The Many Colours of Falling for a Shelby
by hopelessprocrastinator
Summary: Following the death of their wife and mother, Chief Inspector Campbell and his daughter find themselves thrust into the dangerous world of the Peaky Blinders.
1. Chapter 1

Grey. Grey was all Eileen Campbell could see as the train rolled closer to its final destination - Birmingham. It was also all Eileen could feel as the realisation slowly dawned upon her that this city was her new home. Her mind felt empty, numb, glum - much like the colour grey.

The journey from Belfast had been long and tense, as Eileen continuously refused to make eye contact with the man sat directly opposite her. The stained wood table between them was covered in files and the air was clogged with the stench of pipe smoke - only twenty minutes or so left to go she roughly estimated. Only twenty minutes left until she was forced to start from scratch again in a place of which her father insisted was full of death and crime.

"Eileen."

The thick Irish accent of her father cut her train of thought short and Eileen reluctantly turned her head to look at him, there was only so long that she could continue to pretend that he did not exist.

"Yes, father?" She acknowledged, her tone bitter and expression blank.

The man looking back at her certainly displayed an exterior of strength and dignity, yet Eileen knew on the inside her father was hurting. Whilst there was obvious friction between the two, the Campbell family had not always been so strained and up until a few months ago Eileen had greatly admired her father. It was the death of their mother and wife that really brought the divide down between the pair, as Eileen was forced to move away from her home comforts and follow her father across the country on his continuous mission to find power. This mission had first started in Belfast, where her father had successfully rid the streets of most crime and corruption. Whilst the busy city had not been the same as her home village, Eileen had been happy in Belfast and had just been beginning to find her footing when her father informed her that his expertise was needed in England.

The air between the two seemed stale, as Chester Campbell searched his daughter's face for some sign of emotion. At merely twenty young years of age, Eileen commanded a presence that he was still bewildered by and the resemblance between her and her mother was uncanny.

"I know you're reluctant to be coming to Birmingham," He sighed slightly as the words left his lips, "But entering such dangerous streets, there are some faces I need you to be aware of." Campbell's statements provoked no reaction from his daughter, and her piercing blue eyes stared back at him defiantly. Sensing that Eileen did not plan on responding to his comments, Chester Campbell rooted through his files until he found the faces he had become all too familiar with in the recent weeks.

"This here is Arthur Shelby." The first picture placed on the desk before Eileen depicted a slim and older looking man, she judged him to be in his later twenties. Dressed in uniform, Arthur looked honourable but Eileen sensed there was more to the man in the picture. His eyes suggested a man burdened by hardship and the young girl wondered what had caused the man to look so troubled. Before Eileen could think any further on the matter, the picture was swiftly replaced with another, a man her father claimed was known by the name Freddie Thorne. By glancing over the information on the page Eileen soon learnt that Freddie was a member of the communist party and one of her father's top priorities with regards to 'cleaning up' the streets of Small Heath.

After flipping through a few other case files, Eileen's father hesitated before sliding the last file over the table to his daughter. "And this here is Thomas Shelby."

Unlike the other photographs Eileen had glanced at, Thomas' caught her eye. Like his brother, Arthur, the military uniform and slick appearance suggested a man of noble stature and patriotism. Yet, when Eileen's eyes trailed down the page and read of the actions of the Peaky Blinders, she was stunned to imagine how the man in the picture fitted such awful crimes. Even in black and white print, Eileen noted that Thomas Shelby was an attractive young man, with sharp bone structure and a defined jawline. Lingering on the photo for perhaps a fraction too long, Eileen looked up at her father and asked, "These Peaky Blinders, what exactly do they do?"

Eileen knew that as Chief Inspector, her father had been sent to Birmingham under Churchill's orders to retrieve some supposedly stolen guns - information she had only acquired through various eavesdropping and snooping. As for the rest of Birmingham, she only knew what her father told her - that being there was dangerous.

Mulling over the question, Chester Campbell looked out of the window as the train passed blocks of houses and began to slow down. "I believe we're soon to find out."

Dragging their bags through the streets of Small Heath, Eileen was taken back by the state of the place. Prostitutes were offering themselves openly on every corner, whilst it seemed you could walk no more than a few paces before encountering another beggar. Whilst she was certainly not an emotional person, the sight of it all created a lump in Eileen's throat and she had to force herself not to lock eyes with any of the poor souls begging at her feet. Fortunately, the walk to their lodgings was not far. However, Eileen's relief was short lived and the young girl had to resist the urge to scream as she realised the crumbling and gloomy building looming before her was now to be known as 'home'.

"I'm to head down to the station to brief my men," Her father stated, after they had both struggled to lug their bags up the winding staircase leading to the top flat of the building. "And _you_ are to stay here." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Eileen simply nodded in response and pulled her suitcase into one of the bedrooms. As Eileen expected, the interior of the building was no better than the exterior and the bed springs practically screeched as she sat down on the mattress and fumbled for a cigarette. Using a match to light, Eileen inhaled the smoke deeply and let her eyes flutter over momentarily. The smoking was a habit her father did not approve of but it was practically the only thing she had available to help calm the nerves brewing in the pit of her stomach. Why was she here? Glancing out of the window to the left of her bed, Eileen wished to be anywhere else. She wished to be back in Ireland, where people laughed and sang, where she had friends, where she felt safe. Whilst stubborn with her father, Eileen knew that he could not change their current circumstances and she felt bad for being so difficult with him in the weeks leading up to their departure. Certainly a stern and at times intimidating man, Eileen loved her father and knew that he was all that she had.

With that in mind and a few more deep drags, Eileen let out a frustrated sigh and stood from her position on the bed. "Fuck it…" She mumbled, quickly rummaging and finding a coat from within her suitcase. There was no way she was staying in that flat on her own for another second. If she was to stay in Birmingham she would have to explore it on her own.

Colder than anticipated, Eileen walked briskly down the streets to circulate some warmth into her legs. She guessed her father would be occupied atleast until supper time, meaning she had a few hours to kill venturing the crooked streets of Small Heath. Surveying her surroundings, Eileen assumed people weren't use to newbies coming to Birmingham, as it seemed every other head was turning in her direction. Admittedly, it was hard not to notice the young girl as she hurried through the streets. With dark chocolate brown hair and ice blue eyes, Eileen was a pretty girl of petite frame and height. Her looks were perhaps what made Chester Campbell so protective of his daughter - the girl was a striking image of her mother and whilst he had failed to keep one of them safe, he would not lose the other.

Eileen's fingers tugged at the collars of her coat, pulling the fabric closer to her body as she paced down the street. She could practically feel the eyes of hungry men burning into her skull as she rounded the corner into an alleyway and walked towards what she could only assume was a dock. The initial fear and nerves that Eileen had felt when arriving in Birmingham were beginning to slip away and the brunette was actually enjoying having a moment to herself for a change. Ever since her mother had passed Eileen had felt suffocated, it was like people were expecting her to crumble. Yet, Eileen stood tall and composed. Though young in years, she was thick skinned and rarely shed a tear; something she had learnt was necessary when your father was a Chief Inspector.

The cold air of a Birmingham afternoon hit Eileen as she finally exited the alleyway and the girl smiled slightly as she took in her setting. Along the canal, boats were beginning to sail, packed to the brim with crates and there was a familiar smell of hay lingering in the air. However, Eileen's moment was cut short and the brunette turned her head a fraction too late to prevent an older and slightly crazed looking man running directly into her.

THUD. A groan escaped the girls mouth as she hit the ground, though she had managed to cushion the fall slightly by putting her hands out before impact.

"S-Sorry miss." It took Eileen a moment to register the voice addressing her and she peered up to meet the gaze of a small bald man, dressed in full suit and hat.

Accepting the hand that was extended to her, Eileen allowed the mystery figure to pull her to her feet.

"Not to worry," she smiled, "But I do believe I might be lost."

"L-lost," the man seemed to stutter again and laughed slightly, "Lost very far from home."

It took Eileen a moment to consider the man's words, then she laughed - her accent. She had almost forgotten her Irish twang would set her apart from the normal Birmingham crowd.

"Very far from home," She agreed.

"Curly," the man announced, extending a shaking hand towards her.

A smile continued to tug at Eileen's lips as she shook the gentlemen's hand. Curly, what a peculiar name she thought.

Just as Eileen was about to introduce herself, another man approached Curly with a horse being gently led behind.

"Curly, Tommy wants the old girl turned out before night." The man roughly shoved the horse's reins into Curly's open palms and stalked off before he could even utter a response.

"What a gorgeous horse…"

Regardless of the odd circumstances, Eileen's attention was immediately drawn to the beautiful creature standing before her. She'd grown up around horses, practically breathed them. As her hands found their way to the horses thick black mane, she immediately found her mind taken aback to long Autumn days spent in the barn with her mother. They were fond memories that she had almost forgotten she still had.

"What's her name?" Eileen asked, realising Curly was still stood beside her in a slight daze.

Shaking his head as though to clear his mind of all thoughts, Curly looked back to Eileen. "Edna she is called, Irish gypsy name meaning-"

"-Freedom of spirit," Eileen finished the sentence for Curly with a smile tugging at her lips. "I have a cousin called Edna back home."

Beginning to walk with the horse, Eileen found herself following after Curly as he continued to think allowed. "She's a friesian thoroughbred charmed by gypsies for good luck."

"Does she race?" Eileen asked, struggling to keep up with Curly as he weaved through the crowded work yard. She was unsure whether her presence was a burden to the horseman but her curiosity quickly pushed the thought aside.

Curly seemed to laugh at Eileen's question, "Races but never wins."

The pair had now arrived at a set of stables and Curly was at work mucking out the surroundings in order to supply Edna with rest for the night.

Eileen knew that this was probably her time to leave. Her father would likely have a heart attack if he knew what she was up to - hiding in dark stables with men she knew for no more than for a few minutes. Though, as Eileen looked to Curly, she knew he was a kind man. Simple in his ways and odd in his conversation, the horseman had kind eyes and she sensed with it, a kind heart.

"Why does she never win?" Eileen asked. Admittedly not an expect on horse racing, the brunette wondered why these men would keep and treasure a horse that was bringing them no winnings.

Curly glanced up from where he was crouched shovelling piles of dirty hay. "Tommy doesn't want her to win," he replied, before looking slightly alarmed that the words had even left his own mouth. "Mustn't discuss business with strangers Tommy says."

Not wanting to panic the workman any further, Eileen decided that this was her queue to leave. Just as she was about to turn her back on Curly and leave the stable, she couldn't help but ask one more burning question.

"Who's Tom-"

The sound of footsteps cut Eileen short from her question and she quickly turned her head to investigate the new presence in the already crowded stable.

"Who's your new friend, Curly?"

The deep and rough voice somehow cut through the air like butter, spreading a sense of comfort and warmth that Eileen could not quite describe. But with this warmth came a sinister tone and Eileen's mind was struggling to judge whether the new company was friend or foe. Though the stable lighting was dim, Eileen had no difficulty in identifying the figure stood before her. Merely a few hours ago she had found herself admiring those harshly chiselled cheekbones.

Stood before the brunette was Thomas Shelby - or Tommy Shelby she was now coming to realise. The name Tommy seemed out of place for the man and gave a false sense of innocence to an intimidating figure.

Eileen's blue eyes locked with Tommy's own and though the pair were yet to speak, she could already sense trouble on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue. Eileen found herself lost in the piercing blue intensity of Thomas Shelby's eyes.

It wasn't until Curly spoke that the brunette was able to avert her gaze to the stable's floor instead.

"This is…" She noticed Curly hesitate and suddenly realised that amongst the commotion of their meeting she had failed to tell the horseman her own name.

"No one," Eileen finished. "I was lost and just on my out."

As handsome as the Shelby boy was, Eileen was not foolish and her sensible nature was telling her it was best to remain a stranger around her present company. Illegal betting, stealing, murder - the brunette's mind flashed back to the profile sheet her father had placed in front of her during their train journey. Thomas Shelby was a dangerous man.

Leaning against the stable door, Tommy casually removed his hat and looked the brunette up and down. Birmingham was his city and he was not used to unknown guests strolling his streets, let alone questioning his workers. Reaching into his coat pocket, Tommy cleared his throat and lit a cigarette before addressing the mystery girl.

"Lost, ey?" He quipped between drags, "From where?"

The Thomas Shelby that Eileen had seen in pictures seemed world's apart from the one stood before her. Whilst facially recognisable, the harshly shaved hair and three piece suit was a stark contrast to the man in uniform who had supposedly won medals for bravery at the Somme.

"From home."

Perhaps it was risky for Eileen to be so bold with a man she knew to be capable of such awful things. But, for some reason, the brunette knew that the Shelby would not hurt her. She was not sure why she was making this assumption, considering all of the information she had been told about the Shelby boy indicated that he was to be feared, but for some reason her gut was telling her otherwise.

Holding the cigarette between his lips for a brief moment, Tommy considered how best to handle the situation. The girl seemed to be causing no harm, but in his line of work an unfamiliar face posed a risk. What if she was from the IRA? A spy? Both options seemed unlikely, but Tommy had learnt that in Birmingham it was always best to keep your wits about you.

"What are you, another posh Irish girl running away from the marriage your daddy's organised for you?"

Eileen couldn't help but scoff at the condescending nature of Tommy's assumption. "Exactly that, you've figured me out." She replied, thick with sarcasm as she looked back to the cloaked figure.

The tension brewing in the room was broken as Curly finally put his shovel to one side and addressed Tommy, "She just likes the horse, Tommy."

The Shelby's attention moved from the young girl to the horseman. It was impossible not to like Curly, as the man was so perfectly naive and innocent. Skilled for his work with horses and a close family friend, Tommy feared for the man that ever attempted to harm Curly, as the Shelby family would certainly not take it lightly.

Taking a final drag, Tommy dropped his cigarette to the floor and crushed the flame with his shoe before proceeding into the stable. Brushing past the brunette, he approached the horse and roughly patted her.

"You can go now, Curly."

Without another word, the horseman put his hat back on and hurried to the stable door. Just as he was about to leave he turned, "N-nice to meet you Miss." And then he was gone, leaving the two of them alone in the stable.

Silence surrounded the two as Tommy petted Edna and Eileen was unsure if now was her queue to leave. But, somehow she knew that Thomas Shelby would tell her to leave when he wanted to. Though they were only recently acquainted, Eileen could tell that Thomas had undeniable authority over the people of Birmingham. There was something about his composure and aura - Eileen even felt it herself.

"You like horses then?"

It took the brunette a moment to realise that Tommy was addressing her, as she had already grown so comfortable with the deafening silence between the pair.

"Yes," She answered quickly, "I grew up around them." Stepping forwardly hesitantly, Eileen stood next to Tommy and gently ran her hand up Edna's nose. The horse seemed noticeably calm and content in Tommy's company. "She's beautiful."

 _Beautiful._ Tommy pondered on the word, it was a term he more often associated with women than horses. Glancing over to the brunette once more, the Shelby took a moment to study the mystery woman in more detail. She was undeniably a pretty girl but women were the least of Tommy's worries given his current business circumstances.

"Aye, she's something alright."

Averting his gaze from the young woman, Tommy untied Edna's reins and began to lead her towards the stable door. As much as he was intrigued by his present company, business called and business _always_ took priority.

"Where are you taking her?" Eileen knew that it was none of her business but the words slipped out before she could take them back.

Stopping in his tracks, Tommy put his hat back onto his head, fingers skimming the edge of razor blades as he did so. "How is it that you can ask questions but I don't even know your name?"

"Well," Eileen paused, "I don't believe I ever got a formal introduction either."

Of course, Eileen knew perfectly well who Thomas Shelby was. In fact, thanks to her father's thorough research, she probably knew more about the young man than most. _Fuck._ Her father. Caught up in the commotion of Small Heath, Eileen had completely forgotten that her father was expecting her to still be at their flat by the time he returned. By the time she navigated her way back she feared he would already be there and she would be in for an earful.

"I think we both know that you already know who I am," Tommy replied, casually lighting another cigarette.

"You're right," Eileen admitted. She folded her arms over her chest as the Birmingham breeze seemed to pick up again, or perhaps it had always been there but she had been too preoccupied to notice. "It was nice to meet you, Thomas Shelby."

Tommy almost felt a smile tugging at the ends of his lips but sensibility soon forced it away.

"Was it?"

Pulling the horse along beside him, Tommy exited the stable and straightened his coat.

"Until the next time," He quipped, giving the brunette one last glance over his shoulder.

Eileen watched as the Shelby started to walk away, following him to the stable door and then stopping in her tracks. "Who said there will be a next time?" She called after him, fighting a smirk from spreading across her mouth.

Tommy heard the brunette but did not reply. He wasn't quite sure why but he knew that he would be seeing the mystery woman again soon. Everyone who came to Birmingham came with a purpose and it was only a matter of time before he figured out hers.

 _Until the next time._ Why was Eileen so hung up on those four words? Her encounter with the Shelby boy had been brief but she was undeniably flustered by it.

Practically at a sprint, manners were forgotten as Eileen pushed her way through the busy streets of Small Heath in a race against time to beat her father back to their lodgings. Taking the steps two at a time, Eileen was panting for air by the time she made it into the flat. Leaning her back against the door, the brunette sighed and started to catch her breath. She'd made it.

Or so she thought.

"Where have you been?"

The fierce and familiar tone of Chief Inspector Campbell stung Eileen's ears and she swore under her breath before looking up to him.

Stuttering for her words, Eileen managed to reply, "I was out for a walk, just wanted some fresh air is all."

"How many times have I told you, these people are animals _. Savages."_ Her father was pacing up the hall - she hated when he did that. "Do you know what could have happened?"

Deciding silence was her greatest virtue when dealing with her father's rage, Eileen simply nodded in response. She had directly defied his orders and broken his trust, something she knew he would not take lightly. Whilst Eileen was admittedly no longer a young teenager and many girls her own age were already married, Chester Campbell still saw the brunette as his little girl. He was wildly over-protective, something that Eileen was both grateful and hateful for.

"I'm sorry," Eileen practically whispered, keeping her eyes to the floor rather than suffer the look of disappointment she knew would be plastered across her father's face.

Without another word, Chester Campbell turned and left the room, giving Eileen an opportunity to slip into her bedroom and let out a breath she didn't realised she had been holding. She knew she shouldn't have gone out and she especially knew she shouldn't have conversed with the likes of a man like Thomas Shelby. Whilst she was tempted to tell her father of her venture, she knew that it would only worsen matters and he would likely put her on the first train back to Belfast. A few hours ago that would have been Eileen's dream come true, yet as she sat on her bed and peered out of the window, she couldn't help but feel like coming to Birmingham wasn't so bad after all.

Out in the hallway, Eileen could faintly make out the sound of voices - two voices to be exact, her father's and a woman's. Before the brunette could even contemplate eavesdropping, there was a knock on her door and Eileen opened it to reveal a blonde woman.

"This is Grace," Her father introduced, "I've asked her to stay and watch you whilst I handle some business."

Upon first impressions, Grace seemed pleasant enough and Eileen thought the two would likely get along. Once Chester had left, she soon learnt that Grace was working with her father as a spy to help infiltrate the Peaky Blinders. She had just bagged a role as barmaid of the Garrison Pub and seemed confident that she could fulfil her duties. Whilst it was nice to have female company for once, Eileen's mind was elsewhere. She wasn't sure why, but her mind kept lingering on those four words - _Until the next time._ When would that be?

She hoped soon.

Unknown to Eileen, a few streets over Chief Inspector Campbell was having his own thoughts on the likes of the Shelby family. In particular, Arthur Shelby.

A smear of blood covered the Inspector's coat sleeve as he left the interrogation room. Rudely disturbed from a trip to the pictures, Arthur Shelby had been put in his place by two of Campbell's men and had soon learnt that the Peaky Blinders were in for a whirlwind of abuse.

Stepping out into the cold night air, Chester cracked his knuckles and sighed slightly. Arthur Shelby had been fairly useless in terms of revealing information that may help with regards to the location of the missing guns. However, one thing he had certainly made clear from his ignorance and confusion, was that he was not really the one in charge. Thomas Shelby was the real leader of the Peaky Blinders and the next target on Chief Inspector Campbell's list.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Just wanted to say a quick thank you for the lovely reviews and favourites. Hope you enjoy this chapter seeing Eileen and Tommy interact a bit more! x_**

* * *

Dark red soaked the Shelby kitchen table as Ada unsuccessfully attempted to soothe the wounds on her elder brothers face.

"Hold still will you," She snapped, attempting again to press a warm cloth to one of the gashes on Arthur Shelby's forehead.

"Let me see him," Tommy's voice interrupted Ada's struggles and she threw the cloth down on the table in defeat. _Why did she even bother._ Entering in a hurry, Tommy turned his brother's face towards him to inspect the damage done by the Chief Inspector. "Have some of this brother," he quipped, handing Arthur a bottle of whiskey to take a swig of, before proceeding to pour the rest of the contents onto a dirty rag and swipe it over the open wounds.

Wincing in pain, Arthur briefly struggled against Tommy's grip but soon gave up his efforts as the stinging of the alcohol faded.

"The fuck have we got into, Tommy." His brother all but yelled, shoving his chair back and leaping to his feet. "Bastard outnumbered me, screaming on about some missing guns. We haven't got any _fucking_ guns," Arthur fumed.

Always the aggressor, Arthur paced back and forth across the Shelby kitchen, only stopping to lash out a kick on one of the splintered cupboard doors.

"Guns, what guns?" Polly was the next to chime in on the discussion, roughly stubbing her cigarette out in the ashtray.

Family meetings were always hectic but even Tommy was uncertain as of what move to make next. Of course, he was the only person who knew that Chief Inspector Campbell's suspicions were correct - he did in fact have the stolen weapons - but this was information he had not and did not plan on sharing with the rest of his family. As an honest mistake, Tommy was yet to decide what to do with his findings and matters were only getting worse the longer he waited.

"Everybody just calm down," Tommy called out. The internal rows between his family seemed to stop and they turned to look at him for guidance. Not the eldest but certainly the smartest, Tommy had naturally become the leader of the Shelby pack and it was now his duty to deal with the consequences of his actions. "I'll sort this, alright?"

"Fucking sort it…" John mumbled from across the room, "We should be slashing their eyes and cutting out their tongues, Tommy."

John was boisterous in all ways and never turned down an opportunity to fight. It was both a blessing and a curse for the Shelby family business. On one hand, the people of Birmingham had learnt that it was better to simply turn a blind eye to the illegal workings of the Peaky Blinders. But on the other, it gave the company the image of being thuggish brutes - something Tommy was keen to distance from as he attempted to increase his family's social standing in the world.

"No John," Tommy retorted. "You don't do anything, you hear? I said I'll sort it, so I'll sort it." Voice raising slightly, Tommy felt the anger flooding through his body. This was the last thing he needed. Books were good, business was booming and the Shelby family had been making more money than ever before. Now this Chief Inspector had decided to come to Birmingham to try and ruin all of his efforts. Picking up his hat and coat, Tommy left the kitchen without another word. He'd sort this on his own.

Securing his hat and pulling both arms into his coat sleeves, Tommy planted a cigarette between his lips and lit it before stalking off down the streets of Small Heath. He had a meeting with an Inspector to prepare for.

* * *

The night had been restless for Eileen, as her mind refused to rest from thoughts about Thomas Shelby.

Frustration was what eventually caused the brunette to throw the sheets to one side and clamber out of bed. What was wrong with her? No matter how hard she tried, her mind kept thinking of those steel blue eyes. Roughly tugging a brush through the ends of her hair, Eileen found a skirt and shirt to quickly throw on before opening her bedroom door to check for the whereabouts of her father.

"Father?"

The lack of response made Eileen suspect that Chester had already set off to work in the early hours of the morning - this suspicion being confirmed by a note left on the kitchen counter.

'Needed at work. Be home late. Behave.'

Tossing the note to one side, Eileen sat down on the sofa of the living room and brought her knees up to her chest. What was she supposed to do all day? If she disobeyed her father's orders and left the flat, he'd likely rip her head off and send her straight back to Belfast. Yet, if she stayed in, she feared she would end up ripping her own head off out of pure frustration and boredom. Deciding the latter was worse, Eileen grabbed her coat and keys and headed for the door. As long as she stayed safe and wasn't spotted, Eileen took the view that what her father didn't know wouldn't kill him. Shoving her hands into the depths of her coat pockets, the brunette walked briskly but took the time to survey her surroundings, perhaps she was subconsciously hoping to see the Shelby boy again.

Eileen's aimless walking eventually led her to the Garrison, the pub she recalled Grace mentioning last night. Just by looking at the place, Eileen could tell the Garrison was not a place for young women like herself. Even as she walked past the establishment she could make out shouts from drunken men, asking her what rate she would charge them for the night. Sickened by the thought and also fearful that Grace may spot her and inform her father of her whereabouts, Eileen quickened her pace and put the pub behind her.

After more aimless wandering and strolling, Eileen unintentionally found herself back at the docks from the other day. Curly was practically the only friendly face she had met since her arrival in Birmingham and whilst risky, the brunette was craving some kind company. Strolling through the work yard, Eileen tried to blend in with the other workers as to not attract too much attention to herself. Unfortunately, that plan seemed to be failing.

Rounding a corner, Eileen smiled as she spotted the familiar sight of stables. If Curly was not round atleast Edna would be. Just as the brunette was beginning to approach the horse, a deep and familiar voice cut her short.

"Back again, are we?"

Heart skipping a beat slightly, Eileen slowly turned to face Thomas Shelby for the second time in less than twenty four hours. The Shelby boy looked exactly as he had done when Eileen had last seen him, leant casually against the railing with a cigarette grasped between his lips.

"Why are we always meeting like this, Mr Shelby?" Eileen asked, hands gently smoothing her skirt as she looked to the ground rather than Tommy's gaze - she knew that she would lose herself in those eyes if she stared into them for too long.

"Call me Tommy," the gentleman quipped before adding, "Perhaps because you keep putting your nose in my business."

Eileen knew it was true. She was awfully nosey and curious about the world of the Shelby family and Peaky Blinders, perhaps more so than her own father. But the brunette could not help but be suspicious when her own life had been so dull. Deep down Eileen knew that part of her craved excitement and danger.

"I didn't mean any harm, Mr Sh- Tommy." Eileen corrected herself, a soft smile beginning to spread across her lips. "Just came to see Edna again."

Tommy finished his cigarette and shifted from his stance leant against the dock railings. He had come down to Charlie's Yard to collect his thoughts and settle his mind in peace. After such a hectic morning, the calming nature of being around horses flashed Tommy back to easier times pre-war. Back then, Tommy had always pictured his future being similar to someone like Curly's, but after his experiences in the war he had a new way of looking at the world and wanted his family to have more respect in it.

"Do you ride?"

Eileen looked to Tommy as he nodded in the direction of Edna's stable.

"Yes, of course." She replied, "Why?"

Tommy wasn't quite sure what he was doing but for some reason he found the brunettes company gave his mind a quick break for the chaos of running his family business. For once, it was nice to talk to someone with no agendas or vendettas against him - it was normality, something he could hardly remember feeling.

"Fancy a ride with me?"

Ten minutes later, Eileen felt Tommy's hands on her waist as he helped boost her up onto Edna's back. He himself would be riding the new horse his family had recently acquired from the Lee's, a messy but successful transaction.

Lightly pressing her foot into the horses' side, Edna started to trot and Tommy soon caught up with them. The pair rode in silence for a while, both seemingly happy in each other's company. It was Tommy that eventually broke the silence.

"What brings you to Birmingham then, ey?"

The atmosphere was certainly less tense than the last time the pair had met and Eileen actually found herself willing to open up to Tommy this time, though she was still cautious to keep her answers vague. The last thing she wanted to do was jeopardise her father's work, but she figured there was no harm in answering honestly as long as she did not venture into much detail.

"Family," She answered. "My mother passed away last year and we've been moving constantly ever since."

It was certainly a sensitive topic but one Eileen was glad to be speaking about. Back in Belfast it was like people expected her to break down when questioned about her loss, when in reality it was quite the opposite. Eileen loved speaking about her mother - the memories that it brought back were admittedly painful but reminded her of happier times, something she had learnt was important to hold on to.

Hearing the girl mention her mother instantly sparked emotions in Tommy's head, reminding him of when he had lost his own mother. It was a topic he blatantly refused to discuss and even thinking about it now made him want to throw his fist against a wall. Emotions were certainly not one of Tommy's strengths.

Silence resumed between the pair as the horses walked further. Eileen could tell something was on Tommy's mind but she wasn't going to press on it. After all, he hardly knew her, why would he open up to her of all people?

Tommy's mind certainly was preoccupied. In fact, he felt like his head could explode under the pressure after the morning's family meeting. The Inspector's arrival, the attack on Arthur and the guns were all Tommy's fault. He knew that he was the only one who could fix things and he knew that he would have to, it was just figuring out how. Being in the open air was certainly helping and Tommy couldn't complain about the company. Subtly glancing to his right, Tommy noted the mystery brunette was even prettier in day light. The dim lighting in the stable from their previous meeting had masked her facial features, whereas now he could see every last detail. From the faint outline of a scar under her left eye, to the natural soft red colouring of her lips. Tommy imagined the girl attracted many admirers in the streets of Small Heath.

Eventually both horses came to a stop, standing at the waters edge. It wasn't much of a view but Tommy could still appreciate it.

"Eileen."

This time the young brunette broke the silence, meeting Tommy's gaze as he turned to look at her.

"My name's Eileen." She confirmed, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

The girl figured there was no harm in Thomas Shelby knowing her first name, it was her last name where problems would arise. Eileen was sure that her father had already established a sizeable reputation for himself since their arrival in Small Heath - one that she knew would not be popular amongst the locals. When they had been in Belfast, Eileen had grown use to people staring and whispering about her family. She had hoped in Birmingham things would be different.

Tommy raised a brow slightly, the temptation of a smile tugging at his lips but being suppressed by his default seriousness.

"Nice to finally meet you, Eileen." Tommy finally responded, eyes lingering on the brunette for a lasting moment.

"Is it?" Eileen responded quickly, mimicking Tommy's tone from their conversation the day prior.

Tommy let out a half laugh, looking down for a moment before returning his gaze to the brunette's.

"Aren't you a bold little thing."

Fumbling in his pockets Tommy pulled out a cigarette, turning to offer Eileen one, which to his surprise she accepted. Lighting with a match, the pair smoked for a moment.

"Do I not scare you, Eileen?" Tommy pondered, exhaling a mouthful of smoke.

The brunette paused for a moment before answering. "Why would you scare me?"

"You know who I am, what I do." Tommy took another long drag, savouring the taste of smoke that he was all too familiar with. "You _should_ be scared of me."

Eileen wasn't sure what kind of threat Tommy was making but the Shelby did not scare her. Perhaps that was foolish considering the long list of crimes her father claimed the young man was associated with but behind the tough and mysterious exterior, Eileen knew there was someone kind in Thomas Shelby. She knew this because she was certain that if there was not, she would already be in trouble for her continued snooping at the yard.

"You don't scare me, Thomas Shelby." Eileen replied. "So stop trying to."

Dropping his cigarette to the ground, Tommy shook his head slightly. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Lightly tugging on the reins, Tommy's horse started to trot back in the direction of the stables and Eileen hastily followed suit. Whatever moment the two had started to share was obviously over and silence once again resumed as they returned to Charlie's Yard.

"Thank you for the ride," Eileen smiled softly as she took the hand Tommy was offering and climbed down from Edna's back.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Tommy fixed his coat collar and began to mentally prepare himself to return to reality. As whilst the brief escape with Eileen had been enjoyable, business was calling and he had a list of problems he was yet to solve.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." Tommy quipped, pulling the latch and locking Edna's stable door.

"What makes you say that?"

Shrugging slightly, Tommy replied, "Girls like you can't seem to stay away from men like me."

Just as Eileen was beginning to think she knew and understood Thomas Shelby, he continued to surprise her.

" _Girls like me,_ " Eileen all but scoffed. "You know nothing about me."

"Maybe not." Tommy looked to the brunette. "But atleast now I know your name."

Stunned by the Shelby boy, Eileen simply watched as Tommy strolled out of the yard. Did she hate him? Like him? Look up to him? Eileen couldn't quite tell what her opinion was on Thomas Shelby. But she knew he was right - he would definitely be seeing her again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: This is a bit of a filler chapter but I hope it's enjoyed nonetheless! Exciting things coming soon x_**

* * *

Swirling the dark brown liquid in his glass, Tommy took a moment to contemplate the day ahead of him. Since his last encounter with Eileen, much had changed in the Shelby household. For one, Polly had become wise of the fact that Tommy's men had in fact stolen the guns that Chief Inspector Campbell was looking for. As a result, it was fair to say she was less than pleased with him and the Shelby Parlour was currently a hostile home for Tommy to be living in. Regardless of Polly's demands for him to return the guns, he had decided against his better nature to keep the contraband and use it to his advantage. In fact, in around thirty minutes time Tommy's plan would be launched into action and finally business would be back on track. Or so he hoped.

After the attack on Arthur, business had only gotten worse as Chief Inspector Campbell continued to interfere with the Shelby organisation. First it was raids, then it was the destruction of pubs. Both scenarios were met by huge unpopularity and people were looking to Tommy to fix the problems.

Downing the last few drops, Tommy twirled the empty glass in his hand for a moment. Amongst the commotion and chaos of the past few days his mind still found the time to think about the mystery brunette. Not a sentimental or particularly emotional man, Tommy knew he was to be cautious around a woman who had been nervous to reveal her own name - if that wasn't a warning sign he didn't know what was. Yet, Eileen's company was almost a guilty pleasure for Tommy, as it allowed him to think of simpler times. The world of the Peaky Blinders was far from simple and taking a step back from it helped him to clear his head.

"You want another?"

The Shelby boy's thoughts were cut off by the blonde barmaid and Tommy looked up to meet Grace's gaze.

Shaking his head slightly, Tommy replied, "No, I have business."

"What king of business?" Grace asked, smoothly taking the empty glass from him and putting it behind the bar.

Tommy would be lying if he said the blonde barmaid hadn't caught his eye, just like she'd caught everyone else's. In contrast to Eileen's fiery nature, Grace was soft and far too innocent to be working in a role at the Garrison.

"The kind of business one doesn't share with barmaids." Tommy bluntly stated, before pulling his hat back onto his head and making a move for the door.

"Be careful," Grace called after him, hands busy wiping the counter with a damp rag.

Careful. That was unlikely.

* * *

"You have the best stories, Curly." Eileen's laugh rang out in the stable as she dropped her shovel to one side and took a break by sitting on one of the hay barrels stacked in the corner of the pen.

Since her last encounter with Tommy much had changed for Eileen too. Well, not everything had changed she supposed. Her father was still watching her like a hawk, making it all the more difficult to sneak out to Charlie's Yard, and her mind was still overthinking her interaction with the Shelby boy. But regardless of that, Eileen found herself happy - something she couldn't say she had truly been in an awfully long time. Who was directly responsible for that happiness? Eileen wasn't quite sure yet, but afternoons spent with Curly certainly helped.

On this particular afternoon, Eileen had come to help Curly muck out the stable for Tommy's new horse - the same one he had been riding the last time the two of them had met. The pair had been at work for hours and the brunette's feet felt like they may fall off but Curly was doing a good job at entertaining the young woman.

"Don't you ever stop?" Eileen all but panted, still struggling to catch her breath as she recovered from the manual work the two had been doing.

She was sure he father would be appalled if he could see her right now for multiple reasons. For one, she wasn't at home, where she was expected to be at all times. But in addition to this, she certainly wasn't acting like the respectable young lady he wanted her to be. Manual labour was for men in his and most other people's eyes, but these views didn't deter Eileen and she enjoyed the satisfaction that came with an honest days work. Saying this, the brunette wasn't being paid for her efforts but she did not mind, the company and escapism was priceless.

Whilst Eileen was yet to be caught by one of her father's coppers during her trips to see Curly, it was only a matter of time and she knew that soon the escapes would be virtually impossible. Her father's business in Birmingham was escalating, with violent raids and tensions high. She feared that soon she wouldn't be able to visit Charlie's Yard anymore, the one thing that seemed to be keeping her sane and happy since their arrival in Small Heath.

"Can't stop. Not for Tommy," Curly replied, throwing another shovel full of horse muck into the alarmingly large pile the pair had already collected.

Tucking back a strand of loose hair, Eileen looked to Curly. He was such a sweet man and she hated seeing people in the yard frustrated with his simple ways.

"You respect Tommy," the brunette thought allowed. "Why?"

"Tommy a good man," Curly responded quickly. "Good good man, treats us all well."

Eileen narrowed her eyes slightly. Thomas Shelby - a good man? Even though the brunette was fascinated by the gangster, she knew that he was far from the word good.

"Curly!"

The sound of shouts cut Eileen's daydreaming short and she stood up from where she had been sitting just in time for two suited men to storm into the stables.

"Fucking hell Arthur, smells like rotting pigs bollocks." The shorter of the two men remarked, immediately retreating to the comfort of fresh air outside the stable doors.

The taller of the pair kept his footing and laughed, "Nah John Boy, that's just the smell of horse shit."

Eileen's eyes widened slightly as she took in the pair, the realisation slowly dawning upon her why she recognised the two men. The taller of the pair was Arthur Shelby and the one complaining had to be John Shelby, she remembered their faces from the various photographs her father had been showing her.

"Curly, got orders from Tommy." Arthur walked further into the stable and handed the man a crumpled list. Clearly the filth and stench didn't bother him and Eileen assumed he'd seen much worse during his time serving in the war and leading the Peaky Blinders. "Wants it done by the time he's back from seeing Mr Campbell."

The brunette's ears pricked up at the mention of her father's name. So that's where Tommy was. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt a wave of panic hitting her, even though it was totally irrational. Chester had no idea Eileen was acquainted with the likes of Thomas Shelby, and likewise Tommy had no idea that Eileen was the Chief Inspector's daughter. Regardless of these facts, she couldn't help but worry.

"I don't believe it, you've only gone and got yourself a woman, Curly." John piped up again, peering his head around the corner of the door rather than re-enter. "A right sort too."

Eileen felt their eyes on her and didn't quite know where to look. Meeting Tommy had been dangerous enough but the girl suddenly felt completely vulnerable faced with the other two Shelby brothers.

"F-Friend of Tommy's." Curly responded, looking up from the list he had been reading in meticulous detail.

"About time Tommy took himself a women, ey Arthur?" John laughed, "Maybe now he'll stop acting like such a-"

"Just a friend," Eileen interrupted John before he could finish his sentence. "Nothing more."

"For now," John laughed again, securing the position of his hat and giving the brunette another one over. _Tommy had done well for himself_.

"Best hurry." Much to Eileen's gratitude, Arthur returned the focus of the conversation back to work matters. "He'll be back soon."

Curly nodded quickly and hastily put down his shovel, taking another last look at the list before stashing it in his back pocket. "Be back soon." He gave Eileen a warm smile, which she soon returned, before dashing out the door in a flurry.

Silence resumed in Curly's absence and Eileen took the opportunity to dust off some of the dirt from her trousers and shirt, though it was entirely pointless considering the overall state of herself. The brunette would have to find a way of washing the clothes before her father spotted them.

"Best be off," Arthur grunted, finally breaking the silence. "Nice to see you…"

"Eileen," she finished for him.

"Right." Arthur nodded slightly before politely tipping his hat as a form of goodbye.

The brunette smiled softly and nodded back in response. Arthur was far from what she had expected, miles away from the man she had studied in her father's files. Although, she had certainly been right about his eyes, he was clearly a troubled man.

"Eileen, tell Tommy it's about fucking time." John pointed in her direction, prompting Arthur to clap him on the back of the head and drag him out into the yard. She could hear the pair sniggering and play fighting as they disappeared into the distance. Even from the brief encounter, Eileen could tell the brothers were close and would be willing to die for each other if the opportunity arose. She wished she had family bonds like that.

Before she could dwell on the relations of the Shelby family for much longer, Eileen picked up a shovel and resumed cleaning out the stable. Perhaps the work would help stop her mind from worrying over Chester Campbell and Thomas Shelby's meeting.

* * *

"Mr Campbell," Tommy's gruff voice called out a fraction too loudly for the tea rooms that Chester had chosen for the pairs meeting. Heads turned to glare but soon refrained once they realised who was responsible for the disturbance; even on the outskirts of Small Heath people feared Thomas Shelby.

Standing from his seat, Chester Campbell locked eyes with the Peaky Blinders notorious leader. "Mr Shelby." He quipped in response, waiting as his guest approached the table. "Do take a seat."

Tommy removed his hat and tossed it on the table rather haphazardly, allowing it to knock over one of the china tea cups. The glimmer of sewn-in razorblades reflecting in the light caught the Inspector's attention. Was it an attempt to intimidate him?

"Tea, Mr Shelby?"

Clearing his throat, Tommy leant back in his chair and locked eyes with the Inspector. "I'm here on business, Mr Campbell."

More like the destruction of business. It took all of the restraint Tommy had left not to pull a gun and put a bullet in the Chief Inspector's head after the chaos he had caused his family.

"Business?" Chester mulled on the word, "Don't take this personally Mr Shelby but I don't tend to do business with criminals like yourself."

Ignoring the dig, Tommy's expression remained blank as he simply stated, "I have your guns."

Chester Campbell felt the air hitch in his throat at the words. _He knew it_. The filthy scum.

Tommy was good at reading people and no matter how hard the Chief Inspector tried to mask it, Tommy knew his words had got to him. It was a bold move to be making but if played right, the Shelby family would soon have Chester Campbell and his new officers eating out of their hands.

"And I've come to offer a proposition." Tommy added, sensing that the Inspector would be lost for words for quite some time. "You and your men stop your raids, stop burning down pubs and stop laying hands on my family."

The last of Tommy's three requests was the one that was said most venomously. Whilst he knew that Arthur was fully capable of looking after himself, he was protective of his family and feared what might happen to Polly or Ada if business was to continue in its current state.

"You'll also turn a blind eye to a new expansion I'm planning on making," Tommy continued. "I plan to do business with Billy Kimber."

Chester Campbell's shock had melted away and in its place was burning anger. How _dare_ the Shelby boy speak to him with such a lack of respect.

"Mr Shelby, this is sounding more like a list of demands than a proposition."

Tommy fumbled for a cigarette and lit it, much to the displeasure of the fellow guests in the room. Taking a long drag, Tommy then answered the Inspector. "Ah, now here's the best part." Putting his elbows on the table and grasping his hands together, Tommy took a moment to stare the Inspector down before proceeding. "If you meet my conditions, I'll give you the location of your missing guns. Then you can go back to Belfast and enjoy… whatever shiny medal they'll give you for your efforts."

It was now Chester's turn to resist the temptation to throttle the Shelby boy and throw him in a jail cell to rot. He was a powerful and important man and did not appreciate the disregard Tommy had for his status.

"And if I refuse, Mr Shelby?"

"Then those guns will sail to Liverpool and then to Belfast, where they'll be sold to the Irish Republican Army." Tommy stated calmly. "Would be a shame to ruin all your efforts, Mr Campbell. Wouldn't it?"

The sensible side to Chester Campbell was telling him to end this nonsense now, arrest the Shelby boy and put an end to the blackmail. Even though he'd lose the guns, atleast he and Eileen could go home and away from the destructive world of the Peaky Blinders. Yet, the power hungry side to the Inspector was telling him otherwise. He longed for respect, titles, awards - and this was his opportunity to receive the highest praise of all.

"Do we have a deal, Mr Campbell?" Tommy interrupted the Inspector's thoughts.

Chester Campbell nodded his head softly, "Your family is the devil, Mr Shelby."

Tommy raised an eyebrow slightly in response, "And what would you know about family, Mr Campbell?"

Little did Tommy know the damage Chief Inspector Campbell's family was soon to cause.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was black by the time Chester Campbell finally returned to his lodgings, prompting his daughter to jump up from where she had been sitting and run to greet him.

"Father, you're back." Eileen smiled softly, "I made dinner if you're hungry."

The Inspector was not in the mood for small talk after the afternoon he had spent with Thomas Shelby but Chester struggled not to smile in response as he looked back to his daughter. _God she was the spitting image of her mother._

"No, not hungry." He slouched off his coat and threw it down on the sofa along with his briefcase.

Eileen fiddled with her hands anxiously, she was desperate to know about her father's meeting but didn't know how to press on the matter without arising suspicion.

"Busy day?" She asked, perching herself on the end of the sofa where Chester had just thrown down his belongings.

"Understatement," Chester mumbled, taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa and letting out a sigh that he hadn't realised he had been holding. "I tell you Eileen these people are just animals. Complete savages."

Animals. Savages. Eileen had heard it all two hundred times before and perhaps she should have started to listen to him. After all, the brunette barely knew Thomas Shelby and all evidence suggested he was a rotten crook. Yet, her gut told her otherwise. Or atleast she thought it was her gut, perhaps it was really her heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, turning her body so that she was facing him.

As much as Eileen and her father often bickered, they were the only family each other had. Maybe that was why Eileen felt sick with guilt over her secret visits to Charlie's yard and run-ins with Thomas Shelby. She knew it was wrong - the Shelby's were the very reason her father was in Birmingham in the first place - but she couldn't help herself. The mysterious world of the Peaky Blinders was alluring and Eileen found herself wanting to fall head first into the chaos and danger.

"No, no." Chester shrugged off the question. "What about you? What have you done today?"

After spinning up an elaborate lie about how she had spent the day practicing her sewing, Eileen retreated to her room for an early nights sleep. The young girl was still exhausted from the hours she had spent helping Curly and she was also deflated that her father had refused to even mention Tommy's name in front of her.

After about an hour of overthinking the possible scenarios of her father and Tommy's meeting, Eileen was about to turn off the lights and drift off to sleep - then she heard the shouting.

Pulling off the blankets, the brunette clambered to her feet and headed to the window. The voice seemed to be coming from down below and she instantly recognised the panicked cries for help. Running in the pouring rain, Eileen could just about make out Curly's face. The stable hand looked terrified, an emotion the young girl was not used to seeing when he was usually so chipper and optimistic.

Without a second thought, Eileen pulled on the nearest clothes she could find. Her father was usually asleep by this hour but she was still cautious to open the door quietly and silently creep to the front door. It was a risky move to be making but Eileen couldn't leave Curly in such a state after the kindness he had shown her since her arrival. Taking the steps two at a time, Eileen ran out into the rain and searched for the man.

"Curly!" She shouted, scouting the area. Surely he couldn't have gone far.

The heavens truly seemed to have opened and the coat Eileen had pulled on had been hopeless at keeping her dry, she could already feel the water seeping into her boots.

Racing up the street, the brunette kept calling out Curly's name. The streets of Small Heath were empty at this late hour but Eileen still felt vulnerable being out on her own, she imagined not all of the residents were as kind and open as Curly had been. Pushing aside the worrying thoughts, Eileen continued running up the pavement until she finally spotted the panicked man.

"Curly!" She called out again, just about loud enough for him to hear her over the sound of the torrential downpour.

Looking over to her, Eileen immediately knew something was wrong by the horrified look on the gentleman's face. She felt sick to her stomach as she finally caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking.

"Curly, tell me, what's wrong?"

Pale in the face Curly stuttered, "T-Tommy's horse. Been c-cursed by gypsies."

The pain in Curly's face was enough to make Eileen's heart ache and she had the overwhelming urge to pull the man into a hug. But there wasn't time for that.

"Curly, listen to me," She spoke calmly. "You go find Tommy, I'll go back to the stables and I'll meet you there."

Curly nodded excessively, still shaking as the brunette pulled her hand away from his shoulder.

"Curly," She said once more. "It's going to be alright."

The words seemed to resonate with Curly and he finally looked her in the eye.

"Find T-Tommy." He confirmed.

Eileen smiled softly and nodded back, before taking off down the street towards Charlie's Yard. She had no idea what to expect upon her arrival and she wasn't sure if things really were going to be alright, she'd only said it would be as an attempt to calm the man down. For Curly to be in such a state, Eileen was assuming the worst case scenario.

Almost falling flat on her face on the slippery pavement, Eileen finally made it to the yard and raced for the stables. Uncle Charlie was waiting with the horse, clearly expecting to see Curly rather than the young brunette.

"He's gone to get Tommy," Eileen offered as a quick form of an explanation, struggling to catch her breath after the long sprint. Without second thought she pushed passed Charlie and into the stable, where she found the horse weak on its front right leg.

"Hey there boy," She cooed softly, calmly walking towards the beautiful creature. "What's happened to you, ey?"

Her hands were ice cold from the rain but soon warmed up as she pressed them to the horse's side and gently petted. Whilst she wasn't an expert on horses, Eileen knew enough to know that Tommy's horse wasn't in a good state. The leg looked too weak to stand on and she could tell that the horse was in great pain by the way it cried slightly each time it attempted to shift its weight. It was an upsetting sight but one that she had seen before back home.

"Shh.. Hey now." Eileen walked to the horse's head and comfortingly ran her hand up the nose. Poor thing.

"Let me see him," The sound of footsteps and shouting made Eileen turn her head, immediately meeting a familiar pair of ice blue eyes. _God, it felt like he was looking into her soul._

The pairs gaze was soon cut short, as Curly flew into the stable and ran to the horse's side.

"Gyspies, Tommy!" The man was in a panic again. "Lee's had a g-gypsie curse him, put a bad seed in his leg."

The horse cried out again, causing both Eileen and Tommy to jolt forward to comfort the poor creature.

Uncle Charlie sighed slightly, "Curly says its already in the other legs and will be in his heart by tomorrow."

Tommy's head fell and Eileen could almost feel his pain. As someone with such a tough exterior, it was almost as though she was seeing a different man before her eyes.

"Those bastards cursed him, ey." He muttered beneath his breath, grinding his teeth together out of frustration.

The room was silent.

Eileen knew what had to be done, they couldn't let the poor creature suffer for another day. As sad as it was, it was better to put the animal out of its misery than let the disease spread. Back home her father had been the one to pull the trigger, this time she assumed it would be Tommy.

"Get out," Tommy practically spat, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Tom-"

"I said get the _fuck_ out."

Uncle Charlie promptly shut his mouth and gave the horse one last sad look before walking out of the stable with Curly in tow.

Eileen didn't move.

"Did you not hear me," Tommy finally looked up, his piercing eyes glaring in the brunette's direction.

She knew she should have left with Curly but Eileen didn't think it right to leave Tommy or the horse on its own. It was an upsetting moment and no matter how tough Tommy acted, she knew the situation was affecting him.

"I did," She answered, wet hair dripping down her collarbone. "And I'm not going."

Tommy didn't quite know how to react to the brunette's stubbornness. He wanted to be angry that she was ignoring his orders - _No one_ disobeyed his orders. Yet, part of him was relieved for the girl's company. During the war he had gotten used to seeing men die but he had never gotten used to seeing the same happen to the horses. The animals were perhaps the one link he had left to the man he used to be and seeing them harmed felt like someone was sticking a knife into his side and twisting it.

"You do know what's about to happen, ey?" Tommy all but snarled, pulling his gun from his belt. "And you still want to stay?"

Eileen knew Tommy was taking his emotions out on her and she couldn't lie, part of her did feel intimidated by the Shelby boy. Still, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Like I said, Tommy. You don't scare me," She replied defiantly, "I'm not going anywhere."

The tension in the room was almost unbearable but Eileen took a slow breath and turned her attention back to the horse. Her hand brushed down his nose one last time and she planted a soft kiss on his head before taking a step back.

"May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face; the rains fall soft upon your field and until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand."

The blessing was one the brunette knew off by heart. Not a religious girl, Eileen had still recited the words for the sake of her mother when her casket had been lowered into the ground. Tears stung at the back of her eyes as she thought of the memory.

Silence resumed between the pair as Tommy let Eileen's words sink in. There was pain in her voice, pain that Tommy felt he could relate to. God did the Shelby family understand pain.

Clearing his throat slightly, Tommy stepped forward and slowly raised his gun until it was opposite the horse's skull. His hand was shaking, Eileen noted.

"I'm sorry boy…" Tommy whispered, finger hesitating on the trigger. He'd killed so many men but killing such an innocent animal made his stomach turn.

Closing his eyes for a second, Tommy took a deep breath. Then, without overthinking it, he opened them.

"In the bleak midwinter."

He fired the shot.

* * *

Pressing the cigarette to his lips, Tommy stared blankly out into the rain from where he sat under shelter. Charlie was having his men remove the horse from the stable and he couldn't bring himself to watch. Shooting the poor creature had been enough for him. His hands were still shaking slightly and his mind kept flashing back to the sound of that final gunshot. _In the bleak midwinter._

Eileen had been busy comforting Curly, who was considerably shaken after the experience. He clearly cared for all of the horses he looked after and she knew that he would appreciate having her company. The brunette was just about to start her stroll back home when she spotted Tommy. She had assumed that he had already left but there he was, obviously deep in thought. Hesitating slightly, Eileen slowly walked over towards the Shelby boy. After the way he had snapped at her and the others in the stable, she was understandably wary but regardless of Tommy's temper, she found herself wanting to offer some support.

Refusing to meet her eye, Tommy simply held the cigarette out as an offering as Eileen approached. Fingers brushing, the brunette accepted the offer and took a long drag of the smoke. The warmth was greatly appreciated. With the adrenaline running through her body now gone, Eileen was suddenly aware of the fact that her clothes were soaked through and she was freezing.

Seeming to notice the brunette's displeasure, Tommy shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders without comment.

"Thank you," Eileen tried to force a smile but given the circumstances it was half-hearted.

Handing the cigarette back to Tommy, she wrapped the coat around her shoulders and tried to warm herself up.

"He likes you," Tommy thought aloud, once again raising the cigarette to his lips. "Curly."

Eileen looked back over to the stable, where Curly was now being comforted by Uncle Charlie instead.

"He's a good man," Eileen replied.

Better than good. Curly was one of the best men Eileen had ever met and she was certain that he didn't have a single bad bone in his body. She had never met someone like him before - so innocent, naive, kind. He was the polar opposite to Thomas Shelby.

The pair continued to smoke in silence for a while, something Eileen realised they seemed to do a lot. Though, the silence never seemed awkward between them, more of a comfortable and mutually understood silence.

"Do you drink whiskey?"

Eileen looked up to Tommy and raised a brow slightly.

"Only if its Irish."

* * *

Pulling out a key, Tommy roughly unlocked and pushed open the Garrison's door. He was yet to tell Arthur but the pub was to be his latest purchase.

Eileen watched as Tommy disappeared through the doorway, uncertain as of what to do. When she had accepted to come for a drink she hadn't realised it would be in the Garrison, the pub where she knew Grace had been working.

"Come on," Tommy called out. "I don't bite."

Shaking her head slightly, Eileen forced herself to follow him into the pub, closing the door behind her. What on earth was she doing? Well, it was late, she supposed. The place was empty and the staff would be gone. She had nothing to worry about.

"Whiskey," Tommy spoke from behind the counter, pulling out a bottle that was full to the brim. "Irish."

Taking a seat at the bar opposite him, Eileen accepted the glass Tommy poured and raised it ready to cheers.

"To…" Eileen started, unsure what exactly they had to be drinking for after the horrific events of the evening.

"Who fucking cares." Tommy finished, clinking his glass against hers and swiftly downing the amber liquid.

Following suit, Eileen finished her own drink and put it back down on the counter. She watched Tommy as he refilled the glasses, trying to find even a flash of emotion on the man's face. But unfortunately, it seemed that the vulnerable side of the Shelby boy she had seen back in the stable had swiftly returned to the emotionless gang leader she was more familiar with.

"I met your brothers today," The brunette offered as a point of conversation, "John and Arthur."

"Lucky you," Tommy scoffed, picking up his refilled glass and taking a rather large gulp. He'd learnt that whiskey, or any alcohol for that matter, was the perfect was to temporarily numb the pain of loss. Though that was the problem with it - it was only temporary.

Uncertain of herself, Eileen twirled the full glass in her hand for a moment.

"John kept saying it was about time you met a woman."

Tommy paused for a moment, looking to the brunette who was refusing to meet his eye. Even when she was soaked from the rain she was beautiful, perhaps even more so in some aspects. She seemed real, unlike the women who often threw themselves in the gangster's direction.

"John would," He finally responded, finishing the remaining drops of whiskey in his second glass.

"I take it your family's close?" Eileen asked, managing to bring herself to look at Tommy once again.

"I wouldn't go that far," Tommy replied, "We're a family business and business comes first."

Too proud to admit it, the Shelby family were close - they had to be. After all of the hardship and drama the family had been through, trust and bonds by blood were all they could truly rely on. Tommy would put his life on the line for any member of his family and he knew that they would do the same for him.

"Isn't there more to life than business, Tommy?"

It was a question Eileen often wanted to ask her father too.

Just as she thought Tommy might answer her, the door opened and the brunette's heart stopped.

"Evening Mr Shelby, what are you doing here so late?"

The blonde barmaid took a moment to clock Eileen but the look of shock on her face once she did was undeniable.

"Grace, Eileen." Tommy gestured in her direction. "Eileen, Grace."

Forcing a smile, Eileen felt her hand shake as she put her glass of whiskey back down on the counter.

"It's nice to meet you, Grace."


	6. Chapter 6

Smoothing out the pleats in her green skirt, Grace faked a pleasant smile and looked back to the brunette.

"Nice to meet you too, Eileen."

To say the atmosphere between the two women was frosty would be an understatement. Eileen wasn't sure what emotion was most prominently running through her body. Panic. Fear. Anger. Why had she been so careless? What was her father going to say? _Would Grace keep her secret?_

The silence between the three was deafening, both Eileen and Grace unsure as of what move to make next. In many ways it was a case of mutually assured destruction for the pair - if Grace let slip that Eileen was Campbell's daughter, Eileen could out her as a spy for the crown. Either way, the scenario was not likely to end well.

Similar thoughts were running through the barmaid's head as she looked from the brunette to the Shelby. Along with the concern was a hint of something else, jealousy perhaps.

"Do you need anything else, Mr Shelby?" Grace finally broke the silence, snapping out of her thoughts.

Tommy seemed blissfully unaware of the tension between the two, a rarity considering his usual sharp wit and intelligence. Perhaps it was the whiskey that was distracting him, or maybe his mind was still occupied thinking back on the events of the traumatic evening.

Shaking his head slightly, Tommy picked up his glass and the whiskey bottle.

"No, we're fine." He stated simply, making a move from behind the bar towards one of the rooms in the back.

Assuming she was meant to follow, Eileen got to her feet and picked up her glass. As she was turning to leave she felt a hand on her arm and turned to meet Grace's glare.

"What are you doing?"

Though Grace's words were whispered, there was still venom behind them and Eileen was taken back by the ferocity of the girl's tone. She quickly yanked her arm away and glanced to see where Tommy had got to before replying.

"I can explain."

Could she? Eileen wasn't sure if there was a reasonable explanation for her recent actions. All she knew was that she was fascinated by the world of the Peaky Blinders and had somehow landed herself right in the middle of the danger and corruption her father had so frequently warned her about.

"Tomorrow, I promise."

Grace's steely glance followed the brunette as she disappeared into the back room with Tommy. She knew she should tell the Chief Inspector about what was going on but she also knew that doing so would have dire consequences for Eileen and also for her mission. Clearly Tommy was fond of the girl, or atleast tolerant of her company, that was more than he was with most people. To ruin those efforts now could set her plan back by weeks, time they simply did not have.

* * *

Eileen still felt herself shaking as she sat down opposite Tommy, putting her glass on the table and waiting for him to refill it. Suddenly, the whiskey seemed two hundred times more appetising. Her mind was still racing when Tommy spoke up.

"What you said," He cleared his throat, pouring more whiskey into the two empty glasses. "Back in the stable."

Eileen took a big sip before answering, "An Irish blessing, my mother used to say it all the time."

"What happened to her?" Tommy pressed, "Your mother."

Eileen thought for a moment, "Influenza."

The word almost hurt to say aloud. She remembered those last few painful weeks vividly. Her father had gone to pieces - something she didn't think he had ever fully recovered from.

"What about yours?"

Eileen knew that Tommy had lost his own mother, not just by the case file she had studied but also from the way he looked at her when she spoke of her own loss. People who had experienced death knew what grief looked like.

Cooly avoiding the question, Tommy pressed on. "What about your father?"

Trying to keep her expression from flinching at the mention of the word 'father', Eileen raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I thought we were having a drink, not an interrogation."

Whilst the pair were now away from Grace, Eileen was still fully aware that the blonde was on the other side of the door and likely trying to listen in on their conversation. Her head was almost throbbing from the fragility of the situation.

"Aye," Tommy nodded slightly, savouring the sweet and yet burning sensation that the whiskey left in his mouth. "But you seem to know so much about me, yet I know nothing about you."

It was true and Eileen knew it. She wanted to be able to open up to Tommy but it wasn't that simple. Her father was currently the Peaky Blinders number one enemy, meaning she would be seen as a traitor regardless of which side she wanted to take.

"There's nothing to know," The brunette responded, lips pursed as she raised her glass for another sip.

Resting his elbows on the table, Tommy leaned forwards towards Eileen. The girl was a mystery to him, a mystery he wasn't sure he would ever find the answers to.

"There's _always_ more to know."

The table was the only thing separating the pair and Eileen was stunned as she looked back to Tommy. She couldn't explain how he made her feel but she'd never felt anything quite like it. It was electric, unpredictable. It made her feel on edge but at the same time fully alive. She found herself wanting to close the distance between them, wanting to feel the touch of his skin against hers. She wondered if Tommy felt the same.

As quickly as the thought materialised, the door swung open and Grace appeared again, startling Eileen and snapping her out of the fantasy.

"Just coming to clean up."

The blonde plastered a smile across her face as she manoeuvred around the table, picking up empty glasses that had been left there by others earlier on in the day.

"Sorry to disturb."

Eileen almost sneered at the remark. She could see right through the barmaid's act.

"Not at all, I was just leaving." Eileen quipped in response, enjoying the last few drops of her whiskey before standing from her seat.

Whilst Grace had certainly ruined the moment on purpose, Eileen was taking it as a blessing in disguise. Tommy's company was beginning to make her lose all sense of rationality and sensibility. She had to remember who she was, or more importantly _who he was._

"As fun as this interrogation was." The brunette smirked softly towards Tommy, before adding, "Thank you for the whiskey."

The Shelby boy remained slouched in his seat, admittedly disappointed that the brunette had decided to leave so soon. Though, it was a probably a good thing. Tommy plus whiskey and women was always bound to end in something messy and for some reason, he didn't want that for Eileen. She deserved much better than a man like him.

"Anytime," he remarked, tipping his glass in her direction.

Giving Tommy one last look, Eileen moved for the door.

As the cold night air hit her, the severity of her situation started to dawn upon her. _What was she going to do?_

* * *

"Grace, please open up."

The brunette had been knocking on the blonde's door for what seemed like an eternity. She knew that the woman had every right to be mad at her for what she'd done but the least she could do was allow her to explain herself. Or atleast attempt to.

After another five minutes of knocking, Eileen finally heard the latch on the door twist and it opened to reveal a glaring Grace.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell your father." Grace leapt into a rant before Eileen even had time to collect her thoughts. "Not just your father, _my boss_."

Walking into the small apartment, Eileen put her hands to her head in distress.

"I know, I know." She sighed, "But just listen, nothing's happened between us and I wa-"

Grace spoke over her, "You were trust trying to help the investigation. I get it, Eileen. You want to help your father."

The brunette stopped for a moment.

Grace seemed to have come to her own conclusions about her relations with the Shelby boy. She evidently thought Eileen was spending time with Tommy for the sake of speeding up the investigation process. It was a logical conclusion to be jumping to but completely wrong, not that Eileen planned on correcting her.

"I-I thought that I might be able to get him to tell me where the guns are," the brunette blatantly lied. "Then this would all be over and I could go back home."

The girl was a good liar, skills she'd acquired over years of living under the same roof as her father. Sometimes it was easier to tell a little white lie rather than deal with the rage of Chester Campbell.

Grace was at the stove, putting some water on to boil so that the pair could try and solve the issue over a cup of tea. She was so torn. Telling Chief Inspector Campbell was the right thing to do. After all, Thomas Shelby was a dangerous criminal and from a professional point of view it was inappropriate to let Eileen fraternise with the enemy. As well as the professional side, Grace had her own selfish reasons for wanting to out the young girl's secret - jealousy.

But with all of this considered, Grace still didn't know what to do. Part of her felt like she could oddly relate to Eileen and she hated the thought of landing her in trouble. Campbell despised Thomas Shelby. She feared what would happen if he found out about this secret.

Weighing up her options, Grace finally spoke up.

"I'll keep your secret."

Pouring two cups, Grace sat down opposite Eileen and sighed slightly.

Eileen was taken back by the proposal. She had been so certain that Grace would tell her father and soon she would be on the first train back to Belfast. The greatest sensation of relief ran through her body and she felt like she could breathe again.

"Thank you, Grace." She smiled softly at the blonde, blowing on her tea before taking a short sip.

Not returning the smile, Grace looked to her hands. "With one condition."

The short-term relief Eileen had felt disappeared once more and she placed her cup back down on the table. "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Grace looked up and met eyes with the brunette. "You can't see him again… Stay away from Thomas Shelby and all of the Shelby family for that matter."

It was a reasonable request for Grace to be making but Eileen still felt like she'd been hit with a tonne of bricks. _Never see Tommy again?_ Though she had only known the man for a short period of time, the thought of never being able to see him again made her stomach turn. She'd been so close to getting him to open up to her, to finally getting to see who the real Thomas Shelby was. And now she had to stop.

"Okay."

The brunette nodded. As awful as it felt, perhaps this was the best outcome for all parties involved. Grace could carry out her mission without anymore disturbances, Chester would never have to know about the whole affair and Tommy could return his focus to business. Everyone seemed to win. Well, expect for Eileen.

The pair finished their tea and made small talk but as Eileen left the apartment she felt like the world was crumbling around her. It was so silly, she barely knew the man. Yet, somehow, the thought of not being able to see Thomas Shelby again filled her with dread.


	7. Chapter 7

A sea of grey suits swarmed the Shelby betting parlour and Tommy took a moment to appreciate the chaos from where he was sat in his office. Business was good.

Since the eve of the horse's shooting, Tommy had barely had a chance to catch his breath. First, there had been the business of meeting with Billy Kimber at the races. Then there had been the drama of Arthur taking over management of the Garrison. And finally, the war with the Lee family was coming to a head. It had certainly all been complicated but everything in Thomas Shelby's life was.

Raising a cigarette to his lips he let his mind wander for the first time in what seemed like weeks and without prompting his mind was soon occupied on a certain brunette. Tommy hadn't seen Eileen since that night in the Garrison, nor had Curly or any of his workers for that matter. It was like she had just up and vanished. It was odd and it bothered him, for reasons he couldn't admit or explain.

 _Was she avoiding him?_ Whilst he had no reason to suspect so, Tommy couldn't help but feel like Eileen's disappearance had something to do with himself. He knew that he wasn't the most friendly or approachable of men but was he really worthy of avoiding? The thought hurt Tommy but of course he would never admit it.

"Mr Shelby, Johnny Dogs here to see you."

The man peering through Tommy's office door looked fearful - most people were these days. His mood swings had been particularly nasty and unpredictable in Eileen's absence.

"I'll be right out," Tommy replied, placing his cigarette back between his lips.

The figure had turned to leave but Tommy called him back.

"Oi," The man looked back hesitantly as Tommy asked, "Any news from Uncle Charlie?"

"None, Mr Shelby." The worker quickly answered. "No ones seen or heard about the girl in weeks."

Nodding in response, the worker took his opportunity and merged back into the busy crowd in the parlour.

Leaning back in his chair, Tommy let out an exasperated sigh. _Fuck_. His fist hit the table, causing its contents to shake. Why was he so worked up over the girl? Was it because he cared?

Before he could dwell on the intense thoughts for any longer, Tommy forced himself out of his seat and headed for the door. After all, he had a wedding to plan.

* * *

 _Fuck._ Eileen flinched her hand away and let out a frustrated groan.

"Stupid fucking thing." She muttered, tossing her bundle of fabrics across the room for the fourth time in the past hour.

In the last few weeks of hiding, Eileen had learnt a lot about herself. Well, she'd learnt that she couldn't sew, cook or paint, along with a load more useless skills her father had attempted to entertain her with. The time since that fateful night in the Garrison had been mind-numbingly boring for the brunette and she desperately missed spending her days in the stable with Curly.

Standing up and dusting off her skirt, Eileen wandered over to the window and perched on the ledge. The streets of Small Heath were buzzing at this time of day and she couldn't help but wish she was down there amongst them all. Though, she knew that wasn't possible. Since her encounter with Grace, the risk of being spotted out on the street had much harsher consequences and she feared what would happen to Tommy or Curly if her secret was ever outed. The girl loved her father but she knew how violent Chester Campbell could be when he wanted to.

Scanning the streets below, Eileen searched for familiar faces - one familiar face in particular. Whilst the brunette had tried to not think about Thomas Shelby, it was much easier said than done. She found herself thinking about his voice, rough but at the same time smooth and comforting. About his eyes, cold but at the same time caring. His heart, shielded but beginning to open. God she couldn't stop thinking about him - no matter how hard she tried.

She was beginning to go stir crazy locked up in the flat with no one for company. Her father worked all day and when he did come home he was hardly in the mood for conversation. It was a miserable way of living and the brunette had admittedly considered just boarding a train and heading back to Belfast. On one particularly tough day she had even packed a bag and been ready to leave. But something always stopped her, or someone more accurately. Not much of a believer in anything, Eileen couldn't help but feel as though she had been sent to Birmingham with a purpose. Somehow she just couldn't bring herself to leave yet.

Pacing around the space, Eileen's eyes kept floating towards the front door. Surely it would be okay for her to get some fresh air? Shaking her head, Eileen tried to burry the thought. She couldn't. But oh did she want to.

As if by answer to her lonely prayers, the door to the flat swung open and her father appeared in the doorway.

"You're home early," The brunette stated, taken back by the sudden appearance.

Chester was usually not home until the evening, when the pair would eat a quick dinner together and then disappear off to bed. She wasn't sure if it was the loneliness speaking but she missed the man and was happy to see him.

"Thought we'd spend the afternoon together," The man responded, hovering in the doorway rather than entering. "Fancy a walk?"

Eileen couldn't mask the smile that spread across her face, nor could she stop herself from hastily grabbing her coat and heading for the door. She wasn't going to give Chester a single second to change his mind.

Taking in the sweet sensation of fresh air, Eileen and her father walked in tandem down the streets of Birmingham. The brunette took a moment to savour her surroundings - as much as she had hated the place when they had first arrived, Small Heath was finally starting to feel like home.

"How's work?" Eileen asked, glancing over to the Chief Inspector as they strolled. This was the first normal interaction the pair had shared in weeks.

Thinking for a moment, Chester looked back to his daughter. "Chaotic. Mr Churchill's threatening to dismiss me if I don't acquire the missing guns within the next few weeks."

Not expecting her father to give such an honest answer, Eileen digested the statement. Dismiss? The girl was just starting to adjust to her new home and now there was the threat of it being taken away.

"Have you got any leads?" She pressed, burying her hands in the depths of her coat pockets.

Almost laughing at the statement, Chester quickly responded. "Oh aye, it's only a matter of time until Mr Shelby will face the gallows for his crimes."

The brunettes heart stopped. "The gallows? I thought you'd come to some kind of agreement."

Eileen tried to mask the fear in her voice but she wasn't sure how successful she was. _Gallows._ Her father planned to have Tommy hanged for his actions? The thought made her feel sick.

"Eileen, Thomas Shelby's a criminal. He deserves to hang for what he's done."

A heavily silence came over the pair as they continued to walk down the streets of Small Heath, both clearly deep in thought. Chester was busy thinking about his next move. With Grace's insider information it was only a matter of time until he could make his power play and put Thomas Shelby in the ground, where he belonged. Just the thought was enough to make the Chief Inspector smile. Much like her father, Eileen's mind was also thinking about her next move. But this move was how she could best help Tommy. The girl knew that her father was right, Thomas Shelby was a criminal but somehow that didn't matter to the brunette. She knew there was more to the man and she wasn't going to let him die at the hands of her father.

She was going to help, she just wasn't sure how.

* * *

Peace. Tommy had finally managed to make peace with the Lee family and he was overwhelmingly relieved. After the incident with Finn and the hand grenade in his car, Tommy had realised life couldn't go on this way. The words of the mystery girl rang true in his mind - _maybe there was more to life than business._

The man was just arriving at the Garrison to celebrate his latest victory over a glass of whiskey when he heard the voice shouting his name.

"Tommy."

It was the same worker he had spoken to earlier in the day, who looked just as terrified of approaching the leader as he had prior.

"They've seen her. The girl."

Stopping in his tracks, Tommy turned to listen to the worker's information before setting off down the street in a rush. He wasn't going to miss his opportunity.

Taking little care of who he knocked into, Tommy made his way to the water's edge where his men had apparently seen the girl walking. He should have known that this would be the place she would go - it was where they'd rode the horses together and was the perfect place to enjoy some peace and quiet in the otherwise buzzing streets of Birmingham.

Slowing to a walk, Tommy could make out the brunette's figure as he approached. She was facing away from him, looking out to the water and evidently deep in thought.

"Thought you said you weren't scared of me, ey?"

At his words, Eileen turned her head to face him. Tommy couldn't read her expression - was she happy to see him? Angry? He wasn't quite sure.

"I think I have every right to be scared of a man who follow's me."

The temptation of a smirk tugged at Tommy's lips, he'd missed this. Whilst business had been going swimmingly in the recent weeks, the Shelby boy missed being able to take a step back from his hectic life and feel normal for a change. That's what Eileen was to him. _Normal, real, human._ In the aftermath of the war, Tommy had almost forgotten what that felt like.

"Follow?" Tommy quipped, "Isn't this my spot?"

Now merely a few feet away from the girl, Tommy was able to read her expression better. She didn't look particularly angry or happy - instead she seemed concerned and he wondered what was bothering her.

Whilst Eileen didn't sound it, she was pleased to see Tommy again. In fact, she could already feel her heart beating a little faster and the blood rushing to her cheeks. He had some kind of effect on her and she couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried.

"Sorry," she turned her head away from him. "I needed to think."

That much was true. Eileen's head felt like it might explode after the conversation she had shared with her father and as soon as they had parted she had found herself subconsciously walking to this spot. For some reason she found it immensely peaceful, in a world otherwise filled with chaos.

"Think about what?" Tommy asked, brow furrowed slightly as he looked to the girl. He wasn't used to seeing her when she was so defeatist. Usually he was the one in the bad mood and she was the one attempting to lift it, he was shaken by the role reversal.

Cautiously moving a few steps closer, Tommy reached out and caught Eileen's arm, gently turning her to look at him.

"What's wrong, ey?"

There was genuine concern in Tommy's tone and Eileen found herself struggling to look into his eyes. _She felt so guilty._

"Nothing," She shook her head slightly. "It's nothing."

It wasn't nothing, far from it. All Eileen could think about was her father's words. _The gallows._ Surely he didn't mean it? Yet, Eileen knew her father and he never said anything he didn't mean. He wanted Thomas Shelby dead.

"Are you in trouble?" Tommy queried. "Ey? Cause you know I have men who can help-"

"I'm _fucking_ fine." The brunette exploded, not realising the harshness of her tone until it had left her lips. She felt Tommy recoil slightly and instantly regretted it.

An awkward silence lingered, something the pair never usually experienced, and Tommy was taken back by the sudden outburst. What had happened in those last few weeks? Because the brunette stood before him seemed world's away from the one he had met back in the stables.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

Eileen was lost for words for once in her life and she felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes. She felt lost. Chester Campbell was her father and she loved him dearly but she couldn't deny the feelings brewing in her stomach every time she was in the Shelby boy's company. How could she stand back and let her father manipulate him? But equally, how could she betray her own flesh and blood?

"I.. just don't know what to do."

It took a while but Eileen finally found the right words and turned to look at Tommy again. She could tell he was uncomfortable in the situation - he was usually the aggressor and not the recipient.

"Let me help."

The brunette let the three words sink.

Eyes finally meeting, Eileen found herself lost in the familiar comfort of ice blue. Then, without thinking, she closed the distance between them.

It took Tommy a moment to react as Eileen's lips met his, the kiss forceful but at the same time intimate. Her touch was warm, soft and sensual. He found his arms wrapping around the small of her waist and pulling her towards him.

With rationality completely out the window, Eileen could tell that she had taken Tommy by surprise with her actions. Hell, she'd even surprised herself. But that didn't take away from the moment. It was exactly how she had imagined it, even better perhaps. Hands loosely wrapped around his neck, Eileen was reluctant to pull away but knew one of them would eventually have to.

She was all but panting for air when the moment finally ended, eyes locked on Tommy's as they both let the event sink in.

Everything had suddenly become two hundred times more complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note - Thank you again for all the lovely reviews and favourites! This is a slightly shorter and filler chapter but I promise some serious drama is coming soon. Enjoy (:_**

* * *

Feeling her cheeks flush pink, Eileen untangled her arms from where they were draped around Tommy's neck and took a hesitant step back. _What on earth was she doing?_

Tommy was equally as perplexed by the moment, though his exterior wouldn't show it. Undeniably there was something between him and the brunette but he hadn't expected the moment to be so explosive. Whilst taken back by the encounter, the gangster found himself struggling to resist pulling the brunette back in. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything for a woman - the war seemed to have crushed his sensitive side - and he wasn't used to the feelings suddenly rushing through his body.

"Smoke?"

Tommy cleared his throat and offered a cigarette in Eileen's direction, of which she happily obliged. He could tell she was as shaken by the encounter as he was.

Eagerly accepting the cigarette, Eileen leant in and let Tommy light it before closing her eyes and taking a lasting drag. What a mess she'd made. The sneaking out and late night meetings would have been enough to tip her father over the edge but this, this would destroy him.

Silence resumed as the pair smoked for a while, both trying but struggling not to think about the kiss.

"I-I need to tell you something, Tommy." Eileen eventually broke the silence, turning her head to look at him.

The brunette felt a lump raise in her throat as their eyes met. _She hated herself for falling for the boy._

Tommy raised an eyebrow expectantly, watching as the girl's expressions shifted from confusion to fear.

"Not here," She swallowed. "Somewhere you know's safe."

Taken back by the request, Tommy nodded. What danger could the girl be in to not be able to talk about it in the open? Who did she think was listening? Dropping his cigarette to the floor Tommy pondered on who this mystery girl really was and what he had got himself in for.

"Come on then," He stated, starting to lead the way back towards the main streets of Small Heath.

Finishing her own cigarette, Eileen hastily walked after him. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

* * *

"What did I fucking tell you, Arthur."

John's voice rang loud in the Shelby betting parlour, making Eileen nervously bow her head as she stood behind Tommy. She felt all eyes on her - the stranger in Peaky Blinder territory.

"The lass to finally tame Tommy fucking Shelby."

Arthur laughed in response to his brother, prompting Tommy to playfully push into the pair.

"Enough out of both of you." The gentleman quipped, clearing a path for Eileen to walk behind him.

The parlour was the first real insight Eileen had experienced of Tommy's world and it was fair to say she was taken back by the sight of it all. Whilst she knew that the Shelby family ran illegal business, seeing it in the flesh somehow made it more of a reality. Her mind flashed to those profile pages her father had shown her back before she had first arrived in Birmingham. _Illegal bookmaking, armed robbery, murder._ The words flashed into her head like warning signs, telling her that she should turn back and escape the madness of the Shelby family before it was too late. Yet, somehow as she looked to Tommy, she knew it already was too late.

"Let them have their fun, Thomas." Polly chipped in, smiling in their direction from where she was sat, puffing on the remains of a cigarette.

Eileen knew little about the woman, it seemed her father's focus was on the Shelby men rather than the women. Looking over to Polly she tried to smile politely. Though the aunty seemed welcoming, Eileen suspected she could be as bad as the men of the family when necessary.

"Pol, this is Eileen." Tommy briefly introduced, "John and Arthur, I gather you've already met."

Eileen nodded towards the two men, following behind Tommy as he led the way towards his office at the back of the hectic room.

"Tell us, is he as bossy in the sack as he is around here." John sniggered, a toothpick balanced between his teeth.

Eileen was mortified but couldn't hold back the laugh that passed her lips. God, did they think she was a whore?

"Right, now that is enough John. Leave the poor girl be," Polly muttered.

John put his hands up in a mocking defence, looking over to Eileen and giving a subtle wink. Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, the brunette smirked in the man's direction and mouthed ' _bossier_ ' before following Tommy into the back room.

The door latch closed with a satisfying click and Eileen took a moment to take in her surroundings. Tommy was at his desk, pouring two glasses of what she assumed to be whiskey and there were files of paper everywhere. No wonder Tommy was so serious when he had so many responsibilities to be dealing with.

"Drink?"

Tommy held the full glass out as on offering as Eileen approached.

"Thank you," She answered, fingers brushing against his as she accepted the glass. The pair had not spoken about the kiss they'd shared merely half an hour ago and she assumed it was likely to stay that way.

Clinking the glasses together, Eileen took a long sip and savoured the burning sensation down her throat. After the day she'd had she certainly needed a drink, or several to be more accurate.

"Sorry," Tommy spoke up, "About my brothers. They can be a bit…"

He searched for the right word, uncertain a word actually existed that was suitable to describe John and Arthur.

"Wild?" Eileen offered, smiling softly. "It's okay, I like them. You've got a lovely family."

Scoffing slightly, Tommy took another sip of his drink. "Lovely's not the word I'd use to describe them."

As difficult as the Shelby clan could be, Tommy was deeply protective of his family and would risk it all if it meant saving them. As much as he stressed that business came first, blood would always be more important.

Sipping on her drink, Eileen couldn't help but think that the dynamic between the two of them had shifted drastically. Suddenly she found herself uncertain as of how best to behave in the Shelby boy's company and part of her feared she may have overstepped the mark by being the first to make a move. Though, putting those thoughts aside, Eileen knew deep down that she couldn't regret the kiss. Every fibre in her body had been screaming at her to do it and even now, as the pair stood in the office, she found herself wanting to feel the touch of his skin against hers again.

"Right, go on then." Tommy finished the last drops of his whiskey. "Tell me everything."

"I-I don't know where to start."

For someone who was usually so confident, Eileen suddenly felt entirely vulnerable. She knew that Tommy's reaction to her secret was not going to be good but she wasn't sure how extreme he might be. After all, he was still a criminal.

"The beginning usually helps." Tommy quipped sarcastically, pouring himself another glass of liquor. Somehow he knew he'd need it.

"Okay," Eileen paused and took a breath. She was going to tell him. She _had_ to tell him. "My n-"

Just as she managed to muster up the courage, the door to the office flew open.

Barely managing to stay on his feet, Arthur skidded to a stop and tried to catch his breath.

"Arthur, get the fuck out, I'm busy." Tommy remarked, clearly annoyed by the disturbance.

"Tom, you need to come quick." The man panted.

Quickly sensing the severity of Arthur's tone, Tommy moved towards his brother. "What's happened?"

"Kimber," Arthur breathed. "Men stormed the Garrison, fucking smashed the whole place up, demanding to speak with you."

Cursing under his breath, Tommy lashed out a kick on the wooden cabinet. " _Fuck_." He turned back to Arthur and sighed, "Go, I'll be there in a minute. Tell them if they breaking another fucking thing I'll put a bullet in their thick skulls."

The violent lash out took Eileen back and she looked to her feet, uncertain as of how to behave when Tommy was in such a mood. The touch of a hand on her shoulder eventually prompted her to look up, meeting Tommy's gaze.

"I have to go deal with this," He spoke in a rushed tone. "But we'll finish this later, ey?"

Eileen nodded, trying to force a smile but failing miserably. _She'd been so close to telling him._

"Ey?" Tommy gently squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "The wedding, we'll talk at the wedding. Alright?"

Clearly lost in his own thoughts, Tommy turned and started heading for the door.

"Wedding?" Eileen thought aloud. "What fucking wedding, Tommy?"

As he got to the doorway Tommy turned back, "Just meet me here. Tomorrow. At six."

Then, before the brunette could dispute the matter, Tommy was gone.

Slouching down in one of the seats opposite the desk, Eileen held her head in her hands. She felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes and desperately tried to hold them back. She'd been so sure that telling Tommy was the right thing to do. Then Arthur's appearance had cast a shadow of doubt over everything she thought she knew. The way Tommy had acted - _put a bullet in their thick skulls -_ made her feel sick.

She felt like her head and heart were in a constant battle against each other. There was no doubt that her heart was screaming for her to help Tommy, that the connection she was feeling was worth the consequences. Yet, her head was pounding in her skull, telling her that this man would hurt her and would only bring trouble wherever he went.

Steadying her breath, Eileen reached for her half finished glass of whiskey and downed the remaining drops. She needed to calm down.

She had a wedding to prepare for.


	9. Chapter 9

White lace scraped against the gravel of the campsite and Eileen couldn't help but smile at the contrast. It was certainly unlike any wedding she'd ever been to before.

Stood by Tommy's side, Eileen was trying to put stressful thoughts to the back of her mind and enjoy the ceremony but it was proving to be more difficult than she had anticipated. Her brain was racing between loyalty to her father and loyalty to Tommy. The battle of head versus heart was still utterly torturous. She knew that Tommy would soon ask her what was wrong and she would need to come up with an answer, she just wasn't sure what that answer would be yet.

"Kiss her you bastard!"

Arthur's shout was followed by an eruption of cheering from the crowd and Tommy smirked softly at the scene. Though John and Esme's marriage had been orchestrated by himself, he could tell the two would be happy together. The Shelby family deserved a little happiness.

Glancing to his left, Tommy couldn't resist letting his eyes wander up and down the brunette's petite frame. Having never brought a girl back to the Shelby house before, it was unchartered territory for Tommy to invite Eileen to the family wedding. But he found he trusted the girl - she grounded him, made him remember what it was like to live in a world outside of the chaos that surrounded the Peaky Blinders. It reminded him of the man he used to be, something he had been worried he would never experience again.

Whilst Tommy was happy to have Eileen's company, he knew that there was unresolved bitterness in the air and he knew that it was all his fault. The business with Kimber had disturbed his day and he didn't like that Eileen had been exposed to the cruel world that came with running an illegal business. He wanted her to stay as the same girl he'd met in the stable - innocent and naive. Though he knew that wasn't impossible. Wherever Thomas Shelby went, trouble would follow.

"Now let's get drunk!"

Johnny Dogs words cut Tommy's thoughts short, sending the whole crowd into laugher as they all began to disperse. A wedding sure was nice but the party afterwards was always better.

* * *

With the stress pounding in Eileen's head, seeing Curly again was a breath of fresh air and she almost tackled the man to the ground out of excitement. She laughed as he spun her around for the fifth time, happily skipping along to the music.

"Curly, Stop! You'll make me sick." She called out, though still laughing as the man persisted to spin her. In a world otherwise filled with worry, Eileen could always count on Curly to lift her mood.

Watching from a table at the back, Tommy inhaled a mouthful of smoke and lingered on the taste for a moment. The girl was clearly having fun and he didn't want to impose on the mood.

"Go talk to her you fool."

Polly's voice made Tommy avert his gaze and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Pol." Tommy replied bluntly, tapping the ash of his cigarette into the tray on the table.

Sitting down beside the man, Polly swiped the cigarette from his grasp. "I see the way you look at her. _Go_."

Tommy wanted to argue with his Aunt but knew there was little point. She was right after all, he needed to talk to Eileen at some point but was just worried about what the outcome might be. After seeing her so concerned earlier, he was expecting the worst.

"And you know everything, don't you Pol." Tommy stated, slowly getting to his feet and making a move towards the dance floor.

"There's hope for you yet, Thomas." Polly ignored his whining. "Maybe there is a heart left in that corpse of yours."

The words rang in his mind as he approached the brunette, watching as Curly roughly threw her around in some kind of attempt at a dance.

"Curly," Tommy announced. "Mind if I cut in?"

Slightly startled, Curly stopped spinning and looked over to Tommy.

"Of course, Tommy." He nodded excessively, "She likes the spins."

Resisting the urge to laugh Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the tip."

Without another word the horseman disappeared off into the crowd, leaving Tommy and Eileen alone once more. The air seemed heavy between them, thick with tension and secrets.

"May I?" Tommy asked extending a hand. Thankfully the music had slowed and Eileen had just about managed to catch her breath after the routine Curly had put her through.

Finding herself bashful and hesitant, Eileen took a moment before placing her hand in his. The grip was comforting, strong and warm. It immediately flashed her back to the day prior, down by the water's edge.

Gently leading, Tommy placed his other hand on the brunettes hip and pulled her closer. They danced quietly for a moment, both a bit lost for words as they reflected on the past twenty four hours. As chaotic as business could be, nothing fucked with Tommy's brain more than women.

"That's a nice dress," Tommy eventually spoke up, looking down to the deep blue fabric fluttering as the two swayed.

Looking down to her skirt Eileen shrugged, "I only had short notice."

Around them it seemed other couples were getting up to dance and Tommy's eyes lingered on John and Esme. _Why was it so simple for them?_

"To be clear," Eileen cleared her throat slightly, "I didn't like the spins. Actually made me feel completely nauseous."

Looking away from the couple, Tommy's gaze found Eileen's and he laughed softly at the comment. "Come on, one more." He said, releasing his hand from her waist and guiding her in a twirl. Placing his hand back he smirked softly, "Not so bad now, ey?"

Eileen knew she was falling back into the blackhole she'd been trying to escape from but she couldn't help it. The Shelby had her in the palm of his hand and she worried he knew it.

Gently placing her hand back on his shoulder she looked up to him, "This might be the first time I've seen you smile." She paused, "It suits you."

It was probably true. Since returning from the war, Tommy found he rarely had anything to smile about and hence never felt the need to. A life spent running the Peaky Blinders was hardly going to be filled with joy or happiness.

The smile fell.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Tommy stated, swiftly changing the topic. "Business is all over the place, with Kimber and the Chief Inspector."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Tommy." Eileen quickly replied, "Your business doesn't matter to me."

It was her father who cared about the Peaky Blinder's business, Eileen on the other hand only cared about Tommy.

"It should matter to you," Tommy quickly responded, his tone laced with harshness. "We're not good men, we don't do good things."

Quite the opposite to good actually. Although Tommy was aiming to make more of his business legal, the Peaky Blinders would always have a reputation for violence and crime. It was what the Shelby family were known for - _what he was known for._

"You're not all bad," Eileen responded, chewing on her words for a moment. "I can tell."

The battle of good versus bad was one Eileen's brain had had thousands of times ever since she had first met the Shelby boy. All of the facts pointed to him being rotten to the core, an awful human being that probably did deserve to face the gallows for his crimes. Yet, the Tommy that she had met seemed different. Certainly still temperamental at times, she could sense there was more to him and she thought he was too harsh on himself. Any man who cared for horses the way Tommy did, was a good man in her eyes.

Tommy let the words sink in. Why did the girl have so much faith in him when he had given her little reason to do so? _It was foolish_. He'd only disappoint her.

"How's that?" Tommy queried.

Eileen could feel wandering eyes watching the pair as they danced. She assumed they weren't used to seeing this side of Tommy - She wasn't even used to it.

"I just… can." She shrugged slightly, suddenly becoming aware of the feeling of Tommy's hand on the small of her waist. _It felt right._

Lingering on the words, Tommy was unsure how to feel. He was used to wooing women, bedding them and moving on. He couldn't remember the last time someone had actually made him _feel_ something. After his experiences in the war, he had been certain that he would never be able to feel again.

"You're something," Tommy thought aloud. "You know that?"

Laughing softly, Eileen furrowed her brow. "Something good or something bad?"

Looking away from the girl, Tommy locked eyes with Polly who seemed to be watching the pair intently.

"I'm not sure yet." He replied honestly.

Normally Tommy was exceptional at reading people but he couldn't work out Eileen. She clearly had secrets - everyone did - but there was something else about her. He just wasn't sure what that was yet.

"I know we still need to tal-"

Just as Tommy was ready to ask the brunette what had been stressing her, a scream cut him off. A familiar scream.

"Pick your fucking time, Ada." John called out, rushing to the aid of his sister.

Bringing the dance to a halt, Tommy looked over to see what the commotion was about. Ada was doubled over in pain with Polly at her side - her water had broken. God, she really did know how to pick her timing.

With Eileen in tow, Tommy pushed through the crowd to join the rest of his family.

"Arthur get the car round. _Quick_." Polly shouted.

Caught up in the argument with his sister over her romance with Freddie, Tommy had almost forgotten that he was due to be an uncle soon. Very soon actually, judging by the sound of Ada's screams.

Pulling off his jacket, Tommy draped the coat over Ada's shoulders and offered a helping hand in escorting her to the car. Whilst the pair's relationship wasn't in a good place, Tommy would always be there for Ada when she needed him. They were family after all - _Shelby family._

 _"_ Go," Tommy called out to Arthur, helping Polly into the back of the car alongside Ada. "We'll meet you there."

Without another word the car took off down the dirt path, back towards the streets of Small Heath.

Well, it would certainly be a wedding to remember.

* * *

Pulling the car to a harsh stop, Esme immediately jumped out and rushed to help Polly with Ada in the house. She was already fitting in with the family perfectly. As far as first impressions went, Eileen liked the girl - she seemed genuine and thick-skinned - something she would probably need when married to a Shelby boy.

Carefully climbing out of the car, Eileen buried her hands in her coat pockets. Whilst Tommy had reassured her that it was fine for her to come, she still felt like she was intruding on a family affair.

Almost sensing the girl's discomfort, Tommy nodded for her to follow him.

"Come on," He called out, John and Arthur soon at his side. "Let's go wet this baby's head."

With little choice but to follow the trio, Eileen tagged along as they strolled down the street towards the Garrison. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she spotted the familiar pub - Grace's words ringing loud in her head.

John and Arthur were the first to disappear through the pub doors and Tommy was just about to follow when he noticed the brunette was no longer behind him. Turning his head, he saw she had stopped a few meters away and seemed hesitant.

"Ey," He walked towards her. "Come inside for a drink, we're celebrating."

Eileen wished she could but knew that simply wasn't an option. Even though she and Grace were getting along, she knew the blonde would go straight to her father if she saw her with Tommy again. The risk wasn't worth it.

"I can't," Eileen replied. "I should get home."

Somehow the brunette had managed to avoid another day of telling Tommy the truth. It was almost as though fate was telling her that perhaps some secrets were best left untold.

"Come see me again tomorrow then," Tommy tried.

He felt bad that once again family affairs had interrupted the pair and he still wanted to help Eileen with whatever had been bothering her.

Trying to force on a smile, Eileen nodded in response but the gesture didn't seem to convince Tommy. Stepping forwards he tipped the brunette's chin up and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Come," He repeated. "Tomorrow."

The gesture had taken Eileen by surprise. Unlike the first kiss, this one was soft and affectionate. It wasn't filled with lust or force - it felt like it meant something.

Unable to contain the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips, Eileen replied, "Okay."

The smile stayed on her lips as she watched Tommy disappear into the doors of the Garrison. Turning on her heel, she started to walk back towards her lodgings. Fortunately her father had already told her he'd be out for the night so she knew that her secret would be safe for another night.

Or so she thought.

Closing the wooden slacks of the window, Grace bit her lip. After what she'd just seen, there was little chance of Tommy and Eileen meeting again tomorrow, or ever for that matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write so I hope you guys enjoy it! I did promise drama was on its way…_**

* * *

Red. All Chief Inspector Campbell could see was red.

"You saw _what?_ "

The words were like venom and stung Grace's ears as she sat opposite the man. She had known that the information she was passing was volatile but she feared she'd wildly underestimated the rathe of her boss.

"Sir, I came to tell you as soon-"

"That _bastard."_

Chester's fist hit the desk and made Grace jump back in her seat. The man had every right to be angry but she'd never seen this aggressive side to him. It scared her.

"Sir," She tried to interrupt Chester's rage but her efforts were hopeless.

"That filthy mutt," He practically spat. "Putting his bloodied hands on her, _using_ her."

Chester couldn't get the image out of his head. The thought of Thomas Shelby with his daughter made him feel sick. His daughter was his rock, pure and innocent - now all he could see when he thought of her was that _bastard_.

"I'll kill him."

Eyes widening at the words, Grace looked to the Chief. _Kill_. Who was this man? She knew that Chester had a reputation for brutality back in Belfast but had always thought they were just rumours. The man she knew was kind - a friend of her fathers and someone she would have trusted with her life. Suddenly she found herself doubting all she knew. Doubting if she had even made the right choice by telling the man Eileen's secret. She had come to his office as soon as she'd seen the pair together, unable to keep the matter to herself for any longer. It was only now she was beginning to think she should have waited and thought on the matter.

Grace wasn't sure what was her main motivator for telling Chester of his daughter's meetings. Partly, she felt she had a sense of responsibility and duty to serve in her professional position. But she also knew that another part of her was motivated by selfishness. She and Eileen were polar opposites in both personalities and looks, yet they had one common interest - Thomas Shelby. It was hard not to form connections when her undercover role was so deeply rooted. Similar to Eileen, she'd had a taste of the Shelby family's world and she wanted more.

"Sir, I know this all seems-"

"Wrong. _Disgusting_." Chester wouldn't let her finish a sentence. "Treating my daughter like one of his whores."

Eileen meant everything to the man. After losing his wife, she was the one shred of family he had left and the only thing he really cared about in the world. Now, even she was corrupted.

"I'll kill him," The Chief Inspector repeated. "I tell you, I'll _kill_ that bastard if it's the last thing I do."

And he meant it. Whilst It had always been the man's intentions to see Thomas Shelby hanged for his crimes against the crown, the matter had become personal. He wanted to sign the death warrant himself, be there and watch as the noose was placed around the man's neck. Red - it was all he could see.

Grace fell silent as she looked to the man. No words would calm the situation. She had just lit the fuse for an explosion and she feared it was going to hit them all.

* * *

 _It was a boy._

Tommy should have been elated about the arrival of the latest member of the Shelby family but he couldn't be after the way Polly had attacked him. Always a step ahead, Tommy had been completely blind sighted when his aunt had accused him of double crossing Freddie and causing his arrest. For once, Tommy wasn't the one behind the trouble and he'd spent the past hour walking around Small Heath searching for answers.

Rounding the corner, Tommy raised his cigarette to his lips and took a deep drag. He was used to people not liking him but to have his own family turning against him was a hard blow to take, especially when he hadn't actually done anything wrong. The man had been foolish to think his life was on the upwards path - with business going well, war ending with the Lee's and a new woman - but Tommy should have known it was all too good to be true. The world didn't want Thomas Shelby to be happy.

"Out at such a late hour, Mr Shelby."

The familiar voice came from the shadows and Tommy stopped in his tracks, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Evening, Inspector,"

Chief Inspector Campbell emerged from the shadows with his hands behind his back. There was a smug smile on the man's face and Tommy found himself wanted to slash it off with the help of his razor blades. He wasn't in the mood for the encounter after the evening he had just had.

"I thought we had a deal," Tommy inhaled another mouthful of smoke. "You can understand my disappointment when I found out Freddie Thorne was arrested earlier this evening?"

Chester Campbell looked back to Tommy, shrugging slightly. It was taking every fibre in his body not to lash out at the man - wouldn't it be easier to simply put a bullet in his head whilst he had the chance?

"Deals change." Chester replied nonchalantly. " _Circumstances_ _change_."

The air was heavy between the two men. It was no secret that they both despised the other - it just seemed that neither of them were willing to act on their hatred. _Yet_.

"I think you're forgetting, Inspector." Tommy stared back to the man with a blank expression. "That I have your guns."

Chester felt the muscles in his arm tense, fingers twitching to reach for the gun that was holstered in his coat pocket. _He hated the man._ The nerve he had to stand there knowing what he'd done. The Chief Inspector ground his teeth out of frustration.

"Not for long, Mr Shelby." He replied bluntly.

Both trying to read the other, a silence washed over the pair. Clearly, the Chief Inspector knew something that Tommy didn't and he didn't like the feeling of being in the dark.

"Have you got something to say to me, Inspector?" Tommy eventually spoke up, dropping his cigarette to the ground and grinding it under the sole of his boot. "Because, please, go ahead."

Chester felt the muscle's in his arm tense again but this time he didn't stop himself, hand pulling out the pistol and levelling it at the Shelby boy's head.

Unfazed by the gesture, Tommy stared back to the man deadpan. He'd had many guns pointed in his face in the past and none of them had gone off.

"Not a man of words, ey?" Tommy taunted, seeing anger flicker across the Chief Inspector's face.

"You have the audacity to stand there and look at me after what you've done." Chester's finger flickered over the trigger. The temptation was killing him.

Remaining as calm as ever, Tommy buried his hands in his pockets and shrugged slightly.

"I've done a lot of things," He quipped in response. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

Taking a menacing step forwards, Chester Campbell could feel his hand shaking. Thomas Shelby was the _devil_. Pushing the barrel of the gun against the Shelby boy's head, Chester could feel the rage rushing up through his body.

"You treat my daughter like one of your _whores_." He growled, the words almost hurting as they passed his lips.

For once, Tommy was taken back.

 _Daughter_?

"I don't kn-"

" _Liar_!"

The word was shouted with such intensity that Tommy found himself falling silent. He stared into the Chief Inspector's eyes and thought for a moment. _Then it clicked._

He felt like a fool. It all made sense now. Tommy had known that the girl was a mystery from the day she'd first arrived - unwilling to give up a full name, disappearing for weeks at a time, secretive and on edge - but he hadn't expected this. He had been completely deceived and he felt anger rushing through his body. He should have known that the girl was too good to be true. Good things didn't happen to men like Thomas Shelby.

"You _used_ her." Chester spat. "How dare you cross me, Mr Shelby."

Tommy didn't reply, he knew there were no words to say on the matter. Even if he said he didn't know that the girl was his daughter, he knew the Chief Inspector wouldn't believe him.

"You'll pay."

Finger still floating over the trigger, Chief Inspector Campbell suddenly lowered his weapon and took a step back. A bullet would be too easy. Too quick.

It only took Tommy a second to clock that it was no longer just the two of them. Approaching from behind were three men, out of uniform but Tommy recognised their faces from when he'd seen them policing the streets.

Chester felt a smug smile tug at the corner of his lips as he took a few steps back from Tommy.

"You'll pay, Mr Shelby." He repeated. "In due time, _you'll_ _pay_."

The man furtherest to the left made his move first, connecting a fist to Tommy's jaw. What happened next seemed to happen in a flash. Pulling his hat from his head, Tommy fought back gallantly considering it was a three against one scenario.

One of the attackers screamed out as the razor blades connected with his right eye, staggering back and wiping away the blood.

" _Peaky_ _Blinder_ _scum_."

Losing momentum and completely outnumbered, Tommy's counter attack was only useful for so long and he soon found himself on the floor. Trying to shield his head from their kicks, the men continued the beating for what felt like hours.

With the taste of blood in his mouth and sight blurry, the men finally backed away from Tommy and admired their work with a smug look of satisfaction.

Weakly looking up, Tommy could just about make out Chester Campbell's face as he approached.

"This is only the beginning, Mr Shelby."

Unable to keep his eyes open, everything went black.

* * *

Eileen woke with a jolt as the front door slammed shut. She knew her father was supposed to be working late but this was ridiculous. What time was it? Three? Four?

Hazily rubbing her eyes the brunette climbed out of bed and stumbled out of her room to see what all of the commotion was about. Upon entering the living room, Eileen was taken back by the sight of her father. He was sat rather casually with a full glass of whiskey, staring blankly out of the window.

"Father, is everything alright?"

Unsure if Chester had noticed her, Eileen walked into the living room and hesitantly approached. Her father was often stressed and in a mood after work but this seemed different, she was worried.

"Are you okay?" She prompted again, thinking maybe he hadn't heard her the first time.

"You know," Chester spoke up, still refusing to meet Eileen's eye. "You really are just like your mother."

Eileen couldn't judge the situation. Something seemed off, she just wasn't sure what.

"I know," She nodded. "You always say I look just like her."

Chester paused for a moment, mulling on his next words before saying them aloud.

"Aye," He agreed. "And she was a _whore_ too."

Eileen froze. Had she heard him right?

" _What_?" She said, clearly taken back by the comment. Chester was still refusing to meet her eye and was instead focussing on staring out the window. It was funny how his life could change so drastically in one night.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out, Eileen?" He questioned. "Find out that you've been meeting with Thomas Shelby behind my back."

Eileen's breath caught in her throat. Even if she had wanted to speak, she wasn't physically capable of finding the words. How did he know? She'd been so careful.

"You know he's just using you," Chester continued, paying little attention to the tears brewing in the back of his daughter's eyes. "Using you to get to me. None of it was real."

Eileen finally managed to choke out some words. "He didn't know. I'm so sorry…"

The tears that had been brewing were now happily flowing down the brunette's cheek and she reached out a hand to touch her father's shoulder. As soon as the hand made contact, Chester flinched away and reeled on the girl.

"You're sorry, are you?" He spat, "I'm afraid sorry doesn't cut it."

It was a side of her father that she'd never seen before and it terrified Eileen. She stepped back as he came towards her, afraid of what he might do. In all her life, she never thought there would come a day when she'd find herself scared of her own father.

"I can explai-"

The sound of Chester's glass smashing against the wall cut Eileen short and she put her hands up to shield herself from the flying shards.

" _Don't_."

The word was menacing and like ice, stinging her ears as he spat it. She didn't recognise the man in front of her anymore.

"While I finish my business, you're going to stay here and _never_ disobey my orders again. Do you understand?"

"Yes but-"

Eileen wanted the chance to explain herself but it seemed her father didn't want to hear it.

"No but," He shouted. "Thomas Shelby will _hang_. Do you hear me?"

Eileen felt fresh tears running down her cheeks and tried to speak up again, immediately regretting it. "Please father, don't-"

The brunette heard the smack before she felt it, falling to the ground upon impact. Her hand went to her cheek and she winced at the stinging pain running through her face. She couldn't quite believe what had just happened. _He'd hit her._

"Thomas Shelby will be dead by the end of the week," Chester remarked, turning and walking back towards his spot by the window. "If he isn't already."

Eileen's head jolted up at the words.

"What did you do?" She all but whispered, finding herself drained and at a loss for words again.

Chester chuckled softly at the comment. " _Served justice_."


	11. Chapter 11

When Thomas Shelby eventually managed to open his eyes, the white light was blinding and he found himself wincing at the sunlight shining in through the window.

Attempting to push himself up into a sitting position, Tommy suddenly became aware of the pain shooting through his body. The worst of the pain was in his ribs - broken or cracked he suspected - but he could feel the throbbing along his face too, where his vision was being obscured by a swollen over eye. Even with the impaired vision, Tommy looked around the room to take in his surroundings. _Where the fuck was he?_

As if in answer to his thoughts, keys turned in the lock of the door and a familiar blonde entered the apartment.

"Morning," she greeted, "Or afternoon really, I didn't realise you were awake."

Tommy looked back to Grace confused. He felt like he was missing something - why was he here?

Wincing as he shifted his weight in an attempt to stand up, Tommy looked to the blonde.

"Where are my cigarettes?"

Grace could've laughed at the question. Of course, that would be the first thing Thomas Shelby would ask. Not - Where am I? What happened? She turned and went to the counter, searching for the cigarettes and matches to light.

"You know, you shouldn't be smoking in the state you're in." She quipped.

Tommy shrugged slightly, "Shouldn't do a lot of things."

Finally finding them, Grace passed Tommy a cigarette and lit it before sitting down on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Better?" She asked, watching as he took a long drag of smoke.

"Aye," He nodded, savouring the familiar sensation. Nothing in the world a cigarette couldn't fix.

Grace fiddled with her hands for a moment, then spoke up again.

"I found you," She explained. "Bleeding out on the pavement, brought you back here."

Tommy nodded, taking in the information. " _Why_?"

Why? It was a question not even Grace knew the answer to. By having Tommy in her apartment she was directly disobeying orders and was putting her whole job in jeopardy. So why was she doing it? She thought it was perhaps guilt. After the conversation she'd had with Chief Inspector Campbell she had known that Tommy was in danger but the violence had still taken her by surprise. It was all her fault and she felt awful.

Shrugging, Grace replied. "Couldn't just leave you out there."

Tommy's mind flashed back to the night before and his confrontation with the Chief Inspector. _Everything made sense now._ The girl had been using him, worming her way into his family's life to help her father. For someone who was usually two steps ahead, Tommy felt like a fool for being so easily deceived.

Finishing the cigarette, Tommy looked over to Grace. "Thanks for the hospitality but business calls." He stated, trying again to lift himself from the bed.

Pain shot up his side and he grit his teeth out of frustration. Grace rushed over to usher him back down, "You can't go anywhere like this."

Tommy let out a huff and reluctantly lay back down on the bed. She was right, he needed time to recover and plan his next course of action. Chief Inspector Campbell may have thought he had the upper hand but Thomas Shelby wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

Staring at the mirror, Eileen studied the purple bruise running up her cheekbone and towards her eye-socket. It hurt to touch but the physical pain was far less than the psychological.

Eileen could admit that she and her father didn't always see eye to eye but she had always loved him and trusted him more than anyone. After all, they were all the other had. Now, she didn't recognise the man. She found herself scared to be alone with him and hadn't dared leave her room since the events of last night.

Running a brush through her dark hair, Eileen couldn't help but think of her mother - think about what her mother would say or do if she was still here. _Had he done this to her before?_ Suddenly the brunette found herself questioning everything she thought she knew. _Whore_. He'd called them both whores.

The sound of the front door closing was what told Eileen it was finally safe to leave her room and she hesitantly walked out into the hallway to double check that the man was gone. Relief flooded through her body at the sight of an empty living room and the brunette collapsed on the sofa, closing her eyes and taking a moment to gather her thoughts. She had a lot to think about.

What had her father done to Tommy? Was he okay? The Shelby boy dominated her thoughts and she felt sick with guilt at the thought of him being attacked as a result of her actions. This was all her fault. She never should have left the apartment that first day when she'd arrived in Birmingham, she never should have gone to Charlie's Yard and she never should have fallen for Thomas Shelby.

Eileen's eyes flashed open and looked to the door. She had to go help him, even though she knew she was probably the last person Tommy wanted to see right now. Getting to her feet, Eileen ran to the door and threw it open. She'd already defied enough of her father's orders, what was one more going to do?

With determination in her step, Eileen made it all of two strides out of the front door before she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, struggling against the grip as the figure roughly tossed her back into the apartment.

Landing ungracefully on the floor, Eileen looked up and locked eyes with one of her father's colleagues.

"Your father gave me strict orders." He barked, "You're not to leave this apartment under any circumstances."

Eileen scowled at the man and got to her feet, slamming the door in his face out of retaliation. So he was going to keep her locked up here like some kind of prisoner? Her palm hit the door and she let out a scream of frustration.

How could she help when she was a prisoner in her own home?

* * *

"Everybody out! Family _fucking_ meeting."

Arthur's voice rang out in the Shelby betting parlour, hurrying the last few workers to scramble from the room.

Closing the doors firmly, Arthur turned and looked to the remaining faces in the room - John, Polly, Ada, Uncle Charlie, Johnny Dogs and Curly. Whilst not all biologically family, the people in the room had undying loyalty to the Shelby clan.

"Right," Arthur cleared his throat. In Tommy's absence, he'd been left as the man in charge and he wasn't quite used to the feeling yet. "John, tell them what you've heard."

John looked up from where he was slouched, feet causally resting on the table.

"As we all know, Tommy was jumped last night." John began, taking his feet down and slowly coming to a standing position. Whilst Arthur wasn't fond of the new found power, John was definitely becoming accustomed to it. "I've had word that he's alright, battered but alright." He continued, pausing to let the good news sink in before he moved on to the more troubling matters.

"Thank the heavens," Polly breathed, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Whilst Tommy was often a thorn in her side, she cared for the boy like a son and the thought of him being left for dead made her feel sick.

"Where is he?" Ada chimed in, gently cradling her newborn in her arms. It was fair to say that she and Tommy were not on the best of terms, especially after Freddie's arrest, but family was family. She would be there for him, just as she knew that he would be there for her.

"With Grace," Arthur interjected, "He's sent word that it was Campbell's men who came for him."

There was unrest in the room even at the mention of the Chief Inspector's name. First the attack on Arthur and now an attack on Tommy - the man was clearly out for blood, _Shelby blood_.

"Alright, that's enough." John tried to silence the room but failed. "I said that's _fucking enough_."

Mouths shutting, all eyes went back to John and Arthur.

"Thanks, John boy." Arthur acknowledged, giving a nod in his brother's direction. "Tommy also sent word about his girl."

Confusion washed over the faces in the room. Girl? What did a girl have to do with anything? Curly was the first to stutter for his words and express his confusion.

"E-Eileen?"

It was hard for Curly to believe that the young brunette could ever cause any harm but perhaps that was just his way of thinking - innocent and trusting without fault.

Arthur was ready for the bomb to drop. Nodding in response he quipped, "Aye, Curly."

" _Eileen fucking Campbell_."

At John's words the room erupted again.

Flying to her feet Polly was raging. "Idiots, the lot of you. No one ever thought to ask for her fucking last name?"

"A-Are you sure?" Curly chimed in.

Shaking his head, John also joined in on the commotion, "Give Tommy some credit, no man thinks straight when he's in bed."

With everyone suddenly having a burning opinion on the matter, Ada found herself trying to cover her baby's ears to shield him from the noise. She knew the news was shocking but this wasn't solving anything.

" _Everyone quiet!_ "

The girl's shout seemed to take the whole room by surprise, all heads turning to look at Ada in a perplexed manner.

"This isn't solving anything," Ada sighed, trying to rock the baby who was now starting to cry. "We need to come up with a plan."

Polly's eyes fell from Ada to the baby in her arms - so innocent to the chaos going on around him. "She's right," She agreed. "We need to figure out what to do next."

There was nodding from around the table. Whilst the news was certainly shocking, they had to keep their heads and figure out a logical course of action. They were the Shelby family - if anyone could get out of a mess, it was them.

Just as the group were beginning to formulate a strategic plan of action to deal with the Chief Inspector, the doors to the parlour flew open. The worker in the doorway was red in the face, clutching his hat in his hand as he looked wildly around the room.

"Oi," Arthur called out. "Family only."

Wiping the sweat from his brow, the worker all but panted his next words.

"Arthur, they've found the guns."

The mood in the room seemed to shift again. Not a mood of anger or panic anymore - fear.

Putting his hands on the worker's shoulders, Arthur attempted to calm the man down. "They what? What have you heard? Tell me."

Stuttering to find the right words, the worker looked up to Arthur. Interrupting a Shelby family meeting was already scary enough but to be delivering bad news made the task a thousand times worse.

"They found the guns," The worker repeated. "Dug them up and taken them as contraband."

Arthur cursed under his breath, exchanging a fearful look with Polly. Whilst Tommy had initially kept the missing weapons a secret, there was only so long a secret could stay a secret in the Shelby house. They all knew the severity of the worker's news.

"That's not all." The worker gulped, as the beading eyes of the Shelby clan turned back to face him. "There's been a warrant, for Thomas Shelby's immediate arrest."


	12. Chapter 12

Eileen stared up at the ceiling, face throbbing and blood boiling with rage. The silvery light of the moon was reflecting in through the window, dancing on the linen of her bed sheets and keeping her awake. How had everything gone so wrong?

Thinking back to the first day she had arrived in Birmingham, Eileen remembered the dread and anger she had felt towards her father. She had hated Small Heath and had been so desperate to return to Belfast. Yet, now, she couldn't think of anything worse.

The small glimpse she had received into the Shelby family world had made her feel and experience things she had never known she'd be missing out on. She felt true excitement, danger and love. _Love?_ The brunette had never spoken the word aloud before to anyone other than her mother and father but somehow it felt right when thinking of Thomas Shelby. Was it rushed? Perhaps. But Eileen couldn't help what she was feeling, there was something about the man that always left her wanting more.

It wasn't only Tommy that was occupying Eileen's thoughts and her mind also flashed to Curly. The man had been so kind to her, even when she had given him no reason to do so. It was a debt she would never be able to repay or even say thank you for given her house arrest situation. Those afternoons spent in the stables were what helped keep her sane during her stay and being around the horses reminded her of her mother. They were happy memories and she refused to let her father taint them too.

Rolling over, Eileen buried her face into her pillow and took in a deep breath. She hated being the cause of so much trouble - trouble that she couldn't even try to fix.

Just as the brunette was beginning to doze off, a soft thud disturbed her and she sat up hesitantly. Scanning the room, Eileen was confused and assumed something had just fallen off one of the bed-stands. She lay back down and closed her eyes again, only to hear the same thud.

"What the…" Eileen mumbled, pulling away the sheets and getting to her feet. Where was it coming from?

The noise repeated itself once more before Eileen finally found the source. Someone was throwing rocks at the window.

Cautiously approaching, Eileen unlocked the latch and peered down to the street. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Curly, what are you doing?" She called out, wary of keeping her voice down to ensure she didn't wake a sleeping Chester Campbell.

The man took off his hat and smiled back warmly. "Here to get you out."

Eileen was taken back by the whole gesture. How did Curly know where she lived? How did he even know she was locked up? Why would he _want_ to help her if he knew who she really was?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Eileen frowned. "How, Curly?"

Even if she wanted to escape, her father had organised for a rotating police officer to be monitoring the apartment at all times.

Curly gestured towards the front door, "I'll get rid of the guard, then you come out. Simple, yes?"

Eileen was baffled by the plan but nodded. _Sure, simple._ Hurrying to find something more suitable to wear, Eileen crept out into the hallway and headed for the front door. She pressed her ear up against it in an attempt to hear any commotion out in the hallway. _Nothing_.

Then suddenly she could hear some mumbling, it only lasted for a brief moment though and was soon followed by a heavy thud. She guessed that was her queue. Quietly unlatching the door, Eileen slipped out into the hallway and found Curly. Her father's police officer lay slumped with his back propped up against the wall - unconscious not dead, thank god.

Smiling at the man, Eileen couldn't help but throw her arms around Curly in a hug that even took him by surprise. "Thank you, Curly."

Parting from the hug, Curly smiled back towards the brunette but the smile seemed odd, forced almost. The pair hurried down the staircase and out into the night air. They didn't have long, as soon as the officer woke up her father would have a search party tearing down every house in Birmingham in pursuit of the brunette.

"Come on," Curly insisted, grabbing Eileen's hand and roughly pulling her down the street. "Not much time."

Eileen tried to keep up with the man, her mind burning with a thousand questions. "Tell me, is Tommy alright?" She asked as they ran.

Pulling Eileen into a narrow alleyway, Curly nodded. "T-Tommy's okay, been asking for you."

A frown washed over the brunette's face. _Asking for her?_ Surely not. Eileen had assumed Tommy would hate her after he found out who her father was. She certainly felt as though she deserved the hatred for all of her lying and secrecy.

"Where is he?" She pressed, jumping a puddle as the two came to the end of the alley.

"At the yard," Curly hastily replied, his tone laced with something Eileen couldn't quite put her finger on.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her brain, Eileen and Curly ran the rest of the distance in silence. If it was true and Tommy was waiting for her, she had some serious explaining to do. How could she even begin to apologise?

With the stable in sight, Curly let go of Eileen's hand and gestured for her to go ahead to Edna's pen. Eileen gave the man one last warm smile before running ahead, pushing open the gate and stepping into the stable.

Immediately, Eileen knew that something was wrong _._ Looking around the dark stable, she realised she was totally alone.

"Curly, what's goi-"

Before the brunette even had a chance to question the matter, a dark sack found its way over her head and arms were at her waist. Completely taken by surprise, Eileen attempted to fight off the figures but failed miserably. Her feet were lifted off the ground and she could feel the grating of rope around her wrists.

"Fuck," She breathed.

* * *

"Oi, be fucking careful with her."

Even with the sack over her head, Eileen could recognise Arthur Shelby's voice.

Where was she? What was going on?

The brunette let out a soft grunt as she was roughly set down on a chair, feet finally being allowed to touch the ground again. With the cloth hanging around her face, Eileen was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe and was relieved when the sack was eventually removed.

Squinting, she let her eyes adjust to the change in lighting. She was in the Shelby betting parlour again, surrounded by a sea of familiar faces. Unhappy faces, she noted.

"Kidnapping?" Polly rolled her eyes at her nephews, "Your bloody good idea was kidnapping?"

"Fucking leverage, Pol." John quickly retorted from where he was stood next to his brother. "Daddy can't do a thing as long as we've got her."

Eileen's eyes darted from face to face. So she was their leverage. She supposed it made sense but didn't take away from the betrayal she felt when she caught Curly's eye - even he was against her now.

"How did you get Tommy to tell you then, ey?" Arthur suddenly approached the girl and for the first time, Eileen found herself scared to be in the Shelby house.

"Tell me what?" She queried, trying to hide her discomfort from the rope burning against the insides of her wrists.

"About the guns." Arthur scoffed, obviously not believing Eileen's naivety. "He told you where they were and then you told your father, ey?"

The discovery of the guns was news to Eileen, bad news. Though she had never wanted to be involved in the Shelby family business, she knew from her father that the guns were the one thing keeping him and his officers in check. Now they were found, there was no telling what he would do.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eileen replied honestly. "Tommy never told me about any guns."

The whole room seemed to laugh at the brunette's response. They were never going to believe a word that came out of her mouth and Eileen knew it was pointless to even try and convince them. The only person that she might be able to sway was Tommy and right now, she didn't even know if the boy was still alive.

"Fucking liar," John breathed, shaking his head slightly.

Betrayal wasn't taken lightly in the Shelby family household and Polly for one was fuming over the matter. The idea of someone manipulating Tommy's sensitive side for their own gain infuriated her - he was just beginning to let his walls fall down and she knew that he'd never let the same thing happen again.

Before Arthur could continue to question the girl for any longer, the door to the betting parlour opened and a man spoke in hushed tones to John. Hitting his fist against the wall in frustration, John turned to his brother.

"Kimber," He offered as a one word explanation. "We'll be back, don't let her out of your _fucking_ sight."

Without the need for any further details on the matter, Arthur pulled on his coat and hat and followed John out of the door. In their brother's absence, they were having to manage all aspects of the family business and it was completely overwhelming.

With all of the men having left to help with the Billy Kimber business, Eileen found herself sat alone with just Polly and Ada. The two women were staring so intensely that Eileen was starting to squirm in her seat. It was an odd feeling being in a room where you knew you were unwelcome.

"I never said anything to anyone about business, I would never do that to Tom-"

"Oh save it." Polly snapped, cutting Eileen's explanation short. When the men had been at war, the women of the family had managed to run the Shelby business without fault. It was men and their inability to separate their heads from what was in their pants that was the problem. It made Polly furious.

"Atleast tell me," Eileen gulped, knowing she was treading on eggshells with the woman. "Is Tommy alright?"

"Alright?" Ada raised her eyebrows at the comment, "He was left bleeding on the pavement and there's a warrant for his arrest. But yeah, he's alright."

Ignoring the sarcasm in the girl's tone, Eileen's eyes widened. Bleeding on the pavement? Warrant for his arrest? She knew her father had done something drastic but part of her had hoped he was just lying to scare her. His words suddenly rang loud in her head - _the Gallows._

 _"_ Thank god that Grace found him."

Eileen felt her breath hitch in her throat at Polly's words. _Grace_.

* * *

Having let the water come to boil, Grace poured the steaming liquid into two tea cups.

"I told you, I don't drink tea." Tommy remarked from where was slouched across the bed.

Rolling her eyes, Grace promptly replied. "And I told you, you're not drinking whiskey,"

Grace's day had certainly been unusual. Letting Tommy stay in her apartment was already a risky move but news had reached her of the warrant now out for Tommy's arrest. With the new circumstances, she wasn't only defying orders but she was also harbouring a fugitive. The blonde didn't have a clue what move to make next.

"Here," She stated, placing the tea on the table beside the bed. "Drink it."

Tommy glanced up at the barmaid and reluctantly took the cup of tea. He was appreciative of the blonde's help but was also desperate to get back to reality. Whilst he trusted his brother's with his life, he knew that neither of them were fully capable of running the Peaky Blinders without him. After all, he was the brains and they were the muscle.

However, little did Tommy realise how out of the loop his thoughts were.

Not only was his business in tatters but his guns were confiscated, Grace was deceiving him, the police were looking for him and Kimber was out for blood.

It was rare but, for once, Thomas Shelby was the naive one.


	13. Chapter 13

Eileen looked down to the coarse brown rope wrapped around her wrists. She was trying to figure out if an escape plan was feasible.

 _Grace_. Tommy was with Grace.

A warrant for his arrest and the missing guns found - Tommy had no idea of the danger he was in by being around the blonde. None of them did. They thought _she_ was the spy. Rage flowed through the brunette's body as she thought of the two of them together. Had this been Grace's scheme all along?

Eileen couldn't wrap her head around any of it. On one hand, Grace clearly had loyalties with her father and had proven so by telling him of Eileen's secret meetings with Tommy. Yet on the other hand, Eileen couldn't understand why Tommy hadn't already been arrested if there was a warrant issued. Perhaps Grace was having a change in heart on the matter, Eileen couldn't quite figure it out. Either way, she couldn't risk Tommy being lured into a trap.

After trying, Eileen came to the realisation that there was no way she was getting out of the ropes on her own. So, taking a deep breath, she looked up to the two women and cleared her throat.

"Look," She said. "I know you're not going to believe me but-"

Polly quickly interrupted her, not even bothering to pay attention to any of the words coming out of the young girl's mouth. Whilst she thought John and Arthur were idiotic for kidnapping Eileen, she didn't pity her and couldn't stand to listen to a single word she had to say. She was a liar.

"God, why didn't they gag her?" Polly sighed, looking over towards Ada. "Can we gag her?"

Polly's lack of tolerance made Eileen want to scream. She was trying to help these people - trying to help Tommy - and they couldn't see it. Now they knew her surname it was as though any preexisting impressions and encounters didn't matter, she was a traitor by blood.

"Tommy's in dang-"

"Tea," Polly interrupted again. "I need tea… Or no, I need whiskey."

Eileen gritted her teeth out of frustration as Polly got to her feet and made her way out of the room. This was hopeless, they were never going to listen to her.

Slouching back in the seat, Eileen found herself ready to admit defeat.

"I can tell, you know."

At Ada's words, Eileen sat up straight again. The baby cooed in the young girl's arms and the sight brought a smile to her face.

"Can tell what?" Eileen asked, confused by the girl's comment.

Ada planted a soft kiss on her baby's forehead. "That you love him."

Eileen was taken back by Ada's realisation - it was something that she had only recently come to realise herself. Was it that obvious? Did she actually love Thomas Shelby? The four letter word terrified her but she knew that it felt right when thinking of the man. All she could think about was Tommy's touch, his voice and those piercing blue eyes.

"I do," Eileen replied, finding herself shaking at the words. "Which is why you have to let me help him."

Ada forced her eyes away from the baby in her arms and looked to the brunette. "And why on earth would I do that?"

The Shelby sister was the first to talk to Eileen like a real human being - willing to hear her side of the story and possibly worthy of convincing. Considering the pair had never actually met, Eileen was surprised it was she of all people that was willing to give her the time of day.

"I can't go in to details right now," Eileen's eyes flickered to the doorway, expecting Polly back any second. "But you have to trust me, _Tommy's in danger."_

Ada mulled on the words and then looked away, clearly unconvinced.

"Please," Eileen tried again. "Let me help him."

* * *

Grace's eyes kept flickering to the window. They should have been here by now, what was taking them so long?

The decision had been a torturous one and Grace still found herself overwhelmed with guilt. Helping Tommy after she'd found him in the streets had been a risky move and one that went against all aspects of her professional mission. She'd found herself falling for the allure of the Shelby family world but had slowly come to realise that reality was more important. Her life, her job - that was what mattered.

It was with those thoughts in mind that she had made the decision to tell Chief Inspector Campbell of Thomas Shelby's whereabouts. With a pressing warrant for his arrest, Grace risked putting herself in danger if she didn't come forward - or atleast that's what she was trying to tell herself.

"Where did you learn to sing like that, ey?"

Turning her head, Grace stopped singing the familiar tune and tried to smile in Tommy's direction. She felt awful. Even though she knew this was the right decision, it somehow felt completely wrong. Her brain was constantly fighting between the two sides - save herself or save Tommy.

"We used to sing all the time back in Dublin." She replied, unable to hold eye contact with the man. He'd already faced one betrayal by Eileen and she was about to do the same to him again. "No one sings much around here." She added as an afterthought, turning her attention back to the window. _Where were they?_

Tommy was still hugely in pain but the short relief of being able to stay in Grace's apartment was appreciated. Not only had he been able to heal physically but he'd also been able to put himself back together mentally - putting the pieces back together of the picture Eileen had scrambled in his brain.

"Not much to sing about," Tommy stated, reaching for the stack of cigarettes on the bedside table.

Not anything to sing about actually.

Looking back over the past few weeks, Tommy felt like a complete idiot for believing his life could be on the upwards path. Fooled into a false sense of security and reminiscing on times before the war - Tommy wouldn't let himself make the same mistake again. _He couldn't_.

Grace was growing impatient and was trying to keep herself calm. _This was the right thing to do. Thomas Shelby was a criminal._ No matter how many times Grace told herself, she still didn't believe her own thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Head whipping around, Grace was confused. How hadn't she seen them arriving? Before Tommy could question the matter, the blonde rushed to the door and unlocked the latch. But when she pulled it open, the face she met was far from the one she had been expecting.

With Grace hastily trying to close the door in her face, Eileen threw herself in the way and slipped past. After Ada had released her, she'd had to sneak the whole way here and she wasn't planning on failing at the final hurdle.

"What are you doing here?" Grace scowled, "Get out."

Ignoring the words, Eileen stumbled into the apartment and turned. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a familiar set of ice blue.

"I said go," Grace repeated, though her typically sweet nature made her authoritative tone far from intimidating.

Eileen had completely zoned out to the blonde's demands and found herself speechless as she stared back at Tommy. On her way here she'd tried to think of what she would say to him but now that she was face to face, words seemed like an alien concept.

"Get out."

This time it wasn't Grace making the orders and Eileen was almost taken back by the venom in Tommy's words. She deserved it, she knew that, but it still didn't make it any better. The man who had once looked at her with such affection and curiosity, now looked at her as though she was a traitor or scum. It felt like someone had stuck a knife in her gut.

"Tommy," Eileen breathed, finally seeming to remember the concept of speech.

" _Don't_."

The word was like a bullet, aimed right for her skull.

Eileen looked to his face and took in the damage that she had caused. He was almost unrecognisable due to the bruising and swelling. Her father had done that to him - _it was her fault._

"Tommy," She tried again, trying to find courage amongst the overwhelming feelings of guilt rushing through her body. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now. But you need to trust me."

" _Trust_?" Tommy scoffed at the brunette and shook his head. "Fucking trust you?"

The idea was like a slap in the face. Knowing that Eileen had deceived him was one thing but seeing her in person made it that much worse. And now she had the audacity to ask him to trust her? It was laughable.

"Look-"

"No, you fucking look." Tommy erupted. "Ey? Take a look at what that father of yours did. What you did."

Eileen bit on her bottom lip. She'd seen Tommy angry before but the anger had never been directed at her. Suddenly she could see why people were so terrified of the Shelby's.

"I'm sorry," Eileen stuttered. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"

"Of course you fucking didn't."

The sarcasm was thick in Tommy's voice and Eileen found herself losing her temper. No one wanted to let her speak. Just because of her surname it was as though they had all forgotten who she was and what she stood for.

Tommy, the man she thought she might love, looked at her with pure hatred.

Curly, the first true friend she'd ever made, stabbed her in the back.

Chester, her own father, had hit her and locked her prisoner.

Eileen was done being treated like dirt because of her family name.

"Just fucking listen." She ordered, a ferocity in her voice that even took her by surprise. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. This is what I wanted to tell you but I never got the chance."

Grace's eyes kept flashing between the pair and occasionally to the window. Why were they so late?

"Chester Campbell is my father but that doesn't change anything." Eileen breathed, finding that the more she spoke the easier the words were coming. "And I never told him anything. Grace did."

At the mention of her name, Grace's head snapped back to look at Eileen. She should have known it was coming considering she had done the same thing to the brunette but it still took her by surprise.

"I don't know what-" Grace started to interject.

"She's a spy working for my father." Eileen soon interrupted. She'd come this far and wasn't going to let anyone stop her from telling the truth this time. "She's the one who told my father about us, she's the one who told him where the guns are and she knows that there's a warrant for your arrest."

The air went stale as everyone in the room was silent. Eileen was almost short of breath after the rant but god did she feel better, it was like a huge weight had finally been lifted from her chest. Tommy stared back to her, uncertain as of what to say.

"I know." Eileen sighed slightly, her tone softer. "It sounds insane but you have to believe me. We have to go, now."

Grace saw the confusion wash over Tommy's face. Hell, it was a lot of information for anyone to take in. She took her opportunity.

"Tommy," She breathed. "She's lying."

Eileen's eyes narrowed as she looked to the blonde. What game was she playing?

"I'm not." Eileen replied harshly. "And if we don't go now, this place will be swarmed by coppers. You'll face the gallows, Tommy."

Tommy looked between the two women, feeling like his head might explode. They were both so different and yet so similar. Who should he believe? The brunette who had reminded him of the man who he used to be, or the blonde who saved him from dying in a pool of his own blood? The bold girl he'd met at the stable, or the sweet face who served him at the Garrison? What a choice.

"Tommy."

Eileen's voice cut his thoughts short.

"Now."

He had to choose.


	14. Chapter 14

"Let's go."

Ice blue eyes staring back at her, Eileen couldn't mask the happiness that she felt as Tommy crossed the room towards her. _He trusted her_. Admittedly, she knew that he was still furious at her, and would be for some time, but it was a small step in the right direction.

Pulling on his jacket, Tommy felt the pain shooting through his chest as he tried to walk. Perhaps he'd underestimated how badly broken he was following the Chief Inspector's attack. Stumbling slightly as he went, Eileen's hands caught his arm and offered a form of support of keeping him on his feet. Why had he chosen the brunette? He wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that his gut told him to trust her and after everything he had been through, he'd learnt it was always best to trust your gut instinct.

However, if Tommy was trusting his gut instinct and believing Eileen, it meant he was in far graver danger than he had originally thought. Without the guns as leverage, there was nothing stopping the Chief Inspector from coming for him and he knew that Eileen was right - he'd hang for this if he was caught.

Lost in their own thoughts, Tommy and Eileen had almost forgotten about the third person in the room. Until they spoke up.

"You can't go."

Grace's voice rang strong in the room, with a tone that Tommy had never heard from the girl before. Slowly turning he looked at the blonde, or more importantly, the pistol positioned in the blonde's hands. _His gut had been right._

"Grace," Tommy started, noticing that the gun wasn't pointed at either of the pair in particular. Instead, it seemed to vary between the two of them, uncertain who was really the recipient of this threat.

"Thomas Shelby you're under arrest by order of the Crown." Grace announced, hands shaking slightly as her finger poised over the trigger. She didn't want to use the weapon but this was who she was and what she had come to Birmingham to do.

"Come on, put the gun down." Tommy coaxed, seeing the uncertainty flickering across the blonde's face. "Let's just talk, ey?"

Ignoring the comments, Grace continued. "Eileen Campbell you're under arrest for obstruction of justice-"

" _Bullshit_."

The brunette couldn't hold back the remark and she felt anger flush through her body. The gun levelled at her but she stood strong.

"Go ahead," She said. "You won't shoot me and you won't shoot him."

Grace stared back at Eileen, finger floating over the temptation of the trigger. "I might not but they will."

That's when Eileen heard it. The sound of whistles and shouting men - police, they were here.

She could tell Tommy had suddenly heard the noise too by the swearing under his breath. What was it with these women? Could nothing in Thomas Shelby's life be straight forward?

"Hey, Grace." Tommy spoke up this time, forcing the blonde to meet his gaze. "Just let us go, ey? Tell them we got away, no one needs to know."

Whilst Tommy often preferred using violence to reasoning with regards to his negotiations, reasoning with Grace was his only chance of making it through the day still breathing. He could read the blonde and could tell that she clearly didn't want to do this, he just had to convince her.

"Hey," He tried once more. "Put the gun down."

The tension in the room was almost unbearable. The three stood in silence, listening as the police shouts grew closer. They were running out of time.

Grace's head was full of a thousand different thoughts. Turning in Tommy was the right thing to do - what she had been planning to do. Why did it suddenly seem so difficult? Her eyes flickered to the brunette stood beside Tommy, seeing the affection and warmth behind the girl's eyes. _That's why it was so difficult._

Closing her eyes for a moment, Grace took in a deep breath and then lowered the pistol.

"Go." She breathed.

* * *

Taking the steps two at a time, Eileen knew that the pair didn't have long.

Tommy was close behind, attempting but failing to hide the pain from his injuries. The brunette had tried to help him but stubborn as always, Tommy had been adamant on doing everything by himself.

"This way," Eileen called out, rushing down the corridor towards the backdoor rather than the front.

It was stiff, having rarely been opened, but with the help of Eileen's hip the door flew open and the pair ran out into fresh air. _Minutes_. Eileen knew they were minutes away from being caught - from Tommy facing death and herself facing a life of misery under her father's watchful eye. They needed to work fast.

"God, Tommy." Eileen could see the pain washing over the man's face. Anyone else would have been in hospital for weeks with those kind of injuries. "Let me help." She tried again, though already knowing what the answer would be.

"I'm fine."

With the curt reply, Tommy gritted his teeth and dragged Eileen off in the direction of Charlie's Yard. He was used to pain - had to be in his line of work.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Eileen followed Tommy as they weaved through unknown alleyways. They couldn't risk being seen out in the open, Eileen knew that as soon as her father had noticed she was missing he would have coppers on every street corner in search of her. Sneaking from the Shelby betting parlour to Grace's had been a task in itself but with an injured Tommy in tow, Eileen had nerves fluttering in the pit of her stomach. They had to hurry.

The yard finally came into sight and Eileen felt relief rush through her body. Curly and Uncle Charlie were there upon their arrival, clearly confused by both Eileen's escape and Tommy's physical state.

"Fucking hell, Tom." Uncle Charlie shook his head, weaving an arm around the man for support as they headed towards the boats. The pair needed to get out of Birmingham and travelling by water was the only way Tommy could think of that posed the least risk of them getting caught.

By the time they reached the dock, Tommy was all but ready to collapse and it took both Curly and Charlie to help get him onto the deck. Hurrying on behind, Eileen took a moment to glance back at the familiar sight of the yard. From that first day arriving in Small Heath to now, the brunette couldn't believe how much her life had changed - _all thanks to Thomas Shelby._

* * *

A day had passed since their escape from Small Heath and the pair were about half way through their voyage to London. With the intensity of the police hunt increasing, neither of them could risk being in Birmingham until they found a solution to their problems. Hopefully a few days out of the city would allow for the tensions to settle and Tommy would be able to formulate a plan to deal with the Chief Inspector for good.

To say that the mood between Tommy and Eileen was frosty would be an understatement and even though Tommy had decided to trust the brunette, it didn't mean he forgave her for what she'd done. It would take time but Eileen was willing to wait.

With Tommy still recovering from his injuries, Eileen had spent most of the journey sat by his bedside deep in thought. She found it hard to believe that this was her life now - everything she had given up for a man who possibly didn't love her back. Running a hand through her hair, Eileen looked at the bruises on Tommy's face as he slept. It hurt her to see him in pain, especially when it was pain she knew she had caused.

Eventually tearing her eyes away from the man, Eileen got to her feet and decided to go out on deck. Curly had kindly offered to sail them to London and she was yet to talk to the man since his betrayal. She felt like she needed to finally clear the air.

"Afternoon," She announced, stepping out onto the deck and breathing in the fresh air. Even though the truth hadn't come out the way she wanted it to, god did Eileen feel better now that she didn't have to carry the weight of her secrets with her.

Curly turned, a brief look of panic flashing across his face. "A-Afternoon." He stuttered back in response. "Be in London by tomorrow at this rate."

Eileen could tell that Curly felt bad but he didn't need to. Whilst she had felt hurt at the time, she'd thought on the matter and understood why he did what he did.

"Curly," She hesitated slightly before proceeding. "It's okay, I'm not angry."

The man looked back to her from where he was busy steering, uncertainty still prominent in his expression.

"You did what you had to do," Eileen continued, "For Tommy."

A smile tugged at the corner of the man's lips and Eileen returned it. With current circumstances, Curly was not only her closest friend but perhaps the closest thing she had to a father figure. Now that she'd made her choice she knew that Chester would want nothing to do with her - she'd turned against her own father.

With no more words needing to be spoken on the matter, Eileen left Curly to steer the boat in peace and returned to below deck. She'd managed to fix things with Curly, perhaps now she could try and talk to Tommy.

Almost as though he was preemptive of the brunette's plans, Tommy was awake when Eileen closed the door. He was already halfway through smoking a cigarette and casually offered one in her direction.

Gratefully accepting, Eileen struck a match and inhaled the smoke. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"So," Eileen eventually broke the silence. "Have you decided?"

Tapping the ash, Tommy frowned as he looked back to the brunette. "Decided what?"

Eileen took another drag before answering. "Am I something good or something bad?"

At the words, Tommy's mind was immediately flashed back to the night of the wedding. How simple things had been then. He let out a half laugh, raising his cigarette to his lips as he thought for a moment.

"I don't have a fucking clue what you are."

His answer was honest. Thomas Shelby could usually read people so well - it was what allowed him to be such a successful businessman - but he couldn't get a read on Eileen at all. The brunette had made him remember things he had thought were long in his past. She'd also made him feel things he had never thought he'd feel again. Was she good? Was she bad? Tommy honestly couldn't tell.

"It was all real, you know." Eileen replied, having lingered on the words for a moment. "He may be my father but knowing you was never for him."

Eileen knew her words probably meant little to Tommy and she didn't expect him to believe her so easily. She'd hurt him, both mentally and physically, and she knew that it would take time for him to heal. She just hoped that he wouldn't shut her out forever.

"Doesn't matter now." Tommy quipped in response, "What's done is done."

Was it done? Eileen didn't want it to be.

"It does matter," She boldly interjected. "It has to matter, Tommy."

The man reluctantly looked at the brunette. She was never afraid to challenge him - something he wasn't used to when everyone in Small Heath was so fearful of him. Studying Eileen's face, Tommy's eyes lingered on the bruise across her cheekbone. It didn't take a genius to fill in the blanks of where she'd got it from.

"He hit you then, ey?"

Eileen knew that Tommy was changing the topic because it made him uncomfortable. He didn't like feelings - perhaps because he thought they made him weak.

"Yes." She stated bluntly. " _Because I chose you._ "

Chose him? Tommy held his cigarette between his lips for a moment and thought. He cared for the brunette, he knew he did, but was just reluctant to act on it. She had already hurt him once and he didn't want to risk being made a fool of again.

"This won't work, you and me." Tommy thought aloud. "Not now."

Eileen tried to mask her disappointment, looking to her feet as she took in a deep mouthful of smoke.

"We'll have to start again."

At his words, Eileen looked up again, feeling uncertain but optimistic.

Slowly pushing himself up from the bed, Tommy tried to ignore the pain shooting through his ribs. He was on the mend but it was taking time. Clearing his throat, he extended a hand towards Eileen.

"Thomas Shelby," He introduced.

Eileen looked from Tommy's face to the extended hand, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She took a moment but eventually stepped forward and met the handshake.

"Eileen Campbell."


	15. Chapter 15

Smog. Dark Grey smog was all Eileen could see as the boat came into the dock - London certainly wasn't a picturesque place.

Though, the scenery really didn't matter to Eileen, all that mattered to her was that this city was safe. Safe from the clutches of her father and his corrupt men. The brunette had tried desperately not to think about Chester Campbell during their journey but it was difficult when the bruises on both hers and Tommy's faces served as constant reminders. She felt like she didn't know the man anymore. The man she knew and loved would never have laid a hand on her regardless of the circumstances - Birmingham had turned him into a monster.

"Here, Tommy!" Curly called out, having carefully manoeuvred the boat to a standstill. Breaking away from her thoughts, Eileen turned and smiled softly as Tommy emerged from below deck. The few days rest had done him the world of good and whilst he was still sore, he was beginning to look more like the real Thomas Shelby.

"Thank you, Curly." Tommy acknowledged the man as he came to Eileen's side. "I'll send word when we're ready to come back."

The horseman nodded bashfully, waving goodbye to the pair once they'd stepped off the boat. _Now it was just the two of them._ Standing by the water for a while, Eileen and Tommy watched as Curly disappeared off into the distance. Though it wasn't a big goodbye, Eileen couldn't help but feel a pain of sadness as she watched Curly go. Birmingham wasn't a safe place for anyone to be in at the moment and she just hoped the man would still be okay by the time they returned.

"You ever been to London before?" Tommy asked once the boat was firmly out of sight.

Peering up at the man, Eileen shook her head. "Never."

Casually lighting a cigarette, Tommy replied. "Best show you around then."

* * *

The door to the office slammed shut, causing the blonde to visibly jump in her seat. Not one to scare easily, Grace somehow found herself completely terrified to be alone in a room with Chester Campbell.

"Well," The man spoke, hands in pockets as he wandered from the door to his desk. "What happened then, Grace?"

The girl could feel her palms turning damp, nerves rushing through her body, as she suddenly found it impossible to keep still in her chair. She gulped before answering, "They got away, Sir."

 _Got away_. Grace knew that Chester could tell she was lying, she just didn't know what he was going to do about it.

"Ahh is that so? Because you see," Chester began. "I'm just having a hard time understanding how an injured man and a young girl overpowered an armed agent of the crown."

Finally taking a seat, Chester caught Grace's gaze and held it with intensity. He had thought he could trust the blonde, that she was on his side, but evidently not. It seemed the man could no longer trust anyone - not even his own flesh and blood.

Trying not to squirm under the man's stares, Grace shrugged. "I was outnumbered, Sir."

Chester seemed to smirk at the comment, slouching back in his chair as he thought for a moment. Did the girl think he was a fool?

"You say they got away," Chester decided to change his line of questioning. "Got away where?"

"How would I know, Sir." Grace promptly replied. She had always respected Chester as a colleague and leader, but now she hardly recognised the man. The man she knew had sought justice, not harassed and pursued personal vendettas. Thomas Shelby was a criminal, Grace knew that, but to attack him mercilessly and insist he face death was a step too far. It was only now that she had time to reflect on the matter that she realised how toxic the man really was.

"I'll find them." Chester announced, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "They can't stay away from Birmingham forever and when I do find them…"

The man trailed off, leaving Grace to imagine the horrific scenarios the Chief Inspector had planned for the pair.

"Sir," Grace spoke up. "Perhaps you're being a bit rash." She was careful choosing her words but still saw the anger flash across Chester's expression.

" _Rash_?" The man practically spat. "My daughter's run away with a criminal, I fail to see how I'm being a bit rash."

The tone was patronising but Grace ignored it. From what she'd seen by recent events, you didn't want to end up on the Inspector's bad side - though she feared she was already on it given her risky actions.

"All I mean is, maybe there's a better way to handle the situation."

Expecting a wild overreaction, Grace was surprised when Chester remained calm. In fact, he seemed to be smiling - a look that made her more unsettled than a violent outburst would have.

"Oh I already have a plan in action to sort out this _little mess_." The man grinned smugly at the blonde. Eileen and Tommy may have escaped him for now but with what he had planned, there was only so long they could hide.

* * *

With Tommy leading and occasionally pointing out the odd building or site, the pair walked the streets of London for what felt like hours. The city was more than Eileen could have ever imagined, with swanky bars and restaurants littering almost every corner. It was worlds away from the small town she'd grown up in in Ireland. Thinking back on it now, Eileen wasn't sure how she'd survived living in a place so remote and so quiet. As shown by her recent behaviour, the brunette craved adventure and excitement - now the thought of going back to her childhood home seemed like a nightmare.

"You can't be serious." Eileen's laugh rang out, a sound Tommy found he was growing fond of. No one ever seemed to laugh in his world.

"Deadly," The man replied with a soft smirk.

The pair had decided to take a break from walking the streets and were enjoying a cigarette on a bridge overlooking the Thames. Tommy had been telling Eileen an old story from before the war and it was an oddly peaceful moment for the pair considering the usually hectic nature of their relationship. Looking out over the water, Tommy's mind was flashed back to that afternoon they'd spent with the horses down by the water's edge - _simpler times._

"You're constantly surprising me, Thomas Shelby." Eileen commented, brushing her hair behind her ear as the wind whipped it out of place.

Having this time alone together, away from the corrupt streets of Small Heath seemed to be doing the pair the world of good. It felt like they could finally talk to each other like normal people, as they had done when they'd first met. Except this time there were no secrets or mystery, just two people trying to see if the connection they both originally felt was real.

Tommy let out a half laugh, "Not as much as you surprise me."

Amongst all of the commotion of the past few days Tommy's mind had been torn in every different direction when thinking about the brunette. On one hand, he wanted to hate her and blame her for everything that had gone wrong in his life. But on the other, he knew that it wasn't fair to and he could never hate her. In many ways, Eileen was the one good thing left in his life at the moment. She offered him something that no one else could - normality - and he was desperate to hold onto it for as long as possible. It was with those reasons that he had decided to give her a second chance, something he certainly didn't do lightly. _Thomas Shelby never gave second chances_. He just hoped he'd made the right decision following his heart rather than his head for once.

Glancing up to the man, Eileen bit her bottom lip. Away from the world of the Peaky Blinders things were going so smoothly for the pair but there was still a huge elephant in the room that neither of them wanted to address. They couldn't forget everything that had happened but at the same time, if they wanted a real shot at happiness, they couldn't linger on it either.

"I have a proposition." Eileen announced, glancing up to the man as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"A proposition?" Tommy queried, meeting the girl's gaze.

Eileen nodded firmly, "A question for a question."

Tommy looked to the girl, waiting for a further explanation.

"If we're going to start again we need to be honest with each other." She stated, "So, you ask me a question but I get to ask one in return."

Tommy thought on the concept for a moment before shrugging. "Why not."

It was an opportunity for both of them to clear the air properly, as whilst they had agreed to start afresh, it was difficult to do so with so many unresolved matters still lingering in the air.

"You go first." Eileen pressed her cigarette to her lips and waited.

"Alright," Tommy racked his brain for a first question. What _didn't_ he want to ask the brunette? "How much did you know about me before we met?"

It was a question Tommy had thought about a lot. Obviously he had always known that Eileen knew who he was and what he did for a living - everyone did - but he didn't know what other preconceptions she had. Normally it was Tommy who had the upper hand in knowledge, it was odd that he had been the one in the dark for once.

"I knew that you were in the army and won medals for bravery." The brunette admitted, "And I knew that you'd done some awful things. Illegal bookmaking, armed robbery…" She trailed off, thinking of the list on that fact file her father had shown her all those weeks ago. The man on paper was so far from the reality. "Right, my turn. You never asked for my last name, why?"

Eileen's question was sensible and one Tommy had asked himself many times. Why hadn't he? When it came to business, Tommy was always one step ahead of his opponent and knew every last detail of their lives. Yet, with Eileen, he'd basically opened his home to a stranger.

"Never thought it was important," Tommy eventually answered. "You seemed harmless."

Eileen nodded slightly. It was a hard conversation to be having but the honesty seemed to be helping them both. How could they move on when things were still unresolved?

Leaving a moment of silence before proceeding, Tommy moved on to his next question. "Do you regret coming to Birmingham?"

"No," Eileen responded quickly. "I wouldn't be here if I did."

How could she regret the past few weeks? Yes, things hadn't exactly been smooth sailing but Eileen had finally felt alive. Tommy's world, the streets of Small Heath, all of it was so exciting. She may have made mistakes along the way and lost some people that she cared for, but Eileen certainly did not regret coming to Birmingham.

"What are you going to do about my father?"

It was Eileen's turn to ask a question and she could almost sense Tommy becoming uncomfortable just at the mention of the word 'father'. Of course he had every right to hate the man - to some extent Eileen did too - but he was still family and she couldn't just pretend that that bond didn't exist.

"I want to kill him," Tommy bluntly answered. _She wanted honesty._

The brunette looked up to him, clearly startled by the idea.

"But I won't." Tommy eventually added, watching the relief flush across Eileen's face.

He despised the Chief Inspector and would have taken pleasure in being the one to put a bullet in his brain. But he wouldn't and couldn't do that to Eileen. Family was family, regardless of the circumstances.

"Why did you pick me over him?" Tommy moved onto his third question. "Your father, I mean."

It was a big question and one that Eileen had been struggling with herself. Her heart knew why she picked Tommy over her father but she was so reluctant to admit it aloud. She was falling for Thomas Shelby - perhaps already in love with him. It was such a terrifying and new concept she found herself doubting her own mind.

"For the same reason you trusted me over Grace." Eileen boldly countered.

She wanted to say that she'd done it for love but feared the rejection. Tommy held his cards so close to his chest that she could never truly tell what he was thinking and she wasn't prepared to face the embarrassment.

"Out of questions already?" Eileen asked, breaking the silence that had washed over the pair.

"Aye," Tommy stubbed out his cigarette on the railing. "I think I am."

The conversation had done exactly as it needed to - it had cleared the air. But as well as that, the conversation had opened up Tommy and Eileen's relationship, proving that both sides had some kind of feelings for the other. Perhaps that's why Tommy was keen to cut the conversation short. Admitting to having feelings meant vulnerability and Tommy didn't cope well with sensitive situations or relationships. Violence, danger, chaos - that's where Thomas Shelby excelled.

 _Love_ was not one of his strengths.


	16. Chapter 16

The amber flames from the fireplace brought some warmth to the otherwise sparse hotel room and Eileen stood by it, trying to spread some warmth back into her body. The day in London had been everything she could have hoped for and for the first time in weeks she felt completely relaxed and content. Perhaps it was selfish to feel that way, given the chaos going on in Small Heath in their absence, but for now Eileen could safely say that she was happy.

"Hope this is alright," Tommy cleared his throat, catching Eileen's attention from where he was leaning against the doorframe. The honest conversation that they had shared earlier had really helped to clear the air between the two of them and it really felt like they had a clean slate - something which Eileen was overwhelmingly grateful for.

The brunette turned away from the flames and smiled warmly, "It's perfect, thank you."

The hotel room was simple but Eileen thought anywhere was better than her lodgings back in Birmingham. Just thinking about the place filled her with fear - mind flashing back to the night her father had hit her and the time she'd spent locked away there. It had been her own personal prison. Being in London, she suddenly felt completely free.

"Well, I'll get going." Tommy declared. "See you tomorrow then, ey?"

"Stay." Eileen blurted without thinking.

She could almost see the surprise spreading across Tommy's face.

"Have a drink with me." She added, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her proposition. Booking separate hotel rooms was a sensible idea but Eileen wasn't ready to say goodnight to the Shelby just yet.

Mulling the idea over, Tommy shrugged and stepped into the room. After the events of the past few days, he deserved a drink - or many drinks more accurately. "Alright then."

Moving away from the fireplace, Eileen crossed the room and searched the small bar collection for something suitable to drink. A smirk formed on her face as soon as she found the bottle of whiskey. Pouring two glasses, Eileen handed one to Tommy and raised her own.

"To…"

"New beginnings." Tommy finished, clinking classes before taking a sip of the liquor.

Eileen took a mouthful of her own, savouring the burning sensation it left in her throat. "Thank you," spoke up. "For today, it was fun."

Tommy gave a nod, accepting the gratitude. He too had enjoyed the day out - a chance to temporarily escape his problems and pretend that he could actually have a normal life. "You like it here then?"

"It's amazing." Eileen beamed, moving towards the window on the far side of the room. Looking out, the streets of London were lit by street lamps and there was a steady buzz of people moving to and from different bars. She could get used to being somewhere like this.

Tommy slowly crossed the room and came to her side. He had to admit, there was something alluring about the London glamour. The money, the class, the lifestyle - it was everything he had ever wanted and envisaged his family one day having. But, of course, Birmingham was and would always be his home. He couldn't imagine life anywhere else.

Thinking of Birmingham turned Tommy's mind to his family and he felt a sudden wave of guilt washing over him. Here he was, with a beautiful girl in a hotel room, whilst his family were left in the ruins of the mess that he had created.

"Everything will be okay, you know."

Tommy looked down to the brunette as she spoke.

"Back home." She expanded, "It will all be alright in the end."

It was as though she could read his mind.

Tommy took another sip of his whiskey and nodded. He hoped that everything would be okay - _it had to be._ "And you'll be alright?"

Eileen averted her eyes from the window and looked to Tommy with confusion. "Me?" She asked, "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I said I wouldn't kill him," Tommy stated. "But your father's going to have to pay for what he's done to my family."

It was a harsh statement but true. The Peaky Blinders couldn't be seen to be weak or lenient to threats. Chief Inspector Campbell would pay for the trouble he'd caused, Tommy would ensure of it himself.

Eileen searched Tommy's eyes, momentarily uncertain as of how to respond. She knew that once they returned to Small Heath there was a harsh reality awaiting them and she would have to deal with the consequences of having a man like Chester Campbell as a father. Yet, somehow she wasn't worried. With Tommy by her side she felt safe and she knew that everything would be alright as long as they had each other.

"I'll be okay if I'm with you."

The words were almost a whisper but Tommy could hear the tenderness in Eileen's tone. His eyes stayed on hers, as though waiting for permission. Then, without overthinking the moment, his lips softly met hers.

The moment began tentatively, neither of them knowing if this was the right thing to be doing. After everything they'd been through this would only serve to make their relationship even more complicated, but as Eileen's hands found their way to the back of Tommy's neck, it all became a matter of lust.

Lips hungrily meeting each others, Eileen's hands ran along Tommy's back, feeling the muscles in his shoulders. She roughly pulled off his coat, whilst Tommy's own hand traced down her spine and undid the buttons on her dress. The touch of his hand against her skin felt electric and she pulled away for a moment, meeting Tommy's gaze as she caught her breath. Even if it wasn't right, _it felt right._ The pause was only brief and without hesitation the pair fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"Idiot. He's a _fucking idiot_."

The boys couldn't help but snigger at Polly's outburst, resulting in the woman sending a harsh glare in their direction.

"John. Arthur." She growled, "You think this is funny? Your brother's run off with some lying whore. He could be dead in a ditch for all we know."

"Oh save it, Pol." John swatted the woman away. "Tommy knows what he's doing, he can look after himself."

"Yeah," Arthur chipped in. "He'll be back soon, Pol. Stop worrying."

 _Stop worrying?_ Polly wanted to scream at the comment. How couldn't she worry when her family were being torn apart before her very eyes? This Chief Inspector and this girl were ruining everything and she was infuriated that she was the only one who could see it.

"I'll stop worrying the day I'm dead." The woman eventually muttered in response, raising her cigarette to her lips.

The group were sat in one of the back rooms of the Garrison. Business had been hectic in Tommy's absence and this family meeting was supposed to be an attempt to try and solve things - though, so far, it only seemed to consist of bickering and the boys drinking. There were so many problems that the family needed to solve, and Polly hated to admit it, but they were lost without Tommy's input. Whilst her nephew often infuriated her, he was the leader of the Peaky Blinders and could always be trusted to find a way out of a dilemma.

"Right, let's just go through what we know." Arthur announced, having drained another glass of whiskey. Polly's solution to trouble was to worry, whereas he preferred to drink.

"Campbell's got the guns and a warrant for Tommy's arrest." John began to explain. "He's got men on all the junctions, watching the trains and at the docks."

"Plus, he's probably got more spies about like that barmaid." Arthur remarked. He'd liked Grace, it had been a disappointment to find out that it was all a facade.

"For now, the only people we can trust are in this room." Polly confirmed, looking from John to Arthur in agreement. They had to hold everything together until Tommy figured out a plan and returned. Soon, the Chief Inspector would have to pay for what he'd done to the Shelby family.

"Now onto-"

Sounds of screaming and commotion suddenly cut the family meeting short.

"What the fuck was that."

Putting his glass down, Arthur clambered to his feet and pushed open the parlour doors. With John hastily at his side, he took in the chaotic scenes around him. Everywhere he looked there was police swarming the pub, flipping tables and breaking anything they could get there hands on. The eldest Shelby brother felt his blood boiling at the sight - _this was his pub_.

"Get the fuck out of my pub!" Arthur shouted, making a beeline towards the police officers who were currently trashing the display of booze behind the bar. But before he could even make it to the men, an attack took him by surprise and he found himself pressed to the floor with restraints at his wrists.

"Do you know who you're _fucking_ messing with!"

John's shouts from across the room indicated that he was in a similar situation to his brother, taking the strength of five men to hold him down whilst cuffs were put around his wrists.

"Men. That's enough."

Everything in the room went still and all eyes turned towards the doorway, where Chief Inspector Campbell was stood smugly.

" _You_."

Once John got a glance of the man he lashed out in his restraints.

"I'll put a bullet in your skull by order of the Peaky fucking Blinders." He spat, being slammed back against the wall by one of the officers. The Shelby felt blood spilling from his temple as a result of the impact.

Chester Campbell let out a chuckle as he walked further into the Garrison. "I'd love to see you try."

"Get your hands off of them and get out."

Emerging from the back room, Polly's tone was ferocious as she looked to the Chief Inspector. She was sick of this man treating her family like dirt. They were the Shelby family and she demanded respect.

Chester had a wicked smirk plastered on his face as he gave the woman a one over look, turning to his men and laughing. "Feisty, this one."

The officers in the room let out an obligatory murmur of laughter in response to their boss but were still busy trying to restrain the two Shelby brothers - the men weren't going down without a fight.

"Thomas isn't here, you can leave." Polly continued, ignoring the man's jibes. She'd dealt with far worse men than Chester Campbell in her time - he didn't scare her.

Putting his hands in his pocket, Chester took in the scene around him. The Garrison was successfully trashed and onlookers were cowering behind tables to avoid his men. Seeing them all so scared by his presence made him feel immensely powerful - a feeling he found himself growing used to.

"Oh, I'm not here for him." Chester replied nonchalantly, watching as confusion washed over the woman's face. "I'm here for them."

Suddenly the mood in the room went sombre, eyes eagerly watching as the Chief Inspector looked between the two men in restraints.

"John Shelby, Arthur Shelby, you're under arrest by order of the crown." He stated, briefly pausing as he watched anger flush over their expressions. " _And hereby sentenced to death_."


	17. Chapter 17

There was a familiar stale taste of blood in Arthur's mouth as he dozed in and out of consciousness. The room was pitch black. How long had he been in the cell? _Hours_? _Days_? With no perception of time, Arthur's mind had gone numb as Chief Inspector Campbell's men continued to beat and torture him. If they thought he was going to snitch on Tommy they clearly didn't understand the value of loyalty in the Shelby family. He'd die before he betrayed his brother.

A flooding of light broke out in the otherwise empty room, causing Arthur to wince as he looked to the door. The sight of the Chief Inspector immediately filled the man with rage and the guard's needed to count themselves lucky that his limbs were still locked in chains.

"Good afternoon, Mr Shelby."

Chester Campbell sounded smug and looked it too. With a smirk plastered across his face, the man was practically oozing with arrogance.

Spitting a mouthful of blood on the floor, Arthur's eyes narrowed as he glared back to the man. _Man_. Chester Campbell was not a man in Arthur Shelby's eyes, he was a _coward_. "If you think I'm going to tell you where Tommy is you're even more of a fucking idiot than I thought."

The words were venomous and would have scared any normal man to death. Arthur Shelby had a reputation for his violence and usually no-one dared to mess with him or the people that he loved. Chester Campbell had some nerve to be treating the Shelby family with such disrespect.

Letting out a wicked chuckle, Chester took another step into the cell. "Oh, I know where your brother is." He stated, "All of this was just for fun, to teach you Peaky Blinder scum some respect."

 _He knew where Tommy was?_ How? Arthur knew that John, like himself, would carry Tommy's secrets to the grave. Who would have betrayed them?

As if sensing the man's questions, Chester continued. "You see, I have men everywhere. One of my colleagues in London spotted him."

"With your daughter."

Arthur's words stung and Chester tried to mask his displeasure. How he hated Birmingham and the Shelby family. Resisting the urge to bite back at the comment, the Chief Inspector continued.

"You might wonder why I'm telling you all of this." Slipping his hands into his pockets, Chester's smirk returned to his face. "I'm giving your brother a choice."

Weakness was not something Arthur Shelby was used to feeling. But somehow, chained up before Chief Inspector Campbell, Arthur felt completely vulnerable.

"I'm letting him choose between saving himself or saving his family." Chester explained. "Let you two hang for his crimes, or face the gallows himself."

Unable to restrain himself for another second, Arthur lashed out towards the man but found himself restricted by the shackles at his wrists and ankles. The sight of the outburst only served to make the Chief Inspector laugh. _Small Heath was under his control now._

"You'll fucking pay for this." Arthur spat, fists and jaw clenched.

Taking a step back, two officers re-entered the cell and approached the eldest Shelby brother.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your superior?" Chester quipped, watching as the officers reached to unholster their batons. "Have a good afternoon, Mr Shelby."

The door to the cell swung shut and as Chester Campbell walked away, the sound of pained cries echoed down the hallway. It was music to the man's ears. Thomas Shelby may have thought that he was in charge of Birmingham but the city belonged to _him_ now.

* * *

Eileen's fingers traced over the patterns of the tattoo on Tommy's torso, mind completely lost as she thought over the events of last night.

 _Was it a mistake?_ It didn't feel like a mistake but Eileen could never be sure as of what was right and wrong when she was around Thomas Shelby. The man had some kind of effect on her, making all rationality disappear. When she was with him it felt real, exciting, _safe_. She had known the man for such a short period of time but somehow struggled to imagine her life without him in it.

Her eyes wandered up to the Tommy's face, noticing he was still asleep. For someone usually so unpredictable and hotheaded, Tommy looked totally at peace. The sight brought a smile to the brunette's face and she gently rested her head on his chest whilst he continued to sleep in. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy.

For once, Tommy had actually managed to sleep through a night - a simple task but one he had found impossible ever since returning from the war. During the day the man's mind operated normally and he was constantly kept busy with work related matters. But by night, his mind was left to its own devices and always thought back to the same memory. _Those shovels on the wall._

The war had had a lasting impact on Tommy, though he would never admit it, and nighttime seemed to be when all of his troubles came to the forefront. Yet, somehow by being with Eileen those thoughts were gone. He felt relaxed, at peace - something he wasn't used to. Eyes eventually fluttering open and adjusting to the light, Tommy glanced down to the brunette to find that she was already looking back at him.

"Morning."

A soft smile tugged at the man's lips as Eileen spoke, his fingers twirling around a lock of her dark hair. How could one girl cause so much trouble but so much good at the same time?

"I think I've decided." Tommy spoke up, watching as the brunette raised an inquisitive eyebrow in response. "That you're something good." He finished.

 _Something good._ The words brought a warm smile to the girl's face and she couldn't help but laugh softly. After the events of the past few days Eileen doubted that she was actually 'something good' in Tommy's life, but to hear the words coming from his mouth warmed her heart. _It felt worth it -_ turning her back on her father, running away - suddenly, all of it seemed worth it in order for her to end up here with a man like Thomas Shelby.

"London's made you soft, Mr Shelby." Eileen teased, resulting in Tommy playfully flipping her onto the other side of the mattress. In a fit of laugher, the brunette batted Tommy away as his lips grazed along her neck.

"Tommy!"

Continuing to giggle, Eileen was eventually the one to clamber out of the bed first and searched the floor for some clothing to pull on. As much as she wanted to stay in the bed with Tommy all day, she knew that they couldn't.

Reluctantly following suit, Tommy pulled on his trousers and shirt. "I have to go check if there's been word from Uncle Charlie." Tommy announced, glancing over towards the brunette. "When I come back we'll go out, ey?"

Turning from where she had been fixing her hair, Eileen smiled softly and nodded. Being in London, it felt like she and Tommy finally had a chance. It felt like they could actually be a normal couple, who spent time together and didn't have to spend each day wondering if it would be their last. It was normality and Eileen already found herself dreading the time when they would have to go back to Birmingham.

With Tommy gone, Eileen spent some time properly getting ready. Whilst she had never been conscious of it before, suddenly the brunette found herself wanting to look her best when in the Shelby's company. Loosely running a brush through the ends of her hair, Eileen was relieved to look in the mirror and find that the bruise along her cheek had finally faded. Before, she could hardly bring herself to look in the mirror out of disgust and fear. Her mind instantly flashed back to that night and the look in her father's eyes. It had been terrifying to look at someone she thought she knew and only see a stranger.

The dark thoughts were cut short by a knock on the hotel room door and Eileen frowned softly. Surely Tommy wasn't back already? Without thinking, the brunette crossed the room and undid the lock. But when she opened the door, she was not met by the face she had been expecting.

"Who the hell are y-"

Eileen's question was cut short as the man stormed in, grabbing her by the wrist and roughly throwing her across the room. Hitting the wall, Eileen let out a pained cry at impact and struggled to find her footing, but before she could even consider what was going on a hand was at her throat.

Choking for air, Eileen tried but failed to fight off the man as he shoved her frame against the wall. She felt blood trickling from her hairline and desperately clawed at the hand crushing her throat.

"What do-" Gasping for air the brunette managed to cough out some words, "-you want?"

Grip loosening ever so slightly, the man held her against the wall and stared menacingly. The look in his eyes made her feel sick. Being around a man like Thomas Shelby, Eileen was used to violent outbursts, but this was the first time she had felt truly scared for her own life.

"A message from your father," The man all but growled, roughly shoving Eileen against the wall again as she started to struggle. "Tell Mr Shelby he has a choice - a lying whore or his family."

Regaining some of her fighting spirit, Eileen's nails clawed at the man's face and she managed to get a foot loose to kick the man in the groin. Letting out a pained shout, the man stumbled back and Eileen heaved to fill her lungs with air again. _Why would her father do this to her?_

"You little bitch!"

Eileen's opponent seemed to have recovered sooner than she had expected and she was taken by surprise when his fist connected to her jaw. Falling to the floor, the brunette desperately searched the room for something to fight back with but unfortunately came up short. The hand was back at her throat and the man pulled Eileen to her feet.

"Friday. Noon. The gallows."

Eileen stared back into the man's emotionless eyes, arms going limp as her body gave up on fighting back. _Her own father had done this to her_. With tears beginning to well in the back of the brunette's eyes, she let her mind go numb.

Then, as her sight was going blurry, there was a loud bang.

Feeling warm liquid splashing across her face, the hand at her throat went limp and the eyes staring back at her lifeless. The man fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

Finally being able to breathe again, Eileen still felt as though she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. Her eyes fell to the man on the floor, watching as the patch of red liquid spread and seeped into the carpet. She'd never seen someone die before. Still shaking, Eileen eventually looked up and to the doorway where Tommy was stood, revolver still in hand as he looked back to the brunette.

"T-Tommy," Eileen stuttered for words, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell back against the wall, gasping for breath. There was blood everywhere - on the carpet, up the wall, across her own face - _all she could see was red._

"Ey, you alright?"

Tommy's hand touched her arm, prompting Eileen to look away from the corpse on the floor and to those familiar ice blue eyes. Without thinking, she quickly wrapped her arms around the man and pulled him close. She felt her body shaking as she buried her head into his shoulder.

She wasn't sure how long the embrace had lasted but Eileen was caught up in the comfort of Tommy's arms - it was the only place she felt safe. Her father had sent this man - this man who she had been certain was going to kill her if Tommy hadn't have saved her. It was Chester's fault this man was dead. _Everything was his fault_. Eileen felt hatred rushing through her body.

Closing her eyes Eileen took in a shaky breath. "Tommy," She whispered. "We're in trouble."

Sighing slightly as he took in the scene of the hotel room, Tommy nodded. "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

No matter where Eileen looked, she saw red. _The blood. Those lifeless eyes_. Whilst she was certainly experienced in death following the passing of her mother, witnessing a killing in person was totally different. It was chilling and she felt shivers up her spine as her mind flashed back to the attack.

" _Ouch_."

The stinging of alcohol against the wound on her forehead jolted Eileen back to reality and she winced as Tommy pressed the cloth to the open gash. Just as her old bruise had been beginning to heal, the brunette found herself decorated with fresh injuries - all thanks to her father.

"Here," Tommy spoke up as he put the bloodied cloth back down. "Have some of this."

Gratefully accepting the glass of liquor, Eileen swiftly drained its contents and placed it back down on the dresser. The taste was awful and it stung at the back of her throat, but still helped to somewhat numb the pain rushing through her body after the ordeal. Even though she was now free from her attackers grasps, psychologically Eileen could still feel the man's hands crushing around her throat. She'd been so certain she was going to die - if it hadn't of been for Tommy.

"Thank you," Eileen muttered quietly, the first words she had managed to speak in the past half hour. "For everything, you saved my life."

Lighting a cigarette Tommy shrugged the comment off. "I wouldn't have needed to if I'd been here. That man was sent for me."

Seeing Eileen in this state was worse than any pain Tommy had experienced and he felt so guilty that he hadn't been there to help her sooner. As Chester's daughter, Eileen certainly had her own role to play in this drama, but ultimately it was Tommy that the man wanted dead. He couldn't stand seeing the people he cared about hurt due to his actions.

"I don't think he was," Eileen all but whispered, fumbling on the counter to find Tommy's pack of cigarettes and box of matches.

Along with the images of his lifeless body, Eileen's mind was also replaying her attackers words. _Friday. Noon. The Gallows. A choice._ Her father had intended that man to find her and her only.

"He told me you'd have to choose, Tommy."

Finding the cigarettes, Eileen's hands were still shaking as she lit one and took in a long drag of smoke.

"I know." Tommy responded, lighting a cigarette of his own.

"What do you mean you know?" Eileen immediately queried, turning her head to face the man.

Pressing the cigarette to his lips, Tommy paused for a moment. "John and Arthur, they've been arrested." He could see the look of shock registering on the brunette's face. "Set to hang by the end of this week."

"Friday. Noon. The gallows." Eileen stated, reciting the words her attacker had spat at her.

Friday by noon? Tommy had received the news about John and Arthur when he had gone to see if there had been word from Uncle Charlie. Now he could see what game the Chief Inspector was trying to play with him - a game that Tommy hated to admit, he was currently losing.

"What are we going to do?" Eileen was still in shock from the news about the two Shelby brothers. She knew that her father was cruel and had an evil side, but to do this was purely diabolical. He wasn't the man she thought he was.

" _I'm_ going back to Birmingham." Tommy looked to the window, mind buzzing trying to think of a solution to his problems. "You're going to stay here."

Eileen's hand froze, cigarette only half raised to her lips. " _What_?"

Tommy couldn't bring himself to look at the girl, "I'm going back to Birmingham but you can't come. It's not safe."

" _Safe?_ " Eileen practically scoffed at the word, "And here is?" Her arms gestured to the body still lying on the hotel room floor. Tommy said he had men coming to deal with the problem but they were yet to arrive.

Tommy's eyes wandered to the corpse. When had it become so easy for him to take another man's life? "I have men, they'll come and watch over you." He retorted, taking in a deep mouthful of smoke. He couldn't let Eileen get any more tangled in this mess. This was between him and Chief Inspector Campbell, it always had been.

"No," Eileen replied bluntly. "You're not going without me."

"Yes I am."

"No-"

"I'm not _fucking_ arguing over this."

Eileen went silent at Tommy's harsh outburst, looking down to the floor and putting her cigarette to her lips. She knew that he was only trying to keep her safe but Eileen would never feel safe unless she was by his side. This was her mess too, no matter how much Tommy tried to convince himself it wasn't. The man was her father and if anyone was going to get through to him it would be her.

"I didn't mean to…" Feeling guilty, Tommy trailed off as he shook his head slightly. He hand't meant to snap at Eileen but he couldn't help it. He was stressed and somewhat scared, something he certainly wasn't used to and didn't handle well.

"It's fine." Eileen replied, though she knew it was a lie. _It wasn't fine_. She was sick of people treating her like she was spineless and needing constant looking after - she wasn't weak, even though everyone seemed to think she was.

"Tommy," Eileen closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. She still felt like the hands were there, crushing out all of the air. "I don't think you understand, you're not going without me because.." She hesitated slightly, biting on her bottom lip. She wanted to say it but feared the reaction. "Because I'm in love with you."

Tommy's mind stopped racing, eyes staring blankly out of the hotel room window. _Love_? It was a word he rarely, if ever heard, and he wasn't sure how it made him feel. Could someone actually love a man like Thomas Shelby? Tommy wanted to believe that what Eileen was saying was true but his emotional barricades were up and blocking out the thoughts in full force.

"Tommy," Eileen repeated, getting to her feet and standing in front of the man. Forcing him to meet her eye, she found the confidence to say the words again. "I love you."

To say those three words out loud was entirely terrifying but at the same time exhilarating. She'd never said them to anyone before but with Tommy, they felt right. She did love him, with all her heart.

"You don't have to say anything." She added, reading in his eyes that he was stunned by the confession. Thomas Shelby didn't do well with emotions. "You just needed to know."

Tommy really didn't know what to say and his eyes scanned over the brunette's face. It was alien to him that such a beautiful and pure girl could _love_ someone like himself. He'd just killed a man and it didn't bother her? He'd snapped at her and she responded by saying she loved him? Tommy knew he wasn't a good man and it baffled him that she couldn't see that too.

"Now, come on." Eileen dropped her cigarette into the ash tray. "Let's figure out a plan, _together_."

* * *

A few days later and Chief Inspector Campbell heard a knock on the door to his office.

"Come in."

Door swinging open, the blonde ex-barmaid was stood timidly in the frame. Grace had hardly spoken to the man since their last meeting in his office - actually, she'd hardly spoken to anyone. With news quickly spreading that she was an agent for the crown, Grace had to be constantly on guard when walking the streets of Birmingham. The Peaky Blinders did not respond well to traitors.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir." She spoke softly, taking a few steps into the office and letting the door swing shut behind her.

Chester looked up from the paperwork he had been reading and surveyed the girl. It was fair to say their relationship had been frosty since Tommy and Eileen's escape. Whilst Chester never confronted the girl about her betrayal, he knew that she was the one to let them get away.

"What can I do for you, Grace?" He asked, placing his pen down and casually leaning back in his office chair. He could tell she was fearful to be in his company and thrived off of the feeling of power he got from knowing it.

"I wanted to talk to you about John and Arthur Shelby," She paused and then added, "Sir."

Chester raised an eyebrow at the woman and folded his arms across his chest. "What interest do you have in the two Shelby men?"

Grace had butterflies in her stomach, finding herself intimidated under the Chief Inspector's steely glance. It had taken a lot of courage for her to bring herself back here after their past meeting and she hoped that the nerves would be worth it. "I ask that you let them go."

Laughter swiftly filled the room, with Chester Campbell finding the proposition hysterical. "And why would I do that?" He smirked, enjoying watching the young woman squirm in his presence.

"Because," Grace tried to hide her displeasure. "They haven't done anything wrong, Sir. It's Thomas that you want. They're good men-"

"Good men?" Chester interrupted the girl, clearly not valuing anything that she had to say. "Those men are animals, Grace. They deserve to rot in hell for their crimes."

"Sir, you have the guns back. You don't need to do any of this." Grace pleaded, eyes searching the man's face for a scrap of humanity that might be left. _Nothing_. Birmingham had destroyed the man.

Letting the room fall silent for a moment, Chester nodded. "You're right, Grace."

The blonde was taken back and her eyes lit up hopefully.

"I don't need to any of this," The man continued. " _But I want to_."

The hope was gone. There was no humanity or compassion left inside Chester Campbell's body. The man that Grace had once known and respected was no longer there - left in his place was a monster. She felt dread rushing through her body. It had been a long shot coming to try and reason with the Chief Inspector, but some part of her had been optimistic that she might be able to sway the man and save the two Shelby brothers. Clearly, she had been wrong.

With an uncomfortable silence washing over the room, Grace was relieved when there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter."

Both Grace and Chester turned to look to the police officer stood in the doorway, a man who seemed out of breath and was wiping away a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Sir, they've been spotted." He spoke in a rushed tone, "Thomas Shelby's back in Birmingham."

At the words, a wicked grin spread across Chester Campbell's face - much unlike Grace, who's face had fallen and brows furrowed.

"Thank you," Chester replied with a curt nod. "That will be all."

The door to the office closed once more and Grace glared in the man's direction.

"See, Grace." The Chief Inspector announced. "I told you it would work. Not even a man like Mr Shelby could let his brothers hang for his crimes."

Pure frustration rushing through her body, Grace shoved back her chair and got to her feet. The sight only seemed to amuse Chester and Grace found her fists clenched as she turned on her heel and headed for the door. She only stopped when her hand was on the doorknob.

"You speak of men like Thomas Shelby," She stated, refusing to meet the man's eyes. "But the man you've become is worse than any of them."

Hearing no reply from the Chief Inspector, Grace pulled open the door.

"Remember she's your daughter, _Sir_." Taking a deep breath, Grace continued. "If you hurt him, you'll lose her forever."

Then without further comment, Grace left the office and let the door slam shut behind her, leaving Chester Campbell all alone.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note - A late and chaotic chapter! I can't even explain how many times I've reworked this but hope it is enjoyed nonetheless. Prepare for some twists x**_

* * *

Grey. All Eileen could see as they approached Birmingham was grey - it immediately flashed her mind back to when she had initially arrived in the city. Yet, this time, her arrival was not accompanied by feelings of dread and hatred, but instead feelings of love and hope. The city that she had once despised finally seemed to be becoming home.

"We're here."

A deep voice cut off Eileen's train of thought and she turned her head to look at Tommy, a smile immediately forming on her face. _Love and hope._ Whilst the pair had not yet spoken about Eileen's hotel room confessions, the brunette did not regret what she'd said and she knew deep down that Tommy felt the same way.

Pulling on her coat, Eileen followed Tommy out onto the boat's deck and took in the familiar stench of smog filled air. It was a scent she never thought she'd find herself fond of.

"Things are going to be different now that we're back," Tommy announced, taking a short drag of smoke from the cigarette hanging between his fingers.

Eileen swiftly took the cigarette from him and inhaled a mouthful of her own, "I know." She replied promptly. After everything that had happened she would be a fool to think life in Birmingham could return to how it used to be - especially once their plan was put in action. "Are you ready?"

Half laughing at the question, Tommy nodded. "Aye. Are you?"

Eileen met the gentlemen's gaze and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I am."

The boat came into the dock a few minutes later and Eileen took Tommy's hand as she hopped down onto the decking. Even though arriving in Charlie's Yard was a risk when Chester's men were stationed looking for the pair, Tommy didn't care. In fact, he wanted the men to see them. The fact that he was back in Birmingham so confidently and with Eileen of all people was a middle finger to the Chief Inspector. Small Heath belonged to the Shelby's and always would.

"My god, the dead man lives." Uncle Charlie greeted, having spotted the pair from where he was busy stacking crates. Crossing the yard the man gave Tommy a supporting clap on the back and also acknowledged Eileen with a firm nod. "What are you doing here, Tom? You mad?"

"Perhaps, Charlie." Tommy quickly retorted. "Got business to deal with."

 _Business_. Eileen was sick of the word by now. Tommy always had 'business' to be dealing with and probably always would. It was one of the costs that came with falling for a man like Thomas Shelby.

"There's coppers everywhere, Tom." Charlie stuttered slightly, almost as though he thought they were watching them right now. _They probably were._

"Good." Tommy cleared his throat, "Spread the word, family meeting at the parlour in an hour."

Without need for further comment, Tommy slipped his hands into his pockets and led the way across the yard with Eileen in tow. "An hour? Why an hour Tommy?" She quipped, struggling to keep up with the man as he paced.

The relaxed Thomas Shelby that Eileen had come to know in London seemed to already be gone - in his place was the man she had met all those weeks ago, in this very yard.

"To find Jeremiah." Tommy replied bluntly, "We need a minister."

* * *

Exactly an hour later and the Shelby betting parlour was empty save for the few trusted faces that Tommy proudly considered to be his extended family. Pushing open his office door, Tommy nodded as a form of greeting to the group.

"Welcome back, Tom." Johnny Dogs beamed from where he was sat next to Curly.

"Good to be back, Johnny." Tommy replied with a nod of his head. _It was good to be back._ Whilst the trip to London had been refreshing, it had all been a fantasy - Small Heath was his reality. Tommy's life was certainly chaotic and stressful but he still wouldn't change it. This world, this lifestyle and these people - this was where he was supposed to be.

"Hate to interrupt the pleasantries but are you insane, Thomas?"

Turning his head away from Johnny, Tommy's eyes met Polly's and he took in her expression. Her cheeks were flushed red and he could faintly make out trails of tear marks - _she'd been drinking._

"Nice to see you too, Pol." Tommy quipped sarcastically, preparing himself for the tirade he knew was coming.

The woman let out a coarse laugh and looked up to the ceiling. "Your brothers are facing the gallows tomorrow and you come waltzing back here like nothing's wrong?"

"It's all part of the plan," Tommy replied calmly. "John and Arthur will be fine."

" _Fine_?" Polly almost erupted at the word. "Nothing about this situation is fine, Thomas."

The Shelby brother resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. He knew that none of this was fine but he was going to sort it. The issues with the Chief Inspector were his fault and he would never let his brothers pay for his crimes.

"I know and we're sorting it." Tommy stated firmly, rooting in his pockets to find a cigarette. The meeting was more stressful than he had anticipated and he hadn't even got on to his plan yet - a cigarette would help.

"We're sorting it?" Polly queried again, "Whose ' _we_ '?"

On queue, the door to Tommy's office creaked open and the petite brunette came into Polly's view. Whilst Eileen had not been expecting a warm welcome, suddenly with all of the people in the room staring at her, she felt totally vulnerable.

Polly looked from Eileen to Tommy, feeling rage raising from the pit of her stomach - an emotion not helped by the bottle of whiskey she had been drinking prior to the pair's arrival.

"I knew you were foolish, Tommy." Polly breathed, "But this is fucking idiotic. You'd bring _her_ here after everything she's done?"

"Don't talk about her like that," Tommy's words were harsh, even momentarily taking Polly by surprise. She wasn't used to seeing her nephew putting himself on the line for a girl.

"It's okay, Tommy." Eileen interjected, trying to diffuse the tension of the situation before it escalated any further. "She has every right to be angry." The brunette took a few steps forward and came to Tommy's side as he finally struck a match and lit the cigarette. "I'm sorry, Polly. I never meant to hurt anyone."

The apology was sincere but it meant nothing to Polly. The woman valued loyalty and did not take betrayals lightly - especially when those betrayals meant her family were put in danger. "Save it." She answered quickly, "Anyway, this is a family meeting. _Family_ only."

Tommy knew that Polly was only being protective and cautious, which was fair given the circumstances with Chief Inspector Campbell. But his aunt didn't know Eileen like he did and he now trusted her with his life.

"She is family, Pol." Tommy stated, having exhaled a mouthful of smoke. _The cigarette did help_.

Confusion washed over the woman's face, followed quickly by flickers of anger. "She'll never be part of this family-"

Polly's rant was cut off as Tommy lifted Eileen's left hand and exposed a simple silver ring on her wedding finger. The room went silent - even Polly dumbfounded for words to fit the situation.

" _My god,"_ were the only two words the aunt seemed able to spit out.

Eileen tentatively lowered the hand and placed it by her side, the ring still felt alien on her hand.

"Fucking hell," Johnny eventually exclaimed. "Congratulations, Tom."

"Don't congratulate him," Polly snapped. "Jesus Tommy, you hardly know the girl."

Their reactions were completely reasonable and Tommy had actually been expecting far worse. "Don't worry, Pol." He replied calmly. "It's all part of the plan."

"Marriage. Please tell me marriage isn't the one solution to all our problems?" Polly looked to Tommy, who was staring back at her blankly. "My god, you've lost your fucking head."

 _Had he lost his head?_ Perhaps. But this plan was the only way that Tommy could have everything he wanted and prove to the Chief Inspector who was really in charge of Birmingham.

"No, Pol." Tommy pressed the cigarette to his lips again. "This is only step one."

His eyes scanned across the room and eventually fell on the brunette stood beside him.

"Shall I tell them or you?" He asked, " _Mrs Shelby_."

* * *

It must have been around midnight and Arthur Shelby was drifting in and out of consciousness. Campbell's men seemed to have decided that the man deserved a rest from their beatings and the two officers were instead stationed outside his cell door, bantering over the Shelby family's misfortunes.

 _"_ _It's what they deserve."_

 _"_ _Peaky Blinder scum."_

 _"_ _Rot in hell."_

These were just a few of the comments Arthur overheard, causing his fists to clench and teeth to grind together. Even in his poor physical state, Arthur would have beaten the men to death for their disrespect had he not been chained down in shackles.

"Oi." Eventually not being able to suffer in silence for any longer, Arthur spoke up. "Watch your mouth. I may be in here but Tommy will have you all gutted soon enough."

The two men seemed to laugh at the prospect, a response that only served to make Arthur even more agitated.

Peering through the bars, one of the officers locked eyes with Arthur. "Haven't you heard? As of tomorrow Thomas Shelby's as good as dead."

The comment was followed by sniggering and Arthur instinctively lurched forward. "You underestimate my brother." He snarled in response, seeing a brief glimmer of fear flash over the officer's eyes - even behind bars Arthur Shelby could terrify most men.

The men did underestimate Thomas Shelby and whilst right now Arthur's prospects seemed slim, the man had faith that his brother would soon come to his aid. Tommy had never let him down before and he wasn't about to start. Each of the Shelby brother's were valuable in their own way - John and Arthur were the muscle, but Tommy was the brains.

"Shut your mouth you-"

Regaining some of his confidence, the closest officer to the door began to reach for his keys but was cut off by the sound of shouting.

"The fuck is that?"

Turning away from Arthur, the two officers were met by one of their colleagues who came stumbling down the hallway.

"Riots!" He all but screamed, "All of them are rioting in the streets, about to break into the fucking prison!"

Before the officers could even respond to the news, the sound of angry screams filled the corridor and Arthur instinctively sheltered at the back of his cell. _What the fuck was going on?_ More shouting echoed off the prison walls, growing closer and closer. Then suddenly, it all went silent.

The door to Arthur's cell squeaked at its hinges as it was lurched open and Arthur found himself in a fighter's stance, ready to attack his opponent upon approach. Yet, the figure in the doorway was far from what he was expecting.

"Look at the state of you, fucking mess."

Johnny Dogs laughed at the man as he entered the cell, swinging a set of keys between his fingers. It was fair to say that Arthur was stunned by the man's arrival.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" They were the only words that came to Arthur's mind as the man bent down and unlocked the chains from around the Shelby's ankles. With the metal falling to the ground, Arthur finally found himself free again - it was an indescribable feeling.

"All part of Tommy's plan." Johnny offered as a simple explanation, as though breaking people out of prison was common enough practice.

"What plan?" Arthur responded quickly, twisting his wrists as they too were released from their bounds.

Johnny Dogs ignored the man's questioned and ushered him out of the cell into the hallway, where Arthur found two familiar officers lying face down on the floor. They were unconscious not dead, Arthur noted, but their eyes were slashed with the familiar lines of razor blades.

"Fucking hell…"

The Peaky Blinders were known for violence and crime but this, this topped it all.

"Has Tommy gone fucking insane?" Arthur all but shouted, unable to understand how this was the most plausible solution to their problems.

Johnny seemed unfazed by the question and simply lead Arthur down the prison corridor.

 _"_ _Tommy's always been insane."_


	20. Chapter 20

Eileen couldn't pull her eyes away from the silver band wrapped around her finger. She knew it was all part of the plan but she still couldn't help but think that it felt right there. When she was little she, like most other girls, had fascinated about the day she would find herself married. It was fair to say, that the reality of this moment was far from what she had always envisioned. A marriage as part of a scheme was somehow lacking on the romance front. Yet, _why didn't it feel wrong?_

 _"_ Are you ready?"

Tommy's voice interrupted her train of thought and Eileen looked up to meet his familiar ice blue gaze. _Ready_? Would she ever be ready for what they were about to do?

"Yes." Eileen answered, though tone deceiving herself.

"I can go alone if you want."

Tommy was stood behind his desk and for once felt like he knew what the brunette was thinking.

" _No_ ," Eileen stated quickly. "I have to be there, he's my father."

It was true. No matter how much she wished she could avoid the confrontation, Chester Campbell was related to her by blood and that meant it was her responsibility to deal with the consequences of his actions. This whole mess was her fault - it was about time she took responsibility for it.

Tommy nodded, averting his gaze to his desk for a moment. He knew that he was expecting a lot from Eileen but at the same time, she was the only one who really stood a chance at fixing anything.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Fist slamming down against the desk, Chester Campbell threw his head back in anger. Having spent the majority of the morning getting the rioting mobs under control, the news had only just reached him - _John and Arthur Shelby had escaped._

"I want all men looking for them," He barked. The office was filled with cowering local policemen, all rightly terrified of the man in his raging state. "And Thomas Shelby but you bring him to _me,_ you understand?"

There were hurried nods in response, the young men hastily piling out of the office. All except one - Sergeant Moss.

"Unless you have something else to say, go and do your job Sergeant."

Chester's tone was harsh, taking out his anger over the situation on anyone that crossed his path. The Peaky Blinders and the Shelby family thought they could beat him but he'd prove them wrong. Chester Campbell would not go down without a fight.

Ignoring the comment, Moss stepped forward and slid a piece of paper across the desk. "An urgent message for you, _Sir_."

As one the finest officers in Birmingham, Sergeant Moss had initially been overjoyed at the news that Chief Inspector Campbell would be joining his force. Small Heath had been corrupt with crime for years and the man was ready to see some justice and honour brought back into the streets. Yet, the reality of the Inspector's arrival was far from what he had expected. The man he had come to know in the recent weeks was irrational, vindictive and selfish. Whilst Moss did not approve of the transactions of the Peaky Blinders, neither did he approve of the personal vendetta the man had against the Shelby family. It was time to bring his reign of terror to an end.

"Where did you get this?"

Having read the note, Chester looked to Moss with confusion. Yet, the Sergeant offered no answer and was already on his way towards the office door.

"Have a good meeting," Moss paused and smirked softly before adding, "Sir."

As the door clicked shut Chester Campbell slouched back in his chair and re-read the piece of paper in his palm. _'Friday. Noon. Come alone.'_ Along with the three demands was a location, one with which the Chief Inspector was unfamiliar.

The note only served to fuel the man's anger further. Clearly written to imitate his own message, Chester hated how smug Thomas Shelby was. _He refused to let him win._ Pulling out his pocket watch, the man took note of the time - 11:45, he had to go.

* * *

Exhaling a mouthful of smoke, Tommy looked at the time again - the man was late.

The breeze from the water's edge cast a cool chill in the Birmingham air and the Shelby gentleman took a moment to admire his surroundings. This spot was filled with so many memories and it only felt right that any final showdown with the Chief Inspector should happened here, where it all rightly began.

So much had changed since the Campbell family had arrived in Birmingham and Tommy couldn't quite tell if they had been a blessing or a curse. Eileen had helped to break down the walls of a man who had been lost and damaged since returning from the war - reminding him of what it was like to _feel_. Yet, at the same time, the girl's arrival had made him vulnerable and somehow oblivious to the chaos going on in his own city. It was a steep price to be paying for love.

The ripples of the water and the endless fields of grass in the distance made the setting deceivingly peaceful. What was about to happen would definitely not be peaceful.

"You're late."

Hearing the sound of gravel under boot, Tommy called out to the approaching guest but kept his back turned. The footsteps paused for a moment at the words and then continued until the two figures were level.

"I must say, Mr Shelby, I'm impressed." The man spoke, "Quite a show you put on last night."

Chief Inspector Campbell was surprisingly calm considering all of his plans had been torn to shreds.

"Well, I've got gypsy magic on my side." Tommy retorted, once again pressing the cigarette to his lips.

Following Tommy's gaze, Chester looked out into the distance. "What do you want, Mr Shelby?"

"What do I want?" The question almost formed a smirk on the gentleman's lips. "I want what I've always wanted, Chief Inspector. For you to leave my fucking city and never come back."

Chester's hands sunk into his pockets, "I'm not leaving this city until you're six feet underground."

Regardless of the threats made by the men, the atmosphere was still unnervingly calm. It seemed as though they had both finally met their match.

"You think last night was a show, Chief Inspector?" Tommy swiftly shifted the conversation. "Last night was just the beginning. You might think you control this city but these streets belong to the Peaky Blinders."

There was silence between the two men before Tommy continued.

"I can bribe your coppers, take your prison." Tommy finally turned to look at the man. "I can even have your fucking daughter."

The peaceful sentiment immediately washed from Chester Campbell's body, eyes narrowing as he looked to the Shelby brother.

"How dare yo-"

" _How dare I what?_ " Tommy intercepted, casually taking a last mouthful of smoke before dropping the cigarette to the ground. "You started this the day you arrived in my city, Chief Inspector. It's only right that I end it. Leave, before it's too late."

Chester Campbell's hand found the loaded revolver in his pocket and levelled it at Tommy's head. _He was done with talking._

 _"_ You won't pull that trigger."

In true Thomas Shelby fashion, the man didn't even flinch at the sight of the gun. He'd tempted death so many times already, the thought of a bullet to the head no longer frightened him. Since returning from the war he already felt like a dead man walking.

"You underestimate me, Mr Shelby." Chester snapped back, finger looming over the trigger.

"Go on then," Tommy taunted. " _Do it_."

The words were like a dare. Did the Shelby really think he wouldn't do it? Nothing would give Chester Campbell more pleasure than the satisfaction of putting a bullet in Thomas Shelby's skull. After everything the man had done to his life and family, he deserved an ending like this.

" _Don't_."

Just as the Chief Inspector's finger was beginning to clench, a voice echoed out in the morning air - a voice he recognised.

"Don't do it," The girl breathed, "Father."

Chester's eyes were torn from Tommy to the brunette, who was cautiously approaching from behind the pair.

"Eileen, go." He barked.

The girl defiantly continued moving forwards until she was level with Tommy. "Don't do it," She repeated. "For me. Please stop all of this."

The Chief Inspector could see the glimmer of tears forming over the girl's eyes - eyes that he had once looked into and melted with affection. She was supposed to be his little girl, why did she suddenly feel like a stranger? Scanning over Eileen's face, Chester saw the harsh bruising around her throat and immediately felt himself flushed with guilt.

"This is nothing to do with you," He replied harshly, though faltering slightly as his gaze found the gash across the brunette's forehead.

"This is everything to do with me," Eileen hastily responded. "I love him, can't you see that?"

Gun still firmly in his grip, Chester Campbell looked between the pair - the only family he had left and the man he hated the most. _Love_. How could she love him?

"Liar." Chester snapped, "Men like him don't deserve love."

"Put the gun down, Chief Inspector." Tommy inputted to the discussion, his hand finding the small of Eileen's back as she came to his side. He didn't show it but the words stung - was he really unworthy of love?

"Give me one good reason." The man hissed.

Silence washed over Eileen and Tommy, unsure as of which one of them was going to be the one to drop the final bombshell on the Chief Inspector. Seizing the opportunity, Tommy decided he wanted to be the one to ruin the man.

"Because of how the press will react." He stated, watching the confusion wash over Chief Inspector Campbell's face. "How the press will react when they find out the great Chief Inspector Campbell shot his daughter's husband in the face."

 _The bomb had dropped_. Eileen watched tentatively as the realisation spread across her father's face.

" _Husband_?"

The gun was faltering in his hand.

" _You liar!_ "

With the comforting feeling of Tommy's hand against her back, Eileen found the strength to answer the man back. "He's not lying." She whispered, eyes falling to the ground. As much as Chester had mistreated her and Tommy, he was still her father and she found herself unable to watch him crumble. Her hand raised shakily and the ring noticeably glinted in the early morning sun.

The gun fell to Chester's side and he took a step back from the pair as he absorbed the news. _Thomas Shelby had officially taken everything from him_.

"Please," Eileen looked up and found the man's eyes. "Let me be happy."

Looking to his daughter, suddenly all Chester Campbell could see was the woman he himself had once loved. My god she was the spitting image of her mother. What had he done? By trying to protect Eileen from the world of the Peaky Blinders, he had somehow pushed her further towards them. Now, she was too far gone to ever return. _All thanks to Thomas Shelby._

Chester looked from Eileen to Tommy and then to the gun in his hand. The metal of the revolver felt cold in his palm, a contrast to the heat radiating from his body due to rage.

" _Please_."

He met his daughter's eyes once more and then the sound of a gunshot filled the air.


	21. Chapter 21

Everything seemed still. Blank. _Colourless_. Eileen blinked as her breath hitched in her throat, the sound of the gunshot still ringing in her ears. As though in slow motion, the brunette's hand raised to her shoulder and she looked down to find it covered in blood. Stumbling back, Eileen felt Tommy's arms wrapping around her so as to keep her on two feet. _She felt numb._

Drawing her eyes away from the warm red liquid, Eileen stared to her father. Chester looked terrified. With a shaking hand, the man lowered the revolver and dropped it to the floor. Even though he had been the one to pull the trigger, the Chief Inspector seemed more shocked than anyone about what he had done.

"Call for a _fucking_ ambulance!"

Out of the three, Tommy seemed to be the only one alive in the moment. Trying to keep the brunette on her feet, he roughly pressed against the wound in an attempt to keep the bleeding at bay. This was all wrong - that bullet was meant for him.

"Oi," Tommy shouted. "Don't just stand there."

Glaring at the Chief Inspector, Tommy wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in the man's skull but right now Eileen was his priority. The blood was seeping through onto his coat sleeve and he could tell the brunette was wavering.

"Ey," He locked eyes with the girl. "Just look at me."

Having come out of his daze, Chester Campbell was slowly backing away from the pair. _What kind of monster was he?_ His eyes scattered from the gun, to the blood, to his daughter's face. Then he set off at a run - he needed to get help.

" _Tommy_."

A whisper was all the girl could handle but it was enough.

"Ey, I'm right here." He comforted. "Just stay with me, alright?"

Whilst Tommy was putting up a good front of being calm, on the inside he felt himself crumbling. He cared for the girl and to see her hurt was worse than any pain he could imagine - _it should have been him._

Feet failing to hold her weight, Eileen felt herself going limp in Tommy's arms.

"Come on," He gently shook the girl in an attempt to keep her conscious. "You're not going anywhere."

She wasn't going anywhere? It certainly felt like she was. Stuck in her world of blankness, Eileen couldn't remember the last time she had felt so at peace. Her hand shakily found Tommy's arm and she tried to give it a reassuring squeeze. She didn't want to go anywhere - she wanted to stay here, with him.

" _Tommy_ …"

Her eyes were flickering, trying stay focussed on Tommy but failing. Everything went black.

* * *

"You need to eat, Thomas."

It had been a week since the incident and Tommy had barely spoken a word to any of his family. He was hurting - they knew that - but he couldn't shut them out forever.

Polly let out a frustrated sigh under her breath, taking in the state of her nephew. He hadn't slept in days or if he had, it had been in a chair outside the hospital room. He looked exhausted, defeated and certainly not like the Thomas Shelby she was used to seeing.

"Where is he?"

Taking a few steps further into the room, Polly tried to force Tommy to catch her eye. "Chief Inspector Campbell hasn't been seen all week." She answered, "They suspect he's gone back to Belfast."

Staring past the woman, Tommy shook his head. "He's still here." He breathed. " _Fucking_ find him."

The anger even took Polly by surprise. She'd seen Tommy frustrated over business before but this was personal. She found herself feeling slightly scared of the man sat before her.

"Thomas…" She slowly approached the desk and rested a hand on the gentleman's shoulder. "The doctors have said she'll live."

Quickly shrugging the hand off, Tommy got up from his seat and went to pour himself a drink. Whiskey had become his greatest ally over the past few days.

"You can go now, Pol."

Polly watched disheartened as Tommy swiftly downed the first glass of liquor and poured for a second. She hated seeing him like this. As much as she distrusted Eileen, the girl clearly meant something to Tommy. Defiantly ignoring the orders, Polly pulled out one of the desk chairs and sat down.

"You might be able to shut John and Arthur out," She stated, "But I don't give up that easy."

Pausing with the glass of liquor in his hand, Tommy stared back blankly at the woman. "I can shut everyone out, Pol." He replied. "It's what men like me do."

Chester Campbell was in his head. All Tommy could think about was the smug look on the man's face and the words coming out of his mouth. _Men like him didn't deserve love -_ Tommy was beginning to think it was true.

"You know," Polly started. "I remember a boy. A boy who got his first broken nose after picking a fight with a man who flogged his horse too hard. He was kind, sensitive, compassionate. What happened to him, ey?"

"War happened, Pol."

Tommy's answer was blunt and it made Polly want to storm across the room and slap him. What had happened to her nephew? It hurt her to see him like this.

"I miss that boy." She replied. "That boy didn't shut people out."

Tommy turned his back on the woman and thought for a moment. He knew that she was right - she usually was - but would never admit it. This was how Tommy dealt with his emotions, or rather not dealt with them. Keeping them to themselves was the best way of ensuring no one got hurt.

Twirling the glass in his hand, Tommy swiftly downed the second glass of whiskey and then turned on his heel. "See yourself out." He called over his shoulder, pushing the door to his office open and leaving the woman on her own.

He knew that he was being irrational and unfair when all Polly was trying to do was help, but acting this way was all Tommy knew how to do. Seeing those he cared about - those he loved - hurt instead of him, hurt more than any gunshot wound ever would. As he walked out onto the streets of Small Heath his mind was flashed back to the look on Eileen's face as she'd fell in his arms. A girl usually so warm and full of life, suddenly pale and washed with fear. It was a face he would never forget and one that had kept him awake for the past week.

Not caring that it was raining, Tommy pacing down the road with determination in his step. If his family weren't taking his orders seriously, he'd see to them himself. He wanted Chief Inspector Campbell dead and wasn't going to stop until _he_ was the one six feet under the ground.

* * *

Eyes flickering open, Eileen found herself blinded by the light streaming in through the window. _Where was she?_

Pain suddenly rushed through the brunette's body as she attempted to push herself up and take in her surroundings. Looking down, she took in the gruesome sight of the bandages wrapped around her collarbone. _It was all coming back to her._

"A w-week."

Eileen's head whipped up in shock at the sound of the voice.

"You've been out for a week."

Sat on the other side of the room was a familiar face, though his expression was sadder than the girl was used to seeing. " _Curly_?"

With his hat in his hands, the man slowly got to his feet and came to the girl's side. She instantly felt warmth flushing through her body as he approached and would have thrown her arms around him had she not been in so much pain.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Eileen asked, taking in the man's appearance.

Stuttering, Curly looked to the ground. "All w-week."

The brunette could have cried at the words. After what her own father had done to her, to know Curly was there for her meant everything. "You didn't have to do that." She smiled weakly.

"Wanted to." The man nodded his head eagerly. She'd missed him so much.

Lost in the happy reunion with the man, Eileen's mind seemed to finally catch up on itself and the smile on her lips fell. "Curly, where's Tommy? Is he okay?" She questioned, suddenly flushed with panic.

"T-Tommy's fine." Curly quickly replied, "B-been here all week too but had to go home to deal with business."

 _Business -_ Eileen could have laughed at the predictability of the situation. But regardless, the brunette was just pleased to know that the man was okay. With her memory of the events shaky, part of her had feared that she wouldn't be the only one lying in a hospital bed. To know that Tommy was okay instantly made her feel better.

"What about…" Eileen hesitated. "What about my father?"

Curly's exterior seemed to cringe even at the mention of the man and he looked to the floor rather than meeting the brunette's gaze.

"Hasn't been seen since." He explained, uncomfortably twirling his thumbs whilst Eileen absorbed the information. So the man had shot his own daughter and fled the scene? Eileen had known that Chester was a monster but to do something like this was purely diabolical. The word 'father' no longer seemed to fit.

Just as Eileen was about to press on the matter, the door to the hospital room swung open. Eagerly expecting to see Tommy, Eileen felt a smile tugging at the corners or her lips. Yet, the figure in the doorway was a disappointment considering what she had been expecting.

"D-Doctor." Curly nodded as a form of greeting to the man and hastily collected his belongings. "I'll g-go call for Tommy." He added as he made his way to the door, only stopping to give Eileen one more encouraging look before disappearing.

With Curly gone, all warmth seemed to have been sucked from the room and Eileen looked to the doctor tentatively. After everything she had been through, she'd learnt to be cautious of strangers.

"You're a lucky lady, Mrs Shelby." The man quipped, leaning over to check if the bandages needed changing yet. The use of the name Shelby still took the girl by surprise - she was Mrs Shelby now.

"Lucky?" Eileen quipped. "I don't feel lucky." Pain was still burning in the brunette's chest and moving currently seemed out of the question.

"An inch or so over and you wouldn't have made it." The man stated, fingers brushing over the area of the bullet wound and causing Eileen to flinch. The wound was physically healing but mentally the brunette wasn't sure she would ever recover from the events of that day.

"When can I leave?" She pressed, wanting nothing more than to breath in fresh air again. Seeing Curly had reminded her of the afternoons they used to spend together in the stables, how she missed those days - when everything had been so much simpler.

"Soon." The man responded, taking a step back from the hospital bed. "But you mustn't rush, wouldn't want to harm the baby."

Eileen felt all of the air flush out of her throat. She seemed to have forgotten how to speak and stared back at the man in shock. _Baby_?

Of course it was possible after the night she and Tommy had shared in London but the brunette couldn't quite believe it. He had to be wrong. All of this - _it had to be wrong_.

"What baby?"

The pain previously in Eileen's body went numb and the brunette managed to roughly push herself up, leaning on the back of the hospital bed for support. Staring back at her, the doctor looked equally as confused.

"Your baby, Mrs Shelby." He stated matter of factly. "You're with child."

 _With child._ Eileen slumped down on the bed, breathing heavy as she looked down towards her stomach. The marriage had been one thing, but that had been part of a plan. This - _this wasn't part of the plan._


	22. Chapter 22

_"_ _I told you I don't know anything!"_

There was a sickening crunch as Tommy's boot connected with the man's jaw, causing the victim to cough up another mouthful of brown dried blood.

"Don't _fucking_ lie to me."

The foot connected to the man's face again, and then again. Caught in a frenzy of rage, the kicking continued until the man was no longer fighting back but unconscious in a messy heap on the floor.

Practically panting for his breath, Tommy closed his eyes tightly for a moment and tried to calm himself down. His head felt like it was going to explode. The man on the floor didn't know anything - Tommy knew that - so why hadn't he been able to stop?

Securing his hat onto his head, Tommy eventually forced his eyes back open and took in the scene around him. Who knew if the man was alive or not - Tommy didn't care. He felt completely numb, inhumane and overflowing with rage. This wasn't the first innocent to suffer from his vendetta against the Chief Inspector and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The Shelby brother looked to his hands, seeing that they were still shaking. _He felt out of control._

"I'll find him."

The three words fell on deaf ears but Tommy still looked to the beaten body on the floor as he walked past and back towards the busy streets of Small Heath. Days of searching and he'd still come up with nothing. Chief Inspector Campbell hadn't been spotted leaving or occupying the city of Birmingham. But Tommy wouldn't stop until he was dead.

In a usually hectic time of day, people seemed to be clambering out of Tommy's way as he stalked down the street. Whilst the people of Small Heath were already wary of the Shelby family, no one dared cross Thomas Shelby with the current rumours of his brutal investigations. Innocent faces cowered away from him in pure fear - Tommy couldn't remember the last time he had felt so powerful.

The doors to the Garrison flew open and Harry needed no prompting in supplying Tommy with a bottle of whiskey upon approach. Nodding appreciatively, Tommy pushed past the crowds and into one of the back rooms where his brothers were already waiting.

"Alright, Tom."

Arthur raised a glass in Tommy's direction, putting on a normal front for the sake of his brother. They all knew something wasn't right with the man but none of them felt bold enough to say anything.

"Boys." Tommy acknowledged in return, slumping into a seat opposite the pair and immediately cracking open the bottle.

"Moss still hasn't heard anything." John announced, deciding it was best to avoid the pleasantries and get to the information Tommy had come here for in the first place. He cared for his brother and if killing a Chief Inspector would bring him back to reality, John was willing to assist in any way possible. After all, Tommy had saved him and Arthur from facing the gallows. "Says his contacts in Belfast haven't heard anything either."

Staring at the liquid in his glass, Tommy simply nodded in response. The Chief Inspector seemed to have become a ghost - _a ghost Tommy would find._

"I need you to send for two men," Tommy cleared his throat. "Got a body I need taking care of."

Exchanging subtle sidewards glances, Arthur decided he could no longer bite his tongue. "Tom, are you alright?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the eldest Shelby brother instantly regretted his sincerity.

 _"_ _Of course I'm fucking alright."_

Putting his hands up as a mock defence, Arthur moved back in his seat and looked to John for some kind of reassurance. "It's just…" He paused, "This isn't the first time you've asked."

Tommy looked to Arthur - this conversation was usually the other way round.

"Arthur, if I wanted a lecture I would've gone to Polly." Tommy only stopped to down the liquor in his glass. "Now fucking fix it."

The fight wasn't worth it and Arthur nodded obediently. None of them were used to seeing Tommy this way - he was crumbling and none of them knew how to stop it.

* * *

"How's Edna?"

With some of the strength back in her upper body, Eileen was sat upright in the bed whilst Curly perched on a chair at the bottom. True to his word, the man hadn't left her side and she'd never been more grateful. He was the only one to come and see her.

"Doing well," The man's face lit up as he spoke about the subject. "M-missing you though."

A warm smile spread across the brunette's face, a contrast to the nerves and fear twisting knots in her stomach on the inside. She was still digesting the doctor's news, as though part of her was still hoping it wasn't true. It was all so much so fast.

"Atleast someone does." The comment slipped from Eileen's lips without her even realising and she immediately regretted it once she saw the worried look plastered on Curly's face.

"T-Tommy's coming." He tried to convince her. "Just been busy is all."

They both knew it was a lie.

"It's fine, Curly."

Another lie. Eileen had initially tried to justify Tommy's absence, blaming it on trauma or genuine business troubles following their London trip. But now she knew that none of them were good excuses - the man was avoiding her for reasons she could not fathom.

Curly got up from his chair and came to softly take Eileen's hand in his. _"All be okay in the end."_

Eileen so wanted to believe him. Looking back to those kind eyes, the brunette almost did for a moment. But reality soon followed.

"You should go, Curly." Eileen gave the man's hand a firm squeeze. "Go see the horses for me."

Curly wavered with uncertainty, wanting to return to normality but also unwilling to leave the girl's side. As someone who was not related by blood, Eileen considered the man to be the closest thing she had left to a real family.

"Okay," the man eventually nodded. "B-but be back soon."

Holding her hand for a fraction longer, Curly reluctantly picked up his hat and coat and headed for the door. But as he got to there, it opened and a figure appeared in the other side of the doorway. Yet again, it was not the face Eileen had been hoping to see.

" _Polly_?"

Taken by surprise, Eileen jolted back in the bed and felt a fresh wave of pain rush through her body. She grit her teeth in frustration, trying not to show her dissatisfaction to the Shelby woman.

"What are you doing here?"

Sensing it was not his place to interfere, Curly snuck out of the door just as Polly stepped through it. As the latch clicked shut, the two women were left in a cold silence.

"How are you feeling?" Polly's question was completely insincere but Eileen decided it was best to play nice given previous circumstances.

"Better," She replied promptly. "Thank you."

Reaching into her pocket, Polly pulled out a cigarette and pressed it to her lips as she lit it.

"I don't think you're allowed to do-"

"He loves you." The aunt interrupted Eileen before she could question the idea of smoking inside a hospital. "Thomas." She clarified, "For reasons unknown to me, he loves you."

Heels clicked on the tiled floor as Polly walked further into the room, elegantly planting herself in the seat at the bottom of the bed. Eileen was trying to read the woman's face but she was giving off no signs of emotion.

"Then why isn't he here?" Eileen countered boldly, gently easing herself down against the back of the bed frame. Whilst she wanted out of the hospital, she didn't want to push herself, especially now that she wasn't the only person in her body to be worrying about.

"He's off on some wild goose chase." Polly exhaled a mouthful of smoke in the brunette's direction. "Trying to kill your father."

Eileen's eyes widened slightly at the sentiment. Chester Campbell certainly deserved to pay for what he'd done but Tommy had always promised her that death was not an option.

"He's gone off the rails." The woman continued, "Like a fucking bull in a china shop."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Polly twirled the cigarette between her fingers. It was forfeiting a lot of pride coming here to talk to Eileen. "Because," she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You're probably the only one who can talk some fucking sense into him."

Eileen was taken back by the whole encounter. Of all of the members of the Shelby family, Polly was the last she had expected to come and visit her. It was no secret that the aunt despised Eileen - and with good reason - so to see her coming asking for help was a shock to the system.

"How can I talk to him when he won't come visit me?" Eileen asked. Whilst she was infuriated that Tommy was avoiding her, she still cared for him and wanted to help in whatever way she could.

Polly tapped some of the ash from her cigarette onto the hospital floor before answering Eileen. "I didn't just come here to talk to you," She stated. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Out?" The brunette hastily queried. "Polly I don't think I can-"

"Can you walk?" Polly interrupted.

"Yes."

"Then you can leave." The aunt bluntly replied. Somehow the words felt like an order, even if Eileen had wanted to stay in the hospital, there was no way Polly was going to let her. Seeing the woman's desperation flushed Eileen with worry - _what state was Tommy in?_ She feared what chaos was awaiting her once she returned to reality and the world of the Peaky Blinders.

"Now come on," Polly got to her feet. "Before the doctor comes back."

Eileen's mind was racing. Of course she wanted to leave and help Tommy - he was the man she loved. But equally, if she really loved him, she couldn't risk hurting their baby.

With blatant disregard for her surroundings, Polly dropped her cigarette to the floor and ground it under the sole of her boot. Impatiently she looked to Eileen and cocked a knowing eyebrow. _"Come on."_

The tone of the woman's words told Eileen that she really had no choice in staying or leaving the hospital. Tommy needed her, so she had to go. Taking her time, she slung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself to her feet. The bullet wound had healed but she felt weaker than before - both mentally and physically.

* * *

Hours later and the brunette was sat in the Shelby betting parlour, sipping on a cup of tea whilst waiting for Tommy to make an appearance. It felt strange being back here after everything that had happened - with Polly's recent approval, she was finally starting to feel like a real Shelby. After all, that was her title now, _Mrs Shelby_. Twirling the ring on her finger, Eileen found herself feeling sick with worry. She just wanted Tommy to be okay.

"More tea?"

Looking up from the band of metal around her finger, Eileen's eyes met Ada's and she shook her head softly. "No, I'm alright thank you."

Polly had gone to find John and Arthur in an attempt to try and locate Tommy, meaning Eileen had been left alone in the Shelby sister's company for the past half hour or so. They hadn't really spoken, both clearly preoccupied in thought.

"I never got the chance to say thank you," Eileen's eyes fell from Ada to the baby rocking on her hip. Seeing the infant filled her with emotions she couldn't quite explain. _Was that going to be her?_

Smiling as Karl cooed, Ada glanced over towards the brunette. "Thank you for what?"

"For letting me go," Eileen explained, unable to pull her eyes away from the baby's face. So innocent and pure - something rarely found in the world they currently lived in.

"I did it for Tommy." Ada answered simply, using her free hand to take a sip from her own teacup.

Eileen admired Ada, she was strong and independent in a society that wanted her to be the opposite. Even in a family like the Shelby's, the woman was able to hold her ground and do as she pleased. Eileen liked to think the two of them were similar in a lot of ways.

"I thought you would have left Birmingham by now," Eileen asked with genuine curiosity. "With Freddie back, I thought you were done with being a Shelby."

"I am." Ada replied promptly. "I'm a Thorne now." Saying the name aloud was enough to make Ada feel giddy inside, she loved Freddie with all her heart and it was about time someone from Small Heath found their happy ending. "We leave for London next week, Polly asked me to stay to help with Tommy. God knows why, he'll never listen to me."

Eileen let out a half laugh - it was true, Tommy and Ada rarely seemed to see eye-to-eye. "You'll like it in London." Eileen looked to the girl. "I could've stayed there forever."

"Why didn't you?"

Eileen raised her eyebrows at the question. "Tommy could never leave any of this." She answered, arms gesturing around to the chaotic remains of a days work in the betting parlour.

"You could stay on your own," Ada suggested. "Get out of this place before it kills you."

Instinctively Eileen's eyes fell to her chest, drawn to where the bullet had hit her. Ada seemed to do the same, perhaps not realising the insensitiveness of her words before they'd passed her lips. "I'd go anywhere for him." Eileen spoke, more to herself than to Ada. It was true, something about Thomas Shelby made Eileen willing to go against everything she had ever known.

"Ada," Eileen took in a deep breath, "Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" The girl instantly queried.

"Karl." Eileen looked to the baby in her arms once more. "I know they didn't want you to have him."

Ada hadn't expected the question and somehow sensed there was more to it than simple curiosity. Her eyes scanned the brunette, trying to find some kind of inkling from her expression.

"Of course it was worth it." Ada finally answered, her grip on Karl tightening slightly. It had been a journey to get to this point but Ada wouldn't have changed a thing. "Eileen is there-"

Before Ada could even begin to question the girl on the matter, there was a loud crashing noise and the door to the betting parlour threw open. With a few more bangs and curses, Thomas Shelby stumbled drunkenly into the room.


	23. Chapter 23

"The fuck are you doing here."

With vision blurred Tommy stumbled further into the parlour, taking little care as of what he knocked into on the way. He could just about make out Eileen's features from a distance - dark hair, rose-tinted lips and those blue eyes that seemed to know him all too well.

"God Tommy," Eileen rushed to her feet, causing her shoulder to jolt in pain. She bit down on her lip as she approached the man, suddenly overwhelmed with the stench of booze. "You're drunk." She muttered, taking in his state. Polly hadn't been kidding - Thomas Shelby was crumbling.

"I'm fine," Tommy walked past the girl and zigzagged towards his office. Ada watched tentatively with Karl as Eileen hastily followed behind, letting the heavy doors swing shut behind her.

"You're not fine," Eileen put her hands on her hips, watching as Tommy finally made it to his desk chair and collapsed.

The Shelby brother shrugged off his coat and tossed his hat to one side before slumping back in his seat. "Pour me a glass," He barked, nodding in the direction of the whiskey decanter.

Eileen followed his gaze and almost laughed. "I think you've had enough." Whilst the brunette was putting on a brave front, seeing Tommy in this state was terrifying. The man she knew was strong and calculating, not drunk and incoherent.

"Do it myself." Tommy mumbled, roughly pushing himself back onto his feet and making a move towards the whiskey. Eileen intercepted him after a few steps, firmly placing her hands on his chest. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Stop." She ordered, "This isn't you." His clothes were soaked through from the rain and Eileen took note of the bruising along his knuckles and under his left eye.

"You don't know me," Tommy sharply retorted, pushing past the girl to stubbornly pour himself a glass. Just as he was raising it to his lips, a petite hand swiped the drink from his grasp.

"Tommy, stop." Eileen tried again. "Just look at me."

He didn't want to but somehow forced himself to, instantly regretting the decision. Eileen's face was washed with concern, disappointment and possibly even fear. All other times the girl had looked at him with such affection and now it had come to this.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked, searching his eyes for some kind of answer. "You can tell me."

Why did Tommy feel so angry? He felt rage rushing through his body at the question. Everyone suddenly seemed to think he was weak, could they not just leave him be?

"You're what's wrong."

Eileen's brow immediately furrowed. "Me?"

Tommy turned away from the girl and made his way back towards his desk, leaning against it for support as he reeled on the brunette. "Ever since you came to my fucking city everything's gone wrong." He couldn't stop himself. "All of this is your fault."

Eileen was stunned by the outburst, momentarily unable to find the right words to respond. "You don't mean that." She countered, taking a daring step closer.

"You're a fucking Campbell not a Shelby," Tommy continued, the words freely flowing off his tongue.

"Tommy," Eileen felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. "Why are you saying this?"

The man quickly responded. "Because this is who I am. _This is what men like me do_ ," He knew that his words were hurting the brunette but somehow couldn't bring himself to stop. Catching sight of the bandages under her coat, anger flushed through his body again.

"Tommy, you're scaring me." Eileen hushed. She had thought he would be happy to see her but instead he seemed to be looking at her with pure hatred.

"You think you know me just because you fucked me." Tommy stated harshly. "You don't know anything."

It was Eileen's turn to feel angry, both shocked and disgusted at the comment. What had happened to the Thomas Shelby she knew?

"You're right, I don't know you." Eileen snapped. "Not when you're like this." She took a step back towards the door. Polly had been wrong - no one could help Tommy when he was like this. "And if I'm not a Shelby why the fuck did you give me this?" The brunette held her hand up to show the ring, shaking with adrenaline from the confrontation.

Tommy stared back blankly, almost as though he was looking through her rather than at her.

"Keep it then." Irritated by the total lack of response, Eileen pulled the ring from her finger and threw it towards Tommy. After everything they had been through, it pained her that it was coming to this. "I want to help you, Tommy. I love you." She breathed, "But I can't help you when you're like this."

"This is who Thomas Shelby is." Tommy still wasn't looking at her, expression unreadable.

Why did this hurt more than a bullet? Seeing Tommy so inhuman and broken was a pain Eileen was incapable of describing.

"This _isn't_ who Thomas Shelby is." Eileen countered boldly. "Not who he is to me." The adrenaline was still rushing around her body. After the explosive fight, Eileen was understandably tentative in taking a few steps forward. "Tommy, please just let me help you. Whatever's going on we can fix it together."

The brunette's fingers brushed against his jawline, tempting him to meet her gaze. Ice blue eyes meeting, the pair stared back at each other and for a moment, Eileen thought she saw the tough facade beginning to fall. Then, his eyes sharply pulled away.

"Just go."

Hand falling down to her side, Eileen felt defeated.

"Go." He repeated, harsher this time.

Feeling tears stinging at the back of her eyes, the brunette obediently backed away towards the door. It pained her that she couldn't help him - she just wanted him to be happy.

"I'll go," Eileen spoke up as she reached the door. "But know, I still love Thomas Shelby, even if he doesn't love me."

Tommy stared back blankly, clearly lost in his own dark thoughts and self-hatred. She wanted to shake him, smack him - make him realise that this wasn't him. But Eileen knew better, when Tommy had his mind set on something, it was almost impossible to change.

Taking one last glance, Eileen momentarily paused in the doorway. She wanted to tell him about the baby but how could she when he was like this? A baby was supposed to be good news of love and family - this, this didn't feel right.

Before she could think on the matter for any longer, she pulled on the handle and left the office. As the door clicked shut the wave of emotions hit her and she quickly stormed past Ada. Whoever the man left in the office was, he wasn't the Thomas Shelby Eileen knew and loved.

* * *

The brunette's hands were still shaking when she got back to her lodgings. Just stepping into the building made her shudder, mind instantly flashed back to the night her father had confronted her. _Whore_. That's what he'd called her. With the front door clicking shut, Eileen took a moment to take in the apartment. She had no fond memories of the place and hated that it was all she had left to call home.

Slowly trudging into the living room, Eileen sat down on the sofa and allowed herself to feel all of the emotions she had been holding back for so long. Once she started, the feelings were overwhelming.

 _Her father_. She was supposed to hate the man after everything he had done. Yet, why couldn't she? Yes he was a monster but why did the brunette feel like she was partially to blame for his actions? She had pushed Chester Campbell to such extreme lengths - maybe all of this was her fault.

 _Tommy_. She loved the man, with every last ounce in her body. They were feelings she was not used to nor knew how to control. She was infatuated by him and his world and had finally been beginning to believe she was becoming a part of it. After tonight, she wasn't sure Birmingham was where she truly belonged.

 _The baby_. The concept still seemed alien to Eileen and her hand subconsciously rested on her stomach even though she knew she was too early to be showing. A baby - something so pure and innocent coming into a world so corrupt and unfair. It seemed so wrong.

"I knew you'd come back here eventually."

The voice seemingly came out of nowhere and Eileen's head whipped up in shock to try and find the source. She felt sick at the sight and hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks before replying.

"Leave," She hissed. "Now."

Chester Campbell took a few tentative steps forward, his expression washed with emotions Eileen had never seen before. Was it guilt? Sadness? Embarrassment?

"Let me-"

The man took a step closer, prompting Eileen to jump to her feet.

"Let you explain?" Eileen intercepted, "What is there to explain?"

The man looked sheepish and weak, traits the brunette wasn't used to seeing in her father.

"I was going to say let me apologise."

Eileen shook her head softly, almost wanting to laugh at the sentiment. "I think the time for apologies has passed."

The room went eerily quiet, neither of them knowing what to say next. It felt like two strangers meeting rather than a father and daughter.

"I'm pregnant."

The words fell out of Eileen's mouth before she could stop them. Something that should have been a joyous moment felt like a dirty secret. Secrets is what had destroyed their family in the first place - _she was sick of secrets._

 _"_ And yes it's _his_." Eileen added, watching as the realisation of the news dawned upon the Chief Inspector.

Expecting an aggressive outburst, the man simply looked to the floor for a moment as though to compose himself. "Come back to Ireland with me."

The brunette wasn't sure she'd heard the man correctly and stared back blankly.

"Come back to Ireland," Chester tried again. "The world of the Peaky Blinders isn't good for either of us. Let's go back home."

 _Back home?_ The sentiment was nice but Eileen wasn't sure where her home was anymore.

"Why would I go with you?" Eileen stared back at the man. "After what you've done."

Guilt flushed through Chester's body, mind instantly taken back to that moment down by the water's edge. He could still feel the cool touch of metal in his palm and hear the echoing of the gunshot in his ears.

"Because I'm all you've got left. All _both_ of you have left."

Eileen fell silent again, letting the words sink in. Was it true? Was Chester really all she had left? It was certainly beginning to feel that way. Small Heath was like poison - it was slowly ripping the life from her and she didn't know how to escape it. Being with Tommy, the city had finally been beginning to feel like home. But without him, she felt like she was back to the same position she had been in when she had first arrived. She felt useless, alone and scared.

Eileen's hand fell to her stomach again. Now she had two people to think about. Looking up to meet Chester's gaze, the brunette took in a deep breath.

"When do we leave?"


	24. Chapter 24

Morning light was beginning to peak through the shutters of the windows of Tommy's office, causing ripples of light to reflect off of the silver ring in the man's palm. He'd been sat at his desk all night, thinking over the altercation with Eileen. In a sober mind, Tommy knew how wrong he'd been. The girl had only been trying to help him but he'd pushed her away - just like he did with everyone else.

Pushing away was all Tommy knew how to do. It was his coping mechanism and the easiest way to ensure that the only person getting hurt was himself. Though, as he twirled the ring between his fingers, he knew that he wasn't the only one being hurt by this outburst. Thinking about the brunette overwhelmed him with guilt - he hadn't meant what he'd said but somehow hadn't been able to stop himself. He was hurting those he cared about. _The ones he loved._

Out of annoyance, Tommy tossed the ring to the side of his desk and fumbled to find his cigarettes amongst the stacks of paper. For once, business had been the least of his worries and he'd admittedly been neglecting his professional duties since the showdown with the Chief Inspector. Eventually finding one, Tommy hastily lit a match and inhaled a deep mouthful of smoke. Savouring the sensation, he closed his eyes and let his mind go momentarily blank.

"You're an idiot."

Tommy didn't need to open his eyes to know who was responsible for the insult.

"Ada," he acknowledged, forcing himself to look to his sister and give a nod as a form of greeting. "Letting yourself in now, ey?"

The Shelby sister rolled her eyes at the comment, proceeding into the office without a second thought. Whilst most people were afraid of Tommy, she merely saw him as her foolish older brother and nothing else. It was for that reason that the two of them often clashed heads - Ada was one of the only people who would tell Tommy exactly what was on her mind, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"You're a fucking idiot, Tommy." The girl repeated, firmly planting herself in the seat opposite him.

Again deciding to ignore the insult, Tommy exhaled a mouthful of smoke. "Shouldn't you be in London by now with that husband of yours?" He deflected, expression blank as he looked back to the woman.

"We leave next week," Ada answered sharply. "Polly asked me to stay to try and talk some fucking sense into you."

Tommy was unphased by the comment and tapped some ash into the tray on his desk before continuing. "Pol doesn't know what she's talking about." He replied, "I'm fine."

"We both know that's bullshit." Ada retorted quickly. She liked to challenge Tommy - other than Polly, she was one of the few people that would.

"I've had about enough of you lot coming in here and lecturing me." Tommy's tone was sharp, his calm exterior beginning to slip as Ada agitated him. "I'm fucking fine."

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her seat stubbornly. "You're a mess, Tommy." She bluntly stated. "And you're taking it out on all of us."

"Just leave, Ada."

It was the only response Tommy could come up with when faced with such a harsh truth. He was a mess, he was taking it out on other people but he just didn't know how to stop.

"Is that what you told her to do too?"

At Ada's question, Tommy's eyes quickly looked up and met hers. His sister's glare was cold and calculating.

"Told who?" Tommy replied blankly, knowing full well who Ada was referring to.

Rolling her eyes again, Ada resisted the temptation to smack her brother. Leaning forwards slightly, she let a serious expression fall across her face. "You know, one day when you tell someone to leave they might not come back."

There was a momentary silence as Tommy took another puff from the cigarette rested between his fingers, letting Ada's words sink in. They were probably true but Tommy was too proud to admit it. Letting people leave would be easier than fixing the mess he'd made.

"I've got work to do, Ada." Tommy swiftly changed the topic. "You can see yourself out."

The girl didn't budge, staring back at her brother defiantly. "You know she's pregnant?"

Ada watched as the shock registered on Tommy's face. Atleast the man did have some working emotions left.

It hadn't taken Ada long to connect the dots following the conversation she and Eileen had had the day prior. Questioning about Karl and if it was worth it - it had all made sense and was confirmed by the papers the doctor sent over following the girl's release.

"She was probably going to tell you if you hadn't of ripped her fucking head off."

Tommy still looked completely stunned, mind lost as he thought about the prospect. Surely it wasn't true? It couldn't be. _Could it?_

"A mini-protege Thomas Shelby… now that's a fucking thought." Ada let out a half laugh as she slowly pushed herself up from her seat. "I'll go now, leave you to do that _work_." She added, a slight smirk on his lips as she made her way towards the office door. She'd delivered the news that she needed to - she could only hope that it would help bring Tommy back down to reality.

"Tommy," She stopped as she got to the door. "Don't let this one get away."

* * *

Charlie's Yard was already in full swing upon Eileen's arrival, men eagerly bustling to get the jobs done and wages paid. It immediately took the brunette's mind back to the day of her arrival all those weeks ago, she had been walking this very route when she'd bumped into Curly. At the time, the girl had had no idea of how quickly her life was soon to change.

Politely smiling and returning nods to familiar faces, Eileen weaved in and out of the workers until she made her way to the stables. Whilst it could be toxic living in Small Heath, somehow this place remained completely pure in the brunette's mind. Boldly approaching, Eileen unlocked the hatch to the stable and stepped in.

"Hey there girl."

Edna stood proud in the middle of the stable pen, as strong and beautiful as the first time Eileen had seen her. She only wished she could say the same about herself - but Birmingham had broken her, or more accurately, Thomas Shelby had.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Eileen giggled softly as the horse nudged its nose in her direction, gladly running her hand through its mane.

"She's missed you."

Eileen's head turned to find Curly, stood sheepishly with a bucket full of muck in hand. Her heart ached at the sight - saying goodbye to him was going to be the most painful.

"She looks well," Eileen smiled weakly. "Tommy must be pleased."

Curly unlocked the hatch and stepped into the pen, placing his bucket to one side as he admired the horse. "V-very pleased." He stuttered, coming to Eileen's side to run his hand up the horse's nose. "W-Want to stay and help?" Curly used his other hand to loosely gesture towards the shovels resting against the back wall.

"I'm sorry, Curly." Eileen's smile faltered. "I can't today, I have to go."

The look on the brunette's face and the tone in her voice seemed to suddenly register with Curly and concern washed across his expression. "G-go where?"

Eileen looked to Edna, unable to face Curly. " _Home_."

The stableman went quiet for a moment, running his hand up the horse's nose and right down between its ears. Apparently neither of them were good at saying goodbyes.

"Not coming back?" Curly eventually questioned, a spark of sadness in his voice that Eileen hated to hear.

Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, the brunette shook her head softly. "No, Curly." Her voice seemed to crack slightly. "Not coming back."

At the words, Curly turned away from Edna and engulfed Eileen in a hug that took her by surprise. Wrapping her arms around the man's shoulders she tried to smile and feel happy, even though the occasion was quite the opposite.

"Thank you for everything, Curly." Eileen whispered, voice muffled amongst the fabric of the man's coat. She meant it though - she wasn't sure she could ever thank Curly enough for everything he had done for her since her arrival in Birmingham. Even though things had come to a messy end, she would always be thankful for the time she'd spent in Small Heath. The world of the Peaky Blinders had made her feel alive, made her realise there was much more to life than being the simple housewife her father so desperately wanted her to be. She'd experienced passion, lust and love - heartbreak too - but still wouldn't have changed a thing.

"I have to go." Reluctantly Eileen pulled away from the hug, feeling a few loose tears slipping from the corners of her eyes. "Say goodbye to everyone for me." She quickly wiped the water from her cheeks, determined to stay strong.

Curly nodded repeatedly, twirling his thumbs the way he always did when he was anxious. "S-stay safe."

Eileen nodded back. _Stay safe_. She would try. "You too." She confirmed. Giving Edna one last pet, she firmly turned on her heel and headed for the stable door. The brunette feared that if she stayed for much longer she would never be able to leave. Goodbyes weren't supposed to be easy but this felt so wrong.

Hit by a sudden wave of hesitation, the brunette had to force herself to step through the stable door and back out into the busy yard. Before, leaving had felt so easy but now she was beginning to realise there was more than just Tommy to be leaving behind. Shaking the thoughts from her brain and holding back the tears, Eileen hastily started walking. After all, she had a train to catch.

* * *

The sound of Tommy's fist against the wooden door cemented his decision - he'd knocked now and couldn't turn back, even though part of him still wanted to. He was used to avoiding personal problems, burying them away and hoping they would solve themselves. But this time it was different - a baby, that wouldn't solve itself.

When met with no response, Tommy's fist connected with the door again and he waited impatiently for the brunette to answer. Was she avoiding him? Though, Tommy supposed she had every right to after the way he had spoken to her.

Just when Tommy was about to knock again, the door suddenly flew open but the figure in the doorway was not the face he had been expecting. Rage instantly flushed through the Shelby's body.

"Where is she?"

"Pleasure to see you too, Mr Shelby."

The Chief Inspector seemed unphased by Tommy's visit, almost as though he had been expecting it, and stood smugly in the doorway to the Campbell lodgings.

Ignoring the man, Tommy repeated. "I said, where the fuck is she?"

Chester stepped away from the door and sauntered into the apartment, leaving the door open as an informal invitation for Tommy to follow. The last thing he wanted to do was be alone in a room with the man, yet somehow he forced himself to walk through the doorway.

"She's gone," Chester replied casually. "Or is going. Train leaves in half an hour."

A train? Tommy knew that he'd crossed the line with Eileen but he hadn't expected for her to flee so quickly. Ada's words rang true in his head.

"You're lying." Tommy quickly retorted. "What have you done to her?"

Wasting no time, the Shelby's hand quickly found the revolver secured in his holster and pulled it out. From all of their other encounters, Tommy was glad he was finally the one to be behind the trigger.

"Oh, I haven't done anything to her, Mr Shelby." Chester crossed his arms as his eyes flickered from the gun to the man holding it. "She just wanted to get away from you."

This was the moment Tommy had been waiting for. So, why couldn't he pull the trigger?

"She would never go anywhere with you." Tommy countered, firm in his stance as he faced off against the Chief Inspector.

Chester was still remarkably calm, perhaps unnervingly so. "Ay, that's where you're wrong, Mr Shelby." He continued. "It's you that she doesn't want to go anywhere with."

Tommy knew he was lying. He had to be. Nothing that came out of that man's mouth was good or honest. Tommy felt his hand itching for the trigger.

"Men like you aren't good for girls like my daughter." Chester announced.

Tommy was quick to respond. "And men like you are, ey?" He took a step forward. "Men who would shoot their own fucking family."

The comment finally seemed to crack Chester and Tommy could see a flicker of anger cross the man's expression. It was a sensitive topic for both of them.

"That bullet was for you." Chester spat.

Tommy scoffed at the reply. "Then why didn't it fucking hit me?"

Chester went quiet. Thinking of the day made him feel sick to his stomach - as it did for Tommy.

"You like to think you're so different to me, Chief Inspector." Tommy took his opportunity to speak. "But really, we're just the same. We'll both end up at the same place in the end."

It was true. Whilst Tommy acknowledged that he wasn't a good man, Chester Campbell seemed to be convinced that he was one. The brutal investigations, killings back in Belfast and firing a bullet at his own kin - how could someone who did such things still think of themselves as a good man?

"Ay," Chester nodded. "You're probably right, Mr Shelby." He stared back at his opponent. "But I don't want Eileen to end up there too."

This time Tommy went quiet, thrown off by the sentiment. Caught up in the commotion of the past few weeks, the Shelby had almost forgotten how different he and Eileen truly were. The brunette was pure, innocent and a reminder of normality in an otherwise toxic world. Yet, thanks to him, she'd been exposed to brutality and death. She was no longer the same girl he'd met all those weeks ago in the stable and it was his fault that she'd changed.

"If you love her, you'll let her go." Chester filled the silence. "Raise a child away from the world of the Peaky Blinders."

The baby. Tommy still couldn't wrap his head around the prospect. Was he happy? Scared? Angry? Perhaps a mixture of all three. Though he had not given the matter much thought, he had always envisioned the day finding out he was to be a father as much more of a joyous occasion - not an ultimatum.

"I do love her." Tommy breathed, words that he hadn't been able to say aloud before. The gun lowered to his side. "I fucking love her…" He repeated the words again, more to himself than to the Chief Inspector. Taking a moment to pull his thoughts together, Tommy looked up again as the Chief Inspector spoke.

"Then you'll let her go."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: Thank you for the loyalty and apologies for the delay - enjoy x**_

* * *

The mood at the train station was sombre, filled with figures in grey coats reluctantly walking the platform as the time of their departure moved closer. It was a depressing sight and one that Eileen thought to be fitting given the pressing circumstances. She had been so certain that this was the right decision to be making, yet now she found she wasn't so sure.

Her time in Birmingham had certainly been eventful - frankly an understatement - and she knew that she would be leaving as a stronger, wiser and more mature women. The city had taught her pain, hardship and love. She had so much to be thankful for, which was one of the many reasons she suddenly found herself feeling guilty preparing to leave it all behind.

To leave Curly, the man who had been more of a father to her than her own would ever be, felt like an injustice. Simple in his ways but irreplaceable with his heart, Eileen couldn't believe she had been lucky enough to meet a man with such pure integrity. That gratitude extended to the Shelby family too. Though it had certainly not been a smooth relationship, being a part of the Shelby family even for a short period of time had allowed the brunette to feel alive. It was a world that she never thought she would be a part of but one that she was finding incredibly difficult to leave. Adventure, excitement - it was all so electric.

 _Then, of course, there was Tommy._

Eileen didn't know where to begin when thanking Tommy. Just thinking of the man made her heart ache and she pressed her eyes tightly shut for a moment as though doing so would help rid of the thought. The whirlwind of romance that Eileen had had with Thomas Shelby was something she would never forget, especially now that she had the baby as a permanent reminder of their time together.

With so many thoughts confusing the brunette's mind, Eileen firmly gripped the handle of her suitcase and walked towards her train platform. Ten minutes until departure - _there was no turning back now._

Her feet practically felt like lead with each step, as though even her body was reluctant to let her go. She knew deep down that leaving Birmingham was the right thing to do, but god did it feel so wrong.

Nine minutes left. Eileen tried to keep her head up as she walked with determination. Belfast would be good for all three of them - herself, the baby and her father. Perhaps it would help reverse the curse that seemed to have fallen upon them all since their arrival in the dreaded city.

 _Eight_. The train was within her sights and now the situation seemed that much more real. Gulping at the lump in her throat, Eileen found her feet glued to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to move. A few more steps and it would all be over - _she didn't want it to all be over._

Her mind was still racing as the clock ticked down to seven minutes, brain constantly battling between the selfish decision to stay and the painful decision to leave. Her father would be here any minute - they could both go and start over again, perhaps even try to repair something from the shreds remaining of their relationship.

Six minutes. Or she could turn and go back, go back to the stables and find Curly or storm the Garrison to find Tommy. Perhaps that relationship wasn't yet beyond repair. Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to fix the mess that she'd made.

Just as the brunette finally seemed to make up her mind, something stopped her. _Or someone more accurately._

The metal of the gun felt cold against the girl's back even through the thick layers of her coat. For someone who had once been so blissfully unaware of guns and violence, it was worrying that Eileen was able to recognise the sensation so quickly.

"Mrs Shelby."

The voice was cold, blunt and _unfamiliar_.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

With the gun pressed firmly against her back, Eileen found herself unnervingly calm given the circumstances. Something about the situation seemed normal after the time she had shared with Thomas Shelby.

"What do you want?" The brunette eventually answered, with words of surprising confidence given the nature of the encounter.

There was a long pause as the man thought.

"It's not what I want." She could almost tell that the man was smirking as he added, _"It's what Billy Kimber wants."_

Then, with surprising force, the brunette found herself being pushed forward with a hand firmly placed on her back. Even if the girl had wanted to choose, it seemed she no longer had a say in whether or not to leave Birmingham.

Trying not to trip over her feet, Eileen found herself being escorted into the back of a car. As it pulled away from the curb she could just about hear the sound of her train departing from the station.

 _What had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

He had been too late.

Slouched back in his office chair with a cigarette hanging loosely in one hand, Tommy felt like a complete and utter failure. Taking a long drag of smoke, the man's mind flashed back to a mere few hours ago when he had been stood on the train platform. _Of course he had been too fucking late._

Letting out a frustrated kick, the desk jolted out of place and Tommy let his head hang back out of frustration. Ada had been right - he'd finally managed to push someone away for good. His mind constantly flashed back to the other night in his office, reliving the argument and foul words he had said to the girl. Fist hitting the desk this time, Tommy swore under his breath.

 _He'd been too fucking late._

Lost in his own anger, Tommy didn't even lift his head as the door to his office swung open.

"Ada, I told you I want to be alone." The man hissed sharply, not needing to look to know that it would be his sister hovering in the doorway. As much as the two bickered, he knew that Ada would always worry about him, and likewise him about her.

"I know," The girl promptly responded, not one to be undermined by Tommy's harsh tone. "But I thought you'd want to deal with this yourself."

Finally bringing his gaze from the desk to the doorway, Tommy was taken back by the figures stood before him.

"I let you live once. What makes you think this time you'll be so lucky?" The words fell out of Tommy's mouth before he could take them back, anger in his tone as he stared back at Chief Inspector Campbell.

"What have you done with her?"

Irish accent cutting through the room, Tommy frowned slightly as he took in the man's hagged appearance.

 _Done with her?_ Eileen? The man's mind raced as he tried to make sense of the situation. Taking a last drag from the cigarette in his grasp, Tommy promptly got to his feet.

"She's gone." He stated matter-of-factly, "And I thought you had too."

Pushing past Ada, Chester Campbell stormed across the room towards Tommy. The words were a growl. "You were supposed to let her go."

Refusing to be intimidated by the man, Tommy rested his palms on his desk as he replied.

" _I did."_ He countered. "The train had left by the time I got there."

Chester seemed to recognise the severity in Tommy's tone and the anger that had initially been flushed across his face disappeared. Returning in its place was worry.

"My daughter never made it onto that train." Chester thought aloud, trying to piece together the new information as it unravelled.

"And she didn't come to me." Tommy added as a contribution.

It was probably the most civil conversation the two men had ever shared, despite the seriousness of the topic being discussed. If Eileen wasn't with her father or with Tommy, where else would she have gone? An uncomfortable silence washed over the two men, as though an unspoken truce had already been agreed.

"She's probably with Curly." Ada was the one to eventually break the silence, voice ringing out from where she was still stood in the doorway. Whilst her tone was trying to sound convincing, her expression said otherwise. All of them knew that something didn't feel quite right.

"Ada, send word to Uncle Charlie. Ask Curly if he's seen her." Tommy ordered, some of the authoritativeness back in his voice after the initial shock. "For now, I want men on all of the junctions. If even the slightest thing looks wrong, I want to fucking hear about it."

Hastily nodding, the woman left the room and let the door swing shut behind her. The two men resumed their silence for a moment.

"Call your men off," Chester spoke out. "This is a police matter, not for you Peaky Blinder scum."

Any sign of the truce seemed to be gone and Tommy quickly retaliated. "Police matter? I don't want your fucking coppers anywhere near this."

It was a constant competition between the egos of the two men, neither willing to be outwitted or overshadowed.

"Try and stop me." Chester all but growled in response, adrenaline rushing through his body at the whole ordeal. The train had been his chance at a new beginning, far away from the world of the Peaky Blinders. Yet, he still found himself trapped in the toxic web of the Shelby family.

"Oh I could stop you, Chief Inspector." Tommy quipped in response, "Unlike you, when I shoot I don't miss."

The comment agitated the man and he took a daring step forward. "You talk a big game, Mr Shelby." He stated, "But you just can't handle the fact that this time, she picked me over you."

It felt like a knife in the gut but Tommy tried to mask his displeasure. He hated the Chief Inspector - loathed him even - but he knew that what he was saying rang true. Eileen had once chosen him over her father and it hurt to see the tables turned so sharply.

Before Tommy could respond, the door to the office was pushed open again and for a moment Tommy almost wanted to belief it would be Eileen on the other side.

Instead, the concern on Ada's face told him matters were about to get much worse.

"Ada, I told you to call Charlie." Tommy stood up straighter as the brunette rushed into the office, hands grasping something he couldn't quite see.

Ignoring the comment, his sister hastily approached the desk and planted a letter before him. "Tommy, this just came through." She looked to her feet, "Left on the doorstep with a… a dead rat."

Tommy stared at the piece of paper before him blankly, letting Ada's words sink in. He knew what what the letter would say before he'd even opened it. Finding himself delaying the inevitable reality, Tommy reluctantly lifted the envelope and tore the seal open. His eyes moved quickly to scan the contents.

Growing impatient, Chester crossed the room until he was level with Ada and stood directly opposite Tommy at the desk. "What does it say?" The man asked but, he too, already knew the answer.

" _Kimber_."

It was the only word Tommy could muster as he finally pulled his eyes away from the letter. For once, he felt completely boxed in. In the wake of the problems with the Chief Inspector, the man had completely forgotten about his business ventures. He should have known they would eventually come back to haunt him.

"Kimber." Tommy repeated, clearing his throat slightly. "Billy fucking Kimber's got her."


	26. Chapter 26

It was dark, pitch black almost, and the brunette's mind felt numb having spent so much time in isolation. _Where the hell was she?_

Rope burning against her wrists as she struggled, Eileen found herself wanting to give up. She should have known that she would never be able to escape the world of the Peaky Blinders - Tommy's demons would always find their way back to her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the girl slouched back against the chair. _Thomas fucking Shelby -_ What mess had he gotten himself into now?

Blinding light suddenly filled the room and Eileen flinched away as her eyes adjusted to the quick change. Though disorientated, she could just about make out the silhouette of a figure stood in the doorway. She didn't recognise the man but she recognised the one beside him - he had been the one to press the gun to her back. During her time in Birmingham, Eileen had always felt safe knowing that Tommy was by her side. Now, she felt totally vulnerable.

"Mrs Shelby."

The man that she didn't recognise stepped further into the room, giving her a chance to fully take in his appearance. He was a well dressed man and gave off an overwhelming sense of arrogance - Eileen was able to fill in the blanks of her mystery companion.

"Mr Kimber." She acknowledged, "It's Campbell not Shelby."

The man seemed to smirk at the comment and took a step closer, waiting whilst his assistance hastily moved to grab a second chair and place it opposite Eileen.

Kimber laughed before replying, "I wouldn't want to be associated with that filthy gypsy name either."

Taking in the man's expression, Eileen found herself feeling unnerved. The sickening smile, beady little eyes - her stomach turned at the sight. Trying to keep her displeasure hidden, the brunette countered. "What do you want, Mr Kimber?"

Leaning back in his chair, Billy Kimber's arms folded across his chest. Seeing the girl helpless, alone, vulnerable - it filled him with glee.

"Respect." He replied, resting his elbows on his knees as he leant forwards towards Eileen. "I just want some respect from that fucking gypsy gangster of yours."

His eyes were cold and not the same kind of cold as in Tommy's eyes. When she looked to Billy Kimber, all Eileen could see was evil.

"Respect is something that has to be earned," Eileen answered, voice strong even though her mind was not.

The words seemed to amuse Kimber and he slowly got to his feet, a gesture that Eileen immediately knew was a bad sign. Creeping towards the girl, he began to circle her chair, fingers brushing over her collarbone as he did so.

"Mr Shelby did well for himself, don't you think?" He called out, looking to his worker who was still stood by the doorway. "Look at the body on this one." With the words came a rip and Eileen jolted in her seat as the fabric on her dress was torn from her shoulder.

"Stop." Was it a demand? Pleading? Eileen wasn't sure but all she knew was that she wanted his filthy hands off of her.

Pushing her hair to the side, the man's fingers traced up her back and to the nape of her neck. Standing behind her, Eileen could feel Kimber's breath against her skin as he leant down to whisper in her ear.

"You see, I don't earn respect." He paused, "I demand it."

Eileen felt sick, stomach turning in knots. Yet, somehow she still found the muster to fight back. "Thomas Shelby will _never_ respect a man like you."

At the comment, Kimber instantly recoiled and stormed around the chair to face the girl.

"You fucking whore!"

Eileen barely had time to register the slap - not realising what had happened until her cheek stung with pain. Refusing to look weak, Eileen bit on her bottom lip and stared back at the man defiantly.

Kimber wasn't sure what to make of the girl - _brave or stupid?_ He shook the hand he had just used to smack her, slowly backing away towards the door. "Thomas Shelby will respect me." He spat, _"Or it will be you that suffers."_

Then, without further comment, the man left the room. Soon darkness resumed and Eileen finally let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in. Her skin felt itchy and the brunette shuddered as she remembered the feeling of Kimber's fingers against her skin. She felt violated and sick with anger. She didn't want Tommy to respect Billy Kimber - _she wanted him to kill him._

* * *

"The girl I could understand, but him… you'd bring him to a fucking family meeting."

John's comment sent the Shelby betting parlour into uproar, men desperately trying to stop John and Arthur from attacking the Chief Inspector. Stupidly Chester had almost forgotten how poorly he had treated the two men since his arrival - first there had been the attack on Arthur, then of course there had been the arrests. It was hardly surprising that the men hated him.

"Enough!" Tommy shouted over the chaos filling the room. "John and Arthur, enough."

The two brother's looked to Tommy in disgust. "Are you forgetting what he did, Tom?" Arthur spat, eyes filled with menace as he caught sight of the Chief Inspector.

"I haven't forgotten, Arthur." Tommy replied calmly, attempting to bring some order back to the meeting. "And I don't like it anymore than you do." It was true - in fact, Tommy was perhaps the most angry that he was being forced to bring Chester Campbell into his family business. After everything the man had done, Tommy wanted him in the ground not in the comfort of his own home. "But we're doing this for Eileen."

It was Polly that kicked up a fuss this time. "Hasn't that girl caused enough fucking problems?"

A quick glare from Ada soon silenced the woman and Tommy was, for once, happy for his sister's input. Ironically the girl had recently been his most loyal family member.

"Enough, out of all of you." Tommy confirmed once more, letting a silence wash over the room as everyone finally seemed to compose themselves. He didn't continue until everyone had found a seat. "Billy Kimber has come into our streets, our fucking pubs." He ranted, "Trying to make a mockery out of us."

There was some murmuring amongst the men in the room out of agreement.

"We're going to show him that Birmingham belongs to the Peaky fucking Blinders." The anger in Tommy's words riled up the room but this time in union - he'd always been good at giving his men a pep talk, something he'd learnt from his time in the troops.

"Now you're talking." Still unhappy, John managed a smirk as he looked back to his brother. He'd follow Tommy to the grave if he had to - they all would.

"We control these streets." Tommy placed his palms on the table as he spoke, "And now we control the coppers too." Glancing over his shoulder, Chester Campbell issued a curt nod. The two men hated each other and probably always would, but they knew that they needed each other if there was any chance of getting Eileen back alive.

"You have my men." Chester stated simply, arms crossed neatly behind his back.

Tommy was having to swallow his pride - something that he didn't take lightly - but thinking about Eileen made it worth it. In many ways, the girl had saved him. It was about time he returned the favour.

 _"_ _Now let's show Billy Kimber just what the Peaky Blinders can do."_

* * *

The room had disbanded and Tommy finally let his facade fall, leaning back in his chair and pressing his eyes tightly shut for a moment. The shovels against the wall - _they were back_.

The man's head practically felt like it was going to explode. He wanted to scream, perhaps even cry, but knew that he couldn't. After all, he was Thomas Shelby and it was always his job to be the one put together. If he crumbled, they all would.

Tommy was used to being in control and he had always been confident that there was no situation he couldn't outwit. Yet, with everything going on, he for once found himself uncertain. Everything became much more serious when a girl's life was at risk. Not just any girl - _the girl he loved and the mother of his child._

Since the Campbell family's arrival in Small Heath, the pair had encountered nothing but trouble and Tommy was overwhelmed with feelings of guilt. Eileen deserved better than a life cursed by the Peaky Blinders. Even though he had tried to stop her leaving, Tommy was beginning to wish the girl had managed to escape. She didn't belong in his world, no matter how much he wanted her to.

Lost in thought, the man didn't even realise when Polly entered the office. He was only pulled from his trance when the woman placed two glasses of whiskey on the desk in front of him.

"You look like you need it."

Blunt as always, Polly raised one of the glasses to her lips and sat down opposite her nephew. "Cheers," she acknowledged before swiftly draining the glass' contents.

Tommy hesitated for a moment but soon followed suit. Making sure to tip his glass graciously in Polly's direction, Tommy smoothly downed the amber liquor. The taste burned, a sensation he was becoming all too familiar with.

"For once," Polly began. "I can't tell what's going on in that head of yours."

Tommy scoffed at the comment - it was a typical Polly encounter. The woman liked to believe that she knew him better than he knew himself, which perhaps to an extent was true. Though, no one would ever truly understand Thomas Shelby. The only one that ever seemed to have come close was the one that was now fading away.

"She's pregnant."

The words fell from Tommy's lips numbly. The concept that Eileen was carrying his child still felt alien to him - _how could he ever be a father?_

Not expecting the news, Polly's eyebrows raised slightly and she let out an exasperated sigh. Promptly getting to her feet, the woman crossed the room to retrieve the bottle of whiskey and upon her return she swiftly poured two more glasses.

Falling back into her seat the woman shook her head slightly, "Fuck."

Letting out a half laugh, Tommy lifted the refilled glass and raised it in Polly's direction. " _Fuck_." He repeated.

"When?" Polly asked, for once at a loss for words. A baby always made everything for more complicated. She had already been through this dilemma with Ada, she wasn't sure she could face it all again.

"London." Tommy answered, mind instantly flashing back to the night the pair had shared in that hotel suite. Naive - lost in the bliss of a different city, the pair had been so naive to the reality awaiting them beyond their return. What Tommy would give to go back to that damn hotel room.

"She's not far along then," Polly inputted having quickly calculated the timespan. "I've got a woman you could always call-"

"-Pol." Tommy hastily interrupted. "Stop." He knew where their conversation was headed and he didn't like it. Suddenly he felt incredibly guilty for ever having considered telling Ada to get rid of her baby.

"It's a baby, Thomas." Polly shook her head slightly. "How exactly do you plan on bringing a baby into all of this?" The woman's arms gestured around the room.

"The same way John has." Tommy cleared his throat, "And Ada."

Taking a sip from her glass, Polly paused to calculate the situation. "John and Ada aren't _you,_ Thomas." The words were harsh but true, someone always had to be the cruel one. "And their children aren't Campbell's."

Polly was perhaps the only person to hate the Chief Inspector more than Tommy did. She detested what the man had done to her city, her business and, most importantly, her family.

"Her name might be Campbell, Pol." Tommy retorted, "But that girl is nothing like her father."

"You might have forgotten about her secret but I haven't." Polly quickly fired back. "If she's lied to you once, she'll lie to you again."

Polly didn't want to be so harsh but it was in her nature. As much as she and Tommy bickered when it came to business matters, she was deathly protective of her nephew and wouldn't allow him to be blindsided by lust.

"You don't know her like I do." Tommy looked to the liquor in his glass, carefully swirling the glass before taking a sip. "And she's part of this family whether you fucking like it or not."

Finally meeting the woman's gaze again, Tommy's expression was stern. He'd made so many mistakes in his life but he wasn't going to let Eileen be another one - this time he planned on doing things right. _Being good_. Being the man someone like Eileen deserved. He atleast had to try.

Before the two could discuss the topic any further, the door to the office opened and Arthur appeared. Tommy was actually pleased for the interruption, "Arthur, what is it?" He asked, sitting upright in his seat. Having let his mind slip, he was now back to be being fully focussed on the problem at hand.

Holding his cap in his hands, Arthur quickly responded. "Kimber," He explained. "He's agreed on a meeting."


	27. Chapter 27

_"_ _Paint the streets red boys!"_

John's voice bellowed out loud amongst the crowd of men charging out of the Garrison. He certainly had a way of riling them up, part of his boisterous and often crude personality. As the men stormed ahead, Tommy loomed at the back of the pack. They were due to be meeting Billy Kimber at any minute and it was fair to say he was apprehensive about the confrontation. When it was his own life on the line, Tommy had nothing to worry about - _death had never scared him._ Yet, now that it was Eileen's, he felt overwhelmed with guilt.

The last time Tommy had planned a confrontation had been against the Chief Inspector and it certainly hadn't gone as anticipated. Just thinking back to that day down by the water's edge filled him with rage. This time things had to go to plan - he wouldn't see those he cared about put at risk again.

Though the stress of meeting with Kimber was heavy, Tommy also found himself feeling worried about simply seeing the brunette again. The last time Tommy had seen Eileen he had said some truly awful things - having to face that reality was something he had been trying to escape. The girl had been trying to leave Birmingham and never see him again. She probably hated him, or atleast she should've.

Feeling a reassuring slap on the back, Tommy brought himself back to reality and turned to face Arthur.

"It will all be okay, brother." The man tried to reassure. Though Tommy put up a good exterior, his family were always able to see through the facade.

"I know it will, Arthur." Tommy deflected, searching his pockets for a cigarette to light. The familiarity of the smoke was a comfort he was craving. "If all goes to plan."

Sensing his brother wasn't in the mood for further conversation, Arthur gave Tommy one more reassuring pat on the back before marching ahead to find John. He'd learnt it was best to leave Tommy and his thoughts to himself when he was stressed.

Raising the freshly lit cigarette to his lips, Tommy took in a deep breath of smoke and savoured the sensation. It was time to put emotions to the back of his mind and focus on the business at hand. _Billy Kimber was going to pay for what he'd done._

Eventually the crowd of men came to a stand-still and a pathway cleared for Tommy as he marched to the front of the group. The clearing where they had organised to meet Kimber was empty and after checking his pocket watch, Tommy quickly determined that the man was late.

"Some fucking nerve…"

The mumble came from John, of course, and Tommy couldn't help but smirk slightly. Kimber did have some fucking nerve. Still, the man bit his tongue and casually dropped his cigarette to the floor as they continued to wait. He'd wait through to the night if necessary.

Just as the men were beginning to get agitated, a series of cars pulled sharply into the street and jolted abruptly to a stop. _It was time._

The first men to clamber out of the vehicles were clearly the muscle, all noticeable rugged and Tommy had already identified the weapons holstered underneath their jackets. Clearly both men knew that this was not going to be a peaceful exchange.

Kimber was the last man to exit one of the cars and did so with a smug smile plastered across his face - just looking at him caused Tommy's blood to boil.

"You're late, Mr Kimber." Tommy called out, arms casually folded behind his back as he waited for the man to approach.

Deliberately taking his time to stroll, Billy Kimber approached the front of the clearing with confidence. "Late." Kimber shrugged, "I arrived exactly when I intended."

Tommy knew the man was trying to provoke him and he refused to rise to the occasion. He'd dealt with far worse men than the likes of Billy Kimber. Clearing his throat, Tommy ignored the comment and remarked, "Shall we get down to business, ey?"

Prancing in a confident line, Kimber slipped his hands into his pockets and surveyed Tommy's men. "What business?" He grinned, "It's simple really. You planned to betray me, Mr Shelby. Now I've got your fucking girl, you'll do whatever I say."

Tommy could see John's fists clenching in the corner of his eye and he offered his brother a stern look in return. This was not the time for an aggressive outburst, even though Tommy wanted nothing more than for John to put a bullet in the arrogant bastard's brains.

"Where is she?"

Kimber looked back to Tommy with a gleeful grin.

"She's here," He teased. "One of my men's taking _great_ care of her. Quite the fucking sort you've found yourself, Mr Shelby."

This time, Tommy's blood didn't boil but instead ran cold. The man made him feel sick.

"I want to fucking see her." Tommy answered, keeping his tone calm regardless of the man's continued attempts to provoke him.

" _Please?"_ Kimber continued to grin. "I want to see her please, Mr Kimber."

The clearing fell silent and Tommy resisted the temptation to reach for his gun.

"Fucking say it." Kimber spat, taking a few daring steps closer towards Tommy and his men.

Hearing John and Arthur murmuring prompted Tommy to speak up. He couldn't risk ruining the plan, even though he knew the man was trying to make a mockery of him. "I want to see her," Tommy paused before adding, "Please, Mr Kimber."

His opponent laughed in response, a cat like grin spreading from ear to ear. "Now that's more fucking like it." Turning to face his men, he gestured towards one of the cars. "Go on, bring the whore out for Mr Shelby to see."

On request, the men moved towards the car and Tommy watched as the door swung open. First a man clambered out, turning his back as he obviously struggled to retrieve his companion. Tommy heard the screams and his stomach instantly twisted in a knot. Muffled by a cloth tied tightly around her mouth, the brunette was beating off Kimber's man gallantly given the difference in build. Forcing himself to look, Kimber's assistant firmly yanked the girl into the clearing and Tommy finally got a decent look at her. _He felt sick._

Shades of green and purple painted the girls face, with one eye being noticeably swollen in comparison to the other. Bound at the wrists, Tommy could faintly make out the signs of rope burn up the girls arms. Chocolate brown locks dishevelled and dress ripped from her shoulders, the girl before him almost didn't look like Eileen. _Almost_. Once he caught the girls eyes, there was no denying who she was. The steely blue stared back at him, defiant and confident as ever.

 _"_ Not so fucking pretty now, are you?" Kimber circled Eileen, fingers brushing along her cheekbone - a gesture he knew would make the Shelby boy squirm.

Struggling against the gag in her mouth, Eileen attempted but failed to curse at the man. How could someone be such pure evil?

"You've had your fun." Tommy announced loudly over the clearing. "Now give her back and we can make an agreement."

Kimber laughed again, "I don't make agreements with fucking gypsy scum. It's simple really, Mr Shelby. I'm taking over this shithole of yours."

There were sniggers amongst Tommy's men, all ready to reach for their guns when their leader ordered them to. They didn't take well to being called 'gypsy scum'.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be the case, Mr Kimber."

The voice seemingly came from nowhere and Kimber's head quickly whipped around in an attempt to kind the culprit responsible.

"Mr Kimber." Chester Campbell eventually emerged from the crowd, with fellow policemen in tow. Looking from his daughter to the businessman, the Chief Inspector's words were full of rage as he concluded. "You're under arrest by order of the crown."

* * *

There was uproar amongst the men at Chief Inspector Campbell's proclamation and Eileen's eyes desperately searched to find Tommy's. She was furious with the man for everything she had been through and yet, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy to see someone.

Finally finding his gaze amongst the chaos, the brunette tried to reassure him that she was okay, or atleast she would be soon. She could tell that the man was plagued with guilt.

 _"_ _Like fuck I am."_

Kimber's outrage set off his men, with cursing and jibing in the Chief Inspector's direction. Eileen's eyes wondered over towards her father - he too looked filled with guilt, unable to even hold eye contact with the brunette for more than a second.

"You're under arrest for armed assault, kidnapping, illegal book making-"

The Chief Inspector was cut off my Kimber's next outburst, "-you'd bring the fucking coppers into this?" The businessman was now reeling on Tommy, taking a threatening step forward. Though, the gesture did little to agitate the Shelby who simply replied.

"That's what happens when you kidnap the Chief Inspector's daughter."

What happened next moved so quickly, that Eileen didn't even realised the gun had been pulled until the sound of its shots rang loudly in her ears. Stunned, the brunette looked around the clearing and it was as though she was seeing it all in slow motion. _Three gunshots._

The first one missed, skimming past heads and shattering a window in the distance.

The second hit Danny Whizz-Bang - Eileen watched in horror as the man fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Yet, as awful as the image was, it was the third bullet that made the brunette scream from behind the restriction of her gag. Looking to Tommy, Eileen saw red seeping through the white of his shirt. Raising a hand to the wound, the man looked just as shocked by the gesture as the rest of them.

Eileen felt like she couldn't breathe, eyes fixated on the blood spreading from Tommy's chest. The girl had lost so much during her short life but she wasn't sure she could handle losing Tommy. She searched for his eyes amongst the chaos, but came up short. Wanting to run to his side, the brunette struggled against the restraints of one of Kimber's men. She wouldn't lose him - _she couldn't lose him._

 _"_ Drop dead fucking gypsy scum. _"_

The words sounded like an echo to Tommy as he tried to pull himself from his daze. Looking to his hand he saw blood - yet, he felt no pain. Pressing his eyes closed for a second, he forced his mind to focus. Then, without hesitation, he pulled his gun from his pocket and took aim.

 _This time, it only took one shot._

* * *

The clearing was in a stone cold silence, everyone unable to pull their eyes away from the corpse now lying in the middle of the street. It was official - _Billy Kimber was dead._

Somehow, even in death the man managed to look arrogant and Eileen couldn't help but think there was still a smirk on the corpse's face. It was a smirk that she knew would haunt her for the foreseeable future.

"Go home."

Chester Campbell's voice booming out amongst the crowd is what eventually broke the deathly silence and Eileen looked to him for guidance.

"Go home and we'll forget this day." The Chief Inspector's eyes looked across the clearing. Following his gaze, Eileen was suddenly reminded that two men had fallen that day.

Danny Whizz-Bang did not look arrogant in death. The brunette couldn't quite make out what emotion his face was portraying - peace, perhaps? Her heart ached at the sight.

Uncertain in themselves, Kimber's men finally seemed to filter away towards the cars. With no leader to follow, they were nothing. It was over - _it was all finally over._ The relief that flushed through the brunette's body felt crushing and she felt tears brimming in her eyes. Her gaze searched the clearing and this time they didn't fall short.

Staring back into ice blue, Eileen finally felt safe.


	28. Chapter 28

_Screams_. Even from the other side of the door, Tommy's painful screams sent a shudder up Eileen's spine.

Sat on one of the stools at the bar in the Garrison, Eileen's fingers traced over one of the purpling bruises on her arm as she relived the horrors of the afternoon. She still felt numb, as though her feet were yet to touch the ground.

Hearing another cry of pain, the brunette shifted in her seat.

"He's fine."

Across the room, Polly was already on her third (or perhaps forth) glass of whiskey. She needed it after the stresses of the day.

"Just digging the bullet out," She added before taking another sip of liquor. "Nothing he hasn't done before."

There was bitterness in the woman's words, supported by years of worrying and cursing the recklessness of her nephews. So far, the three boys had been lucky in life and yet she feared that one day that luck might run out. _Perhaps one day the bullet wouldn't miss._

"I should go see him-"

"-He'll come to you when he's ready." The woman harshly interrupted Eileen, putting her now empty class down and preparing to refill it. "Come have a drink with me."

Eileen's head looked from Polly, to the door into the backroom. After all of the commotion with Kimber, Tommy had been whisked away by his brothers before she had even had the chance to speak to him. _There was so much she wanted to say._

"Come on." Polly stated again, prompting Eileen to look away from the door.

The niceties from the woman were unnerving and the brunette pondered for a moment before getting to her feet.

"I'll sit with you," She stated. "But I can't drink."

Refilling her own glass, Polly merely raised her eyebrows in response. "I know."

Brow furrowed in thought, Eileen cautiously sat down opposite the woman. The pair had never been alone together and it was certainly no secret that they didn't get along.

"What do you mean you know?" The brunette queried, wincing slightly as she leant back against the wooden chair. Whilst she tried to act strong, the bruising was testing her pain tolerance. Her body had been running on pure adrenaline for the past few hours, it was only now that she had time to stop and think that the pain was starting to sink in.

Rolling her eyes, Polly replied. "You're pregnant. Tommy told me."

Eileen stared back to the woman in surprise. How did she know? Or more importantly, how did Tommy know? Putting a hand to her head, Eileen sighed softly. She had never intended for them to find out. After all, _how could she ever bring a child into this world?_

"He wants you to keep it." Polly filled the silence that had washed over the pair, continuing to drink her whiskey a little too quickly. "I told him there was someone I could call but he fucking insisted."

Eileen didn't know what to think and she looked to the floor as the words sunk in. "He wants me to keep it?" She repeated, finding herself in pure disbelief at the sentiment. A baby didn't fit into Thomas Shelby's world and probably never would. Yet, the man wanted her to keep it? The prospect messed with the girl's head.

"God knows why," Polly scoffed from behind her glass. The woman could hardly believe the mess her family had fallen into ever since the Campbell's had arrived in Birmingham - she was relieved that it all finally seemed to be coming to an end.

Eileen was also relieved. But with that relief, there was still uncertainty. The last time the brunette had seen Tommy, the pair had hardly left their relationship on good terms. She had been prepared to leave this city, this life and him all behind. Now, she was being forced to make that decision all over again.

With the screams from the other room finally quieting, Eileen felt butterflies twitching in her stomach. She had no control over herself when she was around Thomas Shelby - even when he looked at her, it felt like he was looking straight into her soul. She loved him and probably always would.

"You know I'm sorry for everything, Polly." Eileen mumbled, eventually finding the words that she wanted to say. She knew that the apology was only a small sentiment but if she was going to begin trying to repair the damage done, she had to start somewhere. "I never intended for any of this to happen."

Polly surveyed the girl from where she was sat, legs elegantly crossed as she sat back proudly in her chair. She didn't like the girl and probably never would, but she knew that she couldn't keep going with this toxicity, for Tommy and the baby's sake. _Perhaps the woman did have a sentimental side._

"I know." She offered as a simple response. Though the words technically meant little, they were enough to show Eileen that she was offering an olive branch. The Shelby family had suffered enough loss and hardship, it was time they found peace or atleast attempted to.

Fighting a smile from turning up the corners of her lips, Eileen pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gave Polly a nod in return. She'd somehow tackled the first, and probably most problematic, aspect of her return to Birmingham life. Now, she just had to worry about Tommy.

As though able to read the brunette's mind, the door to the back parlour suddenly swung open and a sombre Arthur exited with the rest of the men in co. Amongst the joy of victory it was easy to forget about poor Danny Whizz-Bang. Though Eileen had never met the man formally, she had heard good things. Tommy said the man was troubled by war but golden in heart. A wave of sadness hit the girl as she thought of Danny's family on that awful day. _She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved._

"He's asking for you." Arthur spoke up, head jutting in the direction of the backroom. There was a cool silence amongst the men as they looked towards the girl - nerves fluttered in her stomach.

After a moments hesitation, Eileen forced herself to her feet and walked in their direction. She couldn't avoid the man forever. Hand gripping the door handle, the brunette took a second to compose herself. Her mind raced to try and find the right words to say, or any words for that matter. Where would she even begin?

Then, before she could be unconvinced, she firmly pulled the door open.

* * *

The room was still - filled with the stench of smoke, whiskey and faintly blood.

The brunette's eyes wandered her surroundings, taking in the red stained tabletops and whiskey glass filled with a floating bullet. It was a gruesome sight but one that she found herself used to by now. As a girl who had arrived in Small Heath innocent and unsure, Eileen now found herself hardened and bold. _Birmingham had changed her - it seemed to change everyone._

"You'll have to look at me eventually."

The voice was warm, husky and seductively familiar. Even hearing just a few words sent the brunette's stomach in a spin.

It was true though, even though they were the only two in the room, Eileen somehow couldn't bring herself to look at the man sat opposite her. Part of her seemed to know that once she saw him, there was no going back.

"Are you alright, ey?" The voice prompted again, tempting the girl to look up.

"I'm fine." She quickly bit back, before hastily adding, "Are you?"

A half laugh filled the room and Eileen felt her heart beat a bit faster. _What was wrong with her?_

"Yeah I'm alright." The man responded, lifting the bullet filled glass from the table to inspect. "Fucking missed again."

 _Missed_. It was beginning to become suspicious how many times the man had managed to evade death. First he'd survived the war and atrocities that should have left him buried alive. Then, he'd escaped the grasps of the Chief Inspector not once but twice. And now here he was, still standing - he only wished Danny Whizz-Bang could have been as lucky.

Wincing slightly, Tommy pushed himself to his feet and shrugged into his suit jacket. There was a cool silence in the room as he slowly closed the distance between himself and Eileen.

"Look at me." He repeated again, fingers brushing against the brunette's jawline as he tempted her eyes to look up and meet his own. It seemed that all the pair ever needed to do was look at each other - he could lose himself in the familiar sea of blue. "What did he do to you, ey?"

Staring back at the man, Eileen willingly let him turn her head to the side to look at the bruising on her face. As embarrassed as she felt by the marks, Tommy's touch somehow immediately put her at ease. Even though there was still so much tension between the pair, the feeling of his fingers brushing against her cheek somehow reassured her that they would be okay. _Perhaps, for once, everything would be okay._

"It's fine," She tried again. "It's my fault anyway."

A slight laugh left Tommy's lips again and he shook his head, looking away from the brunette momentarily. "You really think this is your fucking fault?" He seemed pained by the notion, "None of this is your fault."

Eileen's eyes fell from Tommy's to the bandages wrapped around his chest - they were matching now. Matching bullet holes - _what a narcissistic romance._ Letting the room fall quiet, Eileen wasn't sure what to say. The air felt heavy between them, like the first day they'd met all those weeks ago down in Charlie's Yard.

"But it is, Tommy." She finally answered, "You were right. Ever since I came here, all that's happened is pain and-"

" _Stop_." The word was forceful and Eileen's lips immediately sealed themselves again. Putting his hands on the girls shoulders, he shook his head softly. "This is my fault and it's always been my fault." Trying to read the girl's expression he continued, "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

Tommy meant the words and Eileen could practically feel them as he spoke. It seemed both of them were sick with guilt. Searching his face, the brunette couldn't quite believe everything they had been through since that fateful day down in Charlie's stable. Even from a first glance she'd always known Thomas Shelby was going to be trouble - how much trouble that would be she never could have anticipated.

"I'm sorry too." Eileen eventually answered, watching as a flash of confusion crossed the man's face. "I should have told you about the baby," she added as a quick explanation.

 _Baby_. The word still felt wrong to Tommy and the idea seemed even more ludicrous. Could he really fool himself into believing he could be a father?

Eileen almost regretted brining up the topic at Tommy's reaction. He seemed nervous - a personality trait she had never associated with the usually confident man. Though, she had learnt, that these kind of conversations were Thomas Shelby's greatest weakness. Guns, death, business - none of that bothered him. _Feelings_. Feelings were what made Tommy shut people out.

Hands falling from the brunette's shoulders, Tommy's hands sunk into his trouser pockets. Eileen closed her eyes for a moment out of regret. Just as they were beginning to make amends, the man found a way to put his barriers back up. She should have known the reconciliation was too good to be true.

"You want to keep it?"

Opening her eyes again, Eileen looked to the man with uncertainty.

"Do you _want_ me to keep it?" She challenged.

It was a question Tommy honestly didn't know the answer to anymore. Of course part of him wanted to say yes. A woman, a baby, a family - it was everything he was supposed to have and yet it still felt like an illusion. _The world he lived in wasn't made for illusions._ That's why the other part of him wanted to say no. It would be selfish to bring another Shelby into this life.

"I don't know…" Tommy answered, words trailing off slightly as he thought. "I just want you to be happy."

Happiness was something Eileen could hardly remember. The last time she had truly been happy was in that hotel room - ironic considering the consequences of that night. "I don't know if I know how to be happy anymore, Tommy." The brunette shook her head as she looked to the floor.

A cold silence washed over the room, neither party knowing what to say next. Eileen was beginning to think that they were broken beyond the point of repair.

"You know I came to the train station."

At the words, Eileen's chin lifted and her eyes levelled with Tommy's out of confusion.

"You'd already fucking left." He continued, patting his pockets to find a loose cigarette to light. The brunette waited patiently as the man struck a match and took in a long drag of smoke. Tommy had decided he needed the familiar comfort if he was going to say what came next.

Clearing his throat he finally continued, "You'd left." He repeated, "But if I'd caught you, I was going to I tell you I love you."

The three words were said so quickly that Eileen almost could have missed them. _But she didn't._ Standing in shock, the girl let the words sink in.

 _Thomas Shelby loved her._

Perhaps it was something that she had always known deep down but to finally hear the words said aloud made all of the difference. Hearing those three, small, stupid words suddenly made everything real. It made everything worth it and Eileen couldn't fight the smirk that was beginning to tug at the corners of her lips.

"You're a fucking bastard, Thomas Shelby." She quipped, eyes locked on his. Her body suddenly felt electric - butterflies in a flurry at the pit of her stomach.

The man half smirked in response, pressing the cigarette to his lips for one last drag.

" _I know._ "

The words were blunt as always but served their purpose. Hesitating for only a brief second, the pair seemed to meet each other half way across the room and their lips met.

The kiss was heated and sensual, lips eagerly meeting as though it was something they had both been waiting for. Being careful not to press on the fresh bandages, the brunette's arms loosely draped around Tommy's neck. Firmly pulling the brunette closer, the man's hands found their place around the small of her waist. It was a frenzy but intimate at the same time - broken bodies desperately finding one another.

Perhaps it was foolish but those three words were enough for Eileen. To finally hear what she had been feeling for so long, made every hardship worth it. The world of the Peaky Blinders was wrong and corrupt - yet, it was the only place the brunette found she belonged. She would go anywhere if it meant being by Tommy's side. _She was all in._

Letting out a soft moan, Eileen giggled as she was lifted onto one of the pub tables. "Tommy, stop." She mumbled between kisses, trying and failing to ignore the hand that was tracing lines up her back. "They can probably hear us," she laughed. Amongst the heat of the moment it was easy to forget that there was a room full of people waiting on the other side of the door.

Lips tracing down the girl's jaw and neck, Tommy was blunt in his response.

"Let them listen."

Pausing for a moment to catch their breath, Eileen's eyes locked with Tommy's. It was no longer curiosity or lust between them - it was love.


	29. Chapter 29

"To Danny."

The Garrison erupted with the sound of glasses clinking.

 _"_ _To Danny."_ Men echoed, swiftly downing the remainders of their amber liquor.

The mood in the pub was understandably sombre given the events of the day. As whilst the Peaky Blinders were celebrating the demise of Billy Kimber, the victory had cost them greatly. Danny Whizz-Bang had been a good man but his mind had been poisoned like the rest of them. Corrupted by the horrors of France, like Tommy, Danny was a dead man walking. For Tommy, the shovels on the wall had been his trigger - the sound haunted him in his sleep. For Danny, it had been the shells. The war was a burden all men would carry with them to their graves - Tommy could only hope that Danny was now at peace.

Clearing his throat, Tommy shifted uncomfortably in his stance.

"Cheers."

The familiar voice pulled the man from his daze, accompanied by the supporting feeling of a hand brushing his arm.

"To Danny," the brunette reconfirmed before adding, "In the bleak midwinter."

At the words, Tommy's eyes wandered down until they fell upon Eileen. Broken and bruised, the girl was still somehow as beautiful as the day they'd first met.

"In the bleak midwinter." Tommy agreed, glass of whiskey clinking against the brunette's glass of water. They were words he dreaded saying, as they always inevitably came with death. Yet, somehow hearing them from Eileen gave the words hope. Perhaps Danny Whizz-Bang would be happy in death - _his demons would no longer be able to haunt him there._

"It's not your fault."

It was as though the girl was looking into his mind and Tommy hastily lowered his gaze to the floor. Danny's death was his fault, no matter how much he wished it wasn't.

"The bullet always misses." Tommy answered, words numb as he took a rather large mouthful of whiskey.

Moving in front of the man, Eileen's hand grazed against his jaw. "It misses for a reason, Tommy."

Perhaps she was right but Tommy would never admit it. He knew that he was a bad man, who had done some awful things to ensure his family's new found status in the world. A man like him didn't deserve to live and yet, _here he was._

"I hear congratulations are in order, brother?"

Before either of the pair could dwell on the moment for any longer, Arthur's booming voice interrupted them and the comment was accompanied by a firm slap on Tommy's back.

"A fucking baby, Tom." The man laughed heartily, "Now that's something, ey?"

Tommy assumed Polly had been the one to let that secret slip - the woman's lips were known to come loose after a few too many drinks. "Thank you, Arthur." Tommy replied, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"News spreads fast in Birmingham." Eileen couldn't help but smile at the two men. In the face off so much death and gloom, it felt good to be bringing back some life.

Returning the grin, Arthur warmly threw his arms around the girl and lifted her off the ground in a spin. The brunette laughed at the display of affection and even noticed a slight smile sneaking its way onto Tommy's face.

"Alright, don't break the fucking baby before we've even had it." Tommy playfully smacked his brother, taking another sip from his glass of liquor.

Placing the girl back on her feet, Arthur began to back away from the pair. "If it's a boy, name him Arthur."

"In your dreams." The brunette answered, giggling as Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist. For the first time in so long, she finally felt safe - like she belonged. Since the passing of her mother, the girl had often wondered if she would ever find that feeling of 'family' again. To find it amongst the Shelby's was something she never could have anticipated.

"If it's a boy," Tommy looked down to the girl, a note of seriousness returning to his tone. "How about we name him Danny?"

Eileen paused for a moment, finding herself stunned by the sentimentality of the words. "I'd like that." She nodded. They were rare moments but some of her favourites - Thomas Shelby did have a soft side when he was ready to let his walls fall down.

"Now isn't this nice." A stone cold voice ruined the moment. "Playing happy family."

Amongst the chaos of the afternoon, it was easy to forget the role that Chief Inspector Campbell had played in Billy Kimber's demise. Whilst Tommy was thankful for the police aid, it didn't make him any more fond of the man.

"Father," Eileen stumbled to find words. "I didn't realise you would be here."

"Evidently not." There was harshness in the Chief Inspector's words, stomach still sickened by the sight of Thomas Shelby with his only offspring. The pair had put their feelings aside for the greater good but Chester still wanted nothing more than to see the man dead. His fists clenched and unclenched behind his back.

"Chief Inspector," Tommy interrupted the pair before the awkwardness in the air was allowed to brew for any longer. "Thank you for what you did today." It was a blow to his pride to say aloud but necessary given the sacrifice the man had made to his professional reputation.

Eileen supported the notion, "I can't thank you enough."

The gratitude seemingly meant little to the man as he swiftly changed the topic, deciding to address the elephant in the room that none of them were willing to acknowledge. "I take it you're staying then?"

The brunette fell silent, as did Tommy.

"I'll give you a minute, ey?" Tommy eventually offered, looking to his empty glass as an escape route. "Need a refill anyway."

Eileen gave a slight nod, waiting as his arm untangled from her waist and he disappeared towards the back of the Garrison where John was in the middle of some kind of drinking game (which judging by his wavering stance, he was losing).

"Shall we go outside?"

Eileen looked back to her father and nodded softly, feelings of dread already brewing in the pit of her stomach. She knew what came next was going to be painful.

Weaving their way through drunken men, Eileen was relieved to push open the pub doors and take in a deep breath of fresh air. The stench of whiskey and smoke had been overpowering. There was silence amongst the two Campbell's, neither willing to be the first to speak. Goodbye's were never meant to be easy - Eileen had learnt that when she had tried to say goodbye to Birmingham.

"I'll come visit."

The brunette was the one to speak up first, looking up from her feet to the man stood opposite her. It was a poor offer but all she could give to him. As much as she wanted to make the man happy, he was no longer her family - _Tommy was._

"I'll bring the baby." She tried again, "I'll tell him all about you-"

"-Enough."

The cut off was harsh but Eileen wasn't surprised. She knew that she was hurting him - she would have to hurt him in order for him to be able to heal again.

"This place will be the death of you."

Eileen couldn't tell what emotion was fuelling Chester's words. _Anger? Sadness? Pity?_

"Maybe it will," Eileen answered unwaveringly. "But atleast I'll be happy here."

The Chief Inspector was unable to look at his daughter. He hadn't wanted things to end like this and yet, he couldn't bring himself to be happy for the girl. He would never be happy or at peace with the idea of her spending the rest of her life trapped in Thomas Shelby's spiderweb.

"Happy." The man pondered on the words, "Atleast you'll be happy."

Eileen shifted uncomfortably, arms wrapped around herself to shelter from the cool breeze blowing through the empty streets of Small Heath. After the events of the day it seemed the residents of the city were too scared to leave their homes - it was the first time she had seen the place so still and empty. It was almost peaceful. _Almost._

"Be safe."

The brunette's eyes darted back to the man.

"For mine and your mother's sake."

Her mouth felt dry, incapable of finding any words to respond with.

Casually slipping his hands into his pockets, Chester Campbell gave the girl one last look before he started to walk away. Refusing to look back, the man walked the streets of Small Heath with regret. _Why had he ever come to this fucking city?_

* * *

It was freezing. The brunette found herself shivering from the cold but still couldn't bring herself to move. Feet planted firmly in the same spot for the past half hour or so, Eileen was trying to process the wave of emotions flooding through her body.

 _Be safe_. That was all the man had to say? There was no love, no affection, no attempts at convincing. It seemed Chester Campbell was simply letting her go and it was something she was finding difficult to take.

Of course, part of her was ecstatic at the situation. With a hand loosely falling to her stomach, the girl's eyes wandered the empty streets as she realised that this was now her home. As much as she had initially tried to fight it, now _the brunette would always belong in Birmingham._

Yet, whilst there was excitement coursing through the brunette's body as she thought to the future, there was also pain as she thought of the past. The beginning of one family meant the end of her old one. She was no longer a Campbell - she was a Shelby.

"Fucking strange, isn't it?"

Caught up in her thoughts, Eileen hadn't even noticed Tommy's arrival.

"Empty." The man continued, lighting the cigarette that was perched carefully between his lips. "Too fucking quiet."

It seemed they were both stunned by the lack of chaos in the streets. In a city that was usually alive at all hours, it seemed unnervingly dead.

"I guess that's what happens when the gangsters go to war." The girl teased, trying to force some humour into her otherwise flat tone. For once, she wanted to be the one who could put up a front. Tommy deserved something lighthearted after the day that they'd both had.

Shrugging off his jacket, the man loosely draped it over the brunette's shoulders.

"The war is won," He paused. "For now."

Eileen stifled a laugh, thankful for the warmth the jacket was giving her. Though the pair were bantering, she knew that there was one hundred percent honesty behind the man's words. Even though they had won today, Tommy's mind would always be thinking ten steps ahead.

"He's gone." Eileen shifted the topic, knowing that Tommy's true intentions when coming outside were to find out what had happened to the likes of Chief Inspector Campbell. "Gone back to Ireland and he won't be coming back."

Exhaling a mouthful of smoke, Tommy nodded. "Two wars won."

The brunette felt numb by the sentiment but attempted to put on a brave face. After everything her father had done she should have been relieved to see him leaving. Still, part of her was hurting and probably always would.

"I've got something for you." Tommy interjected, noticing the sombre atmosphere. Taking a step closer, the man's hand slipped into his trouser pocket. After a few moments he pulled his hand out and opened his palm to reveal a silver ring. "Wasn't sure if you'd want it back."

Eileen looked from Tommy's face to the silver band resting in his hand. She had almost forgotten that she'd thrown it at him after their argument.

"Do you want me to have it back?" Eileen answered with a raise of one eyebrow.

Taking a last drag from the cigarette, Tommy roughly tossed it to the floor and took a step closer.

"I do," He replied, reaching for her hand and raising it. "But this time if you wear it, you wear it for real."

Eileen couldn't help but laugh and felt a blush spreading to her cheeks. "Fucking hell, I love you Thomas Shelby."

In a swift gesture the ring was slipped back onto her finger and Tommy's hand found the small of her waist. "I love you too."

The words still felt alien to Eileen but did their job in spreading a smile across the girl's face. Leaning up, her lips softly met Tommy's. For the first time since her arrival, the brunette had hope for the future.

* * *

Judging by the sky, Chief Inspector Campbell estimated it was the early hours of the morning by now. He'd been on the train all night, wallowing in a constant cycle of self-pity, rage and sadness. He felt like he was loosing his mind.

Deep in frustration he threw one of his files onto the table in an outburst, sending its contents spilling over the desk. Pages upon pages of records and transactions covered the wooden surface but one particular image stood out amongst them all. Lifting the sheet of paper, Chester stared back at the familiar man in army uniform. Reading the page, he gritted his teeth.

 _Won medals at the Somme for bravery..._

 _Supposed illegal book maker..._

 _Leader of the Peaky Blinders._

Taking a puff from his cigar, the Chief Inspector slouched back in his seat. As much as he wished he could - he wouldn't stop until Thomas Shelby was dead.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Author's Note: And so season 2 begins. Enjoy x_**

 _Birmingham, Small Heath, 1921_

* * *

 _Preface:_

A familiar grey smog settled over the Birmingham air - thick, heavy, the scent made it almost impossible to breathe. Another poison in an already deadly city.

Checking the time, the man paced back and forth in the deception of the shadows. _Two years_ he had been waiting, two years for the dust to settle and loose strings to be tied. Only then, after all seemed to be at peace, could he finally make his move.

 _Late_. Looking to his rusty pocket watch again, the man cursed under his breath. Major Campbell did not take well to lateness, not when the circumstances were so pressing. He hadn't spent so much time to once again be humiliated by the likes of Thomas Shelby. Perhaps, now, the man would finally pay for his sins.

Ten more minutes passed before another set of footsteps echoed in the clearing and Chester Campbell looked to the figure with frustration. As a man with his new found stature and authority, he didn't appreciate the lack of respect. No longer a Chief Inspector, Major Campbell commanded authority.

Speaking clearly, the man stepped out from the shadows.

"Irene O'Donnell," He surveyed the IRA worker. "We have business to discuss regarding Thomas Shelby."

* * *

"You w-wouldn't believe how fast she rides. F-flies as fast as the wind!"

Contrasting to the dull weather swamping the streets, Charlie's Yard was as bustling with life and happiness as ever. With the expansion of Shelby Company Lt., the place had become somewhat of a buzzing social hub and one could never fail to find laughter amongst Johnny Dogs and his men. Even two years on, the yard had kept its status as one of Eileen's favourite places in all of Birmingham and she spent countless afternoons helping in the stables. Whilst the place was pivotal in Tommy's business ventures, the yard also offered the girl sanctuary from the hectic streets of Small Heath. Being around the horses helped to bring back some humanity to an otherwise ghostly city.

"Flies!"

Perched on a hay barrel, the brunette watched with a warm grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Hanging in Curly's arms, a young boy clapped his hands together enthusiastically and looked to his mother for reassurance. Edna was stood proud in the middle of the stable, as strong and beautiful as the day Eileen had first seen her. The horse would always have a soft spot in the brunette's heart.

"Flies, Danny." Eileen laughed, watching as the horseman playfully swung the boy around in his arms. It was a sight she never got sick of seeing. Informally titled Uncle Curly, the simple man had become a pivotal figure in Eileen's life and now seemed to be having a similar effect on her son.

Laughing along with the pair, Eileen looked to the young boy and felt familiar warmth spreading through her body. With his second birthday hastily approaching, Daniel Shelby was already the striking image of his father. With eyes of ice blue and dark brown hair, the boy was Eileen's world and she could scarcely remember what life had been like without him in it. _Two years_ of bliss. Even amongst the usual trouble Tommy found himself in, the young boy seemed to make it all worth it and kept Eileen's mind busy from worrying about the Shelby men's business. Though the child was still so young, he was her rock and probably always would be.

Clambering to her feet, Eileen swiftly took Danny from Curly's arms and continued to spin him around. Afternoons down in the stable had become part of the pair's regular routine - with talks of business expanding to London, Eileen couldn't stand the stress of being around the betting parlour or Garrison. Some kind of trouble was brewing - they all knew it - but it seemed no one was willing to admit it.

"Y-you'll ride her one day, Danny." Curly quipped from where he was stood, resuming his work of scooping up piles of muck. "When you're o-older."

"Much older." Eileen added with an arched eyebrow, to which Curly smiled cheekily in response. She was deathly protective of her son - the whole of Birmingham was. Though the child admittedly hadn't been planned for, Danny had become a central member of the Shelby family clan. Even Polly's tough exterior seemed to crack when she was around the boy. Finally, Eileen felt as though she had found her place.

"You seem stressed, Curly." Eileen quipped, watching as the man hastily continued with his work. Whilst he put on a good exterior, the girl was always able to tell when something was bothering him.

"N-nothing." The man quickly responded, finally putting his shovel to one side after hours of honest work. Sometimes Eileen found herself wishing Tommy's job was as simple as his. "Must g-go help Uncle Charlie."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette stopped spinning Danny and rested him on her hip. "Oh god, what's Tommy got you doing now?"

 _"_ _Nothing that you need to worry about, Mrs Shelby."_

Curly's lips had parted but didn't have the chance to answer the girl's question before he was interrupted. Eileen didn't need to turn to know who had decided to join the trio. The voice was confident, warm, husky.

"All I do is worry," the brunette replied, looking to the familiar face leaning against the stable doorway. Even now, her heart fluttered in her chest.

Sensing it was needed, Curly took his queue to leave. Gathering his belongings, the horseman gave Danny one last playful pat before dashing off to join the rest of the workers in the bustling yard.

 _"_ _Dad!"_

Danny's face lit up as he noticed the silhouette leaning against the stable door. With cigarette in hand, Tommy grinned back at the boy and took a few small steps to approach the pair.

"Ey, boy." The man greeted. Even two years on, the word _'Dad'_ still felt alien to the man. Thomas Shelby had never imagined the day he would become a father.

Planting a soft peck on Eileen's lips, Tommy dropped the cigarette from his grasp and crushed it under his boot. The whiskey, the smoking, the business - they were all things he wanted to keep Danny far away from. Though, in reality, he knew that was never going to be possible. Once you entered the Shelby family's world, it was almost impossible to leave. _Eileen had been a shining example of that._

Casually stepping away from the pair, Tommy ran his hand up Edna's nose. With business booming he could hardly remember the last time he had ridden a horse. It was sad really and his mind briefly flashed back to times before the war.

Clearing his throat, Tommy pushed the thoughts to one side and turned to address his wife. "I buy you a house," He commented, "But you're never in it."

Letting Danny nestle into her neck, Eileen quickly replied to the statement. "Well, you're never in it either."

It was true. Though the pair were strong in their relationship, Shelby business was always going to be an obstacle. Whilst Eileen accepted the world of the Peaky Blinders, it had taken her time to formally find her place within it. Being here, with Curly and Danny, she felt like she had purpose.

"Just one big fucking empty house, ey?" Tommy pondered, noting but ignoring the look the brunette gave him in response to the curse language.

"Empty house but a full stable." Eileen smirked softly. Having spent the afternoon active with Curly, she was relieved to find that Danny was beginning to doze off in her arms. "What kind of woman have you married, Mr Shelby?"

Hands slipping into his coat pockets, Tommy turned to face his wife. "The right one." He answered bluntly.

A warm silence washed over the pair and Eileen was unable to mask the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Somehow, from the remains of the mess her father had left behind, she had managed to find her happiness. Sometimes, the brunette wondered if her feet would ever truly land back on the ground.

"I didn't get an answer." Eileen spoke up, coming to stand by Tommy's side. "What business have you got Curly doing now?"

Though Eileen knew that Tommy was doing it for her own safety, it infuriated her that he was so cryptic when it came to business. After all they had been through, surely he would know that there was nothing he could say or do that could corrupt her mind? They had both agreed that they were in it until the end - _in the bleak mid-winter._

"He's prepping the car," Tommy answer curtly. "We leave for London tomorrow."

Vague. His answer's were always vague but Eileen had learnt it was best not to pry.

"When will you be back?" She asked, rocking slightly to keep Danny comfortable.

Tommy's eyes met Eileen's and tried to ignore the worry hidden behind her expression. He didn't want to burden her with business until he needed to. Shelby Company Ltd. was booming, there was no need for concern. "Soon." He answered.

"Hmm, soon." Eileen nodded. "Just us two in that big empty house until then?" She didn't want to sound bitter but it was difficult not to be in the face of all the secrecy.

Taking a step closer, Tommy's hands found the curves of the brunette's waist. He gently pulled her towards him. "The company's expanding. John, Arthur and I need to tend to some new business but I'll be back by the weekend." He explained, "Alright?"

Perhaps intoxicated by the lack of distance separating the pair, Eileen couldn't help but smile. " _Alright_." She confirmed, happily obliging as Tommy's lips pressed firmly to hers. They weren't perfect but they worked.

"Just be safe." Eileen stated once the two had parted. "For our sake."

 _Safe_. Tommy nodded - he would try.

"And tell Arthur no whores." The brunette added, in an attempt to once again lighten the mood.

Letting out a half laugh, Tommy nodded again. "Be safe, no whores."

Stifling a giggle, Eileen tried to enjoy the moment. It was rare that she got to spend any time with Tommy during the day - she worried that he was missing the best moments of Danny growing up. Though, she supposed, it was all part of the price she had to pay to be a part of the Peaky Blinders' world.

The moment was so peaceful but didn't last long. Suddenly the sounds of shouting filled the yard, followed by the thunder of footsteps approaching the stable.

" _Tommy!_ "

The panicked voice was easily recognisable and the pair turned to see a panting Johnny Dogs entering the stable. Eileen only needed one look at the man's expression to know that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Johnny, what is it?" Tommy questioned, mind immediately switching back to its harsh work focus.

The man was practically bouncing on his feet as he answered, "The Garrison. Someone's blown up the _fucking_ Garrison."

* * *

Smoke settled in the air, with rubble under foot. Tommy stared ahead blankly - _the Garrison had fallen._

A few paces behind, Eileen watched tentatively. She'd left Danny in the safe hands of Uncle Charlie, refusing to be left in the dark when business matters had turned so serious. Her mind was flashed with worry. What if Tommy had been inside when the explosion had happened? _What if Danny had?_

Forcing her way past the police, Polly Shelby ignored the officers demanding she stay back for her 'own safety'. An attack on the Garrison meant an attack on the Shelby family and the woman would always defend her family, no matter what it cost. Eyes scanning the interior of the pub, Polly felt rage brewing in the pit of her stomach. She should have know that something like this would happen - business had been too good to be true in the recent months, it was only a matter of time before an enemy decided to make their move.

Bending down, the woman's face frowned with confusion. Confetti. Green confetti was spread across the floor amongst the mess of scorched wood and broken glass. Whoever had done this was proud of themselves.

Scooping up a handful of the paper, the woman turned to see her nephew approaching. "Confetti." She stated, "All over the place. Who did this to us?"

Staring up at the remains of the establishment, Tommy's teeth ground together. He heard Eileen coming to his side and tried to keep his expression neutral. _Two years_. They had managed two years of relative peace.

Now, it seemed, that was finally coming to an end.


	31. Chapter 31

_"_ _He'll get himself bloody killed."_

Polly's cheeks were flushed pink as she paced the length of the living room.

Sat a few feet away, Eileen watched the woman tentatively. She didn't like what Polly was saying but knew that it was true. The events of the Garrison were a warning - a warning Tommy was choosing to ignore. As always, the man refused to involve anyone else in his business and was determined to deal with the issues on his own accord. It made Eileen want to scream.

"Tea?" Eileen cleared her throat, being cautious in the face of Polly's rage.

Placing her hands on her hips, the woman turned to face Eileen.

"Whiskey," She answered bluntly.

Getting to her feet, Eileen crossed the room to the decanter and poured out two generous glasses. She was still getting use to the lavish interior of their new home. Of course she appreciated the wealth but she wasn't a materialistic girl - she'd follow Tommy wherever necessary as long as they could be together.

The two clinked glasses and drank in solidarity of the worry they both felt for Tommy's predicament. Shortly after viewing the remains of the Garrison, the man had stormed off and ordered for no one to follow him. God knows what he was doing now.

"I swear he thinks he's fucking invincible," Polly continued to rant, though tone calmer now that she had some alcohol running through her veins.

Eileen nodded blankly, "He's a dead man walking."

Taking another long gulp, Polly quickly answered back. "Well, he won't be walking for much longer at this rate."

Eileen tried to ignore the comments, she already worried enough over Tommy and his business ventures. She knew that he was more than capable of looking after himself but just worried that one day he might take things too far. Thomas Shelby was an impressive man but he wasn't invincible.

"Have you heard from Ada?" Eileen asked, deciding that it was best for both of them to think about something other than business.

"Barely," The woman replied, staring blankly out of one of the windows at the front of the house. "Not since Freddie's funeral."

The brunette nodded softly, saddened by the memory of the day. Just as Ada seemed to find her happy ending, it had been torn from her grasps so brutally. Now, the girl was neither a Thorne or a Shelby - _she was finally free._

"I've meant to write her but things have been so busy lately." Eileen spoke, taking a seat on one of the plush sofas decorating the room. "Thanks to Curly, Danny's set on riding horses. I can barely keep him away."

Polly gave a half smile in response to the sentiment but there was pain behind the gesture. It was a facial expression Eileen was all too familiar with. Taking another long sip of her whiskey, the brunette was uncertain in her approach but decided to tackle the subject.

"Polly, is everything alright?"

The woman almost seemed insulted by the notion, head quickly whipping round to face the girl. "Of course."

Neither of them were convinced by the response.

"If it's about the business, you know Tommy will sort it." Eileen tried to reassure her.

"I know." The woman snapped harshly. "I think I know my bloody nephew better than you."

The outburst was harsh but Eileen wasn't phased. Despite all of their differences in the past, time had helped to bond the two women. Whilst they certainly were not close, they had a mutual understanding and respect for each other. After all, Tommy needed both of them in his life.

"If it's not business, what is it?" Eileen asked again, knowing she was playing with fire.

"It's nothing." The woman answered sharply, refusing to be questioned on the topic any further. All Shelby's had their own secrets and this was Polly's.

It was a privacy that Eileen was willing to accept and she put the conversation to one side in favour of another. "Right, what do you know about this London expansion then?" The brunette asked, "Tommy won't tell me a thing."

"Never tells anyone anything," Polly answered, grateful for the girl's reprieve on personal questions. "I know as little as you."

It was the answer Eileen had been dreading. Whilst Polly was primarily loyal to Tommy, part of her had hoped she might be able to get some answers from the woman regarding the new business ideas. With everything that was going on, she didn't want to be left in the dark anymore.

As though listening to her thoughts, the door to the living room suddenly swung open and a brooding Thomas Shelby entered.

Immediately pushing herself to her feet, the women put their discussion to one side and turned to question the man.

"Well?" Polly asked, tone still laced with irritation.

Tommy crossed the room to the decanter, joining the two women in their afternoon drinking.

 _"_ _Family meeting in half an hour."_

* * *

The betting parlour was crowded with bodies as they waited for the family meeting to begin. What had once been a small family had now extended far beyond blood loyalty.

It had been some time since Tommy had called for a family meeting on such short notice and given the shock of the Garrison, it was understandable that there was panic in the air. John and Arthur took turns swigging from an unmarked bottle, whilst Polly puffed heavily on a cigarette. None of them were looking forward to what came next.

The doors to the room swung open and Tommy casually came into the centre of the room, Eileen looked to him from where she was stood with Esme. She could tell by his eyes that there was something dangerous brewing - it worried her.

"Right," Tommy cleared his throat. "As you all know, the Garrison was attacked earlier today."

"Fucking bastards," Arthur grumbled from across the room. "My fucking pub."

Allowing for the outburst, Tommy paused before continuing. "I've spent the day looking into it and I've got it sorted." _Sorted_? Eileen could tell that he was lying.

"Well, who did it then Tom?" Johnny Dogs chimed in, stirring a response from the rest of the room.

John piped up in union with the man, "Yeah who fucking did it, Tom?"

The men seemed riled up at the idea of revenge. If anyone knew how to seek revenge it was John Shelby. Whilst the man was always harmless to those in the room, he wouldn't hesitate to slash the eyes of anyone who dared cross him.

"It doesn't matter who fucking did it." Tommy spoke up loud and clearly over the chatter of the room. "That's not why I called this meeting."

What had been a mood of camaraderie quickly turned into confusion. Arthur was the first to voice his opinion and rightfully so, "Doesn't matter? It's my pub, Tom."

"Going soft already," John mumbled, slouching back in his seat as he shook his head in disbelief. _Soft_ \- Thomas Shelby was a lot of things but soft certainly wasn't one of them.

"Enough." Tommy called out, voice harsh and cold as it pierced the room. When she was so used to hearing warmth, the tone took Eileen by surprise. "I called this meeting to say the trip to London is still going ahead. We're carrying on as planned, alright?"

"Don't be foolish, Thomas." It was Polly's turn to interject this time. "You hardly need new enemies when we've already got some on our front-doorstep."

Even though the two women had rowed shortly before, Eileen completely agreed with Polly's stance on the new business ventures. Things were chaotic enough in Birmingham, expanding to London was asking for trouble.

"London…" John shook his head slightly, a pained smirk on his face as he took another large swig of liquor. The comment was no more than a mumble but Tommy picked up on it.

"Got something to say have we, John?"

The question was challenging and Eileen looked with uncertainty between the two. It seemed the women in the house weren't the only one's disputing business expansion.

"London." John repeated the word again but louder this time, "When were we asked about fucking London, Tom?"

The room fell quiet as Tommy pondered on the words. It was a sickening silence and Eileen almost wished she hadn't attended the family meeting in the first place.

Having calculated his response, Tommy spoke slowly and calmly to his brother. "We have nothing to worry about with the expansions to London. Within a few weeks, nine tenths of the business we do there will be legal and the other tenth will be in good hands." The man looked to Arthur, who reciprocated with a knowing nod. "If you or anyone else in this room doesn't want a part in the future of this company, _walk out the door now. Right now._ "

The speech had served its purpose and everyone in the room seemed to be averting their gaze to the floor, their feet - anywhere but looking at Tommy. All except for Eileen. Amongst the tension, the brunette's eyes locked with the familiar ice blue. He was hiding something, she could tell.

"Meeting dismissed."

* * *

It was late. Midnight, maybe even later. Eileen had lost track of the time waiting for Tommy to come back to the house. With Danny put to bed hours earlier, the brunette had spent her time thinking over the events of the day. She knew things had been too peaceful but she hadn't expected so much chaos to happen so quickly.

Resting her hands on the dressing table, the girl stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach felt tight with knots. Trying to distract herself from business worries, the brunette loosely untangled her hair from the up-do it had been pinned in. Staring back at herself, Eileen still felt as though she was looking at her mother. She wondered what the woman would think of the life she had chosen for herself - _the life of being part of the Peaky Blinders._

The closing of a door startled the girl from her thoughts and in the reflection of the mirror she caught sight of Tommy.

"Where have you been?" Eileen asked, keeping her back turned to the man as he casually shrugged his shoulders out of his coat.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Tommy replied, placing his gun holster on the hook beside his coat. _He had just killed a man with that gun._

All day the man had been struggling with the Irish business. Irene O'Donnell - that was the bitch's name. The woman was trying to use him as a pawn in her efforts, threatening him if he refused. It was messy business and business he wanted to keep the rest of his family firmly away from.

"What about that stunt you pulled at the meeting?" Eileen questioned again, pulling out her earrings and placing them in a dish on the cabinet.

Tommy stopped and turned to the woman, "I just told them the truth."

"Truth." Eileen scoffed slightly at the word, prompting Tommy to come up behind her and place his hands on her waist. Staring back at his reflection in the mirror, the brunette could no longer avoid him. "What are you doing, Tommy? Just tell me what's going on." There was pleading in the girl's tone, hatred of being in the dark when it came to her husband's problems. Did he not trust her?

"Nothing's going on." He replied, turning the girls hips so that she was now facing him. Whilst Tommy didn't like lying to his wife, he figured a lie was worth it in order to keep Eileen out of the messy business of the IRA.

"Don't lie to me." The brunette countered, hands gently resting against his chest.

"Stop." Tommy persisted, hands firmly hugging the shape of her curves. "You and Danny are all that fucking matter. You don't need to worry."

The feeling of his palms on the small of her back were comforting but not enough to put her mind at ease. "What if you'd been inside the Garrison today?" Eileen asked. "What if _Danny_ had?"

The questions seemed to silence Tommy for a moment and his eyes were drawn away from the brunette. Family had always been important to him, it was what the Shelby's were best known for. Yet, now that he truly had a family of his own, the term took on a whole new meaning of importance. He'd die before anything happened to those he cared about.

Eyes finally falling back to his wife's, Tommy spoke with honesty. "Nothing is going to happen to you or Danny, alright?"

"How can you promise that?"

Feeling his hands trailing up her spine, Eileen tried not to smile as she felt the warmth of his touch against her skin. She was angry at the man - frustrated by his secrecy and recklessness - but she found herself weak at the knees when she was in his company. Thomas Shelby had her all in and he knew it.

"Because I just… fucking can." Tommy answered, eyes locked on the brunette's.

Staring back at the man, Eileen let out a soft sigh. "Polly's got you right." She replied, "You think you're invincible, Tommy."

In typical fashion, Tommy shrugged before responding, "Maybe I am."

A reluctant laugh left Eileen's lips and her hands pushed against Tommy's chest. She could feel the muscles straining underneath - taught and toned.

"Invincible? No." Eileen stated, "Impossible? Yes."

At the statement, Tommy's lips firmly met Eileen's. No longer being able to mask a smile, the brunette reciprocated by roughly pulling at the collar of his shirt. She was still worried beyond belief but somehow Tommy managed to make all of those feelings temporarily wash away. He said that she and Danny were all that mattered to him, little did he realise that he was all that mattered to her. The only reason she worried was because she wanted him to stay safe - she didn't know what her life, or Danny's, would be without him in it. _He certainly was impossible but he was her kind of impossible._

Lips reluctantly parting, Eileen giggled as she felt the fabric of her dress slipping from her shoulders.

"If you insist on going," She breathed, "It's only right that I give you a proper London send off."

Hands hastily working at the buttons on Tommy's shirt, the brunette felt his hands fall to her thighs and firmly lift her off of the ground. As they fell onto the bed, her worries were pushed to one side. _It was another moment of bliss amongst inevitable chaos and danger._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay - big things coming x**_

* * *

"What do we say, Danny?"

Curled under the layers of Eileen's deep blue coat, the young boy offered a goofy smile in response.

 _"_ _Bye, Dad."_

Dad - there was that word again. Every time it hit Tommy's ears it felt like a shock. This life he was living all seemed too good to be true sometimes. He had a booming business, a beautiful wife and a son that looked at him with such undeserving admiration. Sometimes he wondered if it would all be taken away.

Stepping towards the pair, Tommy's hand brushed against Danny's cheek. "Look after your mother." He quipped with a soft smirk. Of course the boy was too young to understand the demand but the sentiment was true.

"I'm not the one who needs looking after," Eileen quickly bit back, prompting Tommy to lock eyes with the woman and plant a quick peck on her lips. She was never afraid to challenge him - one of the qualities he admired most about her.

"Be safe. No whores." Tommy replied, hands comfortably slipping into his pockets in search of a cigarette.

A smirk tugged at the corners of the girl's lips and she reached up on her tiptoes to give Tommy one last lingering kiss.

"Save it for the bedroom!" John's voice bellowed from where he was perched in the car waiting.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Eileen looked to the man. It was a crazy world that she was living in, though she still wouldn't change a thing. "Behave - all of you." The brunette called back, shaking her head slightly at their boisterous ways. The three Shelby brothers - London wouldn't know what had hit them.

Giving Eileen one last glance, Tommy made his way to the car to join John and Arthur. Business was calling and business always took priority.

 _"_ _Right, the Peaky Blinders are going on fucking holiday!"_

Arthur's voice rang out in the streets as the car pulled away from the verge. The three men were grinning as they sped off and Eileen couldn't help but grin along with them. Whilst worry brewed in the pit of her stomach, it was rare that she saw Tommy pass a smile these days. Perhaps once this business was sorted the secrecy would end and all would go back to normal.

 _Normal_. Her life in Small Heath would never be normal.

Wanting to get Danny away from the cold, the girl waited until the car was out of sight and then retreated into the betting parlour. Though, as the door swung shut, she found herself uncertain as of what she had walked in on.

"You didn't hear a fucking thing."

There was commotion and instinctively Eileen's arms curled tighter around Danny's frame. She was cautious as she turned the corner, very aware that the three men of the house were nowhere to be seen. Over the past two years Tommy had taught the brunette a thing or two with regards to protecting herself, but she wasn't a girl of violence. _Violent matters were firmly Tommy's business._

Head peering around the corner, Eileen was shocked by what she discovered. Pressed firmly against the wall was Esme, eyes wild as she stared back at a familiar face.

"Polly."

The name fell from the girl's lips before she could stop it. Both Esme and Polly's heads whipped round to face her.

Flooded with a sense of relief, the brunette's grip on Danny loosened. "What the hell is going on?" She questioned, brow furrowed in confusion. There were enough problems going on in the Shelby family's lives, the last thing they needed was internal feuds.

Clearly taking advantage of the element of surprise, Esme managed to push away from Polly's grip. It was only then that Eileen was able to notice the knife hanging in Polly's palm.

Rage filled Esme's voice, "I'm saying nothing." She announced, "You can bloody ask her." And with that, the woman stormed from the betting parlour whilst cursing under her breath. It was typical that Tommy would leave just as problems at home erupted and Eileen found herself wishing the man was still by her side. Both being strong minded, Tommy was sometimes the only one capable of facing off against Polly when she fell into a downwards spiral.

"Polly, what's going on?" Eileen stumbled for words but eventually managed to form the question. She watched as the Shelby woman's eyes flickered from her, to Danny, to the knife still gripped in her hand. Then, the unthinkable happened.

First, the clanging noise of the knife hitting the ground filled the room. But it was the second noise that took Eileen by surprise - sobs. _Was Polly crying?_

With her back now firmly turned away from Eileen, Polly's shoulders seemed to be shaking. For a woman usually so composed and fierce, it was a vulnerability that Eileen was completely taken aback by. She was cautious in her approach but gently rest her free hand on Polly's arm, to her surprise the gesture wasn't shaken off.

It was no secret that the two women had a complicated relationship and Eileen hardly felt equipped in being the woman's shoulder to cry on. Though, they were family now - _the Shelby family._ And Shelby's would do anything to protect each other.

"I've been having these dreams."

The two had been in silence for so long that Polly's voice took Eileen by surprise. Wiping her cheeks before turning, the woman looked to Danny who was staring back at his aunt innocently.

"About my son," She continued. "And daughter."

"I didn't know you have children," Eileen replied, brow furrowed. It was true, Tommy had never mentioned the subject before and judging by Polly's state she could see why.

" _Had_."

Polly's voice was wavering and her hands shook as she fumbled for a cigarette to light. Recently, smoke and booze were the only things helping her get by.

"They were taken from me."

It was the most Eileen had ever seen the woman open up and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She was evidently unstable - though, as the wife of Thomas Shelby, she more than anyone knew a thing or two about people being unstable.

Her grip once again tightened instinctively around Danny's frame. "I'm so sorry, Polly." The apology was sincere but went straight over the woman's head.

"They're still out there. _I can feel it_."

 _Losing her children_. Now that she was a mother, Eileen could practically feel Polly's pain. The thought of anything happening to Danny made her feel sick - one of the reasons she had been so concerned over Tommy's latest business ventures. The brunette knew how important business was but family was everything. Without having those you loved by your side, _what did you really have?_

"Have you told Tommy?" Eileen pried, quickly regretting her question as Polly hastily responded.

" _No_." She snapped, "And you won't tell him. Or anyone. It doesn't leave this room."

The brunette took a moment to think. She didn't like the thought of having to keep something from Tommy, regardless of the fact that he seemed to be keeping secrets from her. Even if she wanted to, Thomas Shelby knew her inside and out - sometimes she thought he knew her better than she knew herself.

Her head eventually nodded obediently, "Okay." She answered. "I promise."

 _Promise_. It was a bold choice in words and the brunette knew she was very possibly making a promise that she would not be able to keep. Tommy would take one look at her and know that something was wrong.

"But you have to let me help." She stated. "If they really are still out there, we'll find them."

Polly's stance seemed to subtly soften, eyes falling to the floor. "They _are_ still out there." She replied with conviction. Eileen had to admire the woman's faith.

The brunette nodded once more, "Then we'll find them."

* * *

An exasperated sigh left Eileen's lips and she took in another long drag of smoke. Whilst the girl had initially worried that her mind would be restless all weekend as she waited for Tommy's return, it had actually been quite the opposite. Surrounded by mountains of paperwork, Eileen had only left the confines of Tommy's office when Danny needed her. She had sworn to help Polly and didn't want to go back to the woman empty-handed. So, she had spent days searching for even the slightest indication that her children were alive and well. _She had found nothing._

Coming to the end of her cigarette, the brunette flicked the remains into the ashtray and leant back in the office chair. _Was this what it felt like to be Tommy?_ Burdened with others issues, searching for answers that didn't exist. Perhaps Eileen was finally starting to understand her husband's ways.

She wanted so desperately to be able to help Polly - to find both her son and daughter alive and well. Mainly alone in the harsh world of the Peaky Blinders, Eileen found that she pitied the woman. Small Heath was toxic and Eileen knew that if it weren't for Tommy and Danny, the place would have eaten her alive by now.

Head practically throbbing from overthinking the dilemma, Eileen forced herself to her feet and made her way to the glass decanter. As she poured herself a generous glass, she couldn't help but roll her eyes - _god, she really was turning into Tommy._

The liquor burned but left a sweet after taste that the brunette enjoyed. It was clearly good whiskey, a sign that the Shelby family were continuing to go up in the world.

"Not in the house, not in the stable."

A voice from the opposite side of the room stirred the brunette from her thoughts, causing her to turn and raise an eyebrow inquisitively.

"You're becoming unpredictable."

The voice was all too familiar and immediately spread warmth through the girl's body, mind momentarily put at ease.

"I think you'll find unpredictable is _your_ middle name, Tommy." The brunette couldn't hide the smirk creeping across her face. The weekend had passed quickly but she had still missed the man.

Slowly crossing the room to join his wife, Tommy teased, "Impossible and now unpredictable?"

"The devil's duo." Eileen quickly retorted, holding her glass of whiskey out as an offering as he approached. It had been years since she had first met Thomas Shelby but somehow he still brought butterflies to her stomach.

Fingers brushing, Tommy accepted the glass of whiskey and swiftly downed its contents. The trip to London had been quick but effective - the Shelby family had certainly left their mark on the city.

"All go as planned?" Eileen asked, eyes briefly taking in the man's exterior. There was fresh bruising on his knuckles but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary considering his line of work.

Clearing his throat, Tommy moved to refill the glass and this time passed it back to Eileen. "It did." He answered curtly. The less the brunette knew about the new London business, the better. There was a war between Alfie Solomons and Darby Sabini - a war that Tommy had just thrust the Peaky Blinders firmly into. Those close to him were at risk and he didn't want to burden the girl with more worries.

"You've been busy." Tommy stated, eyes scanning the array of papers covering most of the desk surfaces in the room.

Eileen's eyes followed Tommy's, mind startled as she suddenly realised the promise she had made to Polly was about to be broken. Time seemed to have escaped her and she hadn't had time to dispose of the evidence. "Had to pass the time somehow." She quipped, glass nervously twirling in her grasp.

Moving to the desk, Tommy scanned the files in front of him.

"I can explain." The girl interjected, mentally cursing herself for being so careless.

Eyes eventually averting from the desk, Tommy looked to the girl. "Later." He replied bluntly. "Right now, I just want to go back to my fucking house with my wife and see my son." It was a simple demand but one that Tommy was craving more than anything - _he needed some normality._

Finishing the remains of the whiskey in the glass, Eileen smiled back at the man. "That can be arranged."

Ten minutes later and the pair were walking hand-in-hand down the streets of Small Heath, putting their secrets to one side and trying to enjoy an odd moment of peace amongst the usual chaos. It was cold out and damp underfoot, the cobbled pathways only lit by dim streetlights in dire need of replacing. For a city usually bustling with life, the area was quiet - possibly too quiet.

"Danny missed you." Eileen looked up to Tommy as they strolled, "He idolises you, wants to be just like his father one day."

Tommy almost scoffed at the comment. _Who on earth would want to be like him?_ A man living in constant danger, burdened with worries and a mind that wouldn't stop pushing him to drive for more. He was his own worst enemy and he corrupted those around him.

Taking a puff from the cigarette in his free hand, Tommy was blunt in his response. "He shouldn't."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, the brunette gripped the man's hand slightly tighter. "You're not all bad." She urged, "No matter how hard you try to be."

Oh how Tommy wanted to believe her - to believe he was capable of being something more than the man he was today. Yet, he knew himself. He knew that he would never be able to leave this lifestyle behind him. _He craved it_.

"I've got you fooled." Tommy blew out a mouthful of smoke, eyes briefly scanning the streets around them. Not a soul in sight - something didn't feel right. Instinctively the man's pace hastened and he firmly pulled his wife in tow.

"Tommy…" Eileen stumbled to keep up, brow furrowed at the sudden change in attitude. "What are you doing-" The words were a mumble, one foot hastily following the other in an attempt to keep up with his pulling. But the girl's question was unnecessary. Rounding the corner to the car, Eileen found the answer to her query.

The men's faces were hidden in the shadows but the brunette instantly knew they were not friendly. Hands in pockets, the three figures blocked the pathway to the car - slowly creeping forward.

Eileen's head whipped round, only to find that two more men now blocked the pathway behind them. This time, their faces were not hidden.

"Thomas Shelby."

The name was spat with menace from a voice lurking out of sight. Yet, from Tommy's expression, Eileen knew that he knew who their acquaintance was.

The men inched closer.

Taking a last smoke, Tommy let the cigarette fall to the floor. Whilst he was masking it well, Eileen caught the worry in his tone.

 _"Darby Sabini."_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Note: Couldn't leave it on a cliffhanger for too long...**_

* * *

A flash of silver steel. Eileen's eyes were jumping from figure to figure - they were all armed.

Adrenaline flushing through the girl's veins, she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her grip on Tommy's palm tightened. She was used to the danger of the Peaky Blinders but this felt different. _An ambush_.

Whilst he didn't show it, Tommy's attitude was similar. With all exits surrounded and the streets deserted, the pair were in a position of pure vulnerability. It was a position he wasn't familiar with. Though they were yet to speak, Tommy already knew that these men were here to kill him.

" _Men_."

One word. It only took one word for the scene to change.

The three men closest to the car moved first, lunging for Tommy with weapons raised. As they came towards the pair, Eileen got her first look at their faces and almost wished that she hadn't. Defensively pushing the brunette behind him, Tommy pulled his cap from his head and slashed out at the first of the attackers.

Blood splattered across the floor and mixed with the murky rain water underfoot. The wounded man cried out with unholy curses, hand instinctively going to his eye where Tommy's blade had struck. Hidden away from the gore and violence, it was easy for Eileen to forget what those caps were really used for.

 _"_ _Fucking bastard!"_ The voice all but growled.

Considering he was significantly outnumbered, Tommy was putting up a good fight against Sibini's men. Whilst it was usually John and Arthur who dealt with the more 'unpleasant' sides of the Shelby business, Thomas Shelby still knew how to defend himself when need be. Easily dodging a blow, the man continued to fight back viciously.

It was the scream that caught Tommy off guard - _Eileen's scream_. Head instinctively turning to defend his wife, the brief moment of hesitation gave one of his attackers the needed opportunity to deliver a blow that brought him to the ground. What happened next seemed to be a blur. A kick. Then a punch. The attack was merciless and the familiar taste of metal filled Tommy's mouth.

"Get off me!"

Though his sight was blurred and blocked by the arms he'd put in front of his face in attempt to shield it, Tommy could see the two men pinning Eileen to the wall. He felt a prang of pride as he saw her clawing back at Sibini's men, scratching at their necks and kicking at their skins. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Enough."

Sibini's voice was calm and collected, out of place given the chaos surrounding him. He was careful as he entered the light, minding not to step in any of the blood now coating the cobbled floor.

"Bring him to me."

As commanded, the three attackers forced Tommy's weak frame from the floor. Even the slight movement was agonising and Tommy grit his teeth in pain. Red stained his vision, body too broken to fight back. "Sibini…" The word was all but a whisper but wasn't missed by his opponent.

In the light Sibini didn't look like much. Though he was well poised and dressed, he looked like every other business man Tommy had ever had the displeasure of meeting. He didn't fear the man - _what kind of coward hid behind his men._

"Don't say my name. Jesus…" Sibini itched closer, a wicked grimace crossing his expression. "Franco, take my name out of his mouth." On order, one of the men holding Tommy pulled a knife from his belt and obediently followed his bosses commands. _Taking his name from his mouth._

Exhausted from the struggle, Eileen felt dampness hitting her cheeks. Tommy's cries of pains hit her eardrums like a knife in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe - she felt defenceless, useless. With an arm firmly gripping her throat and another binding her wrists, she had no choice but to watch as they tortured the man she loved.

Sibini seemed to notice the girl's displeasure and smirked as he added, "Go on, do a bit of digging for gold. Pay for the petrol."

Her eyes pressed shut, teeth digging into her bottom lip out of frustration.

A sickening tearing sound and a pained cry filled the alleyway. Eileen couldn't look. "See how much I know about you?" Sibini breathed. "I even know what's in your fucking mouth."

She heard Tommy's spluttering, wheezing for air as he received another kick to the chest.

"You take up with the Jews, think that's what London is all about." The man's tone was mocking, and evil. "Think you can just pick a side. _You fucking clown_."

 _London_. Eileen felt rage in the pit of her stomach. Rage not targeted at Sibini or his men, but at Tommy. She had known that the London business was rotten and had pleaded with Tommy to tell her what was going on. She was hurt that he could hide all of this from her.

"Now your life is over."

The words stalled Eileen's rage.

"My face is the last thing you'll ever see on earth."

Her eyes opened and she felt some strength returning to her limbs. Struggling against her restraints, she lashed out. "Stop, please." She could hardly speak with the force of the arm crushing against her throat. "Why are you doing this?" Her tone was angry but pleading, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes and threatening to spill over.

Her words seemed to bring glee to Sibini and he turned, giving Eileen her first glimpse at the man behind all of this pain and suffering. Eyes narrowed and dark, the man approached her suavely. He was the only one of them not painted red with blood.

"Ah, how could I forget?" The man mused, looking to his men for a reception of laughter. They dutifully obeyed. "I stand corrected, Mr Shelby." He removed a glove from his hand, stepping closer. "The last thing you'll ever see won't be me. It'll be me and your wife."

His touch was cold and alien as it brushed roughly down her cheek. Eileen tried to not let her displeasure show but she was sickened by the gesture. When Tommy touched her she felt warm, strong and safe. Now, she felt like a dog at its master's beating hand.

The hand moved from her cheek to her jaw, clamping and harshly pulling her face forward. "Go on, look." Sibini cooed. "Take a lasting look at what I've done." She struggled against the grasp but couldn't fight it. Her eyes fell upon Tommy's and she felt the pending-tears spill over. Blood caked his face and his eyes seemed emotionless and _empty_.

"Please." The word was hopeless and Eileen knew it. Her eyes locked with Sibini's, pleading for there to be some element of humanity behind the facade.

"I'll be quick."

 _There wasn't._

His hand tore at her dress, ruffling to pull the layers upwards. She felt his palm against her thigh and lashed out a leg in retaliation. It was brutal and degrading. Calling her some kind of 'whore' under his breath, Sibini's hands continued to roam upwards and clawed to pull her legs apart. Letting out a muffled scream, Eileen fought with the last of the gust she had left. _What kind of monsters had Tommy found in London?_

A gunshot was the girl's saving grace. Men startled, the hand on her thigh fell and with it the rest of her restraints.

"Fucking coppers!"

There was chaos as the men dispersed and Eileen's knees gave way as there was no one left to support her. Air finally seemed to fill her lungs, mind starting to think logically again. Her palms felt sticky as they rest against the floor and shock ran through her body as she looked at the thick layer of blood that coated them. Immediately her thoughts turned to Tommy and she scrambled to get to her feet.

 _He wasn't moving_. Ignoring the rising sounds of footsteps and voices, the girl slumped down next to Tommy's frame. Her hands were shaking and cold but nevertheless gripped onto one of Tommy's - she gave the palm a squeeze but received nothing in return. He still wasn't moving.

"Over here!"

Their saviours had clearly found them and yet, Eileen couldn't bring herself to move. Her eyes were locked on Tommy's face - taking in every broken and beaten inch of it. _It wasn't the face she knew._

A hand fell on her shoulder, firm and warm. It didn't feel like the touch of a stranger.

"Eileen."

The voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Let him go."

Unwilling but needing, her eyes moved from Tommy's face to her rescuer. _It was a face she knew all too well._ "Father."

* * *

Cold and sterile, the hospital hallway reminded Eileen of the last few months of her mother's life. Isolated on a ward with the others, the girl hadn't been allowed to see the woman but nonetheless had paced the hallways in hopes of hearing news from the doctors. She had spent hours there with her father - both of them wanting but secretly knowing that nothing could be done to help the woman. They could only hope that when she passed she did so peacefully.

This time, the atmosphere in the hospital hallway felt different. Whilst worry ran through the brunette's veins, so did anger. She felt overwhelmingly angry. Fists clenched and unclenching, Eileen paced whilst lost in her own thoughts. She had never been one to believe in the idea of one's 'life flashing before their eyes' but she could now firmly say that it was true. Faced against Sibini and his men, the girl's mind had thought of her family. Danny - she had burst into tears of relief when Polly had told her the boy was safely in the care of Esme and John. It was bad enough seeing Tommy suffer, the thought of something happening to Danny made her feel physically repulsed.

Amongst all of these feelings, Eileen was also burdened with another issue. _The return of Chester Cambell to the streets of Small Heath._ She supposed she ought to be thanking the man for his impeccable timing in saving both herself and Tommy. Yet, her gut twisted at the thought of him. Their final encounter hadn't ended on particularly good terms and the man had sworn not to return to the city. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what kind of game the man was playing.

Before the girl could mentally torture herself for any longer, a door swung open and a doctor emerged. Eileen was quick to question him.

"How is he? Is he okay? When can I see him?" Her voice was panicked, words coming out much faster than anticipated. Though, the doctor didn't look surprised by her tone. She supposed that he had experienced far worse when treating patients in the likes of Small Heath.

"Mr Shelby is awake and stable."

Relief washed over Eileen's expression, palms resting on her face as she let out a long-held sigh.

"But he's asked for strict restrictions on visitation." The doctor tried to hide it but seemed unnerved by his statement.

"I'm his _wife_ ," Eileen countered boldly.

The doctor seemed apologetic as he responded, "That restriction applies to you too, Mrs Shelby."

* * *

Physically the pain was unbearable. Tommy wasn't sure what he had broken but it felt like everything. As a man who had taken his fair share of beatings, Tommy was beginning to realise that Polly might be right. _He really wasn't invincible._

His sight was blurred by a swollen socket but Tommy was able to find the cigarettes on the bedside table. His teeth ground together in pain as he lit one and raised it to his lips. _Fuck._ That was the only thing that came to his mind. He had certainly fucked up this time.

"I don't think you're supposed to smoke in here."

The thick Irish accent gave the intruder away and Tommy didn't need to look to know that Chester Campbell was in his company.

"Chief Inspector." Tommy cleared his throat, "Or should I say, _Major_."

A cool silence washed over the two men as Chester inched closer into the hospital room.

"You paid for a room with daylight." The man mused in response. "Must be doing well for yourself, Mr Shelby."

Tommy simply stared back at the man and exhaled a mouthful of smoke. It had been two years since they had last seen each other and nothing seemed to have changed.

"Are you not going to thank me for saving your life?" Major Campbell taunted. "For saving my daughter's life?"

Pausing to take another drag from his cigarette, Tommy gave his best attempt at a shrug. "I think we both know she stopped being your daughter the minute you left this fucking city."

It was true and Chester knew it. Though related by blood, his daughter was all but a memory to him. Corrupted by the world of the Peaky Blinders, he no longer recognised the young woman - _she was one of them now._

"Ay," Chester mused. "But who's the one protecting her?"

Two years away from Thomas Shelby and Chester still found it hard to bite his tongue when around the man who had taken everything from him. _So smug and arrogant._

Taking a few step forwards, Chester began to address the real reason he had come to see Thomas Shelby. "Three nights ago, at the cooperative stables in Montague Street a man by the name of Duggan was murdered." Major Campbell stood firmly at the end of the bed. "His found body was found in a shallow grave."

Tommy remained quiet, staring back at the man defiantly.

"I know it was you who murdered Mr Duggan and I have two eye witnesses that would lead you straight to the gallows." This time it was Major Campbell's turn to look smug. A slick grin crossed the man's face as he looked to his broken foe. "I've been watching you, Mr Shelby. This reunion of ours is all part of a carefully laid out plan."

Tommy tried to mask the pain but groaned slightly as he shifted in his bed. Of course he had known that Chester Campbell's arrival wasn't a freak coincidence. The man had an unfulfilled vendetta that he was coming to finish.

"I heard they gave you a medal." Tommy tapped the ash from his cigarette onto the floor, "I didn't know they gave fathers medals for shooting their daughters."

It was a low blow but successful in triggering a flash of anger on Chester's face. "I don't think you understand, Mr Shelby. You're under _my_ control." It was a threat - _a real threat_. Tommy didn't respond well to threats.

"You know, our son," he stared back to Chester without missing a beat, "wants to be just like me one day."

The smug smile was gone and Major Campbell moved to the side of Tommy's bed. Pulling the cigarette from his grasp, Chester's hand went to the man's throat. "Ignore it all you want but you are on my hook, Mr Shelby." He paused, noticing Tommy's failed attempts to not flinch at the pain he was inflicting on already fresh wounds. _"You belong to be."_

Eventually releasing the grip, Chester stepped away from the bed. "Be ready." He warned. "You'll be hearing from me as soon as I hear you can piss standing up."


	34. Chapter 34

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the hiatus! I'm back with plenty of chapters ready to post. This chapter is a bit of a filler but necessary to what's coming - be patient x_**

* * *

 _"_ _He's seen John and fucking Arthur before me?"_

Cheeks flushed pink, Eileen threw the shovel down in a fit of rage.

"M-Mrs Shelby shouldn't be w-working. Should be r-resting."

Unintentionally, Curly was at the end of Eileen's rathe. The stable-man looked shaken from where he was stood on the opposite side of the horse-pen, unsure as of what was the right thing to say or do. Eileen felt guilty but she couldn't help it. For reasons unknown to her, Tommy was refusing to see her and no one who had seen him would give her any new information except that he was 'on the mend'.

" _Bastard_!"

This time the hay barrel took the brunt of her frustration, toppling over and rolling across the stable floor. Defeated, the girl sat on what hay remained and tried to piece her thoughts together.

"W-will all be okay."

Eileen appreciated Curly's supporting comments but didn't believe them. How would everything be okay? The brunette could still feel Darby Sibini's fingers on her skin and she saw him every time she closed her eyes. He was a monster - a monster that was free to do as he pleased.

"T-Tommy be back soon."

 _Tommy_. She wanted to scream when she thought about Tommy.

"He can stay there for all I care." Eileen snapped in response, though knowing that she didn't mean a word she was saying. She was angry, yes, but would do anything to have Tommy back by her side. He was the only one who truly knew her - she felt lost when he wasn't around. When she was on her own her mind couldn't help but replay the events of that night. It was a sickening replay of pained cries, splattered blood and the feeling of a cold touch against her bare skin. She shuddered at the memory.

"I'm going for a ride." Eileen announced, pushing herself to her feet and crossing the pen with more determination in her step. If anything could help to clear her head, it was the feeling of fresh air and the sense of freedom that came with riding on horseback. Before Curly could object, she pulled Edna's reins and led the horse out from the stable. _Perhaps if she rode far enough she could simply escape all of her problems._

The wind was cold against her skin but a welcoming pain that Eileen was willing to embrace. Pulling on the reins, she urged for Edna to go faster. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as her grip tightened. _Just keep running_ , she thought.

Brown tresses wild in the breeze, Eileen didn't realise the significance of her location until Edna finally came to a holt. Of all the places in Small Heath, the girl found herself in the familiar setting of the riverside. It was a place she knew all too well.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, the brunette's eyes wandered the clearing. This was where she'd first told Tommy her name - it had later been where they had shared their first kiss. They were fond memories and brought a soft smile to the girl's lips. Though, the nostalgic feelings were soon replaced with an aching pain. Her hand instinctively flinched to the bullet scar on her chest. What had once been a happy place was forever poisoned in her mind. Chester Campbell had truly tainted Eileen's memories of the riverside.

 _Her father_. Eileen's mind had been so busy worrying and fuming over Tommy that she had hardly had time to think about the policeman's return. Why was he here? In their last conversation, Chester made it abundantly clear he wanted nothing to do with her life in Small Heath. His departure had almost been like his death. Eileen had already mourned for the man - the loss of her father. And now, _he was back from the dead._

"Fuck this."

Taking one last look at the view, the brunette pulled on the reins and set back on the path to the stables. The escape was brief but worthwhile - a look into the past as she feared for the future.

* * *

A day later and the paperwork was endless. Stacks upon stacks of unsigned papers littered the wooden surfaces of Tommy's office in his absence. With cigarette in hand, Polly was beginning the daunting task of sorting the mess before her nephew's return. Without Tommy or herself, the woman was certain that Shelby Company Ltd. would fail to exist. They were the brains of the family.

Exhaling a mouthful of smoke, the woman shook her head as she surveyed the mess.

"What are you doing, Thomas…"

The destruction of the Garrison had been enough of a worry. Now her nephew sat in the hospital and Darby Sibini had a price on his head. _The boy would never learn_. Tossing a sheet to one side, Polly slouched back in Tommy's desk chair and didn't even raise her head as the door to the office swung open. She didn't need to look to know who it would be.

"Any news?"

Eileen walked with determination in her step, something she had picked up having spent the last few years in Thomas Shelby's company. The man always carried himself with an immense sense of purpose. The door swung shut behind her, leaving the two women in a cool silence.

"No, no news." Polly answered curtly. "Nothing has changed in the past _two_ hours." There was irritation in the woman's tone, clearly annoyed by Eileen's pestering. _Tommy would be Tommy_ , the girl just needed to accept his ways.

The annoyance was lost on Eileen who continued to pester Polly. "John and Arthur have spoken to him."

" _They have_."

Polly's tone was flat, staring blankly at the end of her cigarette. She was used to Tommy's ways by now and she had learnt not to worry herself with business the man kept to himself. He would come to her if and when he needed her - after all, she was often the only one who could speak some sense into him.

"Polly, I'm serious."

She rolled her eyes. "Always so serious."

It took every fibre in her body to stop from screaming but Eileen remained calm as she approached the desk. "It's been days, Polly. My husband's in the hospital, refusing to see me an-"

"-Tommy's survived much worse, trust me." Polly cleanly intercepted. "I thought you knew him well enough by now." It was harsh - would _anyone_ ever truly know Thomas Shelby?

"Clearly not." Eileen rocked on the balls of her feet, uncertain butterflies fluttering in her stomach. After two years of peace she had forgotten all about these feelings of stress and worry. Approaching the desk, the brunette pulled out a chair and sat down opposite the woman. "He's pushing me away, Polly. And I don't know what to do."

It felt odd being so open with Polly considering the pair's past. Whilst they were growing closer, they would always have their old hostilities and trust was still a fragile term.

"He pushes everyone away." Polly quipped, feeling a pang of guilt for her previous harshness. "Give him time."

Eileen nodded slightly, hands fidgeting uncomfortably. Ever since Tommy had gotten involved in this London business there had been an odd dynamic between the two of them. They both had their own secrets and it was putting a strain on their relationship.

"How are you anyway?"

Polly's question took Eileen by surprise and her head jolted upwards.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." It was a defensive response - the same one she had given to everyone recently. She was fine. She was coping. The feeling of a stranger's hands on her thighs still lingered but she was learning to deal with the sensation.

Respecting that she shouldn't push any further, Polly slouched back in the desk chair and fell quiet. Everyone in Small Heath had their own demons to deal with.

"Polly."

The woman raised her head inquisitively.

"I-" Eileen almost seemed to stop herself as she spoke. "I found your son."

Though the room had been quiet before, a deafening silence fell upon the two ladies. All seemed to fall still as the words resonated with the elder Shelby woman.

"You what?"

Stuck in a loop of frustration with Tommy, the thought of helping Polly find answers regarding her children had practically been the only thing keeping her sane. With a few phone calls and the threat of the Shelby family name, Eileen had finally found the answers she had been longing for.

"I found your son, Michael." The brunette's hands fumbled uncomfortably. "Well, he goes by Henry now."

Polly's expression was momentarily vacant, letting the words sink in. But the pause was only brief and tears soon filled the corners of her eyes.

"What about-"

"-I'm sorry, Polly."

Eileen knew the question Polly was going to ask before it had the chance to pass her lips. She figured it was best to rip off the bandage quickly.

"Your daughter passed away."

A lump formed in the brunette's throat as she looked back to the Shelby woman. Even amongst her own hurt and anger relating to her issues with Tommy, those problems seemed minuscule in comparison to what Polly was going through. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she was so willing to help the woman in her search for answers - it was almost nice to not be the only one hurting for once.

Deciding she'd suffered in the silence for long enough, Eileen pushed a couple of sheets of paper across the desk. She waited as Polly's eyes eagerly scanned the contents.

"Australia." The woman seemed to wonder aloud, "My little girl went all the way to Australia."

"Your son, Polly." Eileen wanted to bring some joy to the otherwise dark situation. "In a few months time he'll be eighteen, we can find him."

"A few _months_." Any of the sincere and soft nature to Polly's tone seemed to have disappeared. A familiar look of anger masked her expression. "I want to see him now."

Eileen stuttered for her words - Tommy was usually the one to confront Polly when it was needed and she found herself intimidated by the situation. "You can't. If you just wait until he's eighteen-"

Suddenly the woman was on her feet, hand moving quickly and lightly to retrieve a pistol stashed in the security of her waist-belt. "I've waited fucking long enough." The safety on the gun clicked. "Tell me where he is."

Since being around the Peaky Blinders, Eileen had seen her fair share of guns and gore. Yet, it never made it any easier. Her eyes stared back at the metal in Polly's palm. Tommy must have been in this very situation a hundred times by now - _but the bullet always missed._

"Polly."

The woman didn't falter, threateningly pushing forward against the desk. Her hand seemed to shake as she repeated, _"Fucking tell me where he is."_

There was only a few seconds of silence before Polly thrust the gun in the air and fired a warning shot at the ceiling. Tears streamed down her face, letting the gun fall from her palm to the floor in defeat. Eileen felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach at the sight, even though she knew that withholding the information was the right thing to do. Clearly, Polly was in no state to be meeting her son. The last thing she wanted was for their reunion to push the two further apart.

Polly's eyes eventually came back to Eileen's and her tongue was venomous as she spat. _"You're just like Thomas."_

Just like Thomas. The words felt like hot knifes digging into her skin and she stared back at Polly blankly. The brunette loved Tommy with all of her heart but she knew that he was a man burdened with the weight of despicable acts. Was she really beginning to become like him?

Before either of the women could speak or worsen the situation, the door to the office flung open.

"Miss, Mrs." The face looked worried, words stuttered from being out of breath. "We heard a gunshot."

"We're fine." Eileen quickly interjected. Tensions were already high enough, she didn't want a poor bystander being thrown into the path of Polly's rage. "I was just leaving. Tell them to bring the car around, I need to go to the hospital."

Worry was replaced with confusion and the man held his peaky cap nervously in his hands. "Have you not heard, Mrs Shelby." He seemed to pause, allowing Eileen to raise an eyebrow inquisitively. "Mr Shelby left the hospital yesterday evening."

* * *

 _Broken_. Tommy's body felt broken beyond the point of repair but his mind remained as quick as ever. Sitting in a hospital bed he was a dead man waiting for someone to pull the trigger - whether that trigger be pulled by Darby Sibini or Chester Campbell he no longer knew.

Exhaling a mouthful of smoke, Tommy looked out across the water. With Curly as his only company, the man had had plenty of time to reflect on the events of the past few weeks and felt pained with guilt by doing so. His mind replayed the night that Sibini and his men had ambushed him. For the first time in his life, Tommy had found himself outwitted. Though he wasn't afraid of death, the thought of Eileen having to watch him go caused him greater pain than any knife could inflict.

Her scream. He pressed his eyes shut for a moment, ignoring the pain from his throbbing eye socket. That scream haunted him like the sound of those fucking shovels against the wall. Tommy would have taken a thousand more beatings if it had meant Eileen had remained firmly out of harms way. He wasn't sure when or how, but he would kill Darby Sibini for ever laying hands on his wife.

"N-nearly there, Tommy."

Eyes opening, Tommy looked to Curly and responded with a curt nod. He knew that he was testing the horseman's loyalty by asking him to accompany him on his trip, but Curly was practically the only company he found he could handle at the moment. Even seeing John and Arthur had been strain enough. Sibini had laid hands on Eileen - how could he face his family knowing that?

Flicking the rest of his cigarette overboard, Tommy struggled to get to his feet. Curly was right - they were nearly there. In less than twenty minutes the pair were sailing into the familiar port of London. A musky fog filled the air, boats moving continuously too and from their docks. The last time he'd been there he had been with Eileen, albeit under different circumstances. The city made him think of her. She had loved it there and part of him wondered whether she would have been better off having stayed.

"T-Tommy."

Curly's stutter jolted the man from his daze. They had arrived and time for reminiscing needed to be pushed to one side - business was calling.

"Thank you, Curly."

The man was loyal beyond fault. In current circumstances, Tommy valued that kind of loyalty above all else.

"Keep the boat docked, I'll be back by sundown." He ordered, forcing himself back onto two feet. His body ached but there was no time for rest - he had a meeting with Alfie Solomons to get to.


	35. Chapter 35

Shoving the second of her silver earrings into its place, Eileen stared back at her reflection solemnly. Even with the carefully applied make-up her face still looked tired. Sleeping in a house without Tommy felt impossible and over the past couple of years she had grown so used to being by Tommy's side that independence felt alien. In fact, most of her life now felt alien. Living in the large house, wearing the expensive dresses and having people cower at her name - it was power she had never expected nor desired. It was only now, in the man's absence, that she was beginning to realise the life she had become so adjusted to.

"Mum."

The brunette's head turned, stirred from her throats as Danny's voice rang out in the bedroom. His socks shuffled across the floor towards her.

"What are you doing out of bed, hm?" Eileen cooed in response, swiftly bending down and lifting the boy back into her familiar grip. Unintentionally she found herself holding the boy slightly tighter than usual - _he was all that mattered now._

"Where's dad?"

Her eyes closed momentarily. It wasn't the first time Danny had asked her that question and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Of course the boy was bound to be missing his father, _she missed him too._

"Dad's away." She answered blankly, "But he'll be back soon."

Glancing at the clock, the girl took note of the time. Tonight was the grand reopening of the Garrison and in Tommy's absence she was being left to keep up with his appearances. She didn't want to go but she had to - it was part of her life now that she was a Shelby.

Small hands tangling in her hair, Danny mumbled. "How soon?"

Another question that Eileen found herself unable to answer. "Soon soon." She tried to smile, the words almost acting as reassurance for herself rather than for her son. He'd be home soon - _wouldn't he?_

Danny's face curled against her neck and she melted at the gesture. A family was all she had ever wanted and she had one with Tommy. The only problem was that her family was now the Shelby's and being a Shelby came with its own price. It was something she had been warned about but always chose to ignore - she favoured love and naivety, possibly her greatest downfall.

Rocking the boy on her hip, Eileen jumped as she heard a banging on the front door. Her car wasn't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes? Perhaps it was her sitter coming early to watch over Danny. Shaking her head, she rushed down the stairs and opened the door expectantly. Yet, the face she saw was far from the expected.

"What are you doing here?"

The question fell from Eileen's lips before she could stop it and Chester Campbell stared back at the girl expectantly.

"Now, is that anyway to address your father?" There was sarcasm in the man's voice, passing through the open door before she even had the option to refuse his entry. The last time she had seen him she had been sat in a pool of Tommy's blood.

The door swung shut behind them both. "You didn't answer my question."

Surveying the plush decor of the hallway, Chester raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Haven't you done well for yourself?" It was true - the house was worlds away from the flat the two had shared when they had first arrived in Small Heath. Having the Shelby title showered her with riches she never could have imagined.

"I'm due out, you can't stay." Eileen answered sharply, refusing to rise to the bait he was clearly laying. Whilst she was thankful for her father's role in saving Tommy's life, she still felt uncertain in his company. _They no longer felt like blood._

"I won't need long." Chester replied, taking a few steps closer. This time his gaze fell upon the boy in her arms - Danny's expression was calm, unphased by the new stranger. "So this is him, ey?"

A lump seemed to have lodged in Eileen's throat, fingers curling protectively around the boy's frame. "This is him." She stated curtly. This was not the meeting she had expected for her son and his grandfather.

Chester mused at the boy. He wasn't sure what he had expected but somehow seeing the boy in the flesh made the betrayal he felt a thousand times worse. His hand extended and brushed against the boy's arm. The words were almost a sigh as they passed his lips, _"He looks just like him."_

The air felt stale and an unwelcoming taste lingered in Eileen's mouth. Danny did look like his father. From his dark locks to his piercing eyes, the girl could lose herself in his eyes the same way she could in Tommy's.

Another knocking on the door disturbed the pair, saving them from anymore tension. Eileen finally seemed to swallow the lump in her throat and rushed to the door.

"Just on time." The brunette quipped, handing the boy into the waiting arms of the family babysitter. The sitter smiled warmly, politely passing Chester and heading upstairs to put the young boy back to bed. Without Danny in her arms, Eileen felt the reality of being alone with her father once more. She was overwhelmingly intimidated by the man. "I must be off."

Chester didn't miss a beat. "He's a murderer."

Eileen blinked. Her lips parted but words failed. Chester was more than willing to fill the gap for her.

"Your husband, the man who gave you all of this." His arms gestured to the grand interior of the hallway. "He's a cold-hearted, savage murderer."

Still stunned, the brunette found words to counter his claims. "You don't know him."

"Ah but I do."

Was there enjoyment in Chester's tone? Eileen thought so. The man seemed smug as he paced her home, taking in every inch of the house; from the imported rugs to the family portraits. His whole posture made her squirm.

"Duggan." Chester announced, "Mr Duggan is the man your husband murdered."

The name meant nothing to Eileen. Tommy had never mentioned a 'Duggan' to her before. Though, she was beginning to realise that her husband might have even more secrets than she originally thought.

"Murdered in cold-blood and buried in a shallow grave a few miles out of the city." Chester continued, "I have eye witnesses that put your husband at the scene of the crime."

The severity of the situation seemed to dawn upon Eileen, the confusion in her expression quickly being replaced with worry. She thought her father had abandoned his mission to take Tommy to the gallows - clearly she had been wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm not after your husband." Chester looked to his daughter. "I only want you to know the kind of man you've married."

Eileen's palms felt damp, cheeks flushed as she stared back at the familiarly blue eyes.

 _"_ _You're lying."_

Her father seemed to chuckle at the response. That was the girl he remembered - strong-minded, loyal, feisty - they were traits he had admired in his kin.

The man let a silence wash over the room and took one last glance at the family portrait on the wall before passing the girl and heading towards the front door.

 _"_ _Ask him yourself."_

* * *

The Garrison was alive. Music blaring, cigarettes flaming and whiskey pouring - the explosion that had ruined the place seemed long forgotten. Tommy was proud of the establishment. It was one of the smaller aspects of his business but probably his favourite. Something about it epitomised the atmosphere of Small Heath, when he was there it felt like he was at home.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Arthur's voice boomed from behind the bar and faces turned to see what was causing the commotion.

"My fucking brother!"

Heads turned and there was a general cheer amongst the men of the pub as they realised Thomas Shelby had finally made his return to the world of the living.

"Brother." Tommy nodded his head in acknowledgement, fighting a smirk as the man pushed through the crowd to engulf him into a brutish hug. _Cocaine._ The substance was the only thing keeping Arthur sane and Tommy could tell that the man had taken his fair share prior to the re-opening.

"Where the fuck have you been, ey?" Drawing back, Arthur's eyes were manic but warm. After the state Tommy had been in in the hospital, it was a relief to finally see him back on two feet.

Accepting a passing glass of whiskey from a barmaid, Tommy skated over the question. " _Business_."

"Fucking business." Arthur patted the man on the back once more, he more than anyone knew not to question Tommy's business ventures. His brother would tell him when he needed him.

"Oi, John, look who it fucking is!"

Arthur was turning, calling out to John who was preoccupied in some kind of drinking game with Johnny Dogs and his men. The man's face lit up as he spotted Tommy, immediately downing his whiskey and getting to his feet. "About fucking time."

Raising his glass in John's direction, Tommy took in the faces of the pub. Whilst he was glad to be back with his siblings, there was only one face he wanted to see. Though, he was beginning to think that that face may no longer want to see him.

With Arthur's arm still loosely draped over his shoulder, Tommy turned. "Arthur, Tokyo's for race days and grand openings only. Ey?" His brother seemed taken back by the notion but nodded obediently. "Alright." Tommy confirmed, giving the man a last pat on the back before making a move through the crowd. With everything else that he had going on, the last thing he needed to worry about was Arthur going off of the rails. If the drugs kept him calm - _fine -_ but he feared they might get out of hand.

Continuously greeted by familiar faces as he passed, Tommy offered a similar response when asked where or how he'd been. None of that mattered now - he was back and things would soon be back to normal, if 'normal' was even possible for the Peaky Blinders.

"He lives." The words were slurred but still carried their usual amount of wit.

Slipping his hands into his suit pockets, Tommy stopped in his tracks. "Pol."

The woman was swaggering as she walked, clearly intoxicated from one too many flutes of champagne. It wasn't an unfamiliar stance for the woman and Tommy was used to seeing Polly drowning her issues at the end of a bottle.

"Enough champagne for someone, ey?" Tommy's arm caught the woman's elbow as she stumbled. First Arthur and now this - had his whole family really gone to shit in his absence?

"Oh don't ruin my fun, Thomas." Polly rolled her eyes, alternating between taking a sip from the glass in one hand and a smoke from the cigarette in the other. "Fucking live a little."

Pulling her arm free, Polly swayed to the music and flirtatiously smiled at a passing guest. The gentleman was likely a fraction of her age - it was an embarrassing sight to see.

" _Pol_." Repeating the name firmer this time, Polly's expression soon switched from flirty to stern. As Tommy took in her expression he was suddenly able to notice the puffing around her eyes. "What's wrong, ey?"

The Shelby woman's eyes took in her nephew. The wounds from the beating were well on their way to healing but she could still make out the bruising around his eye socket, as well as an assortment of other cuts and gashes. From what she'd heard, he was lucky to be alive. Polly's eyes flickered from Tommy to the doorway and she felt her blood boil. Downing the remainder of her drink, she scowled at the new arrival.

 _"_ _Ask her."_


	36. Chapter 36

_Gold_. The new Garrison was very… Gold. Lingering in the doorway, Eileen was overwhelmed by the plush interior of the pub. She remembered the first time she had stepped foot there on that night with Tommy and how dingy the place had seemed. Now, it had grandeur and oozed wealth. It was yet another sign of how the Shelby family were rising up in the world.

"My my, Mrs Shelby." The brunette found herself being swung around in a welcoming hug. "Tommy's got himself a keeper."

Johnny Dogs grinned at the woman, as enthusiastic and lively as ever. It was hard not to smile back when in the man's company. "Thank you, Johnny." She replied graciously, allowing the man to give her another spin to the beat of the music.

"A drink for the lady!" The man called out, twirling her in the direction of one of the men carrying a tray stacked with champagne flutes. Taking one of the glasses she took a large sip and surveyed the rest of the pub.

Arthur was behind the bar, busy ensuring that no one was left with an empty glass. On the opposite side of the room, John was in hysterics as he watched Finn wince his way through a glass of liquor. Curly and Uncle Charlie were playing cards with a cluster of men that she loosely recognised from the stables. _And Polly, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen_.

After their last encounter, Polly was the last person that Eileen wanted to see. She had only wanted to help the woman find her son and somehow it had blown up in her face. Her mind flashed back to that revolver pointed at her head and the sound as the bullet ripped through the ceiling. The woman was unstable and Eileen feared what she would do next.

Downing the rest of her glass, the brunette politely and obediently did the rounds of the pub. It was part of her duty with being a Shelby wife, no matter how much she hated the small talk. She was just finishing her second glass when the voice pierced her ears.

 _"_ _What do you think, ey?"_

Her eyes pressed tightly shut. It was a voice she knew all too well - _husky, warm, strong._ Sometimes the voice sounded like her own conscience.

Eileen turned, gaze immediately locking on Tommy's. For a moment, the rest of the Garrison faded into blackness.

"What do I think?" She repeated, words dry as they left her pursed lips.

Tommy stepped closer, casual and calm as ever. The normality of his stance infuriated her.

"Looks alright." The man gestured at the pub around them. "Don't you think?"

His eyes levelled on her, challenging and unreadable. The last time she'd seen his face it had been beaten to a pulp, it seemed his wounds had healed well. Upon first glance, one could hardly tell that Tommy had been on death's door.

 _"_ _Looks great."_

Eileen's words fell like lead, nails tightly digging into the flesh of her palm. He had some audacity.

Tommy closed the gap between the pair, hand falling to the small of her back. The touch was both comforting and a warning - he didn't want her to make a scene. Refusing to drop her gaze, the man's breath tickled against her neck as he leant in and placed a peck on her cheek. "You look nice."

Exhaling a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, Eileen's response came quickly and sharply. _"Fuck you."_

The words acted as a trigger and she felt pressure on the small of her spine as Tommy guided her through the crowded bar-room. He offered a polite nod to passing faces and the occasional 'alright mate' when necessary. Eileen stayed cold and quiet, even when the door to the backroom locked behind them.

Like the rest of the Garrison, the backroom was now plush and redecorated. Her mind flashed back to the old wooden tables and chairs that had previously been scattered across the place, now replaced with red velvet table clothes and gold stools. _She preferred it before_.

The hand fell from the small of her back and Tommy moved to look at the brunette face on, eyes searching and waiting for some kind of response. He didn't wait long and was soon greeted by a harsh smack across his cheek. It was deserved.

Clearing his throat, Tommy rooted in his coat pocket for a cigarette. He held it between his lips and let the silence linger whilst he lit it. The brunette stared back at him, hand shaking slightly as she reeled from the slap she had given.

"Not a word." The brunette's voice broke as she spoke, though refusing to let any tears fall in front of the man. "Not even a fucking word to tell me you were okay, Tommy."

Tommy calmly exhaled a mouthful of smoke. "Well I'm fine, aren't I?"

Eileen felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes but quickly blinked them back. She wouldn't be soft, not today. "You weren't." She countered. "Do you know what I had to watch? What they did?-"

 _"_ _-Of course I fucking do."_

The questions seemed to have touched a nerve. Tommy's gaze momentarily fell to his feet, lingering on a lasting drag from the cigarette before he looked back to the girl. "Of course I fucking do." He repeated, calmer this time. "Where do you think I've been, ey? I've been fixing this fucking mess."

Eileen's eyes looked at the bruising under his eye and the scar slashed across his left cheek. He could try to pretend it didn't happen but it did. She would never forget the night they had met Darby Sibini.

"That's the thing, Tommy." She smoothed the layers of her skirt. "I don't know where you've been or what you've been doing." Her tone was cold as she added, _"You don't tell me anything."_

Staring back at her, Tommy seemed unwilling to respond to her statements. He knew they were all true. He didn't tell her anything but it was for her own good. The London business was supposed to be swift and successful, he had never thought she would have anything to worry about. He took a slow step forward, hand brushing against the curve of her hip. The feeling of guilt was overwhelming with his mind immediately replaying Sibini's actions. _His hand fell._

"I don't burden you with things you don't need to know about." He replied simply, the now-free hand slipping casually into his trouser pocket.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. After the night of the attack she had been sensitive to practically anyone laying a hand on her - Tommy's touch was the first one that hadn't made her stomach turn. It hurt her that even _he_ felt repulsed by the action.

"My father came to see me tonight."

Tommy looked up, expression neutral. With Chester Campbell's return to Birmingham he knew it would only be a matter of time before the man reached out to Eileen.

" _And?_ "

His eyes were stoney and emotionless as they stared back at the girl, desiring to be challenged.

 _"_ Duggan _."_ Eileen didn't disappoint. The name harsh as it rolled off of her tongue. "Does the name mean anything to you?"

As Tommy looked back to his wife, he noted that her eyes seemed to be staring through him rather than at him. It was a look he was unfamiliar with when her eyes were usually so soft and warming.

"No."

It was a lie and they both knew it.

" _Michael_." He returned the challenge. "Does the name mean anything to you?"

Eileen's stance seemed to falter. She had never faced off against Tommy in this manner and she was beginning to realise why he was able to command such authority.

"Polly told you."

"She did." Tommy answered, pressing the nearly-burnt out cigarette back to his lips. "Seems I'm not the only one with secrets, ey?"

Eileen acknowledged the legitimacy of his statement. They had both been keeping secrets from the latter but she liked to believe her own secrecy had been with good intentions. After all, Polly had been the one to ask her not to tell Tommy in the first place. The woman had only changed her mind when she had refused to give her the location of her son.

"My secrets don't end with people dying." Eileen countered. "Duggan, whoever he was. You killed him, didn't you?"

Tommy noticed the hesitancy as the brunette said 'killed'. No matter the horrors he exposed her to, there would always be a side to her that was too naive to be in this world. It was one of the things he loved most about her but he feared it would be her downfall. There was no place for naivety amongst the Peaky Blinders.

"Yes."

He didn't lie this time. There was no point.

"Why?" She pressed.

Tommy's answer came just as quickly.

 _"_ _Why not."_

Eileen fell quiet, mouth opening but closing as she failed to find a response. Two years she had spent with the man and somehow he could still feel like a stranger. Her father had frequently told her she had married a monster, she had just never been able to believe it.

"Are you about done with these fucking interrogations, ey?" Tommy asked, roughly tossing the end of his cigarette into an ashtray. He was sick of being questioned by his own wife. He more than anyone knew that his morals were slanted, he didn't need Eileen to tell him. The words were harsh and he rest a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to soften the blow, "I told you, you and Danny have nothing to worry about."

The brunette's eyes locked on Tommy's, body warm at the sensation of his touch. This was what he always did - used her infatuation against her. _Not this time._

"You're delusional, Tommy." She shrugged the hand off and took a step back towards the door. "You just can't fucking see it."

Tommy matched her step and wasted no time in questioning her. "What can't I see, ey?" He looked to the girl. "You know who I am, the things I've done. _You've seen it_."

Eileen's heart felt heavy in her chest, it's beats practically thundering in her ears. _He wasn't wrong_. Since their time together, the brunette had seen two men lose their lives at the hand of Thomas Shelby. The first had been the man sent by her father to their hotel room in London. The second had been Billy Kimber. Yet, somehow those deaths hadn't felt wrong. _This_ \- all of this new business felt _wrong_.

"What's so fucking different this time?" Tommy's voice tore through the silence, agitated and bored with their bickering. With Arthur and Polly acting out, he hardly had time for domestic issues. Eileen was supposed to be his rock.

"You could hang for this, Tommy!"

The brunette's words were explosive, hands going to the side of her head in frustration. "Do you not learn?" She continued. "My father would give anything to see you dead."

Tommy's mind flashed to his meeting with Chester Campbell in the hospital. "I know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do." Eileen quipped, eyes rolling as she retreated to the door leading back into the bustle of the Garrison. "Thomas fucking Shelby, always ten steps ahead." The sarcasm was thick but Tommy resisted the urge to bite. The woman had every right to be mad at him after he'd fled to London without a word of reassurance.

Tommy watched as the brunette fumbled with the door lock, his hand slipping into his pocket to retrieve another cigarette.

Finally the door lock clicked and Eileen looked back to Tommy with sincerity in her eyes.

"You'll get yourself killed, Tommy."

There was a pause as Tommy exhaled a mouthful of smoke.

"Eileen." The call fell flat and the door slammed shut.

* * *

It was late by the time Tommy eventually made it back home. After all, it was rude to leave your own re-opening early.

Shrugging out of his coat, the man pulled his peaky cap from his head with a reluctant sigh. He wasn't prepared for round two of their argument and his mind was still racing from round one. He knew that he had handled the situation poorly but he didn't have time for family issues when his business world was falling apart.

The house was eerily quiet as Tommy walked up the stairs, family portraits staring back down at him. _It almost felt like they were judging him too._ Tommy stared back at the faces - in paint they looked perfect.

Forcing his gaze away, the man noticed that the bedroom door was ajar but the lights were out. All was still and he stepped into the room to find the bed empty. Was he surprised? _Probably not_. Reaching into his pocket, Tommy pulled out a loose cigarette and perched on the end of the mattress whilst he lit it. Eileen was gone and a quick peak into the nursery confirmed that Danny had gone with her. Suddenly, he was beginning to understand what the brunette meant when she called the house big and _empty_.


	37. Chapter 37

A loud thud echoed in the office as yet another stack of papers were thrown without care onto the floor. Running a hand through his hair, Tommy stared out the window and took in the dark grey crowds looming over the streets of Birmingham. The weather was suiting, he thought.

"Is everything alright, Tom?"

The voice was innocent and startled Tommy from his brooding. He turned and took in the hesitant looking Lizzie. The girl was his new secretary - a position he was glad he could give her considering her previous line of work. He himself was guilty of having used her services prior to the war and during the tough months afterwards.

"Yes," Tommy's gaze slipped back to the window. "Everything's fine, Lizzie."

 _God_. He couldn't even convince himself anymore.

Tommy's mind was buzzing, thoughts bouncing from problem to problem. For one, he had the new business to think about - putting his trust into Alfie Solomons, a man who he wasn't sure deserved it. Then, he had Arthur. Stuck in yet another downwards spiral, the man was a loose canon threatening the bring them all down with him. _Babysitting his fucking older brother_. Tommy wondered why he was the only one who could think rationally.

Reaching for a glass of whiskey, Tommy watched Lizzie in the corner of his eye as she knelt and began the task of collecting the files he'd disregarded.

"Everything doesn't sound fine."

It seemed Lizzie could see through his lies too. On top of the struggles with Arthur and business, Tommy's mind was also occupied with worries over Polly and Eileen. Having been kept in the dark about Polly's son, he suddenly found himself thrown into the middle of a family feud he wanted no part in. Given Polly's current state, Michael was better off staying far away from the streets of Small Heath. But equally, he knew that Polly wouldn't rest whilst she knew her son was still out there breathing.

"Maybe not." Tommy pondered aloud, shrugging as he took a large sip of liquor. "But it will be."

With so many pressing issues, Eileen was still at the forefront of the man's mind. The grand re-opening had taken place almost a week ago and he still hadn't seen her or Danny. He'd heard through John that the brunette was seeking refuge with him and Esme for the time being. _A week_. The argument had been heated but Tommy was still shocked the girl hadn't been to see him in almost a week.

Finally back on her feet, Lizzie plonked the files back in the middle of Tommy's desk. "The whiskey won't help." She quipped, already en-route to the door. The woman could take a hint when Tommy wanted to be left alone.

Finishing the last few drops of the glass, Tommy called back. "It's the only thing that does."

The door swung shut behind Lizzie, leaving the room in a stale silence. Reluctantly, Tommy sauntered back to his desk and looked at the papers before him. His eyes hoovered over an address printed in black. Then, after a moment of thinking, he pulled on his coat and hat and headed for the door.

* * *

Polly was at the bottom of her fourth glass - _maybe fifth_ \- when the door swung open.

Slouched on one of the sofas, the woman looked weak and miserable. Her hair was dishevelled and clothes unchanged from the night before. It was a pitiful picture and miles away from the powerful woman Tommy had grown up with.

" _Traitor_."

The word was spat like venom, followed by the sound of the door swinging shut behind the man. Tommy was unphased by the comment - _he had heard much worse_.

"Has the bitch come back yet?" Polly continued to slur, loosely sitting up to find the bottle of rum she had been downing. The alcohol helped to numb everything she was feeling.

Tommy supposed Polly had every right to be mad. Now that he had a son of his own, he found he could sympathise with the situation more than he would have been able to before. He would kill any man that lay a hand on Danny. Clearing his throat, Tommy casually sat on a chair opposite the woman.

"She's at John and Esme's." He replied, deciding it was best to ignore the 'bitch' jibe given the woman's current state. Polly had never liked Eileen and after this matter he imagined their civil relationship was beyond saving.

Amber liquid sloshed onto the table as Polly poured. "Shame," She sighed. "Was looking forward to slashing her fucking eyes out."

Shakily lifting her glass to her lips, Polly's eyes looked up and levelled with Tommy's.

 _"_ _What?"_

Judgement covered Tommy's expression. Usually this situation was the other way round, with Polly berating the young man for another one of his reckless business ventures. There was something awfully pitiful about the roles being reversed.

"This is pathetic, Pol."

Eventually speaking, Tommy's words were harsh but true. The woman was a mess and it was a pathetic sight to see. If he had to be harsh in order to make her see it, then he would.

He continued. "You think Michael would want to see you like this, ey?"

The question stirred the woman and an explosive response followed. "Don't you fucking dare say his name!" Glass slopping alcohol on the floor, Polly's eyes had tears brewing as she glared back at Tommy.

"Michael." Tommy got to his feet, "I'll say his name all I fucking want Polly. Look at yourself." His arms gestured around the disarrayed room and his voice raised. "You think this is what he wants to see when he meets his mother for the first time? You think he'll want to stay? Play fucking happy family-"

 _"_ _-Stop! Fucking stop it!"_

Polly's shouts turned into sobs and her hands went to her face, causing her glass to fall and smash on the wooden floor. Glass shards spread across the room and they crunched under Tommy's boot as he slowly approached the woman.

"Just fucking stop!"

The woman continued, though her cries were softer this time.

Kneeling down, Tommy rest a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Pol." His tone softened, "I went to see him."

At the words, the cries seemed to become subdued. Polly looked up, makeup smudged down her cheeks but eyes filled with hope rather than hatred. "Michael?"

"Yes." Tommy nodded, offering the woman a hand and moving her away from the piles of glass. She was shaking as she moved and he wondered if he'd pushed her too far with his approach. "I went to see him today and told him where he could find you."

Polly's eyes were searching his own, mind likely racing with a million questions. "He's coming here?" Her gaze moved from Tommy to the room around her, taking in the mess she had caused. Empty bottles, lines of cocaine - she felt fresh tears brewing in her eyes at the sight. Tommy was right. _This was pathetic._

"I can't promise that, Pol." Tommy's grip on the woman loosened. "But if he comes, you can't be like this."

Polly's eyes came back to Tommy. The boy had intellect well beyond his years and was one of the few people who could get through to her. Though harsh in his approach, it was a wake up call she was hearing loud and clear.

Nodding stiffly, Polly's hand wiped across her cheek. There was confidence in her words as she spoke.

 _"_ _He won't."_

* * *

 _"_ _Fucking hell. Put it down!"_

Esme dashed past the brunette, almost knocking her over in attempt to catch one of her youngsters. If it was possible, it seemed that John and Esme's home was even more chaotic than her own.

The week away had been long but needed. After the events of the Garrison, Eileen's head felt like it could explode. She had spent her time relaying the conversations she had had with her father and Tommy. Two years on from all the chaos and she felt like she was right back to square one when her train had first arrived in the station of Small Heath. Tensions with Tommy, violent enemies and her father's scheming - they were all things she thought she had left in her past.

"Mum!"

Danny's voice prompted the girl back into reality, his small hand tugging on the fabric of her dress. With a warm smile, Eileen bent down and scooped the boy into her arms. The room filled with squeals of laughter as she playfully swung him around in a circle. As a silver lining to her problems, atleast she knew that she would always have Danny by her side.

Esme's cursing from the other room echoed down the hall, followed by the sound of knocking.

"Get that for me, will you?" Esme's voice rang out and Eileen called back a brief willing response before making her way to the front door.

A quick look through the peep-hole confirmed the brunette's suspicion - a typically calm and collected Thomas Shelby was waiting on the other side of the doorframe. Of course, the visit was to be expected and Eileen had been waiting for the man to come find her. He did owe her an apology.

Her hand toyed with the door handle. Opening up meant she had to face reality again and she wasn't quite sure if she was prepared. Yet, having Danny in her arms was a startling reminder. _It wasn't fair to keep the boy from his father._ Her palm pulled on the handle.

Cold Birmingham air soon flushed the hallway and a familiar smog filled Eileen's nostrils. It wasn't a pleasant smell but it was one she had come to love because it meant that she was home.

"Dad!"

Breaking the silence before either Eileen or Tommy could, Danny's arms reached out for the man before him. A smile lit up his face having not seen his father for weeks - Eileen felt a pang of guilt in her chest.

"There's my boy." Tommy's voice was warm and a genuine smile washed over his expression. It was a smile he only gave rarely and privately - a side to Thomas Shelby that no one else was allowed to see.

Granting Danny's wishes, Eileen handed him into Tommy's open arms. They were the two most important people in her life and side-by-side their resemblance was uncanny. Whilst Danny mirrored some of Eileen's features, there was no denying that the boy would grow up to look just like his father.

"You been looking after your mother, ey?" Tommy shifted Danny in his arms. Amongst all of the commotion he hadn't seen the boy in weeks. He was always putting business first, when in reality family was all that mattered.

Danny nodded his head excitedly, open palm reaching out to touch Tommy's face. Eileen tried to mask her grin but failed. _Her boys_.

"Fancy a walk?"

Given how their last conversation had ended, Tommy took it upon himself to make the first move this time around. He knew that he owed the girl an apology but he'd been putting it off. With so much of his life in disarray, he had to handle things logically. Maybe it made him come across cold and harsh but they were needed qualities when leading a group like the Peaky Blinders.

Eileen looked to the man, eyes trailing to a content looking Danny in his grasp. It was the happiest the boy had looked in weeks.

Her answer was short. " _Sure_."

A short while later and with Danny under Esme's care, the pair were strolling the streets of Small Heath. Words were yet to be exchanged - _What to say? Who to speak first?_ Their argument had been explosive and exposing. After two years of bliss, Eileen could barely remember what it felt like to feel so estranged from Tommy.

Gratefully accepting a lit cigarette when offered, the brunette took in their surroundings as they walked. When she had first arrived in Small Heath she had been stared at for being an outsider and a potential threat. Now, she was still stared at but for different reasons. People seemed to cower in fear when they saw a Shelby. _The name meant wealth and danger_. Eileen caught the eye of a young girl stood with her mother; though the glance was short-lived, with the mother hastily pulling her indoors.

"I'm sorry."

The words were said so randomly that the brunette almost missed them.

"For leaving." Tommy added, taking a puff from his own cigarette. "Should have told you."

It was a blunt apology but it was more than she had expected from Tommy, a man usually so unwilling to admit he had been in the wrong. She knew it took pride for him to do so.

"You almost died, Tommy." Eileen exhaled a small mouthful of smoke, water stinging at the back of her eyes as she thought back to the night. She could still hear the sound of boots crunching bone.

"I know." Tommy acknowledged. Since the war, the man had experienced his fair share of near death experiences and that night with Darby Sibini had certainly been one of them. "And I'm sorry. I just couldn't fucking face you, not after that." Tommy shook his head slightly - it was a pathetic excuse and he knew it.

 _Two apologies_. The brunette's eyes subtly glanced to her side, trying to get a quick read of Tommy's expression. It gave nothing away, as per usual. "Okay." Eileen nodded, it was her own form of forgiveness. She should have known Tommy would feel plagued with guilt after the events of that night. It had pained her to watch him being attacked, she hadn't quite considered what Tommy had witnessed.

The pair had now escaped the crowded streets and prying eyes. Eileen halted, feeling Tommy's hand catch her own and pull her back. Her eyes were forced to meet his and she paused for a second. Caught up in feelings of anger and new secrets, the brunette hadn't had a chance to appreciate the fact that Tommy was okay. Without thinking, her arms wrapped around the man's neck as she pulled him into an embrace.

"We can't be like this, Tommy." A sigh of relief passed Eileen's lips as she felt the man's arms wrap around the small of her waist. Her face buried into the crook of his neck and she savoured the sensation for a moment. _Thank god he was alive_. "This has to stop."

"I know." Tommy acknowledged again. "That's why I have some things to tell you."

The ominous statement made Eileen pull back, looking up to Tommy with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Things?" She repeated - she didn't like the sound of 'things'.

"Aye." Tommy's eyes scanned the girl's face. _God she was beautiful._ "But not here."

Mind racing, Eileen nodded and obediently followed as Tommy led the way through an assortment of alleyways. Even after being in the city for two years, she found she could still get lost in the twisting streets. Eventually they came to a stop and Tommy pulled on the door latch to reveal a room stacked with crates. Eyes scanning the packages, it didn't take long to realise they were in one of Shelby Company Ltd. warehouses.

"Tommy, what's going on?"

With the suspicious location and lack of details, Eileen was thrown off her guard. Of course she felt safe in Tommy's company but she still couldn't fight the growing feeling of nerves in her stomach.

After double checking the lock to the door, Tommy finally addressed Eileen. "After the Garrison exploded I was approached by an IRA worker by the name of Irene O'Donnell." Tommy began, eyes levelling on the brunette. "She threatened me and asked me to carry out a murder."

" _Duggan_." Eileen filled in the blank. So the Garrison was Irish business? Suddenly the pieces of the picture were beginning to slot into place.

Tommy nodded, "Aye." His mind briefly thought back to the night of the killing. It worried him that he hadn't even hesitated in pulling that trigger. "Nothing came of it." He quipped, "Until your father came to visit me in hospital."

"He what?" The girl's brow furrowed as she looked back to Tommy.

"He came and told me that he'd need me to do something for him," Tommy continued to explain. "That I'd hear from him when the time's right." It felt good to be honest - for his worries to no longer be trapped inside his own head. Saying the words out loud somehow made it easier.

"And when exactly will that be?" Eileen's mind was racing. She was beginning to realise why Tommy had been acting so irrationally lately. _What game was Chester Campbell playing?_

Tommy shrugged slightly, "You know as much as I do."

His eyes wandered from Eileen and took in the warehouse around them. Filled with crates of booze and cigarettes, the place was impressive. Seeing it all in the flesh was a reminder to Tommy of everything that he had worked for. He refused to let Chester Campbell of all people ruin that for him - this was just the beginning of the empire he longed to build.

"What are you going to do?" Eileen thought aloud, mind racing as she processed the new information. "He told me he wasn't after you, tried to turn me against you." There was frustration as she rambled, angered by her own stupidity. She should have learnt that her father always had a wider agenda - the man wouldn't rest whilst Tommy was still breathing.

 _"_ _That's exactly what I want him to do."_

Eileen's ranting stopped. "You want him to turn me against you?" She questioned. _Had the man finally gone mad?_

Tommy nodded as he stepped forward, hands grasping either side of the brunette's shoulders. "I went to see Michael today for Polly." He stated, "I've fixed your problem, now I want you to fix mine."

Confusion was still washed over Eileen's expression. "I don't follow, Tommy. Fix it how?"

Clearing his throat, Tommy's arms reassuringly squeezing on Eileen's shoulders.

 _"_ _I want you to double-cross your father."_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Author's Note: It's been a year since I published the first chapter of this story, thank you for continuing to read and leave such lovely comments x_**

* * *

 _It wouldn't work._

Staring out at the midnight black sky, Eileen's mind refused to let her sleep. _It wouldn't work_. She had told Tommy her father would never sell into a game of deceit, he would always be five steps ahead of them.

Taking in her surroundings, the brunette found herself glad to be home again. Whilst she often complained about the house being too grand and big for her liking, it would always have a soft spot in her heart. It was the house she and Tommy had chosen together, where Danny had taken his first steps - _it was where her family belonged._

Tommy stirred in his sleep and rolled over on the mattress. The brunette smiled softly at the sight, it was almost strange seeing the man look so peaceful.

 _It still wouldn't work._ Following their conversation in the warehouse, the pair had gone back and forth in discussions over her father. Tommy was convinced that she could sell the lie to Chester Campbell but she thought otherwise. Perhaps it was the responsibility that made her so doubtful. Tommy had finally opened up and let her be part of his secrets, she couldn't be the reason things went wrong. A soft sigh left her lips and she tussled a hand through her hair. Their life would never be simple, though she supposed she had always known that.

"Still up?"

Caught up in her own thoughts, Eileen hadn't noticed that Tommy was now awake. Her gaze briefly drifted from the window, taking in Tommy's bare torso uncovered by the bedsheets.

"Can't sleep." She offered as a quick explanation, eyes soon panning back to the city streets below. It was odd seeing Small Heath at night. Without the usual bustle of people and passing cars the place looked like a ghost town. In some ways, _it was_.

The bed creaked as Tommy shifted to his feet, picking his cigarettes and lighter up as he walked to join the brunette by the window.

"You really have to go back to London?" Accepting a cigarette when offered, Eileen was thankful for the body heat Tommy supplied when standing behind her. Using one hand to smoke, his other rest on her hip and played with the lace of her slip dress.

Exhaling a mouthful of smoke, Tommy sighed. "Yeah." He didn't like the thought of leaving any more than she did. "Alfie needs to meet Billy Kitchen and his men. Once things are settled I'll be back."

Eileen pressed her cigarette to her lips and nodded. It seemed the man was gone all the time at the moment - the once gypsy boy of Small Heath seemed long gone.

"What happens after?"

Tommy's hand brushed the top of her thigh. "After what, ey?"

The touch wasn't unnoticed. Yet, Eileen found her body stiff at the notion. Darby Sibini had tainted her skin and she wasn't sure how long it would take for the feeling to wear away. "After everything." Eileen mused. "When all this shit's over. What happens then?"

It was an impossible question and she knew it. In their world, there was no knowing what the future would hold. Recent events had proven how quickly happiness could be taken away and Eileen feared what might happen next. She didn't want Danny to grow up in this mess - the boy deserved a fighting chance at an honest life. A life without gambling, theft and murder.

"Who knows." Tommy's answer was honest, pausing to take another drag from the cigarette in his grasp. "We'll move away from this fucking place." His eyes scanned the streets below. "Get a house with a garden… and stables for the horses."

 _It was a wonderful fantasy._

"Horses?" Eileen closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe if she thought hard enough she'd be able to see it.

Tommy's breath was warm against her neck. "Fuck tonnes of them."

"What else?" The brunette sank back against his chest, hand loosely finding his and intertwining.

Tommy thought for a moment, eyes still searching the streets below. "It'd be near a river." He continued. "The kids would love it."

A soft laugh left Eileen's lips, "Kids? We're having more?"

"As many as you'll let me."

She laughed again - one of Tommy's favourite sounds. Laughter was so rare in his life, yet another thing that the war had taken away from him.

"Sounds too good to be true." Eileen breathed, eyes fluttering open again. The ideas sounded too good to be true because they were. They could make plans all they wanted but the brunette knew Tommy would never be able to step away from this life. She saw it in his eyes. _He was in this for the long run._

Tommy shrugged, "Maybe." His hand raised the cigarette to his lips for a last drag. "But we've got to believe in something."

Eileen's head turned at the comment, brow furrowing as she took in his vacant expression. "Watch yourself," She quipped. "For a moment, Thomas Shelby almost sounded sentimental."

She was teasing but it was true, it wasn't often that she heard the man speak so openly. Tommy let out a half laugh and tossed the end of his cigarette into the ashtray on the cabinet.

"Come back to bed."

Time for being sentimental was apparently over and Eileen obligingly let Tommy coax her back under the sheets. As his lips trailed down her neck she closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

 _It had to work._

* * *

The air was crisp as Chester Campbell walked, a breeze cold enough to make him pull up his coat collar. The weather was merely one of many things the man had come to despise about Birmingham.

Policemen scurried away as the door to the station swung open. His return and new title had installed fear in the officers - most of them, if not all, were guilty of accepting bribes from the Peaky Blinders. This time round, Chester was determined that he would not leave the city whilst the gang and Shelby clan still held such influence.

"Major."

Sergeant Moss got up from where he had been sat, hastily moving to approach Chester.

"There's someone waiting for you in your office."

Giving the man a one-over glance, Chester gave a curt nod in return. "Thank you, Sergeant." He replied. Though, in his eyes, the man was hardly worthy of the title. Of all of the men in the station, Moss was perhaps the most guilty of cooperating with the Blinders. It was disappointing to see considering the man had once been so moral.

As he pushed against the heavy wooden doors, Chester hadn't given a second thought as of who might be waiting on the other side. Yet, of all the faces to be expecting, his daughter was perhaps the least likely.

"You're in the wrong room." He quipped as a way of announcing his arrival. "You Shelby's belong behind bars, with the rest of the crooks and criminals."

Eileen bit her tongue at the comment, politely getting to her feet and turning to greet the man. "I'm not here as a Shelby." She replied, hands brushing against the pleats in her skirt.

"You're not?" Chester's tone sounded bored, barely acknowledging the girl as he passed her and went to take a seat behind his desk. He was too busy for games - too busy plotting the demise of Thomas Shelby to tolerate his daughter's woes and pleas. "Then who are you here as? Because you're certainly not here as a Campbell."

The words were meant to be hurtful and in some ways they were. Whilst Eileen had cemented her own departure from her family name, it hurt to be so blatantly disowned by her father. _Perhaps blood wasn't thicker than water._

"You were right." She cleared her throat, trying to sound unbothered by his attempted provoking. "About Tommy." She added. "I asked him about Duggan and he confessed. He murdered him."

Leaning across the desk, Chester's hands locked together. "I know. _I found the body_."

It felt odd to be sat in this office again and Eileen's mind flashed back to when they had first arrived in Small Heath. A new job, a new city, a new life - she had been so naive to how much her life was about to change.

"He's been lying to me." She locked eyes with the policeman. "I want out."

Chester's reply came fast. "Out?" He almost laughed. "Should've thought about that before you married the bastard."

Eileen's eyes pressed shut for a second. It was an impossible lie to sell. She had given up her whole life for Tommy, why would she suddenly be so desperate to change her mind?

 _"_ _He's changed."_

This time Chester did laugh. "Thomas Shelby hasn't changed. He's the exact same gypsy scum he's always been." The words rolled off his tongue with ease. "This is what happens when you play games with the devil."

 _Pure hatred_. Eileen wasn't sure what she had been expecting but she found herself taken aback by her father's feelings of hatred for Tommy. Just mentioning his name made Chester's mannerisms change - his tone was venomous, eyes narrow and dark. It was terrifying.

"He needs to be stopped." Eileen shook her head slightly, "No more innocent people need to die."

Chester's eyes took in his daughter, a soft smirk toying at the corners of his lips.

"You can let yourself out."

 _It hadn't worked._ Guilt flushed through the brunette's body and shock washed over her expression. The man had hardly heard her out - were her lies that transparent?

"Wait, please-"

"-Why would I believe a word you say?" Chester quickly intercepted, getting back on his feet and making a move towards the door. If the girl wouldn't leave, he would escort her out himself. His hand pulled on the handle, the empty hallway exposed to them both. His arm gestured to the exit.

It was a valid question and one Eileen should have known the man would ask. She hesitated as she got to her feet, eyes switching from Chester to the door.

"Your men." She spoke up. "Your fellow officers." There was a lump in her throat, pressure almost getting the best of her. "They've been putting you up in a hostel run by a former brothel owner."

Chester's eyes narrowed as he looked to the girl.

 _"_ _She's only semi-retired."_

With the words, the brunette took her cue and made her way towards the door. It was a long shot but maybe exposing the secret would get the man to atleast consider the idea of trusting her.

"Please," Eileen stopped as one foot crossed into the hallway. "I can't stay here. _Not with him_."

She didn't wait to hear his response and her other foot soon crossed the doorframe.

* * *

The betting parlour was quiet for once and Eileen found herself unsettled as she took in the deserted scenery. With most of the workers on hand to help with London business, Small Heath was turning into a small checkpoint of the vastly growing Shelby Company Ltd. Tommy was building an empire and she wondered if he was ever going to stop.

Pulling the fur coat from her shoulders, she poked her head round the office door to see if either of the Shelby brothers were in - an empty desk and chair soon confirmed her suspicion that they too were on hand to help Tommy with his latest business ventures.

The sound of laughter rang out in the parlour and Eileen's head turned towards the source. Tommy's office lights were on. _Who was in?_

Her question was soon answered as the door flung open and two figures revealed themselves. Whilst she was certainly familiar with the woman before her, the young man was a stranger with a face far too kind to be a Small Heath regular. It didn't take long for Eileen to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Polly."

The woman's laughter stopped and as she turned to look at Eileen, the brunette was able to get a better look at her. _She barely recognised the woman._ Drowning in booze and self pity a mere few days ago, Polly was suddenly the picture of elegance. She was dressed in a presumably new dress and her hair was neatly pinned back in a stylish up-do. With a swipe of lipstick and eyeshadow, the woman looked nothing like her former self. The change was remarkable and Eileen couldn't help but wonder… _What had Tommy said to her?_

"Michael." A brief flash of anger crossed the woman's face but was soon replaced by a winning smile. "This is Eileen, Thomas' wife."

 _Tommy's wife_. Was that her label from now on?

The young man took a step forward and politely extended a hand which Eileen graciously accepted. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Shelby." His voice was clear and eloquent, supporting his impeccable manners.

"The pleasures all mine." Eileen swiftly replied, "Call me Eileen." She added. Mrs Shelby was far too formal for her liking and it still felt alien to her ears. Two years on and the girl still couldn't believe she was really a Shelby. "Speaking of Tommy, any word from London?" The brunette's head cocked curiously in Polly's direction.

Looking back at the brunette, Polly nodded curtly. "He sent word to Charlie's Yard." The honesty of her answer refreshing, it felt good to be involved in the secret business ventures for once. "Wants you to meet him at some auction."

"An auction?" Eileen immediately queried. "What the fuck's he buying now?" The curse word seemed to cause a twitch in Polly's expression, worry flashing across her mind as she looked to Michael. Even though it was only a swear, she was determined to protect the boy from this world.

"Apparently," She rolled her eyes. "A horse."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in a new chapter, summer has been busier than I thought! x**_

* * *

Thick brown mud coated the bottom of the brunette's heels as she stepped out from the Shelby Company Ltd car. As a girl who preferred her riding boots and trousers, she was still getting used to looking the part of being a business man's wife. The dresses, jewellery and makeup were certainly fun but unnecessary extravagances in her eyes.

"Mrs Shelby."

Eileen's eyes fell upon a man in suit.

"Your husband's waiting for you at the betting pen," He explained. "This way if you will."

Offering a polite nod in return, Eileen lifted the layers of her skirt and followed the young man into the building. She was still perplexed as of why Tommy had decided that now of all times was appropriate to invest in a new horse. Surely, he had more pressing matters on his mind? Though, she had come to learn that there was no point in questioning the man's business ventures. Tommy's mind was always working ten steps ahead.

The place was busy and Eileen scanned the crowd in search of Tommy, instead only finding the faces of wealthy aristocrats. Even in her dress and heels she felt like a fish out of water. This wasn't exactly a suitable event for the likes of the Peaky Blinders.

"Right this way, Madam."

Her escort led the way through the crowd, gently parting people so as to make room for her. Eventually they came to a stop and Eileen smirked as she spotted a familiar group of men in peaky caps. With all eyes lingering in their direction, the group attracted noticeable attention.

 _"_ _Here just in time."_

Arthur was the first to greet Eileen, voice booming and arms opening to pull the girl into a brutish embrace.

"In time for what exactly?" The brunette couldn't help but grin, searching for Tommy amongst the laddish group. Her eyes eventually caught the familiar ice blue and she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Tommy's horse is up next." John offered as an explanation, head jutting to the horse pen down bellow.

Approaching the railing, the brunette peered down to get a better look and felt Tommy's hand at the small of her back. "Now, tell me." She cleared her throat. "Why on earth are you buying a horse?"

The hand felt strong and safe against her spine, it was a welcoming sensation and she was glad that their relationship was in a good place again. "That horse," Tommy paused as he inspected the filly coming into the ring, "Is going to win me the Epsom Derby."

Eileen scoffed. "My god you've gone mad, Tommy." The brunette voiced her train of thought, shaking her head slightly at the prospect. As if the man didn't have enough on his plate already, he had now apparently decided to take on the Epsom Derby too. _She did worry for his sanity._

"Possibly." The man seemed to shrug, coming to her side and peering over the railing into the pen. "How did the meeting go?" He asked, eyes following the horse as it was led around the ring for all to see. _Beautiful creatures_. It saddened him that he couldn't remember the last time he'd ridden one.

"It went exactly as I told you it would." She answered back, watching as the horse came to a stop in the middle. Even though the man was crazy, she had to admire Tommy's latest business venture - the horse was certainly a beauty.

"You told him about the brothel?" Tommy's question was directed at her but his attention was elsewhere. The bidding was about to begin.

Eileen nodded, "Now we wait."

 _The bidding started at 800 guineas._

Eyes scanning the building, Eileen took in the faces of the crowd. _They really were fish out of water._ She was hardly surprised that she felt eyes burning into the back of her head - Tommy and his men easily stood out. One only needed to take a look at the group to know that they were trouble. As her eyes scanned, they eventually came to a stop and fell upon a fellow brunette. The woman looked poised and elegant, and also happened to be staring directly at Tommy. Subconsciously Eileen's hand interlinked with his.

 _1700 guineas._

Lost in the moment, Eileen was startled when she tuned back into the bidding. The price was rising rapidly and she turned to Tommy with concern.

"Tommy, you should stop." The comment seemed to fall upon deaf ears and Tommy's concentration didn't flicker from the matter at hand.

"Stop, Tommy."

The woman wasn't alone in her pleas, with Uncle Charlie chiming in along with a few of the others.

 _2000 guineas._

"Tommy." Eileen's gaze went back to the woman on the other side of the room. _She_ was the one driving up the bidding price. "What are you doing?" Her hand reaching instinctively to Tommy's arm.

His answer was simple.

 _"_ _I'm having the horse."_

His female opponent was staring with a mix of curiosity and defiance. It was a look Eileen was familiar with.

"2050 guineas." The gavel finally hit the desk with a loud clank. "Sold to?"

Tommy cleared his throat as he stepped forward. The room had fallen silent and any eyes that weren't already studying the group were now staring at them vigorously.

 _"_ _Thomas Shelby."_

* * *

The building was bustling once the auction finally came to an end and Eileen found herself surrounded by a sea of strangers as Tommy left to make the necessary arrangements for his horse's transportation. _2050 guineas._ Had the man lost his fucking mind? Eileen was already anticipating Polly's poor reaction to the expenditure.

"Mrs Shelby?"

A voice interrupted the brunette's train of thought - a voice that Eileen found herself unfamiliar with. She turned cautiously and was surprised by her new choice in company.

"Excuse me?"

In front of Eileen was the same woman who had been bidding against Tommy in the auction. From a distance the woman had oozed elegance and Eileen was begrudging to admit that she looked even better when up close.

"Sorry, I assumed by your company that you must be Mrs Shelby." Her voice was clear and polite, her accent a harsh contrast to the usual Birmingham slang she was accustomed to. "Forgive me for my indiscretion."

Eileen's eyes wandered up and down the woman's frame, an unnerving feeling brewing at the pit of her stomach. Was it worry? No, she knew what it was - _jealousy._

"Nothing to forgive," Eileen eventually replied once composing herself. "I am Mrs Shelby. Eileen Shelby." She extended a hand, a smile coating her lips at the woman's noticeably disappointed expression.

"May Carlton." The woman replied, gloved hand politely meeting hers.

It was a posh name, Eileen thought, and fitting with the woman's exterior.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you and your husband from?" May cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow curiously.

A smirk crossed Eileen's face. " _Birmingham_."

Thomas Shelby from Birmingham. Eileen could practically see the cogs turning in the woman's brain. Though, she couldn't blame May for having so many questions as she had been just the same when she had first arrived in Small Heath. It was impossible not to be drawn into the allure and secrecy surrounding the Peaky Blinders.

"And what is it you do in Birmingham?" May asked, not one to shy away from asking the questions she wanted answered.

Eileen shrugged nonchalantly, "My husband runs a… multi-functioning business." She only let the reply sink in for a moment before adding. "And what is it you do, Mrs Carlton?"

"I train race horses." May responded just as quickly, hand briefly slipping into her coat pocket. When she pulled it out, a small card lay in her extended palm. "That's actually what I wanted to speak to your husband about, I'm interested in training his filly."

With uncertainty, Eileen plucked the card from her grasp and gave the contents a one over. She knew the woman had ulterior motives - this wasn't the first time she had dealt with Tommy's admirers. It seemed there was something irresistible about a 'rough and ready' gangster.

"I shall let him know." The brunette's eyes looked back up to May, "It was nice to meet you, Mrs Carlton."

"And you, Mrs Shelby."

Taking it as her queue to leave, May promptly turned on her heel and headed back into the crowd. Once she was out of sight, Eileen finally let her eyes roll and an exasperated sigh passed her lips. _Those rich women._

Laughing at the card, Eileen slipped the note into her pocket and headed away from the crowds and back towards the auction room. She figured that was the most likely place of her finding Tommy and his crew. After the encounter she had just had, she found herself wanting to grab the man before someone else could. As though on queue, Tommy's frame appeared from around the corner and offered her a raised eyebrow upon approach.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, only needing one look at Eileen's expression to know that something was bothering her.

"Nothing." The brunette responded curtly. "Just done with these people." She loosely gestured around the room. It was a lie but a small one.

Tommy seemed to accept the excuse, nodding in agreement. No one hated this crowd more than he did. Whilst the Shelby family now lived a wealthy lifestyle, that had not always been the case. He was a working class man and thought of his success as nothing more than an exceptional example of what working class men were capable of.

"Come on," He cleared his throat. "There's someone you need to meet."

Following with narrowed eyes, Eileen wasn't sure what to expect as Tommy led the way through the auction house. Boldly pushing through double doors, the pair ignored the prying eyes that were still aimed in their direction. By their expressions, you would have thought they had all seen a ghost.

"What do you think?" Finally coming to a stop, Tommy pulled on a final door handle and revealed his surprise. "Ey?"

Stood in the centre of the ring was the filly and she was beautiful. A genuine smile washed over Eileen's expression. "She's stunning." She breathed, walking past the man to approach the new horse. The animals were the one part of Tommy's business that she loved, even if they were being used for illegal betting and profit. They would always remind her of Ireland and her mother - a life before all of the death and destruction.

"Worth every penny." Tommy mused, coming to her side and running a hand up the horse's nose.

Scoffing slightly, Eileen looked back to him. "Polly might not think so."

The filly seemed calm in Tommy's company. In fact, _Tommy seemed calm in the filly's company._ It was rare to see him like that anymore.

"Have you named her yet?" Eileen asked, eyes taking in every inch of Tommy's expression. She wanted to saviour him like that. That was _her_ Thomas Shelby.

Shaking his head Tommy took a step back from the horse and lit the cigarette pressed between his lips. "Thought I'd let you."

Eileen caught Tommy's gaze, a grateful smile crossing her face. As hard and tough as the man's exterior tried to be, the brunette knew he was soft at heart. Returning her focus to the horse, she thought for a moment.

An idea eventually sprung to mind and she opened her mouth to speak, only to be harshly cut off by the sound of shouting.

 _"_ _Thomas Shelby!"_

The brunette didn't even get to look at the perpetrator before the sound of a gunshot filled the air. A strong hand at her back, she found herself pushed to the floor and taking cover.

Her ears were ringing with pain, sight blurred as she adjusted to the change in scene. Tommy was by her side and thankfully in one piece. _The bullet had missed again._ Men in peaky caps were suddenly flooding the room and the commotion seemed to play in slow motion before her eyes.

 _"_ _Tommy!"_

Eileen's head turned, searching for Tommy who was now roughly getting back onto his feet. Was that a look of surprise on his face?

The warning cry had come from John and Tommy looked ahead to see one of their attackers swaggering towards him, gun aimed directly at his chest. Instinctively his hand reached to his holster, only to find it _empty_.

The man inched closer, finger stretched towards the trigger. Then, all went still.

The banging was still ringing in Tommy's ears as he stumbled back, his hand went to his chest in search of the wound. Yet, as he inspected his palm he found it clean. Across the room, the attacker lay flat on his back. His expression was vacant, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and a bullet hole in the left side of his chest.

The rest of the men in the pen stared on and Tommy turned his head in confusion.

Resting on the floor with his revolver in hand, _Eileen stared back at him blankly._


	40. Chapter 40

_It had all happened so quickly._ The pressure of the trigger against her fingers, the ringing of the gunshot in her ears and the sight of black lifeless eyes staring back at her. Eileen's mouth opened but words failed. She'd done it - she killed a man.

The air felt hot and stale, she gasped to find oxygen to fill her lungs whilst her eyes panned the room blankly. Everyone was looking at her but she could only stare ahead, gaze set on the body bleeding out onto the betting ring floor. She had seen people die before but this felt different. His expression was pained and even though she knew it wasn't possible, it felt as though he was staring right back at her. God, she didn't even know _his_ name.

A hand touched her shoulder but she didn't stir, eyes still trying to take in every last inch of her victim. She felt numb and cold. She was a murderer.

The lone hand on Eileen's shoulder changed to two and she found herself being pulled up from her position on the floor. A hand forced her eyes away from the body and she looked up to find Tommy attempting to shake her from her daze. She couldn't read his expression. _Was he mad? Upset? Proud?_

"Eileen."

Even the name didn't feel like her own.

"Give it to me."

It was only then that the brunette realised the revolver still firmly gripped in her grasp. Her hand shook as Tommy took the weapon back.

"We have to go."

His hands went back to her shoulders, eyes searching her face for a flicker of emotion but met only by blankness. He remembered that feeling well, the feeling when you first killed someone. It was an emotion he had now grown to know and accept - it was one he had hoped Eileen would never have to know.

"Tommy, coppers!"

Shouts filled the room and Tommy abandoned his attempts of stirring the brunette from her thoughts. Instead, he grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her after him as they fled from the scene of the crime. Even in the rush of the moment, Eileen remained quiet. In fact, she remained quiet once they were in the car and the whole way on the drive back to Birmingham.

* * *

The sound of the water flowing was therapeutic, coinciding with the beat of Edna's steady breath. The brunette closed her eyes for a second, allowing her senses to take in the noises - they helped to keep her mind busy. In fact, Eileen had found that being down by the water's edge was practically the only thing that could keep her sane since the auction. She couldn't bring herself to look at Tommy or any of his men that had been there. She had always been different but now, _she was just like them._

"Hey girl."

Lifting a hand to Edna's nose, Eileen calmed the horse as she became unnerved by the forceful breeze. The animal was so innocent, pure.

"You going to stay down here wallowing in self pity forever?"

So it hadn't been the breeze that had scared the poor creature.

Refusing to turn, Eileen waited in silence as the figure came to join her.

"Atleast put a coat on, it's fucking freezing down here." Ada Shelby offered a grim face and shiver as she came to rest by Eileen's side. She looked well considering one of the last times they had seen each other had been at Freddie's funeral.

Eileen knew it was cold but didn't care. "London bored you already?" She asked, eyes remaining on Edna rather than Ada. She didn't need another Shelby family member judging her.

"Tommy called." The girl offered as a quick explanation, though it wasn't needed. They both knew why Ada was in Birmingham - Tommy only bothered the girl when he was desperate.

"He did?" Eileen cleared her throat, her tone mocking cluelessness. "And why would he do that?"

She didn't need to look to know that Ada was rolling her eyes. "Enough with the bullshit." She demanded. "I didn't travel all this way to be told the same lies you've told to Tommy."

It was harsh but fair. Eileen had tried to reassure Tommy that she was fine and attempted to continue on with her life as normal. Yet, every time she lay down to sleep her mind became a live wire. The feeling of steel in her grip, the sound of the gunshot in her ears and the sight of her victim bleeding out on the floor. They all played on repeat.

"Stop beating yourself up," Ada spoke up again, sensing that Eileen wasn't going to. "You saved Tommy's life. You don't have to feel guilty."

 _Guilty?_ Eileen almost laughed at the word. "That's it, Ada." She finally turned to meet the woman's gaze. "I don't feel guilty. _I don't feel anything."_

The statement seemed to take the Shelby sister by surprise and she looked to her feet for a moment whilst she thought. Moving to London had been her way of escaping this life, seeing Eileen was a reminder of the kind of woman she might have been had she decided not to leave. It was painful.

"Tommy's heard whispers," Ada cleared her throat. "Apparently your father's taken the bait, he wants to meet you again."

This time Eileen did laugh. Typical of Tommy, _business as usual._

"Great." She forced through gritted teeth. Of all the people, Chester Campbell was the last she wanted to see after all that had happened. Her father had always told her that she would fall into the trap of the Peaky Blinders and it pained her to know that he had been right. _Savages -_ that's what he'd always called them. Was she now one of the savages too?

"Look." Ada spoke clear and boldly. "I know what it's like being around all this shit." Her hands loosely gestured to their surroundings. "It can feel like your suffocating."

Eileen nodded slightly. It seemed her lungs still couldn't find enough air.

"But my brother loves you," She continued matter-of-factly. "And you've got a little boy to be thinking about."

There was a pause as Eileen's mind was allowed to think of Danny. When she thought of him she _did_ feel guilty.

"Have a smoke, drink some whiskey and go to that meeting."

Somehow Ada's words sounded more like demands than advice.

 _"_ _After all, you're a Shelby now."_

* * *

The fire crackled softly, its flames casting light on the otherwise dark and dreary room. Chester Campbell mused as he warmed his hands over the heat. She was late.

Patting his palms against his pockets, the man eventually found his pipe and lit it eagerly. Being back in Birmingham fuelled his desire to smoke and drink, with an already empty glass of liquor discarded on the bed-stand. He hated the city with all his soul - wanted nothing less than to see it burn like the amber flames before him. _The city and everyone in it._

A gentle tap on the door echoed through the room, pulling the man from his demons.

"Enter."

The door opened and the brunette's heels clicked against the floorboards as she approached.

"You're late." Chester announced. "Thought you'd changed your mind."

Eileen came to the man's side, taking her turn at warming herself by the fire. "I was delayed." She offered as a vague explanation. "Had to put Danny to bed."

Exhaling a mouthful of smoke, Chester gave a curt nod in response. Though the boy was his grandson, he wasn't sure that he could stomach seeing Danny Shelby again. _The child looked far too much like his father._

"Let's get started then."

The pair took their seats in silence, an awkward tension lingering in the air. They might have been related by blood but they certainly weren't family.

"I suppose I should start with some honesty," Chester leaned back in his chair. "I was the one who ordered for the destruction of the Garrison."

Genuine shock washed over the brunette's expression, though she supposed she shouldn't have expected any less from her father. Where there was pain and destruction in her life, Chester Campbell was never far away.

"Tommy told me that was IRA business." She replied hastily.

Chester cleared his throat. _"It was."_

A half laugh escaped the girl's lips. "So, you're working with the likes of the IRA now? Seems awfully ironic." Eileen quipped, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"We have a… special arrangement." Chester seemed to muse on the last two words, breathing out a puff of smoke in the girl's direction.

It was the question she knew Tommy wanted her to ask. _"And what exactly does Tommy have to do with this arrangement?"_

There was a silence in the room as Chester Campbell shuffled in his briefcase, eventually pulling out a photo and placing it in front of her. The face of a soldier stared back at her. The situation stirred memories of when she had first arrived in Small Heath - when the photo placed before her had been Tommy's.

"We have a mutual interest in Mr Shelby seeing to the demise of this man."

Eileen's eyebrows raised. "You want Tommy to kill him?"

"Aye," Chester took another long drag from his pipe.

Eileen's fingers ran over the photo, "I thought we agreed that no more people need to die."

 _Die._ The brunette's mind flickered back to the feeling of Tommy's revolver in her grip.

"Only _one_ more person needs to die." Chester replied, eyes levelling on his daughter. She didn't have to ask to know that he meant Tommy. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No." Eileen bit back, perhaps a bit too quickly. "I told you, I'm done with this life. Danny deserves more than this."

Her heart felt a pang of guilt as the words passed her lips. _It was true_. Danny didn't deserve to be sucked into the life that she had chosen for them. She'd seen what the Peaky Blinders could do to a man - Arthur, John and Tommy were all tortured men in their own ways.

Forcing the thoughts to the back of her mind, Eileen pushed on. "What happens after this then? Tommy kills this man and you have him charged with murder? Sent to the gallows?" She questioned.

Chester let out a soft chuckle at the girl's urgency. "If only it were that simple." He exhaled a mouthful of smoke. "There are factors in this operation far more complex than you can imagine."

"Then tell me." Eileen ordered, tone brash and forceful. She hadn't wanted to play this double agent in the first place, the sooner this work was done the better. Just speaking about the idea of Tommy's demise sent a shiver up her spine.

" _Soon_." Chester's eyes levelled on her.

Soon. Eileen almost scoffed at the man. "Soon." She confirmed with a slight nod of her head, stealing her eyes away from the man's harsh gaze. "If that's everything I need to get home, Tommy will wonder where I've been."

Chester contemplated the sentence for a moment before nodding and beginning to get up on his feet. "Very well," He rest his pipe on the fireplace. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

Following suit, Eileen pushed herself onto two feet and smoothed the creases in her skirt. "Name a time and place."

The room was awkward again, an empty silence looming between the two of them. Atleast when they had been discussing business they had something to focus on. Without that, they were just two strangers.

"Goodnight." Breaking the silence, the brunette started towards the door. Her hand had reached the handle when Chester spoke one last time.

"Eileen." He called, "When this is all over, don't come crawling back to me." His eyes were fierce as he added. "You chose this life. This is strictly business."

Pushing down on the handle, the brunette resisted the urge to laugh. _"I couldn't agree more."_


	41. Chapter 41

A signature grey smog settled over Charlie's Yard, masking the faces and emotions of its workers. To most, the weather was a depressing sight, but to Tommy it felt like home.

Pressing a cigarette to his lips, the man took a moment to take in the scene around him. Caught up in his latest business ventures it was easy to forget that he could have been one of these men - _shovelling shit all day_. It was a constant reminder to him of the life he had earned and where he would be had he not made the decisions he was often misjudged for. Exhaling the smoke, Tommy realised that as hated as he might be, _he wouldn't change a thing._

"T-Tommy." A familiar stutter rang in the man's ears, prompting him out of his daze.

"Morning, Curly." He offered in return, tapping the ash from his cigarette.

The horseman's innocent face beamed back at him, arms full to the brim with stacks of hay. "N-new horse is a b-beauty." He grinned, "Just f-finished m-ucking her out."

"Thank you, Curly." Tommy replied graciously, as mad as the man was, Curly would always be family. "Just on my way to see her now."

Excitement washed over Curly's face at the prospect. His love for horses was infectious and it reminded Tommy of a time before the war, when he himself would have spent hours in the stables.

"E-Eileen down there too." The man's smile seemed to wane slightly - he'd been at the auction and seen firsthand what events had transpired there.

Dropping the cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his boot, Tommy cleared his throat. _"I know."_

Taking the comment as a queue to leave, the two men parted ways and Tommy paced as quickly as possible to the other side of the yard. The stable door was open upon his approach.

"Is Danny with you?"

The question rang out in the smog-filled air, the space silent spare for the rustling of movement inside the stable pen.

"He's with Ada." A voice called out in response.

Tommy nodded, waiting to see if the brunette was willing to speak out first. The long silence that endured served as his answer.

"Well, are you coming out?" Reaching into his pockets, the man searched for another cigarette and light.

"Are you coming in?" Eileen's voice sang back. "Or are you too scared of getting your hands dirty?"

Another silence resumed, a stalemate between the two until Tommy took the first step and entered the stable pen.

 _"_ _My hands are far from clean."_

Eileen looked up from where she was crouched on the floor, hands roughly washing a brush in a bucket of water. In the dim lighting, with her hair unkept and muck on her clothes, Tommy still found the girl looked beautiful - perhaps, even more so.

"I thought you had meetings all morning," She quipped, placing the brush to one side as she stood back up to face him.

"I did," Tommy took a few strides forward. "Came to see you."

Blue eyes catching, the man brushed a loose strand of hair behind Eileen's ear and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was a gentle moment, something that the pair rarely seemed to have these days. Pulling back, the brunette looked up at Tommy with a glimmer in her eyes - _it was the happiest he'd seen her in weeks._

"Fancy a ride?" She asked, eyes brushing over the horse swaying beside them.

It was tempting. "Not today," Tommy replied, reluctant to turn down the offer given the recent events in the girl's life.

The brief flash of glimmer seemed to fade and Eileen took a step back, crouching to retrieve her brush from the stable floor. "You met with my father today?" She decided to change the conversation, an easy way of masking her already visible disappointment.

"I did," Tommy took a moment to light another cigarette before proceeding. "Told me everything you heard the other night… the IRA, wants me to do his fucking dirty work for him." The bastard. Tommy found his pulse quickening and palms turning sweaty just at the thought of Chester Campbell. The man was like poison - wanting to bring him nothing but death.

"What happens next?" Eileen queried, running the brush over the horse's coat. She more than anyone wanted all of this business with her father to be over for good.

Exhaling a mouthful of smoke, Tommy shrugged. "We wait, see what he's planning next."

"Wait until he tells _me_ what he's planning next," The brunette corrected, tone noticeably agitated.

"Aye," His eyes panned to his wife. "You're the one who wanted in on this."

Eileen's gaze fell to her feet, refusing to meet the blue eye's that she knew were burning into the back of her skull. It was like he was testing her, wanting her to snap and show that she wasn't okay. "I know and I do." She confirmed, "It's just I-"

Just as she was beginning to unravel, the brunette was cut off by the sound of approaching voices. She didn't need to look to know who their latest company was - she could recognised that snooty accent from anywhere.

 _"_ _Mr Shelby."_

May Carlton stood proud in the doorway, shoulders draped in furs and feet dressed in finest leather. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the likes of Small Heath - though, somehow Eileen knew that the woman would welcome the extra attention.

"Mrs Carlton." Tommy cleared his throat, tossing the end of his cigarette bud to one side. "You're early."

"Am I? I thought I was late," The woman replied, "I spent some time admiring the yard you have here, quite something."

"That it is." Tommy mused on the thought, before adding. "Mrs Carlton, this is my wife, Eileen."

Finally turning her attention away from the horse, Eileen's expression was blank as she stared back at the woman. _"We've met."_ The words were blunt and left a sour taste in the air that Tommy immediately picked up on.

"Ah yes, pleasure to see you again Mrs Shelby." May swiftly resumed the conversation before any awkwardness was allowed to settle. "You must have misplaced my business card, I had to contact your husband directly."

 _Of course she did._ Eileen felt her hand clench and unclench around the wooden brush in her grip. "Yes, exactly the case." She replied with gritted teeth. "Must have lost it at the auction."

May took a dainty step forward, casually approaching the filly between them. "Yes, quite the ordeal that day." She pondered, "Reports of gunshots and police flooding the scene - not the day most were expecting."

Tommy's eyes flashed subtly to Eileen, trying and hoping she wouldn't react to May's comments. The brunette's expression was unnervingly calm as she smiled, "Ah, quite the scandal."A scandal was one word for it. "Anyhow, I'll get out of your way." Eileen continued, "Wouldn't want to intrude."

There was no masking the bitterness behind the girl's words and Tommy passed her a knowing glance in response. _It was ignored._

* * *

"Another, Mrs Shelby?"

Glancing over towards Harry, Eileen shook her head reluctantly. The empty glass in her hand was calling her but she knew that she couldn't drink another one. She had to go and collect Danny from Ada and she couldn't bare the thought of the boy seeing her in a state.

"I'm fine, thank you though."

The words confirmed her commitment and Eileen sighed slightly as the glass rolled in the palm of her hand. _Where was he? Why was he still with her?_

Eileen wasn't sure what it was about May Carlton that made her blood boil, but she had firmly decided she couldn't stand the woman. It wasn't like she was the first to make a pass at Tommy - the man could have practically all of the women in Small Heath at their knees if he asked. Perhaps, it was jealously. No, she _knew_ that it was jealousy.

The class, the composure - May Carlton was a strong and independent woman. Eileen wished she was the same.

The longer Eileen spent in Small Heath, the more she felt she was losing herself. _She wasn't a killer_ \- that aspect of Tommy's work had always made her feel physically sick and now she was actively part of it. Who was she? She wasn't sure she knew anymore.

Placing the glass on the table, Eileen offered a last smile before getting to her feet and making her way out of the Garrison's doors. A cold breeze cut her dead as she stepped out into the night, causing her to pull her coat tighter around her shoulders.

Small Heath was dead at this hour, streets left to roam only by the crooks and prostitutes. As a setting that had once scared her, Eileen knew with confidence that she could walk these streets at any time of night when she had Shelby in her name. _No one messed with a Shelby._

She was only a few paces up the road when the voice caught up to her. It immediately sent a shiver down her spine.

"I have an update for you."

Eileen stopped in her tracks, eyes pressing tightly shut. Maybe if she pretended he wasn't there he would just leave her alone. Was that really so much to ask? _To be alone._

"An update?" The brunette cleared her throat, slowly turning to take in the silhouette of Major Campbell. It still felt unnerving seeing him back in the streets of Small Heath - after all, this was where it had all started.

"Aye," Chester's hands were slumped in pockets as he approached. "About our little situation."

Eileen's eyes darted around the streets, "Here?" She questioned. "Anyone could see us."

The panic in her voice only served to make Chester laugh. It was a deep and warm laugh, immediately filling her stomach with a sense of dread. _What had he done?_

 _"_ We won't need to worry about privacy in an hours time." The man mused, coming to a stop a few feet away from the girl.

The word felt like sandpaper in her mouth, "What?"

Chester's hands began to ruffle in his pockets, searching and soon finding the items he was searching for. He extended two pieces of paper towards the brunette, waiting in silence for her to accept and read their contents.

"What are these?" Eileen's eyes hurried to take in the documents before her. With her mind racing, the words looked like nothing more than a blur. She felt her cheeks flushing red and pulse quickening.

 _"_ _Their warrants for arrests."_

Chester paused again, almost to take pleasure in the moment.

"One for the murder of Billy Kimber by Arthur Shelby."

There was another brief pause.

"And one for arson by Michael Gray."

If there had been any attempts by the brunette to mask her shock, she had failed. Eyes trailing from the paper in her hands to the man stood before her, Eileen couldn't find the words to retaliate.

"You should be happy," Chester commented, an eyebrow arched at his daughter's expression. "You'll be out of this life sooner than you know it."

Mouth opening and closing, Eileen failed to reply to her father and could only watch as he disappeared back into the darkness of the streets of Small Heath. Even with him gone she still felt like she was floating - this couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening _again._

Once more, the brunette's eyes fell to the paper in her hands. Then, without thinking, she ran as fast as she could to find Tommy.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since the last chapter, university life got in the way! Hope everyone is doing okay, lots of posts to come x_**

* * *

Amber light beamed from the windows of the house upon Eileen's approach and she didn't stop to peer in before forcefully jamming her key into the lock and throwing the door open. The house seemed quiet, even more so than usual, and the brunette dashed quickly into each room in search of her husband.

"Tommy!"

The sitting room was empty, as was the kitchen.

Lungs short of air and cheeks flushed pink from the run, the brunette rushed into the study blissfully unaware of her company. Though, it didn't take her long to notice their guest.

"Mrs Shelby."

The accent was like nails on a chalkboard and Eileen cringed internally. _Of course, she was still here._ Sat elegantly with her legs crossed, the woman sipped from a glass of what she assumed to be whiskey.

"Mrs Carlton." Eileen forced a smile at the woman, eyes hastily scanning the room. "You wouldn't happen to know where Tommy is, would you?"

Whilst her tone remained calm, on the inside Eileen felt as though she might explode. Her father's words echoed loudly in her head - mind racing to thoughts of Arthur and Michael in chains. How was the man always five steps ahead of them?

"He just stepped out to fetch some papers," May replied, gently setting her glass down on the desk. "Is everything quite alright?"

 _Was everything alright?_ The words were like the trigger on a gun, "No, things are not quite alright." Her voice was harsh, the false smile that had initially been there fading into a flat line. "In fact, I really think it would be best if you could leave."

May seemed taken back by the comments, eyes widening for a second as she looked from Eileen to the glass before her.

" _Now_ ," Eileen demanded. "If you will."

Their eyes met and May seemed to hesitate, as though expecting the brunette to suddenly laugh and insist she was joking. _Eileen wished she was._

"Very well…" The woman gracefully got to her feet and was just beginning to collect her belongings when Tommy reappeared, stacks of papers in hand. He didn't have to overhear the conversation to understand the friction in the room.

"Leaving so soon?" Tommy frowned, looking between the two women.

Eileen answered before May had the opportunity to, "Yes. I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to finish this business at another time, hm?"

 _Within an hour._ Eileen felt panic rushing through her body, her father had told her his plans were already in motion. With the arrest warrants issued, they were running on limited time if they wanted to save Arthur and Michael.

"Of course, don't worry, Tommy." May calmed.

 _Tommy._ So they were on a first name basis now?

Pulling her furs back over her shoulders, the woman continued; "Have your men send over the necessary documents and we can organise another meeting from there."

Tommy could only watch as the woman left, his offers for another drink being refused as she made her way to the door. It was only once May had entered the night air that he turned to address his wife.

"What the _fuck_ was that all about?" His voice raised slightly, brow furrowed as he stormed past to his office desk. The pile of papers in his hands were thrown down, scattering across his files.

"Ey?" He continued, "What are you playing at?"

Eileen seemed unphased by the outburst and it was only now that Tommy had stopped to breathe that he could take in the panic spread across her expression.

"My father," The words fell out of her mouth in a hurry, "He came to see me today and gave me these," The papers shook in her grip. "He's going after Arthur and Michael."

Suddenly alert, Tommy paced forward to retrieve the documents in Eileen's hands. His eyes hurried to take in the page's contents.

" _Fuck,"_ He breathed, the word all but a whisper.

"What do we do?" Eileen questioned, trying but failing to read Tommy's expression. It was rare that the man was taken by surprise - usually he was the one to be thinking miles ahead of his enemies - but in this moment, shock was all that she could see in his demeanour. _Chester Campbell had outplayed them all._

"Call John, tell him to find Arthur and take him to Charlie's Yard." Tommy ordered, "I'll call Polly, we'll get Michael out of the city-"

Before he could even finish the sentence, the pair were silenced by the ringing of the phone. Neither of them had to answer to know what the call was about. _They were too late._

* * *

For once, the betting parlour found itself in a stoney silence. As a place that was usually buzzing with life and the fast-pace of business, the atmosphere in the room was as though someone had died. Pale faces stared back at each other, none knowing the right thing to say.

The room was divided. On one side stood Tommy, calm and collected, with Eileen by his side. Even when their world had gone to hell, the man would always stand tall. They were the Peaky Blinders, how could they demand respect without stepping up to the plate.

On the other side of the room was Polly and John, less collected in their manner. It had taken multiple conversations and a considerable amount of swearing to even get Polly into the same room as Eileen. The woman sat on the edge of her seat, eyes staring through rather than at the brunette. The pair had never got on but it seemed that this was the final straw in their already tenuously held relationship.

In a warm mutual ground at the centre of the room sat Uncle Charlie, Curly and Johnny Dogs. The three men sank back in their seats uncomfortably, ready to take their orders and hopefully avoid any major conflict.

Tommy cleared his throat. "By now you've all heard," he began. "Last night, Sergeant Chester Campbell issued arrest warrants against Arthur and Michael."

Across the room, Polly's fists noticeably clenched at the mentioning of her boy's name.

"They have both been taken into custody." Tommy continued, eyes panning the room. "Michael's facing five years for arson, Arthur faces the gallows for the murder of Billy Kitchen."

Unable to bite his tongue for any longer, John called out, "And we're sat here doing fucking nothing, Tom." The man would always be protective of his family but Arthur was his right hand man, he couldn't rest while he knew that the man was behind bars.

"We're not doing nothing, John." Tommy replied, voice raised but still calm. "I have a-"

"-A plan?" Polly blankly interrupted, eyes narrowing in on the man. "Well, let's hear it Thomas. We're all listening."

She was taunting him and Tommy knew it, but he refused to rise to the bait. He levelled his breath and looked back to John. "Updates on London? Business first." He prompted.

"Coppers have lifted ten of our men in Camden town. They took all our whiskey and impounded all our vans. The Eden club and all our pubs have been raided and handed back to Sibini and Solomons." John shook his head, "The Black Country boys think it was Arthur who killed Billy because that's what the coppers told them, no more free passes for our whiskey boats."

Tommy's eyes closed for a second, taking a moment to process the information. _Their world had gone to shit in less than twelve hours._

"So much for that plan."

Tommy's eyes opened again, finding Polly's and challenging her judgemental stare. "I don't see you offering up any ideas, ay?"

Polly's bite back was quick, "You can start by getting rid of that bitch." Her fist hit the table, glare no longer levelled at Tommy but at the woman by his side. " _Family only._ Have you forgotten what blood means, Thomas?"

Any sense of peace was lost, "You don't speak to my fucking wife like that." His own palm hit the table. "She has as much of a right to be here as you do."

"My ass she does." Polly pushed herself to her feet.

Tommy's mouth opened to respond but a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Don't," Eileen spoke. "Go on, let her speak." The brunette's gaze drifted over to Polly's side of the table. " _I'm listening."_

A silence resumed over the room as the two women faced off against each other. As much as Eileen loved that Tommy was always willing to back her corner, she wanted to prove that she could handle her own fights. If she was going to live in this world, as she was so determined to, she had to prove herself.

"Where to fucking begin." Polly almost laughed at the challenge, eyes rolling in her head. "You've been trouble since the day you walked in those doors but _he_ will never see it." Her finger jolted accusingly in Tommy's direction.

The men in the room didn't seem to know where to look. Charlie, Johnny and Curly tactfully looked to the floor.

"That creature of a man that you can call father has made our lives a living hell," Polly continued. "And whose to say that you're not fucking in on it?" The woman's eyes were wild as she looked to Tommy. "Had you ever considered that? Always so smart but blind to what's right in front of you."

"I hate my father more than anyone here." Eileen boldly intervened. "I gave up my life to be here." She felt a lump in her throat as she searched for the words in her defence.

It was true, the brunette had sold away her entire life to be with Tommy in his world. She had changed for him, lied for him, even _killed_ for him. If that didn't prove her loyalty, she wasn't sure what would.

A wicked grin crossed Polly's face. "Gave up your life to be in this shithole," She shook her head. "I pity you." Taking a step back from the table, she continued to rant. "If I ever get my son back, I'm taking him as far away from this place as possible. _It's bad_."

Invisible cogs were turning in Polly's brain as she thought, "This place is bad for everyone. He's bad," Her glare returned to Tommy. _"And he's going to take everyone down with him."_

* * *

Hours later and the late afternoon air was beginning to nip at Eileen's shoulders as she walked through Charlie's Yard. Though, as she walked, she found that the cold weather was the least of her worries. Everywhere she looked, it seemed as though their world was crumbling and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 _Trust_. No one seemed to trust her anymore. First Tommy had refused to trust her with the Irish business. Then, people had been treating her like a feather ever since the ordeal at the auction. They thought she was too delicate, too broken - _maybe she was_. And now, after the family meeting, people thought she was a traitor. It was the last of the three that stung the most. After all she had done to become a Shelby, she still found herself on the outside of something that she would never be allowed into.

Pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders, the brunette strolled towards the last stable door of the row. She could hear rustling from within as she approached.

"What are you doing?"

Coming to a halt in the doorway of the stable, Eileen was shocked by the Tommy she found looking back at her. With sleeves rolled up, shovel in hand and sweat on his brow, the man looked like any other worker in the yard.

His answer was blunt, "Shovelling shit."

"I can see that," She nodded slightly. "Didn't think I would ever see the day that Thomas Shelby was shovelling shit."

Tommy threw another pile of muck onto the already large pile. "It helps me think."

Eileen took a step further into the stable, arms folded loosely over her chest. "Think about what?"

Another load landed in the pile, "About why I am who I am," Tommy mused. "And why I do the things I do."

Looking to her husband, Eileen could see that the man was struggling. After Polly's outburst at the family meeting, he had stormed from the betting parlour and hadn't been seen since. Having given him time to cool off, she hadn't had to search far for him. Along with their spot down by the water, Edna's stable would always be a place of sanctuary for them both.

"Polly's just upset, give her time and she'll come around." Eileen watched as he continued to dig into the piles of muck. His arm muscles strained under the pressure, sweat faintly appearing at his brow.

"She's right," Tommy eventually replied under muted breath. "She's always fucking right."

The shovel finally fell from the man's hands, being thrown carelessly to the side. His heart hammered from the pressure of the work, breathing slowly coming back to a steady pace.

"She's _not_ always right." Eileen stated firmly, hand falling on Tommy's shoulder. The touch was warm and genuine, she could feel Tommy's posture relaxing under her grip. "Look at me." The man's eyes eventually found Eileen's, as piercing and pained as ever. Emotions had never been Tommy's strong suit but sometimes a look was simply enough.

"Now tell me, what are we going to do?"

Looking back at his wife, Tommy's racing mind finally came to a halt. Even after the auction, the interaction with May and the way Polly had spoken at the family meeting, the girl stayed loyal. He felt like it was a loyalty he could never repay. Staying in their comfortable silence, Tommy took in Eileen's expression. Her eyes were soft and still somehow innocent despite all that she had seen since being in his world. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, he was ruining the girl but was too selfish to lose her.

"We go to London," Tommy eventually replied, _"I think it's time you met Alfie Solomons."_


End file.
